Young Avengers: Evolved
by Batmarcus
Summary: For years, the world has been protected by the League of Avengers, a collective of Earth's mightiest heroes. Now, the world has a new generation of protectors. They are the Young Avengers! Co-Authored with MaxGentleman1. Rating may change later! Pairings will be revealed as story goes on. Discontinued New Version up!
1. Welcome to the Team

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to MaxGentleman1 and I's new story! So some quick details for everyone. This story takes place in an alternate version of the Young Justice universe where Marvel and DC have always been the same world. The main team of this world is The League of Avengers. The founding members were Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers, not Billy Batson, who is known as Shazam), Martain Manhunter, Superman, Iron Man, Captain America, The Flash, and Wolverine. Some Zeta Tube Designations have been changed in a few cases. Robin in this is Dick Grayson, he's 16 instead of 13 like he was in the show because watching him become Nightwing is better than making him Nighwing between seasons, and Jason Todd Robin deserves some time later.**

 **Disclaimer: We still do not own Marvel or Young Justice. We do own the OC's: Wolf, Jester, and Spider-Girl.**

 **So, with all that said and out of the way we hope you enjoy the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

The team was gathered in the training room. Batman had called them there after a day of rest. Well, a day of rest for most of them. Kid Flash had started school and thus missed out on the fun and, unknown to the others on the team, was having a day where all that could go wrong seemed to go wrong. They hadn't been waiting for more than a few minutes when the Zeta Tube went off.

 **"Recognize Green Arrow, 12. Recognize Artemis, B07."** It said as two people dressed in all green stepped out into the cave.

The man in front, of course, was Green Arrow. They all knew him, they had all met him before or known him for years. The girl, Artemis, according to the computer, was new though.

She was a teenage girl of average height, with olive-toned skin, long, thick blond hair done into a pony tail that fell to her waist, and dark grey eyes.

She wore a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and made up of a mask extending from her hairline to her cheek bones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads and black combat boots. She also had a black utility belt, and a black pouch strapped to her left leg, and a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Hey, Green Arrow, who's the new girl?" Robin asked as they approached.

"I'll tell you when the others get here." He said.

"Others? You mean you two and Wally aren't the only ones we're waiting for?" Robin asked surprised.

"No, they aren't, the others should be here soon. In the meantime, this is Artemis, the first of your new teammates." Batman said.

"New Teammates huh? Exactly how many new teammates are we getting?" Robin asked. Dick Grayson had been training under Batman since age eight and after eight years, he knew when he could risk asking the man more and when it was time to be quiet, not that he often listened when it was quiet time.

"Enough that the team will be bigger without becoming too big." Batman said simply, going back to typing on one of the computers.

"Is it just me, or did that not really answer anything?" Superboy asked the others.

"No, it's not just you, that's just how Batman is. Sometimes he wants to tell you things, but most of the time he'd rather just keep to himself," Robin shrugged.

"That must drive you insane?" The new girl said smirking.

"You have no idea." Robin said, smiling back easily as the Zeta Tube went off again; **"Recognize: Spider-Man, 05. Recognize: Spider-Girl, B08."**

Out of the Zeta Tube came the "Amazing" Spider-Man as his fans called him, dressed in his classic red and blue suit with white mask lenses. Behind him came a young girl about the others' age.

She had an athletic build with long, brown hair that came down past her shoulders. She wore a red and yellow costume that looked similar to a jacket and jeans combo that had a large yellow and black spider design on her chest and a red and yellow mask similar to Artemis' that had yellow lenses across her eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Spider-man said, waving to everyone in the room.

"Don't be, you're never on time anyway," Green Arrow said.

"Hey, that's not true, it's just most of the time," Spider-man said, somewhat lamely.

"Oh yeah, dad, that showed him," Spider-girl giggled. He glanced at her; "Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" He sighed.

"Because I'm your daughter," She shrugged, as if that one sentence solved everything, which to most it did, and before he could respond to that, Spider-Girl headed over to her teammates as Green Arrow spoke up.

"Come on, cheer up, you beat Wolverine here. That has to count for something," He said.

"Nah, that guy moves on his own time, always has. At least since I've known him anyway," Spider-Man said.

"Yes, but the important thing is that he shows up whenever it really counts." Red Tornado stated.

"Yes, but that leads to the question we're all wondering most of all: Where exactly is he?" Batman asked, and as if the universe itself wanted to answer his question, the Zeta Tube went off again; **"Recognize: Wolverine, 10. Recognize: Wolf, B09,"** It said as two men stepped out of it.

The man had the appearance of someone in their early thirties and powerfully built, with slightly tanned skin and blue eyes, though a bit shorter than the other adults. He wore a yellow and blue costume with blue running from the outsides of his legs all the way up to the shoulder pads and a few yellow tiger stripe-like markings running through.

On the left side of his chest, there was a badge-like yellow X set in a red circle. There was a yellow belt around his waist, and he had black boots and gloves with three silver sheaths, one over each gap between his knuckles. He had a cowl, like Batman's, but yellow and with more curved black ears that lead over his eyes.

Beside him was a boy who looked to be about sixteen, similar to Superboy. He was built lean and stood at about Kid Flash's height by Robin's estimate and had a similar skin tone to the man. He was dressed in a red and black costume.

He wore a costume similar to Wolverines, but black where his was yellow and dark red where his was blue. His had no symbol on the chest rather a red X was in the center of his belts buckle set against a black background. On he wore Red calf high boolts with black laces. And on his hands he wore red leather gloves that each had three silver sheaths over gaps between his knuckles and had black X's going across the back of his hand and his cowl was red where Wolverines was yellow.

As he approached, Superboy saw him sniff the air, as if cautious of them all, before Spider-Girl hugged him quickly before letting go, "Long time no see, Wolf," She said, smiling as the boy smiled.

"Yeah, been busy. When dad heard of this team, he thought maybe I could use some time on a team outside the X-Men, said it might be good for me," He shrugged.

"You're late." Batman said, glancing at the two of them before the others could speak.

"Yeah, so what of it, bub? We got here simple as that, and you got Web Head here too, the Mrs. finally let you two off the leash?" Wolverine said, smiling.

Before Spider-Man could deliver a comeback, the Zeta Tube activated yet again and out came Kid Flash wearing yellow and red swim trunks and carrying a load of beach supplies.

"The Wall Man is here, so let's get this party start-agh!" He said before tripping, dropping his beach stuff everywhere. A beach ball that he had bounced toward Wolverine, which he simply produced his claws and popped nonchalantly. The members of the team who were unfamiliar with Wolverine's abilities gasped at the sight of his claws, all except for Superboy, who simply narrowed his eyes at the sight of them.

"...ted," Wally finished, picking himself up and looking at all the different people in the cave.

"So, 'Wall Man', love the costume, what are your powers exactly?" Artemis asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Who is this? In fact, who are any of these people?" Wally asked, pointing to all the new arrivals.

"In answer to the first question: Name's Artemis, your new teammate," She answered.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you," He answered simply.

She glared at him until Spider-Girl decided to step in to stop an argument before it could start, since that didn't seem like a good way for things to start off with the team.

"I'm Spider-Girl, Spider-Man's daughter, and this is Wolf, Wolverine's son," She said, offering her hand and pointing to Wolf with the other.

"Well, hello beautiful," Wally said, taking her hand and nodding to Wolf before turning to Artemis again.

"So seriously, who are you?" He asked again irritably.

"She's my new protege," Green Arrow said, placing an arm on Artemis' shoulder protectively.

"New protege? What happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked, seeming a bit outraged by the idea of his friend being replaced, until the Zeta Tube went off again.

 **"Recognize: Speedy, B06."**

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore, and he got himself a new suit. Call me Red Arrow," He said, stepping out and showing off his new costume. It was predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver was now attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves were fingerless.

"Roy, you look..." Green Arrow started off before Red Arrow cut him off.

"Replaceable," He said bitterly.

"It's not like that, you said that you were going solo," Green Arrow said defensively, even though he didn't really have to defend himself.

"So why waste time finding a replacement!? Can she even use that thing!?" He asked.

"Yes, she can," Artemis said, stepping up to him defensively.

"Who are you!?" Kid Flash asked once again, glaring at her.

"She's my niece," "I'm his niece," Green Arrow and Artemis said together, though Wolf cocked his head to the side slightly at the slight pick up in heartbeat, but decided for now at least it didn't matter.

"Oh, so another niece," Robin said with his signature smirk in place.

"She is not your replacement though, you know we have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers," Aqualad said smiling.

"Yeah, and if we did you know who we'd pick," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, her," Wolf said, pointing to Artemis and drawing Kid Flash's anger, not that he seemed to care even slightly as the red head glared at him and started shouting.

"What!? How can you say that!? He as more experience and is less of a pain in my opinion!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I heard how this team came together, with you all and Cadmus. I also heard how Red Arrow over there acted like a child and ran away when he didn't get what he wanted; and if his reaction when he saw Artemis, as well as his not being on the team is any indication, he's still is acting like a child, a jealous little boy." Wolf said.

"Who are you, to say that I am acting like a child!? Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders!?" Red Arrow shot at him.

Wolf just chuckled; "No, my parents taught me to respect those who earn my respect, and a man whining and leaving behind his friends because he didn't get what he was expecting does not qualify. At least they all took an opportunity and turned it into this team."

"You know something, kid? You're really starting to get on my nerves." Red Arrow said, walking over to Wolf, who unfolded his arms.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Wolf said a serious note of sarcasm in his voice as he glared at Red Arrow, "You going to just glare, or are you going to attack me? Because I would love a good fight." He said as three twelve inch long slightly curved, metal claws slid out from between the knuckles of his hands.

"That's enough, Wolf," Wolverine said as he and Aqualad stepped between them, keeping a fight from breaking out, even though Wolverine himself was smiling slightly.

"Let's try to move on," Aqualad said, "Surely you have a reason for coming here?"

"I do actually," Red Arrow said, calming down so he could get down to brass tacks. He pulled up a holo-projecter and began to explain how a Dr. Roquette was kidnapped by the League of Shadows and that he had recently rescued her from one of their bases. While this was going on, Artemis leaned toward Wolf and whispered.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there," She said with gratitude.

"No problem," He said simply, going back to focusing on the briefing.

"The League forced her to create a swarm of nanites, capable of eating through anything and hack into almost any computer system to steal its data. She's currently working on a virus that'll destroy The Fog, as she calls it," He said, finishing his presentation.

"Wait, if the League knows she can stop it, then..." Robin started before Spider-Girl cut in.

"Then they put her up as a target; she's to big a threat otherwise."

"Exactly. She's off the grid for the moment while she works on the virus; have her stashed at the high school for safe keeping," Red Arrow explained.

"So you left a normal, non-combat trained woman alone, in a High School, with one of the world's most powerful and deadly groups after her... not exactly your best plan." Wolverine said.

"She's fine, at least for now. The High School is defensible enough, that with the right team she should be safe." Red Arrow said almost casually.

"Then why don't you and I keep her that way?" Green Arrow offered, slightly hopeful.

"You and I? Why? Don't you want to take your new protege?" He said, still sounding bitter and making Wolf roll his eyes slightly, but he kept quiet this time. Green Arrow stepped forward to try and reason with his former sidekick, but the other adults minus Red Tornado each put a hand on his back and he stopped as they each gave a shake of their heads.

They had all learned over the years with their own children that sometimes the best thing to do was just to stay back for a little while and wait until they wanted to talk, forcing the issue would make it worse. Besides, the mission was perfect for the team. Green Arrow sighed, but nodded.

"No, you brought this all to the team. It's their mission, and that means it's hers now too." Green Arrow said calmly.

Red Arrow scoffed, "Then my job here's done." He said simply and headed for the Zeta Tubes again.

"Recognize: Speedy..." It started before he interrupted it angrily; "That's Red Arrow, B06. Update." He demanded before vanishing.

Kid Flash glared at Artemis, who glared right back; "There's no reason to glare at her because he doesn't know how to handle jealousy." Spider-Girl said carefully, but clearly concerned for the team, and before Kid Flash could start yelling again, which he seemed more than ready to do, Wolf spoke again.

"Besides, give him time to calm down a little and maybe he'll come back." He shrugged.

Kid Flash nodded reluctantly, and went off to get his suit on; 'This is going to be an interesting team." Wolf thought to himself.

As they all headed for the ship, Wolverine pulled Wolf aside for a moment. Waiting until the others were out of earshot, he spoke in a serious, if not slightly amused, tone:

"Even if I agree with some of what you said, you still shouldn't have started that fight with Red Arrow." Wolverine said.

"I was only speaking my mind, not my fault if everyone else is going to applaud him for acting like a child." Wolf said defensively.

"Listen, I know you're not used to it after being with your mother and then... in that place for so long, but you need to get used to the idea of keeping somethings to yourself, for the sake of the team. You may not like it, but sometimes, it's better to wait for the right time to say things."

"I was just telling him what he needed to hear since it didn't look like anyone else was going to. Plus, he had no right to treat Artemis like that just because he was jealous of Green Arrow taking her as an apprentice." Wolf said, somewhat halfheartedly.

Wolverine looked at his son before giving a small smile, "You got guts, kid, just like your old man," He said.

Wolf looked at him and smiled back, "Thanks dad."

"Now get outta here, you kids got a scientist to protect," He said simply, patting him on the shoulder before Wolf ran off to catch up with the team.

* * *

 **-Happy Harbor High School, August 8, 21:59-**

The team had arrived at the high school and managed to find Dr. Roquette in the computer lab. They decided to split up into two groups. Ms. Martian and Superboy were currently guarding the perimeter while everyone else kept a close watch on Roquette.

 _'Ms. Martian, link us up, we do not want the Shadows intercepting our com,'_ Aqualad thought, with Ms. Martian picking it up and doing as he asked, only taking a couple of minutes.

 _'Everyone online?'_ She asked telepathically.

 _'Whoa, this is cool,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

 _'You know, my dad knew a guy who heard voices in his head. Total whack job,"_ Wolf commented mentally.

 _'Ooh, this is weird,'_ Artemis thought.

 _'And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM then a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?'_ Roquette thought angrily.

 _'Lady, do you always act this way with people who're trying to help you?'_ Kid Flash thought through the link.

 _"Pot, kettle, have you met?"_ Artemis commented sarcastically, pointing between the woman and Kid Flash, who glared at her.

 _'Hey, I don't need attitude from the newbie who got Red Arrow off the team!'_

 _'Hey, that's not on me!'_ Artemis yelled, springing up and pointing at him.

 _"Fate of the world at stake!"_ Doctor Roquette said, irritation seeping into her mental voice.

 _'She started it.'_ Kid Flash said in a somewhat whiny tone as Artemis got up and headed towards the door; _'Why don't I just go help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?'_ She mentally sighed.

 _'I'll come along, I need to patrol the halls anyway._ ' Wolf thought, going out after her. Once they were out of the room, Robin turned to Kid Flash.

 _'You know you may want to cut her some slack, I mean her arrow did save you against AMAZO.'_ He said reasonably.

 _'What? No, that was Speedy's... I mean Red Arrow's... arrow. Right?"_ He asked.

 _'Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that.'_ Robin said in a sarcastic tone with his signature smirk.

 _'Well I'm still not giving her the satisfaction.'_ Kid Flash thought back.

 _'You do know I can still hear you right?'_ Artemis thought in a slightly satisfied tone of voice as Kid Flash face palmed and Doctor Roquette sighed; _"I couldn't get the League?"_

 _'No, not this time anyway.'_ Wolf thought splitting from Artemis and sniffing around the hall as he went.

 _'The virus won't be of much use if we can't find the weapon; can you track it?'_ Aqualad asked seriously; _'Okay, first of all, my Utility Fog isn't a weapon, it's science, brilliant science.'_ She said.

' _Of course it is, but it's also capable of eating through most materials, stealing information, and downloading it to a chosen Master Computer; I really do appreciate the science, but any science in the wrong hands can be a weapon.'_ Spider-Girl said calmly from her chosen spot on the ceiling.

 _'Okay, fair enough point, but yes, of course I can track it, but that requires going online and at that point from here they could easily find me. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate me" written in neon.'_ She said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples in frustration.

Aqualad walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, _'We will protect you,'_ He promised as the others still in the room all nodded. She sighed, but knew that she really had no choice, it had to be done. And besides they seemed confident enough. She hit the enter key; ' _Tracking fog now.'_ She said.

It took less than a minute to have the computer track the Fog's location. It was located in Philadelphia, heading northeast.

Outside, Superboy patrolled the perimeter before hearing a rustling noise coming from nearby, heading toward the opposite side of the building. Bending his knees, he leaped up to the school's roof and hopped across till he landed on the other side.

He looked about but saw nothing except Artemis and Ms. Martian guarding their end of the building. Before he could head back to his side, he heard Aqualad speak.

'Ms. Martian, Dr. Roquette located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue,' Aqualad's voice said over their mental link.

'Roger,' She said, summoning her ship, it landing in front of the school, 'Ready.'

Superboy leaped down from his perch on the roof and was quickly joined by Robin as they headed toward the ship and took off. After they saw them take off, Megan and Artemis went back to their patrol. Little did they know, they were being watched from the shadows by a vicious, deadly, predator.

As they were busy staring over the main entry point outside, neither noticed two figures leap quickly and silently over the part of the fence Superboy had been guarding and slide into the school. Once inside, the two figures nodded to each other and split off, one going left and the other right.

* * *

 **-With Kid Flash-**

The young speedster was leaning against a wall, his stealth tech active so he was less likely to be seen as he stared around when he heard movement from down the hall. Racing over to where he was sure it had come from, he saw the door to the pool was open and the lights were on. Running over, he failed to notice several metal ball bearings on the ground until he slipped on them and fell hard to the ground. Before he could get up, a black clad foot shot out and slammed into his face, knocking him out and sending him sliding into the pool.

* * *

 **-With Wolf-**

Wolf was patrolling the hallway a few halls down from where the others were guarding the doctor and a not far from where Miss Martian and Artemis were guarding the entry point, when he smelt something oddly familiar. It somehow smelt like both flowers and gun powder.

"Oh, no," He sighed, remembering where he had smelt it before as a figure appeared just down the hall and gasped; "Wolfie!" She said excitedly, doing several cartwheels towards him, only for him to catch her and throw her to the ground.

"Ow, my pride... and my butt," She huffed in a prim voice, staring up at him.

The girl in question was unquestionably his own age, and had a slender but fit build, and wore a red and black one pieced outfit with long sleeves and leggings that stopped just above her knees, leaving her long, pale, white legs exposed. Strapped to her back were two long katana's with red and black handles and around her waist was a large brown pouched utility belt with her own face smiling from the buckle. On her face she wore what could only be called a cowl that covered her face except her jaw, showing black lipstick covered lips, and gave her eyes the appearance of being red, and on her feet she wore red boots with black shin guards.

Wolf sighed. He knew her. This was Jester; Deadpool and Harley Quinn's daughter. She had her mother's looks and playfulness, her father's healing, both their penchants for causing trouble, and a thing for Wolf that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

"Sorry about that, Jester, but seriously, what are you doing here?" Wolf asked, looking down at her with raised eyebrows. Though he was pretty sure he already knew, he had to be sure.

"Oh you know, I was thinking dinner and a movie; see where the night takes us." She said smiling.

Wolf felt his cheeks go pink slightly and was grateful for the mask that hid most of it; "I said you, what are you doing here, not we." He amended carefully.

"Oh ho, so there is a we then Wolfie?" She asked, winking at him and making Wolf just stare at her in absolute confusion as she easily and gracefully flipped up to her feet, face still smiling as she faced him.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Wolfie Baby! You see, I'm here to kill that Dr. Rocket bitch or whatever and make a butt-load of mo-nay! Seriously, they are paying really well for this one! But it hardly matters, seeing as how Cheshire's gonna get the kill and not me." She said sweetly. Wolf's face the went pale. Turning away from Jester, he began to think to the others as he started to run down the hallway.

 _'Guys, we have a big problem, there's a team in here for Doctor Roquette. Stay around the doctor, I'm coming to whoa!'_ He cut his sentence off as Jester flipped over him and then sprang into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Afraid I can't let you go help Wolfie. And besides, if you go," She said, leaning in so her breath was right against his ear; "Who will I have to play with?" She whispered smiling.

"Am I interrupting something?" Artemis' voice said from behind them. Turning, they found her with an arrow drawn and pointing at Jester, who she was glaring hard at her as M'Gann flew towards the pool.

"Yeah, a little bit. Could you maybe go away and give me some time alone with my Wolfie?" Jester asked, still basically wrapped around Wolf.

"Sorry, no can do," Artemis replied, letting loose her arrow, which flew toward Jester, causing her to leap off Wolf and draw her katanas. Shaking off the impact of being used as a springboard, Wolf composed himself and drew his claws, ready for a fight.

"Ooh, two against one? Kinky," Jester said with a wide smirk, Artemis cringing at the comment.

"Let's see if your any good with those swords, you Deadpool wanna be," Artemis said, firing another arrow. Jester spun on her heel and sliced it in half mid-flight, the split pieces flying past her and heading toward Wolf, causing him to duck. Stopping, Jester gave a smirk of satisfaction at the emerald archer.

"Yeah, I can use 'em."

"She isn't a Deadpool wanna be, she's his daughter," Wolf growled, springing at her only for Jester to drop down and push her feet up into his chest and send him flying over her head and towards Artemis, who sidestepped him as he flipped and managed to land on his feet as Artemis fired a few more arrows at Jester, who dodged and blocked her bow shot with her swords.

"So, level with me here, Green, are you trying so hard to get me out of duty, or jealousy that you'll never look this good, or have my Wolfie?" Jester asked smirking. Artemis growled, renewing her attacks, only for Jester to kick her away and just barely manage to block Wolf's claws.

"We are not an item, Jester, you know that." He said as they both dodged and slashed at each other; "You can deny it all you want, Wolfie, but you and I are made for each other, and you know you want me." She said smirking as he landed a slash to her leg and she hit one on his arm.

"See? Perfect for each other." She sighed dreamily as both their healing factors healed the cuts in seconds.

"Listen, Artemis, you might want to go help the others, she has a partner here with her, and I have no idea what her partner can do. I'll deal with Jester." Wolf said seriously.

Artemis looked hesitant, but nodded gritting her teeth and taking off towards the computer Lab. Jester leaped over Wolf and ran after Artemis; "Oh no you don't!" She said before Wolf caught her around the waist and threw her against the wall.

"You and I aren't done yet." Wolf growled and she smiled pleasantly; "Alone at last. And someone clearly likes it rough." She said, giggling and springing towards him again.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

As Dr. Roquette continued her work on the virus, the door began to slowly open. Suddenly, Spider-Girl's eyes widened.

'Spider-Sense tingling!' She thought before looking toward the door. Everything slowed to a crawl as a shuriken flew from the door toward Roquette. Acting quickly, she fired a shot of her webbing and hit the flying star mid-flight, causing it to fall to the ground with a clang.

"Doctor, get down!" Aqualad exclaimed, drawing his Water-Bearers and forming a pair of dual swords.

From the door, a girl wearing a green kimono and white smiling cat mask charged forward and was about to throw another pair of shuriken, only for Spider-Girl to tie her hand up with a web-line.

"Sorry, kitty, but the Doc's not a scratching post," She said with a smirk.

"Well, at least I have a fish and a Spider to play with before I get what I really came for." Cheshire said sounding if anything amused as she sprang towards them throwing three stars at Aqualad who blocked them with his arm before she went after Spider-Girl.

"That had to hurt, might want to be careful those throwing stars are poisonous." Cheshire taunted him as she swung her sais at Spider-Girl who dodged and twisted away with acrobatics that, only she her father and maybe Robin could ever really pull off, catching Cheshire in the ribs with a hard kick that sent her flying towards Aqualad, who swung his water bearers down at her.

She rolled off the ground and caught him hard in the ribs with a kick before flipping backwards using him as a springboard and hurling one of her Sai's at the doctor only for Aqualads Water whip to just barely knock it off course so it impacted the wall near her as Spider-Girl and Aqualad sprung at her from either side.

"Oh, nearly had her there, poison slowing you down fishy?" She asked the smirk somehow showing in her very voice, as she dodged their attacks and responded with a few of her own.

"Jellyfish Toxin, I am largely immune." Aqualad muttered as her sai caught his swords his face was a foot from her and as Spider-Girl sprang at her Cheshire took a chance headbutting Aqualad to stun him she seized his arm and hurled him into Spider-Girl before she could stop her momentum sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Largely, but not completely." She said raising her Sai before an arrow flew from the doorway and knocked it from her hand; "Don't move, crazy cat lady." Artemis said through narrowed eyes.

* * *

 **-With Miss Martian-**

M'gann flew to the pool to find Kid Flash floating face down in the water, using her powers she lifted him from the water and began to extract the water out through his mouth and nose as she pushed down on his heart and blew air into his mouth.

'Come on Wally, don't die on us.' She thought desperately and then Kid Flash gasped coughing up the last of the water as he sat up panting for a second.

"Thanks beautiful, lets go help the others, we can check me over some more later." He said seriously one of the few times she had seen him that way. She nodded and they headed off to the computer lab only faintly hearing the clang of metal on metal as they passed the hall where she knew Wolf was fighting Jester.

'Maybe we should...' M'gann started staring that direction before Wolfs voice came into her head through they link they all still had; 'I've got Jester, save the doc first then come and help me if you want.' He said and she sighed but nodded as they kept heading for the computer lab.

* * *

 **-With The Team-**

Back in the computer lab Cheshire chuckled clearly amused and surprised at Artemis' appearance; "Well, well this gig keeps getting more and more interesting." She said drawing out a collapsible ninjato and using it to block the arrows Artemis fired at her as Aqualad and Spider-Girl took positions in front of the doctor and Kid Flash and Miss Martian arrived.

"Maybe, it just got a little too interesting." She muttered reaching into her belt she pulled both a Flashbang and and smoke bomb and threw them to the ground as Kid Flash leaped at her only to pass through the smoke and nearly slam into Artemis. He stopped when there faces were inches apart.

They sprang away from each other and spun to face Cheshire to find she was; "Gone." Kid Flash muttered.

"She getting away! Your letting her get way!" Roquette said angerilly and worriedly, but Spider-Girl spoke in a calm voice; "Hardly, I managed to slip a Spider-Tracer on her in the fight, if she comes anywhere near us again next time we'll know a lot sooner."

Kid Flash turned accusingly to Artemis; "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter, how'd that shadow get in!?"He demanded and she narrowed her eyes at him, a fight looked ready to break out when Miss Martian spoke; "That's not really fair, I mean I was outside too."

"Outside...being distracted by her." He stammered over his words slightly; "Besides, I can't be made at you." He said; 'You gave me mouth to mouth.' He thought.

"We heard that!" They all thought to him; "Dang it!" He said face palming with both hands; "Uh guys," Spider-Girl tried, but M'gann was distracted momentarily speaking to Artemis.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle and I know you can't have been Green Arrows sidekick for very long." She said laying a hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Uh, guys." Spider-Girl tried again only for Aqualad to speak up; "Focus everyone, the shadows will be back." He said seriously and before anyone else could cut her off Spider-Girl said in a rushed voice;

"Yes, they will and would now be a good time to remind you of Cat Lady's partner who Wolf has been fighting while we had this pleasant conversation?" She asked.

* * *

 **-Wolf-**

Jester and Wolf were locked in a stalemate, both struggling to get the upper hand on the other. As Wolf tried to think of a plan, Jester suddenly spoke.

"Wolfie, look out behind you!" She said.

"Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that old- Argh!" He said before he felt a sharp pain go through his calves. Falling to the ground and looking down, found two sais embedded in his legs. Looking up, he saw Cheshire coming to a stop.

"Change of plans. We're leaving, now," She ordered.

"Aw, but I was just starting to have fun," Jester whined, pouting as Wolf ripped one Sai out of one of his legs.

"No, now we need to regroup, and I know just who to call. Don't worry, you'll get to see him again." She said, and Jester sighed, but nodded, turning to the downed hero.

"Well, it's been fun, see you again soon, Wolfie baby." She said, kissing his cheek just as the others rounded the corner and the two assassins leaped out a window and into the night.

"Wolf, are you okay?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Did she just kiss you?" Kid Flash asked and before Wolf could respond, Robin's voice came through the com units.

"Robin to Aqualad, we found the League's next target; it was Star Labs, and it's destroyed. The fog decimated it." Robin said in a stunned voice that quickly became calm but angry, "This is beyond bad. Star Labs has some of the most cutting edge tech in the industry and now their secrets are in the Shadows' hands. We need a new game plan."

"We'll scan for that Fog again and find it, but first we're moving the doctor, I have a plan," Aqualad said.

After clearing out what they needed from the computer lab, the team left the school and made for a new location. They decided to set up shop in a water taxi depot. Everyone was on edge but tried to occupy their time.

Kid Flash was sitting up on a desk while Artemis paced about with Spider-Girl on the ceiling and Wolf in the corner with his arms crossed. KF and Artemis then looked at each other and started to glare at one another.

 _'Stop it, you two,'_ Aqualad said telepathically.

 _'What did I do?'_ Both said simultaneously.

 _'I can hear you glaring,'_ Aqualad answered.

Aqualad had set himself up outside the building, patrolling the perimeter, keeping an I out for the assassins.

"Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep," He called out.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then he heard a rustling in the tree's above him and as he looked up a red substance not unlike Spider-Girl's web shot out from the tree's and dragged him upwards. He fought with who or whatever it was it was hard to tell, whatever it was landed a hard shot to his ribs sending him flying backwards and slamming into a van.

As he stood to face the figure a man dressed in a purple spandex costume. His mask had shades of purple, with the back portion being dark purple and the front portion being regular purple. It also had a spider emblem that took up most of his forehead and then intersected with his golden eye pieces. The torso of the suit was dark purple, along with his hands, knees, elbow, inner elbow and parts of his feet, while the remainder of the costume is purple. Around his wrist he has two dull gray bracelets that he assumed was where the web came from.

Before he spoke two larger men leaped from the tree's the first was, a Caucasian man with light brown eyes and white hair brushed forward in a Caesar style. He sported a large metallic hook for a right hand. He wore bandages around his torso and left hand, a green jacket, and blue cargo pants and black boots.

The other was another Caucasian man dressed in a dark gold and black costume. He had long brown hair and a beard, which gave the appearance of having a lions main. He had large sharp canine's on his upper and lower jaw. His fingernails also were long and sharp and he could see them extend and retract slowly, most disturbingly of all, the man smelt of dried blood, whether human on animal Aqualad couldn't tell and didn't want to find out.

Before he could move, the man with the Hook for a hand fired his hook which slammed into the back of Aqualad's head sending him flying forwards only for Cheshire and Jester to both kick him hard in the face, knocking him out; "The Martian could return at any minute, and I am not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now." Cheshire said seriously.

As they all headed for where the heroes were Jester stopped before they entered and tapped Sabertooth on the shoulder. He spun to face her, fangs bared, but she just smiled before speaking, "If you kill my Wolfie, I'll cut you to pieces and have the pieces fired into the sun." She said sweetly before joining Cheshire on the roof.

 _'That girl has more issues than her father.'_ Sabertooth thought turning to the door.

* * *

 **-The Team-**

They were all on edge a little when Wolf smelt blood, and no sooner had he smelt that when the door burst open and Black Spider leap into the room. Kid Flash aimed a kick for the man, which he dodged leaping up into the air and landing on the ceiling only to be punched hard in the face by Spider-Girl.

"Hey, dad and I don't need another knock off, we get enough of that from the symbiotes." She said knocking him off the roof as Kid Flash threw a trashcan at him which he just barely dodged before going after him, as Artemis raised an arrow to hit the man and Wolf rushed forwards the windows behind them shattered and for Wolf the smell of blood became stronger as Sabertooth and Hook arrived.

Artemis started firing at Hook who took cover behind a bench, "Don't stop working!" She told Roquette as she prepared another arrow. Wolf and Sabertooth stared at each other for a moment; "So, Logan's third brat, has the man never heard of protection, or are you another clone?" Sabertooth taunted smiling.

"No, clone not that I need to be to beat your ass Creed, I mean lets be honest here your Mystique's lap dog these days your not really worth dads time anymore, I'm surprised she let the shadows barrow you."" Wolf taunted back a smirk so much like his fathers on his face. That tore it and he and Sabertooth leap at each other fangs and claws bared and began tearing into each other.

While the other hero's were distracted, Cheshire with Jester beside her raised a crossbow from their perch in the window seal, "Money, come to mama." Jester muttered as they fired and both arrows were stopped by a floating bit of furniture.

"The Martian's here. It's now or never," Cheshire said as she and Jester leaped from their vantage point and drew their respective weapons. Artemis tried aiming her bow at the duo, but was drawn back to fighting Hook, as Cheshire tackled Roquette to the ground. Jester slowly walked up to the downed doctor and drew a small army knife.

"As my mom's ex-boyfriend would say, let's put a smile on that face." She said with an evil grin as she lowered her knife at the doctor.

Before the knife made contact, the doctor's body began to change. He skin turned green and her hair turned ginger. This wasn't Dr. Roquette, it was Miss Martian.

"We've been bamboozled!" Jester exclaimed.

Little did they know that down the road from where they were, Dr. Roquette was hard at work non-stop to create the virus, being guarded by Aqualad.

"Almost got it!" Roquette said seriously.

* * *

 **-Robin and Superboy-**

Robin was flying the ship over the streets, not too far from the Star Labs facility that had been taken down, when he saw the next target and his eyes widened in shock; "The next target's a Wayne Tech facility!? No, in theory any information they get from the mainframe could be used to hack the..." He stopped himself. Few knew who Batman was, but it wasn't his secret to tell really.

"The what?" Superboy asked.

"Doesn't matter really. The point is that Wayne Tech runs a twenty four hour staff, we'll never be able to clear the whole place in time!" He said seriously as they descended towards the building.

* * *

 **-The Team-**

"You'll never find Doctor Roquette!" Miss Martian said, rising up and revealing herself fully as she hovered above them.

"Aw, never say never, Red, besides neither of us really have the patients for that." Jester said, giving her a wide smile as Cheshire spoke out; "Pursuing target, keep them busy!" She demanded as she and Jester ran out the door. Hook launched his chained hook into Miss Martian, knocking her backwards.

They ran right past Artemis, Jester even making a face as they ran outside and making her growl slightly before getting up to chase after them; "Pursuing the leader and second, take the rest down!" She called out to Kid Flash.

"You are so not the boss of me!" Kid Flash called out, dodging a shot from Black Spider and hitting him hard in the face.

"Just do it!" She said, slipping out the door.

"Artemis, no!" Wolf called out too late. He made chase after her, she couldn't handle Cheshire and Jester at the same time, not on her own. He had barely made it two steps when Sabertooth leaped onto him, sending them both to the ground; "Where do you think your going, kid? We aren't done yet!" He growled, sounding more animal than man as his hand wrapped around Wolf's throat.

Wolf gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air, but it was nearly impossible. Not many knew, but those with healing factors could in fact still die of suffocation, if it was done right. He knew he had to think of a way out of this as his hands came up near Sabertooth's face.

"Come on, boy, show a little more fight. Like I said, we aren't done yet." He growled.

"Yes...we...are." Wolf gasped out, popping his claws out suddenly so they slid out into Sabertooth's face, two claws from each hand sinking into his eyes. Sabertooth screamed, his hands slipping off Wolf's throat. Air rushed into his lungs and the blur on the edge of his vision faded as his healing factor kicked in.

Wasting no time, he sprang to his feet and sank his claws twice more into the big man's chest, as his eyes had just barely begun to heal, before shoving him face first into the nearby wall, staggering him before grabbing his head and shoving it hard though the floor and into the water. Still struggling, the bigger man tried to slip away, but Wolf remained, keeping his head below the water until he stopped struggling.

Only then did he pull Sabertooth's head from the water and let him fall with a thud beside him; Breathing heavily he turned to the door.

"Miss Martian, whatever you do, do not let him wake up." He said, heading for the door as she led beside him.

"How do I stop that?" She asked.

"Let Spider-Girl and Kid Flash deal with the other two. Keep a dome around his head, air tight. Give him enough air that he won't die, but not enough to wake him up fully." Wolf said, slipping out the door and seeing Artemis chasing Cheshire and Jester, already halfway down the road.

"Never an easy way, I swear." He muttered before running after them.

As Jester and Cheshire raced down the street, they noticed that Artemis was in hot pursuit.

"You deal with her, I'll handle Roquette," Cheshire said. With a nod, Jester skidded to a halt and turnedd to face the blonde bow-woman. She drew one of her katanas from her back and took up a fighting stance as Artemis stopped herself.

"About time we finished what we started. I hate being left unsatisfied," She said suggestively.

"Stop it," Artemis said in annoyance of the girl's constant innuendos.

"Make me!" Jester said melodramatically.

"Gladly," Artemis said as she drew three arrows and fired at the other girl. Jester blocked all three arrows in quick succession before smirking at her.

Artemis and Jester exchanged blows back and forth. She swung her foot at the other girl only for Jester to block and flip her over. Artemis twisted in midair and landed on her feet and fired two more arrows at the girl, who sliced one of them in half and just let the other move past her.

"So, here we are again. You know, you aren't that bad, Green, you ever consider joining our side, we pay better." Jester said, blocking her bow attack with a Katana.

"I don't do things for pay, and I'll be on your side when pigs fly." Artemis said.

"I can make that happen you know?" Jester offered, only for Artemis to backhand and then kick her away, "You're no fun. I can't imagine how you relax, but really you need to do it a little more." Jester shrugged.

Artemis narrowed her eyes when she saw Wolf approaching from behind and smirked before turning from Jester and heading in the same direction that Cheshire had gone; "Hey, where do you think you're..." Jester started before Wolf leaped on her, stabbing her in the shoulder and knocking her to the ground.

"Wolfie! I knew you wanted me." She said, smiling over her shoulder at the young man now on top of her.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Cheshire tried to shake Artemis but she was able to keep up. She tried to lose her by jumping onto a roof, but Artemis jumped up with her and fired an arrow. However, it missed and lodged itself in the building's chimney.

But the arrow's tip suddenly opened and sprayed a pink gas, causing the feline assassin to cough hard as Artemis made her way up to the downed woman. Apparently though, the cat was playing possum and spin kicked Artemis to the ground.

"The mask has built-in filters," She said as Artemis tried kicking her in the stomach but was blocked as she got to her feet but was quickly put into a hold.

"Better luck next time, kid," Cheshire said smugly before delivering a hard chop to the back of Artemis' head, knocking her out cold.

Inside the digital Cafe, Aqualad heard the sound of someone on the roof, hitting it as if knocked down. He turned quickly to the doctor, "We have company," He said hurriedly.

"Uploading now, and by the way, you said you'd protect me." She said as they heard a soft tapping and a small silver ball rolled into the room and unleashed a cloud of smoke. Aqulad drew his water bearers, forming swords as they stared into the dark hallway beyond. Out of the corner of his eye, Aqualad saw one of the panelings in the roof open up and as he spun to face it, three darts hit his chest.

"Let's test the limits of that Jellyfish immunity, shall we?" Cheshire asked as his vision blurred a little and he felt slower and more sluggish. Shaking it off as best he could, he rushed her, the darts still in his chest. He swung twice, once at her feet and then at her head. She dodged each of them and slammed her foot into the back of his head, knocking him out.

"There, limit tested." She teased. Tilting her head sideways, she turned to Doctor Roquette, which did nothing to comfort the woman. "Now doctor, I have an appointment." Cheshire said, drawing her Sai and approaching the doctor, even as the virus began to upload to the fog.

* * *

 **-Robin and Superboy-**

Robin stared at the bar signifying the speed of the virus; "It's downloading!" He said with relief. If they could just keep the fog from being released for a few more minutes they were home free. Then Superboy found the van that the Shadows operative was in; "Don't need it!" He said, leaping from the ship to the ground.

"No, Superboy, wait!" Robin tried, but it was too late. As Superboy came down, the operative spotted them and blasted him full force with a powerful laser, stunning him for the moment as he released the fog, which swarmed to the Wayne Tech building.

"No!" Robin shouted, jumping out and grappling after it and into the building, where a stunned guard stared in shock at first at the fog and then the costumed teen that sprinted after it; "Hey, you can't be here!" He called after Robin, picking up his com.

"Unauthorized entry!" He said into it as a large gate began to come down to cut Robin off.

"Wayne Tech override: RG4!" Robin called out and it stopped and began to pull up out of his way, allowing him to leap with impressive grace through the bars and keeping the chase with the fog without pause.

Arriving in a cafeteria with a computer terminal on the counter where people could buy virtually whatever they desired for lunch, he took out his cable and plugged into it, "Please, oh please, be linked to the mainframe!" He muttered. Thankfully it was, so he began to help the virus get to the fog and finally, the download completed. The fog became dark red dust as the thousands of tiny robots exploded.

"Yes, infiltrators have been outfultrated... is that a word? I feel like it should be." He muttered heading for the door.

* * *

 **-Cheshire-**

At the cafe, Cheshire grabbed Roquette by the lab coat, preparing to stab her when Roquette's eyes darted to the computer screen. Curious Cheshire looked over just in time to see the virus' upload end.

"So, you managed to finish it, eliminating the reason for your elimination, though not the entertainment value," She said, raising her Sai before throwing Roquette to the ground; "Lucky for you, my orders are clear. Even luckier that it's me and not my partner, she'd kill you just for fun. You live to program another day, doctor. After all, maybe the Shadows will find another use for you," She said before slipping out the door.

* * *

 **-Superboy-**

Seeing that the Fog was destroyed, the Shadow tried to make his getaway. However, Superboy managed to recover from the laser blast and made a dash for the Shadow's van. Seeing this, the Shadow charged his laser up again and fired at the Kryptonian clone. Luckily, he was ready this time around and blocked the blast with his bare hands, walking against the laser until his hands were right on the barrel, causing an explosion, sending the Shadow flying back into the wall of the van, knocking him out.

* * *

 **-Kid Flash, Spider-Girl, and Miss Martian-**

"We really need to end this now, these guys are starting to get annoying," Spider-Girl said through their still linked minds.

"You read my mind beautiful," Kid Flash said to her as they switched opponents. Black Spider's web caught onto Kid Flash, who smirked and spun at high speed, taking the Spider-Man knock off off his feet and pulling him towards him, jumping up and kicking him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Spider-Girl dodged Hook's hook, seized the chain and pulled him at her before kicking him in the gut and sending him high into the air before smirking to herself as she shot webs at him from a few directions and suspending the large man in the air in the center of a web cocoon, "You know it wouldn't be as impressive with the other guy in there," Spider-Girl said, admiring her handy work.

"Yeah, that's true. Now could you maybe help me out of this?" Kid Flash asked as the two girls looked over and saw his spinning had left him wrapped in Black Spider's red webs, "Could you get that? Keeping this guy under is challenging," Miss M asked, still keeping Sabertooth under.

* * *

 **-Cheshire-**

Cheshire simply walked out from the internet cafe as if she didn't just try and murder someone. She was turning around when an arrow hit her across the masked, knocking her to the ground. Artemis then landed beside the downed assassin with her bow at the ready.

"Don't move a muscle," She threatened.

Cheshire slowly got back up to her feet, moving carefully as to not force the archer's hand. "Wow, I'm completely at your mercy," She said in a voice of fake surrender. She then turned around and faced her, Artemis' eyes widening at seeing who was beneath the cat mask.

"You?" She asked in disbelief.

She was staring at a woman with thick black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. She looked slighty Vietnamese and had a wide smile on her face as she stared at Artemis' stunned expression.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice and let your new friends interrogate me? I wonder though, if your position is secure enough to survive them learning everything I know?" Cheshire asked casually. Artemis glared at her for a moment. It looked like she would fire, but she lowered her bow, looking resigned after a moment.

"Didn't think so. So, like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear," she said as smoke burst from behind her and covered her and she vanished.

"Guess that's my ques to go, Wolfie, it's been really fun though." Jester said, booting him off of her and into a wall before pulling the same trick and vanishing, leaving nothing but the sound of her melodic laughter behind.

"Well, that was a nice trick. Seriously, not even a scent left behind. I wonder how they pulled that off?" Wolf sighed, stopping beside Artemis, who still looked resigned and now worried as she turned to him; "Look, before the others get here, about me letting Cheshire go, it's just I..." She said before Wolf raised his hand.

"Forget it, doesn't really matter right now. Roquette's safe. I have to assume the fog is gone given that they left and apart from all that, my family and I have our own secrets, so I'm not one to judge. You don't ask about mine, and I won't about yours. Deal?" He asked, offering his hand for her to shake.

She smiled a little; "Deal." She said, shaking his hand and letting go as Aqualad and Roquette came out.

Aqualad was leaning slightly on Doctor Roquette as the poison was still working it's way out of his system. He panted a little and turned to face them.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" He asked.

"She uh... she got away." Artemis sighed just as Kid Flash arrived just ahead of Miss Martian and Spider-Girl.

"Oh, they got away from you? Oh big surprise. Notice we got ours." He said, pointing to the three unconscious men that M'gann was levitating. Wolf narrowed his eyes, stepping up beside her.

"Let's get a few things straight, KF. First of all: I got him!" he said angrily, pointing to Sabertooth,"And second: I am partially to blame too; I didn't manage to get Jester either. They were good and they slipped away, it happens." Wolf shrugged. Kid Flash sighed, but didn't seem to have a response for that, looking down he saw Cheshire's mask.

"Cool! souvenir!" He said, holding it up proudly.

"Her mask? Did either of you see her face?" Aqualad asked, grunting slightly as he pulled the darts from his chest.

"It was dark."Artemis said defensively.

"I didn't get a good look honestly. I was a little preoccupied dealing with Jester." Wolf sighed, which was in fact true. Taking his eyes off Jester in a fight was just begging to get stabbed or shot as a result.

"It's fine, Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog and Doctor Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to all three of you as much as us. Welcome to the team." Aqualad said, smiling and extending a hand, which each of the three new team members shook, smiling slightly.

"I always wanted a sister, now I have two here on Earth! I mean I have twelve on Mars, but trust me when I say it's not the same." M'Gann said looking at the two new girls on the team.

"I wouldn't know, but thanks." Artemis said awkwardly, smiling as Spider-Girl came over to M'Gann and asked "So what's Mars like? I've always wondered." She said and as those two launched into a conversation with M'Gann splitting her focus between that and keeping Sabertooth under. Aqualad elbowed Kid Flash in the ribs.

"Ow, okay, yeah, welcome." He said to the three, who each shook his hand as they all waited for the bioship to return.

'Maybe this team, wont be so bad.' Wolf thought smiling a little.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's it for the first chapter! We hope you enjoyed it and we'll see you all next chapter! Have a good day!**


	2. A Test of Faith

**A/N: Welcome all to chapter 2! So, we got this chapter out sooner than we expected to! Seriously we are proud of that. We hope that you all like the latest chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We still do not own Young Justice. We do however own the characters of Maria Parker/Spider-Girl and Vincent Howlett/Wolf and Jester (no we won't give you her actual name yet.)**

 **So with that all out of the way...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-New Orleans, July 27, 21:57 CDT-**

As several people were partying and enjoying a good time, a lone older man walked down the street. He was dressed in a black suit and carried a black cane with a gold handle. As the man walked, he stopped suddenly outside a gold painted building with the lights on in the window and a sign that read: Madam Xandau

It also had signs promising card readings, fortune telling, and contact with lost loved ones. He examined the sign before pulling out a gold pocket watch, opening it to reveal a picture of a woman in a light pink dress, curled brown hair, and a pearl necklace above the watch. He stared for a moment before deciding to head inside.

Within he found himself in a room dimly lit by candles with a single table in the center that had a crystal ball upon it. As he stopped beside the table, a woman with dark skin and wearing a red dress with a blue sash around the waist walked out, smiling.

"Hello, Monsieur, how may Madame Xandau be of service for you tonight?" She asked.

Not even waiting for his answer, she spoke again; "Ah, there is someone you wish to speak with. Your wife perhaps?"

The man clenched the watch in his hand and spoke in a somber tone; "Yes. My Inza."

"Then Madame will make contact, if fate be kind of course," She said.

"Ah, but he so rarely is," The man sighed, sitting down and handing her some money.

She smiled and closed her eyes before wind started to blow, taking away all the candle light and the table began to rise up as she spoke in what sounded like a young woman straining her vocal cords; "Oh, my love, how I have missed you. It has been far too long."

The man stared for a moment before he started to heartily laugh; "Really is that the best you can do?" He asked.

The wind stopped and the table dropped suddenly as her eyes snapped open and she glared; "Imbecile! You have broken the spell and now your wife is forever lost!"

"That was supposed to be my wife? Hell, my little spitfire would have kicked my can for throwing away good money on someone like you," He said, still chuckling.

"No refunds for non-believers," She stated angrily.

"Oh, I think we both know that you're the non-believer, my dear. The wind machine and tire jacks under the table are more than enough evidence of that. Though I admit they are nice touches. It's a shame too, you have the perfect aura for it and nothing would have pleased me more than to be reunited with my bride," He sighed.

Suddenly, a hand grasped his shoulder and spun him to face a tan man with long, brown hair, black pants, and a white shirt. He spoke with a slight Spanish accent, "You will be with her soon enough," He said before they vanished in a bright flash of light, leaving Madam Xandau stunned and terrified as the cane rose from the floor and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, August 19th, 19:39 PDT-**

In the center of the training area, Superboy and Wolf stood across from each other, the latter now dressed in black jeans and boots, but both not wearing shirts as they circled each other. His mask off for now, they could all see Wolf's green eyes now as he and Superboy smirked at each other.

"You sure you can handle a fight without those claws of yours?" Superboy taunted.

"Why don't you come try and find out?" Wolf challenged as the round started and they both charged each other. Wolf leaped into the air and went for a kick, which Superboy ducked, grabbing his leg and throwing him away. Wolf turned in the air, landing neatly on his feet before charging again.

Off to the side of the training circle, the others minus Robin, who was off on a mission with Batman, stood and watched carefully. The three girls stood slightly away from Kid Flash (who was cheering on Superboy while eating a burrito) and Aqualad. Glancing over at them, Artemis smiled a little.

"Kaldur's nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding. M'gaan you should totally ask him out." She said.

"No way, he's like an older brother to me, I could see him and Maria making a good couple though." The Green Skinned teen said, looking over to where Spider-Girl sat in her own street clothes; blue jeans with a dark red shirt.

"I don't know, he's a little too serious at times for my tastes, not that he isn't easy on the eyes though. You know who might make a cute couple though? You and Wally." She said, glancing at Artemis now.

"Oh yeah, I could see that." M'gann said as Artemis glanced between them skeptically so M'gann continued; "I mean you're so full of passion and he's so full of..." She said before Kid Flash burped a bit loudly.

"It." Artemis said as the three of them laughed, "What about Vincent then?" M'gann asked the two, looking over to Wolf as he dodged Superboy's punch and responded with his own.

"No way. One: he's like my brother. And two: I don't want to have to deal with a spurned Jester even if I did feel that way about him, self preservation and all. Besides, I think he has a soft spot for her too, even if he won't show it yet." Maria said, giving Artemis something to think about as Superboy flipped Vincent over his shoulder and the other boy hit the ground, making Superboy the victor.

"Black Canary taught me that." He said, helping Wolf up.

"I'll have to remember it." Vince said, cracking his neck slightly. Superboy smiled a little. He had to admit it was nice having a teammate that he didn't have to watch his strength with while fighting. Just then, a hole in the ceiling opened and Red Tornado came down from his space.

Landing on the ground, Wally ran up to the crimson android with eagerness in his voice.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asked.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," The red robot said simply.

"Yeah, but 'The' Batman is with 'The' Robin doing the whole Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere, right? A hot date or a mission?" Wally asked, saying "mission" with a French accent.

"If we can be of help, we would," Kaldur offered.

Red Tornado then turned around and pulled up one of the base's holo-monitors and pulling up a picture of an old man in a suit holding a cane with a gold handle.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend," The automaton started, "He is over 106 years old."

"That's at nearly half Wolverine's age," Maria commented.

"He has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was one of the charter members of the Unstoppables, the precursor to your mentors' League of Avengers," Red Tornado continued.

As he spoke, the image of the man changed to show him in costume. He wore a golden helmet that covered the entirety of his head, excluding the ears, a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath was a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also had a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

"Of course, Kent was one of Earth's Sorcerer Supremes! He was Doctor Fate!" Aqualad said, sounding awed.

"Oh joy, magic, that stuff is always a pain in the ass to understand. Seriously, try having a conversation about it with Doctor Strange sometime. It's exhausting." Vincent sighed. Wally on the other hand scoffed; "More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"Kent may simply be on one of his... walkabouts. He's been known to do that from time to time. But he is the caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it would be unwise to leave such power unguarded." Tornado said seriously.

"He's like the great Sorcerer Priests and Priestesses of Mars! I would be honored to help find him." M'gann said as Wally's hand shot into the air; "Me too! So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He said as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"He changed his tune real damn quick, huh?" Vince whispered to Maria as they both tried not to laugh as Red Tornado held out a key to them; "Take this, it's the key to the Tower of Fate." He said as Aqualad took it.

Wally stood beside M'Gann; "What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?" He asked as they boarded the bioship.

Once they were all up in the air and on their way, still dressed in their casual clothes; though Vince now wore a white tank top under a black leather jacket and his black hair, which hung to just above his shoulder blades. Artemis decided that it was time to get a few digs in on Wally over his sudden interest in magic.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your HONEST AFFINITY for sorcery?" She asked, placing emphasis one those two words.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Wally said, glancing at M'Gann. Artemis glared and most of the others rolled their eyes as M'Gaan spoke; "We've reached Red Tornado's coordinates, but there's nothing here." She said as they all stared at a seemingly empty field on the edge of town in Salem.

"Take us down and we can look closer." Kaldur said and she did so, landing on the edge of the field. None of them noticing a dark orange cat with red eyes watching them as their cloaked ship landed before setting off towards an old abandoned theater.

"Grant us access to the tower, and I promise to end your suffering," Came a voice as the cat entered the disheveled old building, "If not, then..." The voice trailed off before the sound of electricity and the yelling of pain echoed through the theater.

The cat made its way through the rows of seats before coming to a stop and making its way down the seats before finding a young teenage boy with black, spiky hair chuckling at the scene of torture on stage like it was some kind of comedy. The cat then jumped up into the boy's lap and purred before meowing.

"Shush, Teekal!" The boy ordered the cat, "I'm watching the show," He said with a sinister grin growing on his lips.

On stage, the show in question was the Kent Nelson tied to a chair while the man who took him weeks ago violently tortured him. Kent simply gave labored breaths as he endured the wizard's torture.

"Enjoy it *huff* while you *huff* can. Soon enough, my friends will come for me," He said before the man took out a magic wand and electrocuted the old man once again, causing him to let out another yell of pain. The boy then jumped to his feet and applauded the show while laughing.

"Yes, yes! Encore! Encore!" He laughed before his cat meowed once again, "What?" He asked in annoyance.

The cat hissed at the boy's reaction but then meowed. The boy's eyes widened slightly, "Oh," he said in understanding as a evil smirk grew on his face.

* * *

 **-With the Team-**

The group was gathered on the edge of the large field as Wally came back from scouting the area.

"Okay, I grid seared this whole place three times, and there's no Tower of Nothing here," He in annoyance while M'Gann was still out of earshot, scouting the air, "This is more than some simple camouflage."

"Yeah, not even the scent of brick and mortar. For all intents and purposes, it looks and smells like a field," Wolf shrugged.

Artemis turned to Kid Flash; "So what do you think? Adaptive, Micro-optic-electronics combined with phase shifting?" She asked and he smiled; "Absolutely..." He started before M'Gann landed next to him, "Not. No, clearly mystic powers are at work here," Wally said as Artemis rolled her eyes again.

* * *

 **-With Kent-**

Hidden beneath a carefully made camouflage, Kent and his captors stood watching the whole scene; "Hey, Abra Kadabra, aren't you using Adaptive, Micro-optic-electronics combined with phase shifting?" The boy in the suit asked.

"... Yes." The man muttered reluctantly.

* * *

 **-The Team-**

As they all stared at the field, Aqualad looked down at the key in his hands; "A test of faith," He muttered, seeing the word "insert" written on the key.

"Stand behind me," He said, stepping up and moving the key as if putting it in a lock and turning. They all heard a click like a door and, suddenly, a large stone tower appeared before them. They stood dumbstruck for a moment and then headed inside. Once they entered, the door vanished.

"Uh, guys, where did the door go?" Superboy asked as an image of Kent appeared before them; "Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." He said.  
Seeing an opportunity to impress M'Gann a little, Wally stepped up to the image and spoke; "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." He said. The image raised his eyebrows and vanished. For a moment, the room was silent and then the ground shook and opened up beneath them, sending them all plunging towards a pit of molten lava.

Several things happened at once as they all fell. Artemis pulled a crossbow from her jacket and fired it into the wall with a grapple tip, using it to swing over and grab Kaldur. Maria shot a line of web from her web shooters and used it to swing herself to safety as M'gann grabbed Kid Flash and hovered them in the air. Superboy and Wolf plunged their fingers and claws into the rock wall and slowed themselves down just before hitting the lava, though Superboy's feet slipped in. He yelled and pulled them out, his feet were fine, but his boots were gone.

"Those were my favorite boots. Whoever this Nelson guy is, he had better be worth it," He muttered.

* * *

 **-With Kent-**

Soon after the team entered the tower, Kent and his captors came out from their hiding spot, pushing Kent forward toward the tower. The tower seemed to recognize Kent, as it opened its door without the need for a key, opening to a staircase instead. The young boy in the suit grinned at this before they pressed onward, the door closing behind them. As they walked, Kent spoke.

"You know, the tower might not appreciate trespassers," He said simply.

"Mute," The Spanish man said, waving his wand slightly and creating a collar around Kent's throat, silencing the old man.

They continued on before coming to a wall opened, revealing what looked to be a large living room, decorated with lavish furniture, a large Persian rug, and a portrait of Kent's late wife above a matle. In the center of the room, another image of Kent appeared.

"Hello Kent, how unlike you to bring guests to the tower, especially one with such potent mystic power." The image said suspiciously. Kadabra nudged Kent and the collar spoke in his voice from earlier; "My friends come to help me." It said.

The image smirked before the wall opened and revealed a large entry to a room with staircases that went in every conceivable direction. They all walked into it as the entry sealed behind them.

* * *

 **-The Team-**

Back above the lava, M'gann and Wally were slipping closer and closer to the fiery pit; "Having trouble maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." M'gann said, breathing in a labored fashion.

"You most certainly are." Wally said, smiling at her.

"Wally!?" Artemis yelled incredulously.

"Now really isn't the time for that." Maria said, shooting a web out to their backs and suspending them a few feet above the lava; "Hey, inches above sizzling death I feel like I'm entitled to speak my mind." Wally said.

"My physiology and M'gann's are very susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out of here fast." Kaldur explained, wiping sweat from his forehead; "No, there has to be another way, that might take too long."

"Hello, Megan! That's it! We never truly answered the question! Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!" M'Gann said to the room. Immediately, a platform shot out and covered up the lava. They all dropped down and breathed a sigh of relief for a second, regaining their bearings.

"Good thinking M'Gann." Maria said as Aqulad leaned down and touched the platform; "This platform should be red hot, but it's cool to the touch." He said as Vince and Maria went over to look at it too. Wally approached M'Gann; "Don't worry, Megalicious, I got ya." He said. This was too much for Artemis.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, walking over and pushing Wally away from M'Gann and against the wall, glaring at him as the others watched; "Your little desperate to impress M'gann at all costs game nearly got us all barbecued!" She said furiously.

"When did this become my fault?" Wally demanded defensively.

"The very second you lied to that hologram or whatever it was and called yourself a true believer!" She said.

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'Gann asked, seeming a bit hurt as they all looked at him.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie! A major load!" He yelled, folding his arms and glaring at one of the rock walls.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water Bearers." Kaldur said calmly.

"Dude, have you ever heard of bio-electricity? In primitive cultures, fire was considered magical too! Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." He said as though it were obvious.

"So are you claiming to know how his powers work better than he does? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you say?" Vince asked just as calm as Kaldur.

"What? Well, no, I just..." Wally stammered, feeling like he may have insulted his friend.

"That's just how it came across to me, whether or not that's how you meant it," Vince said.

"Plus, you're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis pointed out.

"Okay, that one is hard science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am." He said in mock amazement,"Everything can be explained by science." He said simply.

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur said, grabbing the door in the platform; "Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us alive and..." Wally said only to freeze as it opened and cool air came in along with several flakes of white.

"It's snow." M'Gann said smiling.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked as they all jumped through the doorway, going from falling down to flipping sideways and landing in a snow covered mountain area as the portal closed behind them.

"How do you explain this one, genius?" Vince said sarcastically, waving his arm and indicating the area around them.

"Hello, ever heard of String Theory? We're inside a pocket dimension." He said, making Artemis grunt in frustration.

"Hey, guys, anyone else seeing the floating gold cane?" Maria asked, pointing to a black cane with a gold handle floating a few feet in front of them.

Vince made his way over to the cane as Wally spoke.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." He said sarcastically, running over to the cane as he and Vincent both grabbed the cane simultaneously.

"I got it," They said at the same time, "Let go. I can't," They argued before they were both lifted off the ground and they disappeared from the team's sight. They all looked at one another, silently asking each other "What just happened?"

"Well that was unexpected." Maria sighed with her remaining friends as they started walking again.

* * *

 **-With Kent-**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" The boy in the suit kept asking as they had been walking for some time and kept taking staircases that lead off several ways. Kadabra was getting impatient; "Tell us how to find the helmet." He demanded, removing the collar.

Kent coughed, but smirked; "Can't. I'm having too much fun." He shrugged before getting zapped by Kadabra again; "Still having fun?" He demanded.

"I am! Zap him again! Or dump him off the side and watch him go splat!" The boy exclaimed in glee, smiling as Kent was zapped again. The cat meowed and the boy sighed, "Yes, I suppose we might still need him." He sighed.

-Maria, Kaldur, M'Gann, Artemis, and Superboy-

"I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." M'Gann said.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would mean relinquishing the last vestiges of that control." Kaldur said.

"I don't get why Vince keeps arguing with him." Superboy said honestly.

"He's not trying to argue, he's trying to get Wally to keep an open mind and accept that maybe some things can't be explained. It's like Kaldur said, it all comes back to giving up a little bit of control. That's what he's trying to get him to do, though you shouldn't force that kind of thing. Neither of them are exactly in the right, but they are trying to help each other." Maria explained.

As she finished speaking, a door appeared to their right and and opened. Glancing at each other, they all headed towards it.

* * *

 **-Wally and Vince-**

Wally and Vince both groaned as they stopped moving through what had basically been flashes of light.

"Okay, I'll give you that one as explainable. Teleportation with Nightcrawler feels really similar to that." Vince admitted.

They both looked around and then saw Kent, Kadabra, and a boy in a suit; "Abra Kadabra!" Wally exclaimed.

"Mr. Kent." Vince said as Kent smiled over at them; "Well, would you look at that?" Kent said, smiling as he and the cane glowed bright gold. He lifted off the ground and sped towards them, grabbing the cane and severing the ropes around his wrists and pointing it at the wall near them, creating an elevator that they boarded.

"No, No, No! I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" The boy yelled like a spoiled child, shooting blasts of red energy at them as the doors closed.

In the elevator, the three of them stood in silence for a moment as elevator music played; "I'm Kent Nelson by the way." He said politely.

"No duh. Ow!" Wally groaned as Vince elbowed him in the ribs; "I'm Vincent, and the manners lacking wonder over here is Wally." He said.

"Well boys, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Kent said, smiling a little.

"What? Kadabra? No way. Flash proved that he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz." Wally said, scoffing.

"Right you are. Abra is a showy charlatan." Kent said; "Huh didn't know that." Vince admitted, surprised.

"Oh yes, he is, but Klarion the witch boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate." Kent said seriously.

"Riiight, your a Lord of Order." Wally said skeptically; "Oh no, not me. I'm just an old coot that Fate used to put on, until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." He said, pulling a watch from his pocket and opening it to show a woman's photo above the watch; "Ah, she was a real pistol that Inza. Life lesson there, boys, always go for the spitfires. They are the best thing for you whether you know it or not." He said, gazing at the picture.

"Any-who. Klarion is after the helmet, if he gets his grubby little mitts on it, he'll turn the whole world into his personal playground of pandemonium." Kent said.

"Nice alliteration." Vince said, smiling as the elevator stopped and they all stepped out into a small staircase where a bell hung before them.

They walked up to the golden bell when they looked up to find another portal open with the boys and Artemis falling to the ground with M'Gann floating down and Maria landing on her feet.

"Friends of yours I take it?" Kent asked when suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot past them, barely missing the trio. Looking up, they found Abra Kadabra and Klarion standing upside down on a separate flight of stairs.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asked back, dodging out of the way as Kadabra fired another shot at the team. Acting fast, Kent took his cane and struck the bell, causing it to ring out and glow a dull gold. He then walked up to it and, to Wally's surprise, phase through it. Wally followed suit, followed quickly by Klarion, who flew off his stairs and into the bell as well.

* * *

They appeared on, what Wally could tell, was the roof of the Tower of Fate. Floating in front of them was the helmet. Kent reached for it only to be blasted back with red energy; "Mr. Nelson!" Wally gasped, catching him before he could fall completely backwards.

Kent began to mutter in a language that Wally didn't recognize. As he finished, he slammed his cane on the ground and a dome of golden energy surrounded them just in time to block Klarion's next blast; "NOOOOOO!" The witch boy cried out.

"Not bad for a former "Doctor Fake", eh kid?" He asked before falling over. Wally caught him and knelt beside him as he spoke again; "The bubble will give you just enough time to do what you need to do." He said.

"I have no idea what exactly I need to do." Wally said worriedly.

"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny." He said, pulling out his watch and looking at the photo of his wife again before his eyes closed and the watch slid softly from his grasp. Wally stared at the man, both sad and a bit afraid. He tried compressions, but it did him no good.

Blasts of red energy kept smashing against the dome; "I want that helmet and I want it now!" Klarion demanded, blasting it again and again. In his head Wally heard M'Gann; "Wally, we're in trouble, tell Kent we need Doctor Fate." She said urgently as an image of his friends all trapped in electric and magnetic nets flashed into his head before M'Gann was caught in one as well.

Klarion was losing patients and created giant clawed hands from the air, slamming them against the dome. Wally stared as the cane started to burn rapidly away, signifying, he had to guess, how much longer the dome had to hold out; "A test of faith." He sighed, grabbing the helmet.

"Hey, dumb kid, you put that on you may never get it off!" Klarion yelled before the red hands ripped the dome open and making the cane explode. As he launched the massive blast of red energy towards Wally he slipped the helmet on his head, there was a brief flash of golden light and then Wally found himself standing in a dark void beneath a light with the helmet floating before him.

"Okay. Okay. No problem. I'm not here, I'm just delusional." He said quickly, trying to talk himself out of it.

"Still don't believe? Seriously kid, how did you get to be so bullheaded in 15 short years?" Kent asked, walking out of the shadows fully suited with his cane in hand.

"You, but you're...you're..." Wally stammered before Kent cut him off; "Dead? Yep, but don't feel bad. Soon as this little Brouhaha is over my spirit will ascend, and then I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza." He explained, sounding both calm and happier than Wally had ever heard him.

"Oh, okay then. Hey wait, does this mean that I'm..." Wally started, but Kent shook his head.

"No, don't be silly, boy. You're alive, but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the helmet. You put it on and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving it's master. I mean I've been around this thing since I was in my mid thirties kid."

"Wow. Wait, Master?" Wally asked confused.

"Nabu, the real Doctor Fate, one of them Lords of Order I told you about. He's the guy controlling your body now. Wanna watch?" Kent asked nonchalantly, holding out a hand towards the helmet where a portal of sorts appeared in front of them showing the fight Nabu and Klarion were having.

Nabu, now in Wally's body, floated before Klarion as he threw red blasts of energy at him, bouncing off the golden onk symbol that hung in the air before Doctor Fate; "Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!" Klarion declared.

Nabu spoke in Wally's voice overlapped with a deeper, more powerful voice; "This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late!" Fate declared.

"Shut it you old fart!" Klarion yelled, bring up two pillars of stone and smashing them to either side of the Lord of Order, crushing him between them only for Nabu to easily blow them apart; "Brat!" He declared, firing a blast of energy at the Witchboy and making him disintegrate.

Klarion reformed behind Nabu and fired a blast of red electricity into his back.

* * *

 **-Inside the Helmet-**

Wally gasped in pain as the blast hit Fate and he fell over; "Hey, what gives?!" He asked Kent.

"Well it is your body after all." He said, looking down at him with concern.

"Then let me control it, with Fate's powers and my speed." Wally started before Kent shook his head; "Sorry kid, but it doesn't work that way, but I trust that now you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years." Kent said.

"So what happens now if Fate loses this fight?" Wally asked.

Kent sighed sadly before looking Wally in the eye seriously; "Then you see Inza before I do."

Klarion continued with an onslaught of spells, ranging from a dragon made of fire, a series of small bolts he fired with finger guns, and geysers of red energy. Nabu held off as best he could, but it wasn't enough against the young sorcerer.

"You're out of practice, Nabu, and that pathetic host body, zero affinity for the mystic arts," Klarion said, raising his hands above his head, calling down a storm. Acting quickly, Nabu summoned a shield around him before he was struck with red lightning, creating a colorful light show.

"Ooh, rainbow powers," Klarionsaid in mock impress before Teekal, his cat, meowed, "What is it? '*Meow*' Ofcourse I'm paying attention, you stupid cat. '*Meow*' If you hadn't noticed, I'm winning!" Klarion yelled in annoyance at the ginger cat.

Nabu saw an opening and formed a plan. Glaring, he used his own magics to burst the shield in an outward explosion, canceling out the storm and staggering his opponent as he stood to Wally's full height and rose into the air, surrounded by golden fire; "It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on this physical plane." Nabu said.

Kalrion glared, his features becoming much more demonic as he and the cat glowed with red energy. He let out a demonic screech and began throwing large handfuls of red energy towards Nabu who dodged and flew between them, speaking with a casual ease that enraged his opponent all the more; "I am bound to the helmet and use a human host, but that is not your way." He said, firing blasts of gold energy as Klarion blocked them with a stone wall.

"You're babbling, Nabu!" Klarion said, his now red eyes alight with fury; "Am I?" Nabu challenged before firing a large blast of energy. Kalrion summoned an red shield to defend him... and was surprised when the beam flew past his head and slammed into the ground near his cat, knocking it into the air. It hissed then yelped as it bounced off the stone a few times.

"Teekl!" Klarion cried before turning to glare at the Lord of Order; "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat!"  
"You and I both know that is no cat, witch boy, and without your familiar you have no anchor in this reality." Fate said, narrowing his eyes as both Klarion and the cat flickered like a T.V losing a picture before solidifying.

Klarion glared; "Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" He yelled, shouting insults in a rage as they occurred to him. Fate produced another blast of onk-shaped energy, seeking to impale his foe; "Holy carp!" Klarion said before creating a portal and landing beside his cat; "We're out of here!" He said as he and his cat broke into streams of black and red energy, vanishing into the night and leaving Fate alone on the tower.

* * *

 **-Inside the Tower-**

Within the Tower, Kadabra smiled in a self satisfied way as the team all groaned under the electric nets, though Wolf and Superboy were both nearly to their feet and were moving slowly towards him. As he raised his "wand" to defend himself, a gold onk appeared behind him and suddenly he was in his underwear.

"What the!?" He gasped, confused as Superboy and Wolf suddenly stood before him; "Shows over." Superboy said before they each hit just hard enough to break his nose and a few ribs, but not kill him.

* * *

 **-Inside the Helmet-**

"Yes! That's how we kick it on the Earthly plane!" Wally said smiling, but his smile faded a little as Fate stared out at the night sky, but didn't make to remove the helmet.

"Hey, it's... it's over, right? So why isn't he taking off the helmet?" Wally stammered a little, worried as the portal vanished and the image of the helmet appeared again; "Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate. I will not release this body." Nabu said.

"What!? He can't do that! Can he do that?" Wally asked, turning to Kent.

"Can, but shouldn't," Kent said turning to the helmet, "Nabu, this isn't the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery." Kent said calmly.

"True, but I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time." Nabu said sounding both irritated and slightly sad Wally noted before Nabu's voice regained it's vigor; "Chaos must not be allowed to reign!" He declared.

"That won't happen again. The boy will take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use." Kent said; "Yeah, I swear." Wally said honestly.

"In the meantime, I'll stick around and keep you company." Kent said, smiling slightly.

"Wait! What about you ascending? Seeing Inza?" Wally asked concerned.

Kent laughed a little; "So you believe now, huh? Don't sweat it, kid. I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity, it's eternal." Kent said staring at the photo of Inza in his watch again.

"The bargain is acceptable." Nabu said as the place began to glow with white light.

"Some free advice before you go,as I said early to you and the kid with the claws, find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin', for example for you that..." Kent said before he vanished in the light as Nabu removed the helmet and Wally stood in his reality once more in his street clothes the lite breeze rustling his hair.

He took a deep breath and turned to Kent's body placed his watch in his hands and closed the old mans fingers around it bowing his head and closing his eyes in respect.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, August 20, 03:48 EDT-**

Wally stood in the trophy room, placing the Helmet of Fate beside Cheshire's mask and the other memories of the team's past missions. He smiled softly at it, hands on his hips as someone cleared their throat from behind him. Turning, he found Artemis.

"You know, you never said what happened to you, when you put on the Helmet." SHe said smiling.

Wally shrugged casually; "Energy from the thing rewrote my brains Beta waves. I was bioscripted into being Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big."

"Wait, your still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" She scoffed; "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?" She asked.

"Souvenir." He said.

"Geek." She scoffed, shaking her head and heading down the hallway.

As he watched Artemis leave, he once again heard Kent's words in his mind as he looked at the helmet; "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'." He smiled a little as he saw M'Gann headed down the hall towards him. He was about to open his mouth to invite her to a magic show, but paused, biting his lip before keeping quiet and letting her pass by.

"I did learn something." He muttered to himself as he walked after her; "So M'Gann, you have dinner plans? I am starving." He said.

* * *

 **-On the Beach-**

Vince sat on the slightly cold sand and watched the waves come in, enjoying the soft breeze and the smell of the water. Taking in a deep breath and staring up at the moon, Vince exhaled and remembered, not for the first time that night, something Kent had said to him and Wally; "Life lesson there, boys, always go for the spitfires. They are the best thing for you whether you know it or not."

Vince sighed. He wasn't sure what to think about that. More interesting, at least to him, was that each time he had thought about those words he heard Jester's melodic laughter, saw her smile, felt her breath near his ear. He felt a kind of warm pressure in his chest. He lay himself down on the sand, staring up into the night sky. Was it possible he felt something for Jester, even in spite of the craziness, or maybe even because of it? She made things hard at times sure, but also fun.

'Even if I do like her, what exactly am I supposed to do about it?' He thought that he had no answer for, and he didn't think that either of his parents would either. After a while, he stood up and headed back to Mount Justice. 'Maybe I'll think better after some sleep?' He wondered, but even as he walked Jester's laugh once more rang in his ears.

Things like this for Vince were never truly simple, but then in his family and in fact in this line of work they never were.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for chapter 2! We hope you liked it, leave a review favorite, or follow if you'd like and we'll see you next chapter which will be a fun one or at least we think so. See you next time!**


	3. Price of Peace

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter 3! This took us a while, but with good reason. We've been really busy and I (Batmarcus) lost my job so I am job hunting. So yeah it's been a little bit, but here we are hope you like it. Thanks to MaxGentlman1 my friend, co-author, and beta. Go check out his profile his stories are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope we still don't own Marvel, DC, or Young Justice.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Taipei, Taiwan. August 27 19:20 NST-**

"This is Cat Grant, reporting live from Taipei as the historic peace summit between North Rhelasia and South Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort, Prime Minister Tsang of South Rhelasia and North Relasia's General Singh Mann Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it? Speculation has run from the Secretary General of the UN to even Superman. But, the Man of Steel seems unlikely however, as I'm told the arbitrator is due to arrive by car, not cape, at any moment."

Off to the side, dressed in a black suit and sunglasses, Red Arrow stood, watching the large groups of reporters and spectators and scanning the crowd before tapping a comm in his ear; "Aqualad and Wolf here."

"Hey, it's Red Arrow. I need access to the League's computer systems and the exact height of the Shadows assassins known as Cheshire as well as her accomplice, Jester." Red Arrow said.

"Okay, checking..." Aqualad's voice said, pausing for a moment; "Cheshire is 1.67 meters." Aqualad said.

"Um..." Red Arrow said not really ago with conversions. He could hear both the other two smile as Aqualad said; "She is 5'6."

"Jester's about 5'4." Wolf put in; "Both are exceptionally dangerous. Do you require backup?" Aqualad asked seriously and Red Arrow scoffed at them; "Please, the last thing I need is the League of Avengers: Junior Edition." He said.

"Yeah, you just need our computer." Wolf said, sounding slightly irritated as Red Arrow activated a scanner in his glasses and looked into the crowd. It scanned through everyone before locking on to two matches in one of the stands that was supposedly just selling magazines and newspapers.

The first was a younger woman with black hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. The shorter, younger woman beside her had almost unnaturally pale skin, honey blonde hair, and large, expressive brown eyes. Both of them were smiling malevolently and he had to at least belatedly admit no one could say they weren't pretty without outright lying. The assassins found, he pushed a button on his briefcase, causing the bottom to fall away, exposing a collapsible bow.

He saw and heard from the police and army escort that the arbitrator, whoever it was, had arrived and turned, watching the two as he crouched among the bushes.

As they neared, he was surprised when they took a place on top of the stand dressed fully in their gear with Jester holding "A rocket launcher!? Are you serious!? I was expecting like a sniper rifle, something more stealthy." He muttered, taking aim and firing one arrow so it hit the base beneath the weapon, sending the rocket high into the air rather than at the approaching motorcade.

The crowd scattered and screams filled the night sky as both the nations' leaders were taken away, guarded by their own men; "Did you get that!? Did you get the shot!?" Cat Grant demanded of her camera man as Red Arrow came out from his cover ready for a fight.

* * *

 **-Cheshire and Jester-**

"Aw, shoot. Well, so much for the quick and easy way." Jester huffed, pulling out her swords; "Told you we should have gone with sniper rifles." Cheshire sing-songed.

"Not as fun and no explosion." Jester sing-songed back as they leaped down into the crowd and began beating back the guards who tried to rush them with ease. Seeing an opportunity as Jester and Cheshire were busy, Red Arrow shot a net arrow at them, only for Jester to slice it clean in two.

"We have company." She said as they were each grabbed from behind only to push up off the ground and use each others feet to back flip over their would-be captors; "Yes, I see that." Cheshire said, interested.

As they darted forwards, Red Arrow fired another net arrow, which this time Cheshire cut through, only for him to hit a tackle that took all three of them to the ground as the rocket fell from the sky and exploded a few feet away.

"Well, isn't someone awfully eager. Sorry buddy, but you're not my type, maybe hers though." Jester said, smirking they landed on top of Red Arrow.

"Don't move!" One guard demanded and they all looked up to find themselves surrounded by guards from both countries; "Dang." Jester sighed as they put their hands up and got off him, and were cuffed.

"We have just witnessed and assassination attempt LIVE! Thankfully, no one seems to be hurt, including our mystery arbitrator... Lex Luthor?" Cat Grant said, confused as Red Arrow gasped and Luthor stepped out of the vehicle, smiling and dressed in his best suit.

* * *

 **-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

After Luthor's assistant, Mercy, hung up her cellphone, she nodded to the bald business man, who turned to the group of guards who were firmly holding Red Arrow.

"We have confirmation. This is Green Arrow's pal, Speedy."

"It's Red Arrow, now," He answered in annoyance.

"We'll need to take him in for questioning," The police captain said.

"Lex Luthor vouches for him, captain. Release the sidekick," Luthor answered in an eerily calm tone.

"Ex-Sidekick," Red arrow said in greater annoyance as the police took off the handcuffs, "And I don't need any favors from you," He finished, rubbing his wrists and starting to walk away.

"My apologies. I had no idea you wished to join the young ladies behind bars," Luthor said calmly.

"Listen to me, you may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but I know what you are." Red Arrow muttered to him, glaring up at the man who stood a few inches taller than him.

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel, kid, it just so happens that this time I'm on the side of the angels." He said as they entered the room to see the two leaders of North and South Rhelasia, accusing each other of orchestrating the attack.

"Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the two countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best, or only, hope for peace." Cat Grant said as Luthor and Red Arrow observed the scene. He turned to Luthor; "Why should either side trust you?" He demanded.

"Because, Lex Corp is a company founded on peaceful enterprise for all of humanity." Luthor said calmly.

"Cut the act, Luthor. I've got intel that links Lex Corps shell companies to weapons distributions and sale of weapons on both sides. You're profiting on this war. So at least be straight with me, what's your angle?" He demanded and Luthor smiled, leaning over so only Red Arrow and Mercy could hear him.

"War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made by investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia. And isn't it better to have peace, even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?" He asked, smiling and it was simple enough to Roy.

"No matter what happens you profit, that is if you survive to profit. Cheshire and Jester may have failed, but The League of Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled."

"I know, which does beg the question of who hired the League?" Luthor asked.

"And were you the real target? Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?" Roy asked, looking between the two sides who were glaring at each other.

"Allow me to hire you to find out." Luthor offered.

"Your money has blood on it, and I'm not here to make a buck." Roy said defiantly and Luthor laughed; "So then you'll be providing your services, but for free? I can live with that hero. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save." He said, stepping over to the arguing leaders; "Gentlemen, can we at least attempt some smiles for the cameras?" Roy heard him ask before heading out.

* * *

 **-Half an Hour Later, Taipai Police Station, 31st Precinct.-**

Red Arrow had arrived a few minutes prior and got the guard to let him see the pair of assassins to interrogate them. When he arrived at their holding cell, he found that their masks were removed and their weapons confiscated. Cheshire was occupying her time doing Tai Chi while Jester did some flexibility exercises to the corner.

Things were quiet in the room for a few minutes until Jester finally broke that silence, "Aren't you going to ask us anything? The silence would kill me if I could die," She asked.

"I think you both know what I'm after," Red Arrow said sternly.

"We do, actually, do you?" Cheshire asked.

"Who hired you?"

"Shadows," Cheshire said plainly.

"Who hired them?"

"We don't ask," She said with a wink and a smile.

"What's the end game? The peace summit or Luthor himself?" He demanded.

"Two birds, one stone, Red." Jester said, doing a one-handed handstand.

"Hey, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with. Especially Ar... chery girl. I like her." Cheshire said as Jester flipped back to her feet; "And I wouldn't mind seeing my Wolfie again; it's been a while." She said smiling.

"She, He, They aren't in my league." Red Arrow said seriously and, too his surprise, Jester laughed a little; "Believe me, Red, if you knew what my Wolfie has been through in his life, you'd know why I say he is in your league, or even beyond you." She said, seeming honestly a bit sad for a second before Cheshire spoke.

"Besides, you think your in our league?" She challenged, reaching through the bars and grabbing him by one of the straps that held his quiver and pulling him closer to the bars; "Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?" She asked, their faces inches apart.

"I don't." Red Arrow said grimly as her hand reached up behind his head and they inched nearer as if she were about to kiss him; "You sure about that?" She whispered, making him feel his heartbeat pick up before she dropped down and Jester ducked, both grabbing the bars of their cell.

"Oh no." Red Arrow muttered before the wall of their cell exploded, knocking him backwards and away from them. As the alarms sounded and the smoke cleared, both girls coughing looked over as a rope descended and a man appeared. He was a tall, strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure. He had short, blond hair. His face was covered by a gray hockey mask, which only revealed his brown eyes. He wore what seemed like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covered some of his neck. He wore arm and elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he had metal plates attached that act very much like armor. He wore black pants with pockets that held more of his weapons. This was Sports Master.

Cheshire rolled her eyes, irritated; "Ugh! It had to be you!?" She asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers little girl. You two coming?" He asked, descending the rope as they followed, with Jester sticking her tongue out at him and smirking as they descended.

Red Arrow growled and ran out the door towards the roof after them.

Slamming the door to the roof open and drawing his bow, Red Arrow ran to the edge of the roof to see the trio of assassins running across the rooftops with a helicopter landing a few roofs away. Aiming his bow, he fire a rope arrow that stuck into the side of a building before using it as a zip line. Seeing that they were being followed, Cheshire took out a pair of shuriken from her costume.

"I admire persistence," She called before throwing the metal stars at the zip line, causing Red Arrow to let go before they hit and land on an adjacent roof to them and skid to a halt. The helicopter set down and the trio strapped themselves in.

"Ándale! Ándale!" Jester yelled over the chopper as they began to take off.

Red Arrow approached and before it was too far up, he fired a grapple arrow. It hooked to the bottom of the helicopter and he held on for dear life as it lifted him high into the air.

Inside the chopper, the three of them looked down to see him dangling there; "Wow, he is stubborn and persistent. You know, Chesh, maybe you should consider dating him for real." Jester said, impressed as she handed Cheshire a Sai.

"Oh, so are you really even trying to lose this guy?" Sports Master demanded.

"I really hate to admit it, but he has a point!" Cheshire called down to Red Arrow before cutting his line loose as they flew away and sending him plummeting down to the city below. Thinking quickly, Red Arrow drew an arrow and fired it towards the building he was going to hit. It burst open, creating a red aqua foam that he hit hard, but didn't die from.

Gasping as he sat up, covered in the stuff, Red Arrow pulled out a tracker and activated it, showing him where the helicopter was headed in thanks to his arrowhead still stuck to the bottom of the helicopter. He got up and followed it to the best of his ability. It led him several blocks away and in the center of a nearby lake he found them all in what appeared to be a large Zen Garden.

Taking a position on a far wall, he pulled out binoculars and a listening device and watched as Cheshire and Jester, both now in full costume, turned to Sports Master.

"Because I am a professional I won't kill you, at least not while we're on the job." Cheshire said.

"You wouldn't have this job if it wasn't for me. Grow up already." Sports Master shot back; "Great comeback on his part though." Jester said.

"The evening agenda was to create strife between Nations, not my assassins." A voice said from the shadows.

Cheshire dropped to one knee as a man stepped out into the open. He was a tall and daunting man with green eyes. He had black hair with gray streaks on the sides. He also had a long black mustache and wild, black eyebrows.

He dressed in a regal manner, with the majority of his clothes covered by a high-collared green cloak with large gold buttons. Underneath, he wore a black vest with gold hems, a white undershirt, and a golden sash. He wore black pants and knee-high black boots; "Ra's Al Ghul?" Red Arrow mutters to himself.

"Master." Cheshire said, bowing her head to him.

"And client, so twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long, and peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows. So I expect a better outcome and less interference from that boy." Ra's said, looking directly at Red Arrow, making the other three turn to see him.

"Perfect." Red Arrow muttered, drawing an arrow and firing at Ra's, only for Sports Master to block the arrow and cut it to pieces with a javelin. Red Arrow was already on the move as Ra's slipped back into the shadows and he fired at Cheshire and Jester, who both dodged and leaped onto trees before rushing him from either side.

He began to block their attacks with his arms and bow, he caught Cheshire right hand only for Jesters foot to hit him hard in the gut knocking him backwards. He rolled and came up on his feet in time to block her sword but miss Cheshire right hand that sent him flying off to the side. The numbers game, with opponents this skilled was not an easy thing. That was before Sports Master used a pole vault to get high into the air and throw a heavy discus at him.

Cheshire dodged as it whizzed by her towards him, he blocked with his bow, which shattered on impact as it flew past and dented the stone behind him. He stared at the three assassins as he circled around, now with his back to a long fall into the deep, cool blue water.

"So, I hear you go by Red Arrow now? More like Broken Arrow." Sports Master taunted.

"Oh! Burn!" Jester said.

Looking at his chances, Red Arrow found there was no way to take on the trio. As he was doing this, Sports Master took out a pair of javelins and threw one at Red Arrow. Acting fast, he leaped from the edge just as the javelin exploded where he just was.

Running to the edge of the roof, Sports Master threw his second javelin, which followed close behind the crimson archer before they both hit the water below, the javelin exploding and creating a huge eruption of water followed by a series of waves.

"Whoo! Big bada-boom! Do it again!" Jester exclaimed, smiling from ear-to-ear at Sports Master, only for him to walk away.

"Aw, come on, do it again! Fine, I'll do it, just give me one of your boom sticks." She asked, following him down from the roof.

Cheshire, however, stood silent and looked at where Red Arrow had dove into the water. She silently thought about him before finally turning to leave herself.

About a mile downstream, Red Arrow burst panting from the water. Crawling up onto the nearby concrete walkway, he collapsed to catch his breath for a moment before tapping the comm in his ear; "Hey, guys, it's me. So, I may possibly be in over my head here. I think I could use some help." He said.

"How much help?" Aqualad asked.

"Just a couple of you. I think I know where they'll strike next. Can you make it?" Red Arrow asked, getting up and walking towards the city.

"We have a teleporter right here, just tell us when and where and we'll be there." He said and Red Arrow couldn't help but smile just a little to himself as he headed into the city; "How about outside Luthor's penthouse ASAP, and be a little discrete." He offered.

"Alright, see you there. Aqualad out." He said as the comm went silent and Red Arrow walked on.

* * *

 **-Twenty minutes Later, Luthor's Penthouse-**

As Red Arrow arrived in the lobby of the Hotel, he found two people in black and grey hoodies sitting on one of the many large couches. When he arrived, they looked up and made their way over to him, walking beside him as they headed to the elevators.

"Subtle." Red Arrow said sarcastically.

"Yeah, this coming from the guy fully decked out in his costume walking through a hotel Lobby?" Wolf said, smirking a little.

"Hey, they already know I'm here, you two are supposed to be something of a surprise, which I guess you still are. Anyone watching could just as easily assume you a part of Luthor's security."

"That was the idea." Aqualad said as they stopped on the penthouse floor and stepped out into a lavish living room area and found Luthor with a drink in one hand as Mercy was pulling out a new suit for later that night's dinner party.

"Ah, so you called in some backup? Interesting." Luthor said as Aqualad and Wolf both pulled down their hoods, Wolf with his cowl on; "Yeah, well the League of Shadows wants you dead." Red Arrow said.

"Doesn't every League?" Luthor asked casually.

"No, this is different, they really want you dead. It's not just Cheshire and Jester, it's Sports Master and Ra's Al Ghul himself." Aqualad said as Wolf sniffed the air for anything suspicious.

"That's hardly surprising, Ra's is... something of a business competitor of mine." Luthor said.

"Then maybe the three of us should stand aside and let you both take each other out. Two birds one stone." Wolf said, reminding Red Arrow briefly of when Jester had said that to him earlier; he chuckled.

"While I have no doubt that you indeed could and would do so on any other given day, the summit and the peace are at stake, remember? We'll increase security. Though if the Shadows already think your friend Arrow there is dead, maybe we can surprise them?" He offered.

"We already have a plan." Aqualad said as the three of them smiled.

* * *

 **-The Peace Summit-**

"The unification is unthinkable! Our peoples no longer have anything in common!" The South Rhelasian Prime Minister said angrily.

The summit was being held in a lavish room, decorated with all forms of Asian statues and paintings. The three parties were seated at a large conference table in front of over a dozen reporters, with both leaders sitting on either side of Luthor.

"Gentlemen, please, this all mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian Tea Ceremony," Luthor said as a woman in an exquisite eastern dress with her hair done up in a bun wearing chalk white make-up came walking towards the conference table. That was until she was stopped by Wolf, who drew his claws and pointed them at her.

"That's far enough, Cheshire," He said seriously as Aqualad came out from cover and drew his Water Bearers.

The woman's smile instantly became a malevolent glare as she pushed a button on the cart and shoved it towards them all as Aqualad put up a barrier, using everyone's drinking water, between the reporters and the cart. Wolf darted forwards along with an arrow fired by Red Arrow. The explosion shook the whole room and toppled two statues in front of the blast.

The heat that got through scorched Aqualad's jacket. But when the smoke cleared, the reporters and guards were safe and Wolf was getting to his feet, the right side of his chest and face healing over. He groaned slightly as the skin on his face grew back, showing everyone the briefest glimpse of shining silver bones, surprising both his friends before the skin, eye, and hair grew back.

"Well that hurt. I should really start fireproofing these suits." Wolf sighed, his cowl now half gone as Aqualad tore the jacket off and Red Arrow landed beside them. Cheshire got to her feet, still smiling as she stared at them.

"It's over, Cheshire." Red Arrow said.

"You would think so." She said as a helicopter rose behind her, revealing Sports Master, a smiling Jester, and a few dozen troops in black armor; "I still think so, three on three plus some drones, I still think you're fucked." Wolf shrugged.

"Oh! Is that a promise Wolfie?" Jester asked, winking at him; "Maybe." He said, smirking as his claws slid out again.

"I like what I'm hearing." She said as they all got off the copter and charged into the room, both leaders had their guards join in the fight too; "This would be such a good time to have that song Ballroom Blitz playing." Jester sighed as she and Wolf met in the middle of the room.

"You take Sports Master, Cheshire's mine!" Red Arrow said to Aqualad, who nodded; "So territorial and only our third date." She said, drawing her sais and blocking an arrow as Aqualad leaped over her and headed for Sports Master, who had just taken down a few guards. He made a small Mace with his water and smacked the man in the face with it, knocking him back slightly. He growled and drew a fencing foil and engaged the young man with it as beside them and a few feet to the right, Wolf's claws and Jester's swords clashed.

Red Arrow fired two arrows at Cheshire, who broke one and dodged the other; "You called some of your little sidekick friends, but I thought you said they weren't in your league?" She asked, catching his friend's attention enough for Sports Master to clothesline Aqualad, and Jester to trip up Wolf.

Sports Master swung his own Mace at Aqualad, who rolled out of the way as Wolf used his right hand's claws to deflect Jesters sword; "You know it's hard to like a girl who keeps trying to kill you." Wolf said.

"Well, maybe you need to switch sides then." She said before pausing; "Wait, what did you say?" She asked only for him to kick her in the gut and send her flying into the wall.

"Hey, no fair!" She said, getting up.

"It's a fight, who said anything about fair, 'Nessa?" Wolf asked, winking at her with his exposed eye and making her smile widen as they rushed each other again.

As Red Arrow and Cheshire battled, he weaved between her assault. Blocking a sai and kicking her away from him, she flew backwards, flipping in midair and landing a few feet away before hurling her sai's spinning towards his head along with several shuriken, which he deflected with his bow before leaping on one of the downed statues.

He turned and watched as Aqualad turned his water to swords and faced off with Sports Master; "Not bad, lad, better than your team did with defending Doctor Roquette, or your time in Santa Prisca." He said, making Aqualad's eyes widen.

"How do you know about..." He started but the older man cut him off; "Let's just say I have an inside source, kid, very inside." He said.

Wolf heard all this as he spun away from Jester's sword and landed a stab to her ribs as she used her other sword to stab his shoulder. He grunted as they swung away from each other and back to their feet as they stared at each other; "You know, Wolfie, I gotta say, I like this side of you. Took too long to see it though."

"Meh, what can I say? I'm stubborn." Wolf said, smirking as she smiled and they slashed at each other again, claws meeting swords with a clang of metal.

From his position on top of the statue, Red Arrow had an idea; "Aqualad, lets end this!" He called out, shooting the heads off the sprinklers in the roof and drenching them all in water from above. Taking his chance, Aqualad used his water to make the water form into a giant serpent which sped towards Sports Master.

"Jester, plan 82b." Cheshire said, taking her mask and leaping in front of Sports Master.

"Fine. See ya, Wolfie!" She said before booting him away and over the table so he landed near Luthor as she joined the other two and Cheshire threw a smoke bomb at the serpent which burst covering the half of the room she stood on in thick, black smoke.

As Red Arrow and Aqualad coughed from the smoke, one of the League's ninja leaped from it and drew his sword, heading straight for the conference table.

"That guy really wants to die for his cause, doesn't he?" Wolf said, drawing his claws before Luthor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me. Mercy, if you will," He said casually as Mercy stepped forward and, to the heroes' amazement, her arm turned into a canon and fired a bolt of energy at the ninja, launching him backwards and into a pillar.

Looking back to the shattered windows, the heroes found that Cheshire and the others were gone; disappeared in the confusion.

The two leaders and Wolf all stared at Mercy as her arm appeared to become just an ordinary arm again; "Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?" Luthor asked as the leaders breathed a sigh of relief and Wolf rolled his eyes a little.

"That technology is most impressive, Luthor." One leader said as the other said; "We owe you our lives, sir!"

"They owe him their lives?" Red Arrow asked, frustrated as Wolf came over to them; "Oh yeah, sure they do, I just had to regrow my skin and muscle on part of my face, but sure they owe him, not us, their lives." He said, rolling his eyes again as they stood to the side and watched as things were cleaned and they all started talking to each other.

Hours later, Cat Grant stood in front of her cameraman again; "Yes, quite a coup for Lex Luthor. Under his leadership, North and South Rhelasia are signing a peace treaty that could eventually lead to reunification." Cat said as the heroes stood off to the side, watching as the men were photographed signing the treaty.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor." Red Arrow said as they all headed for the exit; "Not for Luthor, for peace. Beyond that, if Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit, the signing of that treaty renders the contract moot. It is over." Aqualad said.

"Is it?" Red Arrow asked, turning to the two of them; "I, we, all heard what Sports Master said. Do either of you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?" He asked seriously.

"The possibility cannot be ruled out. Wolf and I will investigate quietly." Aqualad said after a pause.

"You mean you two aren't going to tell them?" Red Arrow asked.

"No, we aren't. What would it accomplish? We don't want everyone unraveling over baseless suspicions." Aqualad said as Wolf nodded; "Yeah, and besides that if there is a mole, we wouldn't want to tip him, or her, off." Wolf added.

"Well, good luck with that." Red Arrow said, saluting before walking away; "One moment, my friend. Tonight you could have called Green Arrow or Batman, or even the League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the cave. " Aqualad pointed out.

"Yeah, your right. The team deserves... has my respect." He said after a pause before continuing; "Look, I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff, but if you need me, I'll be there." He said, smiling and shaking each of their hands before another thought occurred to him and he looked at Wolf.

"Hey, earlier Jester said something that caught my attention. She said, 'If you knew what my Wolfie has been through in his life, you'd know why I say he is in your league, or even beyond you.' At the time I was trying the intimidation bit, not that it worked, but I was wondering, what did she mean by that? What happened to you?" He asked as Aqualad looked equally interested.

Wolfe tensed very slightly, but spoke in a level tone of voice as if remembering a particularly painful memory.

"If you've been through what I've been through, you'd be a lot more cynical." He said.

"Well that's not cryptic at all." Red Arrow said sarcastically.

"Let's just say my bones weren't always metal. I'll tell you all the story some day," He said.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." Arrow said, shrugging before they all set off towards different exit points.

* * *

 **-Lex Luthor's Penthouse Suite-**

"That went well. Both Lee and Teng were quite impressed with Mercy's equipment, and are quite literally buying into the peace." Lex said, pouring two drinks and offering one to his guest, Ra's Al Ghul.

"Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasia under Lex Corps' political and economic guidance is a success." He said smugly as they both raised their glasses and clinked them together in a toast.

"And thus, another corner of the world... Sees the light." Ra's said as they each took a swig from their glasses and smirked out at the sun rising over the city.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 3! We hope you liked it leave a review if you want, Like, Follow and favorite the story for more. Checkout other stories on both our profiles ones that we write alone and together, and we'll see you guys next time, which is going to be a fun chapter for us.**

 **Bye!**


	4. You Call this a Day Off?

**A/N: We welcome you all to chapter 4! This, is a pretty fun chapter for us, and we hope you like it! It'll answer a few questions and raise a few as well. Thanks of course go to my friend and co-author of this story MaxGentlman 1! When your done here go check out his profile and stories. Also check out the other stories we write together!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimed you all know we don't own Young Justice. We do own the OC's featured in this story though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, August 27, 7:58 EDT-**

The team was... Well, to be perfectly honest, the team was a little bit tired. The simple point was with all that had been going on they were pushing themselves a bit more than was strictly necessary. Aqualad, as the leader, had noticed this, after they had been beaten (badly) by Clayface, and had been saved by Batman's timely intervention. He was honestly thinking of asking if they could have a sort of break. Batman had pointed out that his own head was back in Atlantis and not where it should be. Some time there would help.

However, before they could ask, they had one more training session that Black Canary had scheduled. So they would get through that and then he would ask. When they arrived, they found Black Canary waiting for them, her arms folded; "Glad to see you all made it. Now, in light of recent events, we feel that it would be prudent for you all to learn how to fight a bit better against enemies who are physically stronger or bigger than you." She said smiling.

"Okay, I can see the benefit in that, but you aren't strictly speaking stronger or bigger than some of us. No offense." Kid Flash said quickly.

"I know, but I am not your opponent today. She should be here soon enough." Black Canary said as the Zeta Tube came alive.

"Recognize: Big Barda, 14." It said as a tall woman stepped out of it.

Tall may have been understating it. She stood at seven feet even and was built lean but clearly powerful. She wore blue and gold armor with a black cape that had a blue interior. A gold headdress sat on her black locks and her blue eyes shone with both a kindness, and a sort of pride. Strapped to her back was a long, gold staff-looking device.

In all, Big Barda gave off the impression that she wasn't someone to be taken lightly, not that any of them would have. They all knew her by reputation as one of the fiercest warriors of the league and all of them swallowed a little.

"Kids, meet Big Barda." Canary said, smiling at the look of shock on their faces.

"Wow, that's one BIG woman," Kid Flash whispered to Wolf.

"Yeah, you do realize that's my mom you're talking about, right?" Wolf asked.

"She's your mom!" Kid Flash yelled in utter shock at this news.

"Mind saying that a bit louder, West? I don't think they heard you in LA," Wolf said in annoyance that he blurted it out.

"Wow, so your mom is THE Big Barda?" M'gann asked.

"Of course, who else can be the mother to a fine young warrior like him?" Barda asked with pride, walking up to the team and stopping in front of Wolf. They stood still for a moment before they embraced each other in a tight hug. It was the type of hug that could only be shared by a mother and child.

"Hi Mom," Wolf said with a smile.

"Hello Son, I hear things have been going well with this team for you?" She asked, looking down at him with a scrutinizing parental eye. Wolf smiled a bit.

"Yeah, it really has, started off a little rocky, but things got mostly better since then." He said, smiling as they let each other go and he turned to the others who all nodded.

"They are great friends to have, even loudmouth over there." He said as Wally went a bit red in the face, but still smiled.

"Good to hear, I was going to come and get you a little bit later anyway." She said and his smile slipped a little, but he nodded all the same; "Yeah, I know what day it is, mom, but first, you're our trainer for the day?" He asked and she nodded, taking a step back.

"Yes, I am, and just because you all are friends with my son, don't think that I will take it easy on any of you. You're here to learn how to fight powerful opponents and going easy on you won't help." She said before pulling out her staff; "So, do you all want to try to beat me together, or are we going one by one?" She said, smirking.

"I can take you on no problem," Kid Flash said, "Don't mean to brag, but when push comes to shove, speed always beats raw strength."

"Suit yourself, kid," Barda said with a smirk as the two got in the ring, Barda twirling her staff around in one hand as Kid took up a fighting position.

"Fighters prepare," Black Canary announced, "... Fight!"

Kid Flash took the initiative, going into super speed and practically disappearing as Barda stood still, her weapon ready. Soon, Kid appeared out of nowhere, delivering a series of strikes to Barda's side before disappearing again. He once again appeared from nowhere, this time behind her and delivering another series of punches and disappearing once more. He once again appeared, this time in front of her, though before he had the chance to deliver another volley of blows, Barda swung her staff and hit Kid directly in the face, sending him flying out of the ring and onto his back.

"Big Barda wins," The computer said.

"You alright there, KF?" Robin asked from where he stood.

"I think she broke my bread and butter," He groaned in pain.

"Oh calm down, you'll be alright, just sore for a couple minutes." Wolf said, chuckling as Barda spoke; "Who can tell me what he did wrong?" She asked, looking to the rest of the team. After a moment, it was Artemis that spoke.

"He rushed in literally and figuratively he was so convinced that his speed would beat out your power that he got careless and didn't think things through as well as he should have." She said.

"Exactly right Ms. Crock. You see, individual speed or power can be great assets, and will factor into fights. Ultimately, one will not always beat the other, the trick to battling someone with superior strength, size, or speed is skill. Skill and planning can beat even the most powerful of foes, knowing what you have and how to use it." She said.

They all nodded slightly and lined up each got a chance to step into the ring with Barda, and although they all showed a marked improvement by the end of the session, Barda had beaten each of them in turn.

"Maybe, if we come at her together next time?" Robin said, breathing heavy from a punch he had caught in his ribs.

"That will have to wait for next time, for now your training is done and as I understand you had a request Aqualad?" Batman asked having come out of the Zeta Tube during the last round between Barda and Superboy.

"Yes, I know this may seem like an odd thing to ask, but I was thinking we've all been running ourselves at high capacity for the last few weeks, and if our battle with Clayface proved one other thing, it's that it's catching up with us. I was thinking that maybe we could all use some... break time I suppose would be the word." Aqualad said in a tone that said he was carefully picking his words as his teammates nodded behind him.

Batman put his hand to his chin and scratched it for a moment, thinking Aqualad's request over in his head. Finally, he spoke.

"Alright, you've all been working hard, so I suppose a small break is in order. You're all free to do as you wish for the next two days."

"Alright!" Wally exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Maria said, fist pumping the air.

"I'm gonna go watch TV," Superboy said in an uncaring tone as he left the room.

"I'll go and make sure he's not just watching static again," M'Gann said, following after the Kryptonian clone.

"So, Vince, you want to go and see a movie?" Maria asked. Now that they had the next few days off, she wanted to catch up with what was essentially her brother.

"I would love to, tomorrow I swear, but today I kind of have an appointment of sorts to get to though." He said lowly as the others left the room, making plans and discussing what they would do with their time.

"An appointment?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I... We, that is to say mom and I, are going to see Emma Frost." He said carefully and Maria's eyes widened just slightly. Emma Frost had a mixed reputation at best, and although she was now respectable and a leader of the X-Men, Maria was still not her biggest fan. However there was more, because she also knew that Emma Frost had a degree in Psychology and would often serve as a therapist to other mutants.

"Vince, is everything alright?" Maria asked worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine Maria, I just have some things I need to talk about." He said carefully.

"Is this about when you were gone, where you went?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Tell you what, after this meeting I'll tell you more about why I need the meeting at all. Fair?" He asked.

"Fair." She sighed resentfully, but she had faith he would be okay. Seeing Frost, especially with Barda there, who would never let anything harm her son, still she felt a bit worried as they headed to the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

 **-Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters, August 27, 9:05 EST-**

The Xavier School would, to the casual observer, look like a huge mansion turned boarding school. And they wouldn't be wrong for the most part. It was a school, just not in the typical sense. In reality, it was a school that taught Mutants how to control their powers.

Just outside the steel gate in front of the school, there was an out of order phone booth. Suddenly, it began to glow a bright white light.

"Recognize: Big Barda, 14. Recognize: Wolf, B09," A computerized voice said as out of the booth stepped the giantess and her son.

"It's been a while since I've been back here," Vincent said.

"It's only been a month, dear," Barda said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but still," Vincent replied as they opened the gate and walked up the long driveway.

When they reached the front door, they rang the doorbell and was soon answered by a tall woman, though nowhere near as tall as Barda, with dark skin and snow white hair. When she saw who it was, she smiled and opened the door wider.

"Vincent, Barda, it's so nice to see you again," She said in a pleasant tone.

"It's great to see you again, Storm," Barda said, shaking the Weather Witch's hand.

"Wolf is back?" They heard a voice with a German accent say from the top of the stairs. In a flash of light and a puff of smoke, a blue demon with short blue hair, scaly skin, and a spade tail appeared on the stair's guard rail.

"I can't believe it! Wolf, you're back!" The demon exclaimed as he leaped from the railing and disappeared in a puff of smoke and immediately reappeared in front of the group.

"It's been a little boring since you left," Nightcrawler said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Oh, come on, Kurt, there's never a dull moment here and you know it." He said, shaking the demon's hand as they set out into the large manor and headed towards what was known as the main office.

"Well, maybe, but trust me, you are missed. It's been a bit more boring than before. Are you going to join up again?" He asked, glancing at the slightly younger man with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe one day, when I feel like I can better balance out life on two teams. But this time, that's not exactly what I am here for. This time I'm here to see Ms. Frost, or I think that's her last name. She hasn't become Mrs. Summers while we were away has she?" Vince asked, half curious and half sarcastic.

"No, I haven't yet, but maybe one day," Said a female's voice with an air of confidence about it. There, at the end of the hall, stood a woman. She stood at about 5'10" with white blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, blue eyes, and smooth cream colored skin. She wore a white uniform that clung to her like a second skin, showing off her figure and left her midriff exposed. Connecting her small cape to her uniform was a red X-shaped pendant.

Vincent smiled a bit again; "Well, can't blame me for wondering can you?" He asked politely.

"No, I can't and I don't. Vincent, it's good to see the both of you again, step into my office and we can talk. Thank you, Ororo, Kurt," She said, nodding to Storm and Nightcrawler, who nodded as she stepped aside in the doorway and letting them in before shutting the door behind them.

Emma's office was large with a high ceiling and many bookshelves lining the walls and a desk with the back of a chair facing the large window that looked out over the grounds. Off to the right was a large white chaise lounge with two chairs, one near where someone would lay their head and the other right beside it.

Vince sighed and lied down on the couch as Emma took the chair near his head and Barda the one beside her son.

"Now, Vincent, before we do this, I have to ask have you been holding up well, anything else bothering you?" She asked.

"No, nothing's bothering me, Emma. The team's been a real help to me I think," Vincent said.

"Alright then. If that's how you feel, we'll begin today's session," Emma said as she moved her chair behind the sofa and positioned her hands on both sides of Vincent's head, her palms to his temples.

"Now just relax. Clear your mind," She said in a soothing voice as Vincent closed his eyes, his mother holding onto his hand as he relaxes, "Go deep into your subconscious mind. Try to remember that which haunts your thoughts so that you may face them. Do not flee from that which you cannot run away from."

As she's saying this, Wolf begins to fall asleep, relaxed by her words.

She smiled as she delved deep into his mind. As it unfolded before her, she couldn't help but smile just a bit to herself and wonder how Barda would react when she saw flashes of Deadpool and Harley Quinn's daughter in ways that probably made the boy thankful his mother couldn't read minds.

Around her, Wolf's mind formed into large, ornate hallways, similar to ones you would see in an old school castle and she had to admit, she was impressed. The hallways and many doors on either side were all marked with some different part of his memories. She was both impressed and saddened as she saw some of the doors.

Some were labeled simple things you might see in any teenage boys head like: Childhood memories, Women I am attracted too, Hopes and Dreams, Fears, and Recent Memories. Then there were things that she was sad any teenager had in their head such as People I may need to kill, and People who definitely want me dead. And then, after walking down a few of these hallways, she saw a door with a large lock and chain on the front blocking, the name of the door blocked from view with Vince, or rather his mental self, standing in front of it.

"Emma, I'm a little scared," he admitted, staring at the door and holding a key in his hand.

"I know you are, anyone would be. People repress memories when they feel it necessary, but you have to face this. You'll never be able to start feeling better until you do." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he sighed but nodded, approaching the door and inserting the key into the lock.

The second the lock opened, the chain fell to the ground as the name was exposed to Emma at last and was simply titled, "What Weapon X Did To Me."

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, August 27, 9:15 EST-**

Shortly after the rest of the team left, leaving Superboy and Miss Martian alone together, the young clone went to the cave's living room to watch TV. After flipping through the channels, he came a a channel that was showing Star Wars. While this was going on, M'gann was busy finishing making popcorn for the movie.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she passed the bowl to Conner.

"Han just shot some alien named Greedo without a second thought before getting up and leaving the cantina," He answered, taking a couple of pieces of popcorn.

"Whoa," She said, intrigued by the movie's characters.

All of a sudden, the movie was cut off by the news as it showed an anchorman reporting on what looked to be a car wreck on the highway.

"We interrupt your movie to bring urgent news. Not minutes ago, a car wreck occurred on the highway caused by what seems to be a teenage girl in a red and black mask, who then began firing at a group of armed gunmen. More news as we receive it."

The duo sat in silence for a moment as they processed what the anchor had just said before Conner got up from the couch and started walking off.

"Well, there goes my day off," He said simply, heading toward the hangar.

* * *

 **-Ten Minutes Earlier-**

"Hey ya, I wanna shoop, baby. Shoop, shoop ba doop, shoop ba doop, shoop ba doop, shoop ba doop a doop a doop. Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back. Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that. Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie? If looks could kill you would be an uzi. You're a shotgun - bang! What's up with that..." Jester looked to her right and spotted someone watching her sing and she smiled, taking off her headphones.

"Oh, hello. I know, right? How awesome is it that I have an entire section of chapter focusing on me? This next bit's gonna sound familiar to those of you who've seen my dad's kick ass movie, but I'll try to be just as awesome... if not more so. Anyway, I got places to be, revenge to have, and ooh, bad guys to kill." She says as she spots a convoy of trucks coming down the highway toward her. Getting up from her seat on the guard railing, and readying herself.

"As dad would say, 'Maximum Effort'," She said before taking a step forward and falling off the highway overpass.

Four cars, each with four people, as well as two Motorcycles were driving down the street, headed to their boss, who said he had a new target for them to retrieve and they were all more than on board, they had been doing it for years. As the lead car drove beneath one of the overpasses however, a red and black blur smashed through the roof of the car.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed by the aaamaaaazing Jester!" She said before glancing around the car, "Wait a minute... no girls in the gang? You know girls can be henchwomen too, keep that in mind authors. Anyways, look you guys, I am looking for your boss, a Mister Dr. Cornelius, if you'll just tell me where he and a few of his scientist friends are I won't have to kill you all, maybe just injure or maim," She offered.

Naturally, they were not going to let her do things the easy way as one of them lunged for her arm, knife in hand. She sighed, twisting out of the way, grabbing his wrist, and wrenching his knife into the chest of the man behind her. He gasped in shock as she kicked the man who had held the knife out the window head first.

She pulled out a pistol and shot the man in the passenger seat before turning her gun on the one in the driver's seat and smiling wide again; "Okay, so lets try this again, okay babe? Because it's a pain in the ass to find more of you Weapon X people, now where is Cornelius?" She asked.

Rather than respond, he reached for the gun on his hip and in response she shot him in the leg that was holding down on the gas; "Well I tried the easy way, you all saw it! Maybe one of the other cars will tell me what I want to know." She sighed, rolling down the passenger side window and climbing up onto the roof of the car before shooting through the top of the car and killing the man.

She leaped off the car and knocked the man on the motorcycle off before quickly jumping into the next car's windshield and stabbing the man in the passenger seat.

"Okay, so listen, your bosses have hurt some of the only people I give a damn about in this world and I would really like to repay the favor in a way, so tell me where is your boss or you'll all end up like all your friends including this guy I landed on, sorry about that by the way, but I needed the seat." She said.

They responded about as well as the last car and so she crashed their car into the next few, rolling all the cars and the other bike before crawling out of the car she had been in with some of the remaining men; "Alright, I am getting frustrated here, so if I promise not to shoot you, will you tell me where I need to go?" She asked and they nodded fearfully.

"Thank you!" She said cheerily, but as one of them was about to speak he was shot in the head as she turned to see several vehicles of black-clad, similarly dressed people pulling up; "Oh come on!" She huffed pulling out her guns in response to their guns pointed at her.

She ducked behind the overturned car as the men gathered around the other side. There was silence as the men aimed their guns at the car. Suddenly, Jester popped her head over the car with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey!" She said before everyone opened fire on her and she ducked back under cover. Silence fell again before Jester's hands popped out of cover, "Wait!" She yelled, "You may be wondering 'Why the red suit?' Well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed," She said in a happy tone, confusing the men, "This guy's got the right idea," She said, pointing to a man to her left, "He wore the brown pants," She finished, causing the man in brown pants to fire a burst of bullets at her, making her duck her hands back behind cover.

"Fine, I only have twelve bullets left, so you're gonna have to share!" She said, bringing out her pistols, "Let's count 'em down, kiddies," She said with a smirk before leaping from her cover a doing a flip in midair, firing off two shots and hitting two of the men right between the eyes. If one were to look at the shells as they hit the ground, they would see they had a 12 and an 11 on them respectively.

She once again ducked behind cover when she heard the sound of a motorcycle heading her way. She came out from cover to aim at the rider but he managed to get a lucky shot in with a sub machine gun, hitting her in the arm.

"Shit," Jester said as she looked at the hole in her forearm, looking through it to see the motorcycle man drive past her, "Motherfucker!" She yelled in anger.

"Ten," She said, firing and missing, "Shit. Nine," Another miss, "Fuck. Eight," Another miss, "Shit fuck!" She growled as she leaped over a car to try and try once more but saw that he was now out of range, "Bad Jester," She scolded herself before looking behind her to see another bad guy who was unaware of her being behind him, "Seven," She said simply, shooting him in the back of the head, "Good Jester," She praised herself.

"All in all, not bad so far." Jester said, squatting behind a car and peering over to see them taking the only remaining person who had been in the cars with her towards a truck; "Well that won't do, I need that guy!" She called out.

She leaped over the car she had been squatting behind, doing an impressive spinning flip; "Six, Five." She called out, firing off two shots that each took out two men through the head; "Dad would be so proud; I am on a roll!" She said happily before hearing the motorcycle approaching again.

"Lets try something new this time." She said and as the man raised his sub Machine gun again, gaining speed. She raised her gun; "Four!" She said, shooting out his front tire and sending him flying from the bike and him and his bike rolling into two more of the troops near her; "Alright, another multi kill!" She said victoriously only to be shot from behind by one of the only two men left who had been loading the other car crash survivor.

They approached her carefully, guns raised; "Three, Two." She muttered, springing up and shooting each of them, one in the head and the other in the kneecap; "You the one who shot me in my perfect ass?" She asked. He scooted away scrambling for his gun again; "Confession of guilt! One!" She said shooting him in the head.

"No one touches the ass, at least not without my permission, and you didn't have it." She said simply before skipping over to the crash survivor again and sitting down beside him; "Now, like I said, if you tell me what I want to know, then I'll leave you alone. If not, since I am outta bullets, I'll have to slowly cut you to sushi size, and I don't think you want that, huh?" She asked.

"N...No Ma'am." He stammered and she nodded; "Smart man. So, tell me what I want to know, okay?" She asked and he began to and then they heard the roaring of a ship's engines and looking up they saw Miss Martian's ship arriving; "Alright! Guest stars!" She said, clapping excitedly as Superboy and Miss Martian came down from the ship.

Superboy landed in a kneeling position, making a small crater where he landed.

"Woo, Superhero Landing! You know that's pretty hard on the knees, right? Ha, hard on," Jester laughed as the duo approached her.

"So, you must be Jester."

"Hello," She said, waving pleasantly.

"... Right," He said in confusion, "Listen, today's supposed to be my day off and you went and ruined it, so lets make this easy and turn yourself in."

"Hmm, sorry, gonna have to say no on that, Supes. I'm kinda busy at the moment, but don't worry, nobody's getting hurt."

They then leaned to the side to see the trail of dead bodies she had left in her wake.

"... Those guys were already there when I got here," She said, pointing at them.

"Listen, we can't allow this. Just come quietly, will ya?" Superboy asked, getting slightly annoyed at her.

"I am not going anywhere, Kimosabe. Trust me when I say that these wheezing bags of dick tips have it coming. They're pure evil. Now, I'm gonna do what I came here to do, either that, or slap the BITCH out of you," She said, raising her hand to emphasize her point.

"Excuse me," Miss Martian spoke up.

"Zip it, Red," Jester said.

"Hey!" She spoke up again, trying to get their attention.

"And I hope you're watching!" Jester yelled, turning toward the injured man, only to find that both him and the car were now missing. Jester made an exaggerated gasp at this.

"Hm, bad luck," Superboy simply said.

Jester than looked back at him then back to where the man was then back to Superboy before a look of anger formed on her face.

"THAT DOES IT!" She yelled before jumping up and punching him hard in the face, only to recoil in absurd pain, "AAhh! Canada!" She yelled, looking down at her hand and finding it completely shattered, "That's not good."

"Can you please just-" Superboy started.

"Cockshot!" Jester exclaimed before punching Superboy in the crotch, breaking her other hand, "Aahh! Oh, your poor girlfriend!"

She got up and looked at her two now broken hands, "All the dinosaurs feared the T-Rex," She said before jumping up, flipping around, and kicking Superboy in the head, only to yelp out in pain as she broke her leg, "AAhh! I promise this gets worse for you, big boy!"

"This is just sad. Come on, Bellreve will be able to keep you in line. Miss Martian, could you call down the ship please?" He asked and she nodded, handing him a pair of handcuffs. As they headed for the ship, he cuffed her wrist to his own.

"Look, I get that you two are just doing your jobs, and I am sorry for ruining your day off, but I can't go to Bellreve or Arkham right now. Sorry, but it puts a serious dent in my future plans for the next few years I'd imagine." She said.

"Well too bad because we're taking you away, but don't worry, I'm sure we can get Wolf to come and visit you there." Superboy said, not noticing her other hand finish healing and her pull out a serrated edge knife from her belt and start cutting at her wrist that was bound in the cuffs.

"Sweet as that would be of you, Supes, I think I'm still going to have to say no. See you around!" She said, her leg healed, she leaped to her feet, ran up Superboy's front, and pushed off his face, removing her hand in the process as she back-flipped over the edge of the bridge they stood on and landed with a soft flop in a garbage truck.

"Great, now I'm going to have to deep clean my suit and get anew glove." She sighed as the truck went on.

-Back on the Bridge-

"Well, that could've gone better." Superboy sighed.

"Yeah, did she just cut her own hand off?" M'Gann asked, looking at the hand, which gave a final few waves goodbye before going limp; "Yeah, that's gross. So, I guess back to the movie then?" Superboy shrugged crushing the hand in his own hands.

"Guess so." She said as they boarded the ship and took off.

* * *

 **-Later-**

"Thanks for the lift, and sorry about getting blood on your garbage, guys. Seltzer water and lemon should get that out," Jester said after hopping out of the dump truck that had given her a ride back to her house. Waving goodbye, she walked up her walkway and fiddled about in her pouches, looking for her house key. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sound of laughter.

"Aww, come to mama!" She said in joy as she was tackled to the ground by a pair of hyenas that licked her face with pep, "Down boys, down," She said as she managed to push them off her and pet the two carnivorous canines.

"Honey, is that you?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me, Mom," Jester called back, taking off her mask and heading toward the kitchen.

"How was your day, Nessa?" Her mother asked as she made her way to the kitchen, just tossing her swords and equipment on the couch to join the other weapons and equipment that were just laying around the house. As she entered the large kitchen to find her sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in her red and black pajamas, which stood out against her oddly pale skin, her red and black hair in it's usual pig tails, as she ate a large bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Not all that great; could've been a lot better." Vanessa said, sitting beside her and showing off her lack of a right hand at present.

"Ouch, sorry to hear that. But hey, on the bright side at least it'll grow back. So what happened?" She asked.

Vanessa sighed and launched into the story of her day; "I was doing really well until Supes Jr. and Green Bean butted in. Just like two more minutes and I would've been happy. That's all I ask, two more minutes!" She huffed, banging her head on the table as Harley patted her back gently.

"Ah, at least you tried, Nessa, I'm proud of ya." She said, hugging her daughter from behind and making Vanessa smile and turn and hug her too as the front door opened again.

"Harley, I'm home and wow has it been a long... uh... three days! Though it only got fun on the last day." Wade said as Harley leaped to her feet and sprinted out of the kitchen, tackling him in a hug; "I missed you." She said, laying on top of him and smiling.

"Well, maybe later you can show me how much." He said as she started to laugh.

"Uh, hey authors could you maybe not have them do this in front of me? Also, dad, what happened to your hand?" Vanessa asked, pointing to his missing left hand.

"Ah, funny story about that. Ninja cut it off a couple hours ago. Luckily, I got his leg," He said, holding up a severed and bloody leg, "You know the old saying: An eye for a tooth, a hand for a foot, a butt for a... Well it's a saying but it's not a very good one," He said, tossing the severed limb over his shoulder.

The hyenas dug into the leg and Deadpool's chopped off hand as he and Harley stood up and he spotted Vanessa's hand, or rather lack of one; "What's your story? Ninjas too?" He asked.

"No, more escape from Supes Jr. and his Green Girlfriend." She shrugged.

"Hey, I did something similar in a movie once, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, and I would be surprised if anyone didn't. Look, I'm going to take a shower and get changed, can you two maybe keep your pants on until I get to my sound proof room please?" She asked.

"And if I refuse?" Deadpool demanded.

"I will shoot you out the door with Mom's best bazooka, and then make you clean the ash off of and rebuild the wall." She said simply with her hand and stump on her hip and a serious look on her face.

"Sheesh, harsh, what has you so moody?" He asked.

"Unlike you, I didn't get what I wanted out of my little trip and loss of hand... you did get what you wanted right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Tons of info about the League that I might sell to Batman! Did you know Superman is weak against magic? Makes you wonder why they keep people like Doctor Strange or Zatara on their team, seems counter productive and..." He spotted the look on his daughter's face and immediately stopped talking.

"We'll wait for you to get to your room and shut the door, Nessa, I swear." Harley said.

"Thank you," She said before hugging them both and going off to shower, when she was done, she entered her room, shut and locked the door and turned on music just to be safe as she opened her closet to show, among many other clothes, several versions of her work outfit. She sighed, sliding on her own pajamas and sat on her bed.

 _'I'll find them eventually. For Dad, and for Wolfie.'_ She thought before rolling over and deciding to take a nap before she went to see if Cheshire wanted to get together later.

* * *

 **-Manhattan, August 27, 16:25-**

"How I spent my summer vacation, by Maria Parker. I can sum it up into one, hyphenated word: Spider-Girl! I am the spectacular Spider-Girl!" She yelled out as she swung through the bustling streets of Manhattan. She leaped from her web and did a back flip before landing on and swinging from a flagpole. She skidded across a wall before rolling to a stop on a rooftop.

"Okay, so summer's over, big deal. Are things really gonna change that much?" She asked herself and as if to answer, her Spider Sense went off before an alarm began blaring from down the street.

"Guess not." She said swinging over and landing on a nearby rooftop, she saw several men running from a large building that she knew sold jewelry among other things. She moved, in preparing to shoot some web at the men's back when something unexpected happened: a dark red net wrapped around the two men in the lead of the thieves.

All the others stumbled backwards; "Oh, no it's Iron Man!" One of the men said.

"Oh, I'm not Iron Man, though I guess you aren't far off the mark, I'm new I guess would be the best word." A new voice said and she was surprised when a person who had to be close to her own age hovered above the street. He was built lean but strong. However, beyond that she couldn't tell much due to the armor that covered his person.

The armor was Scarlet and black and honestly gave the appearance of a large, scarlet bug-type creature with glowing green eyes. He was clearly smirking as the men drew their guns and opened fire on him.

"Really, guys? You're just going to get yourselves hurt more than I was already going to." He sighed.

The insect wing-like things on his back folded forwards and covered him from the bullet fire. He dropped to the ground and sprang to his feet and forwards, his right hand transforming into a cannon of some sort and firing a wave of scarlet concussive energy and knocking three of the men back.

'Definitely not Iron Mans blasts.' She thought watching from the rooftops as the red clad figure started talking again.

"Yes, Scarlet, I know, I'm not stupid." He said, apparently speaking to himself and firing a bola from his left wrist and wrapping one who had been sneaking up behind him.

"No, I'm not, if I were they'd have gotten away by now. What? Well they aren't too far off the mark to their minds really. Yes, I know those aren't smart like you." He said, punching the last man in the face and knocking him out before dragging them all into a bound pile near a light post as he kept talking to himself; "See? All done with very minimal property damage, not an idiot."

He took the things they had attempted to steal and set them by the men and seemed about to take off when Spider-Girl leaped down, ready to fight just in case; "Who are you, why are you talking to yourself, and what are you doing in Manhattan?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"In order, you can call me Scarlet Scarab, I'm not talking to myself, I swear, and I live here, besides there are other heroes in Manhattan too. You can relax though, I'm on your side," He said, holding up his hands. She dropped her hands and he smiled.

"Look, I'm just trying to help out around here, same as you, I'd love talk more, but I have somewhere else I need to be." He said before flying into the air and off.

Spider-Girl sighed as the cops arrived and she knew she was good to leave too, she tapped her comm; "Dad, are you or the league aware of a 'Scarlet Scarab' running around Manhattan?" She asked.

* * *

 **-Scarlet Scarab Residence, August 27, 20:05-**

"I still say you could've handled that better. You need to work on being more precise with our weapons."

"I told you, Scarlet, we did fine. I handled it with little to know collateral damage," Scarlet Scarab said as he entered through the window of a dilapidated apartment.

"Had we been even more precise, there wouldn't have been collateral damage period."

"You worry to much," He said as his armor began to retract from his body, revealing a young man of about seventeen with black hair, lite skin and green eyes with a muscular build.

Going over to his refrigerator, he opened it and took out a Soder Cola and popped the lid before closing the door and going over to the wall and flicking on a light switch. When he turned around, he was surprised to find a large man in what appeared to be a black Bat Suit sitting in a small arm chair in the corner.

"Scarlet Scarab, Batman," He said simply, introducing himself.

"... You say that as if it explains why there's a guy in a bat suit in my apartment and sitting in my favorite chair," The young man deadpanned.

Batman looked about for a second, "This is the only chair you have in this place."

"Hence why it's my favorite."

"What are you doing in my apartment in Manhattan anyway? Don't you usually lurk in the shadows of Gotham?" He asked, staying against the wall and holding his cola.

"Usually, but your appearance in Manhattan made some people call me to find you." He said casually.

"How did you mange that anyway? No one ever usually looks in this part of the city for people like me." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Simple actually. The Scarlet Scarab shows up in this area more than most places, and nearly every time you've been sighted over the last few days it's been heading in this direction towards these apartments. After that, it was a matter of patience and finding the people who matched your body type here. And since here is suppose to be abandoned, that was easy."

"See, I told you we should've been more careful on the way back from places." Said the female voice in Scarlet Scarab's head.

"Okay, so you were right about this thing." He admitted out loud; "You'll find I'm right about most things. " She said.

"Talking to your armor? What is it? Some kind of advanced artificial intelligence?" He asked.

"She's more than that, and she is definitely not man made. But back on topic, why did you come to find us?"

"To put it simply, I have a team put together. They work on missions while the League are handling other missions. I want you to be on that team."

Scarab was silent for a few moments as he thought this over before asking, "What exactly does the job entail?"

"Covert-Ops missions," Batman said.

"So spying then? I don't know."

"That's not all. The position on the team will include room and board, so you won't be living like this anymore."

"That would be a definite improvement. Plus, who knows what kind of tech they have that I could incorporate into our own. Come on, do it, what do we really have to lose by accepting?" Scarlet asked in his head.

"Nothing, but I have questions." He said to her before looking to Batman; "This team of yours, what kind of team are they? I just ask because I don't want to be condescended just because I'm relatively new to the whole Superhero thing." He said.

"It won't be like that, they are a team of young heroes like you. They are trusted with missions and also trained to become better then they already are. You will be treated the same as any of them, it's a chance to have friends, allies, training, and resources that you aren't likely to get by staying on your own." Batman pointed out.

'What do you think, Scarlet?" He asked; "I say we go for it, we have a lot to gain and nothing to lose. Plus, after everything you've been through, you and I both deserve to stay somewhere better as well." She said

"Okay, I'm in, but I have a condition: No one tries to remove Scarlet. You can study her all you want, but no attempts to remove her. If you do, I am gone. Fair?" He asked.

"Alright then we can agree to that. Now, what's your name kid?" Batman asked, shaking his hand.

"Wilson, Carter Wilson." He said smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: That's right we introduced this worlds version of Carter, and we were really excited to do so. For those wondering who Carter is, go check out our stories A Watchmen Arrives and a Watchmen Returns, he won't be exactly the same obviously, (Mostly in powerset and partial parentage) but it is him. So we hope you enjoyed leave a review, fav and follow all that good stuff and we'll see you next chapter!**


	5. Memories

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 5! This is a fun one and you'll start to see things divulge a bit more from the Young Justice that you know, but you'll all still enjoy the story! This took a little while to get out, but you know work, and school kept us busy, as well as our own stories. As always thanks to MaxGentlman 1, my friend, beta, and of course co-author for this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Bialya, September 4, 00:16 EEST-**

'Cold. It's cold out tonight. There's a slight breeze in the air. I shiver at the feeling and wake up. My head feels like it's been hit with a cinder block. I look at my surroundings. Dessert. I'm in some kind of dessert. Why am I in a dessert? Wait, I'm not in a lab. I'm not in chains anymore.'

"I'm free!" Wolf yells, pumping his fists into the air before he realizes he's in a strange outfit. He looks down at himself in bewilderment.

 _'Where did I get these clothes?'_ He asked himself mentally, ' _And why does my head hurt so much?'_

'Also, again, why am I in a dessert of all places? What if their testing me?' He thought, sniffing the air as a flash of memory of Batman standing in front of a map talking to Wolf and several other young heroes, who he dimly recognized though couldn't quite name, popped into his head. The only words he gathered from it were "Heading to the nation of Bialya, ruled by Queen Bee."

'Okay, so I've clearly been free in some capacity for a while. Am I on a team? Awesome, I got free and I'm on a team! If I am though, where are they?' He thought, finally catching a scent on the wind. Something is headed towards him. He looked up just in time to dodge as someone hit the ground where he had been. Turning and sliding out his claws, he saw another boy.

He was lite skinned and wore black boots, blue pants, and a black shirt with a red Superman shield on the front of it; "Wait a minute, I know that symbol, but your too young to be him. Are you, related to Superman? Like his little brother or maybe a secret son?" He asked.

Rather than get a response, the boy leaped up, roaring at him, fist raised. Wolf slid in his claws and slammed his fist into the boy's jaw, sending him flying backwards, "That is the first time the Adamantium skeleton has come in handy. Add in the strength from my mom's side and apparently I can trade blows with one of the Super family members. Good to know." He said as the boy stood up.

"Look, I would really rather not fight here. What do you say we call a truce, at least until we figure out what is going on here?" Wolf offered. The boy just roared again before leaping off into the air and out of sight again; "Guess not then. Okay, that solved nothing. Find the others, maybe they'll all be able to help, and then worry about whoever that was." He sighed, sniffing the air and heading off as he found another scent.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

Robin was busy stumbling about, catching his balance on a cliffside. He shook his head as he heard the sound of incoming motors. Looking behind the cliffside, he found a military truck coming his way. The truck passed by with Robin safely perched on top of the small cliff.

"Those were Bialyan troops. But what are Bialyans doing in," He said, checking his map, "Bialya... Okay, better question, what am I doing in Bialya? I better call Batman," He said before a memory flashed before him of Batman.

"Remember, maintain radio silence at all times."

"Okay, so maybe not."

He looked at the date; "Mid September!? What happened to March?!" He demanded of no in particular. He leaped down and found a piece of Black cloth with a red Superman shield on it; "This probably isn't a good sign," He sighed.

-Abandoned Shack-

"Hey, ladies, come on, wake up," A young man's voice said. Slowly, the two girls woke up only to see a red head in all black clothes smiling at them. Needless to say, both of them leaped away, the red-clad brunette sticking to the ceiling and the green-clad blonde grabbing a bow.

"Hey, wait! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt either of you. I'm one of the good guys here. You know, Kid Flash," He said, pointing to himself.

"I've seen Kid Flash on the news, and he doesn't wear black," The blonde girl said, not dropping her guard; "Besides, you have to admit we have every right to be suspicious, we did just wake up in a shack in the middle of...do either of you know where we are?" The red-clad girl asked, leaping down from the ceiling.

"Okay, look, the black outfit thing I am still trying to figure out myself and I have no idea where we are, I just woke up here not long ago. So what's your stories? Symbiote host and Green Arrow fixation?" He asked as the girls looked at themselves for the first time; "I'm a relative actually. Call me Spider-Girl." The brunette said.

"Who put me in this!?" The Blonde demanded looking at her own costume; "Wow, I am not going near that one with a ten foot pole." Kid Flash said as Spider-Girl nodded in agreement.

"So, do you know how to use that bow?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me and... DAD! He must have done this, just another one of his stupid tests." She said, examining her suit and compound bow; "What kind of test?" Kid Flash asked.

"He probably want's me to kill both of you." She admitted bluntly and both of them just stared at her in surprise until Spider-Girl's Spider Sense went off and they all heard the sound of a missile descending on their location. They all scrambled clear of the place just in time as the shack exploded.

Turning, they found the Bialyan troops coming after them, a jeep leading the charge with three large tanks behind it. They all ran for it. The blonde stopped, drawing her arrow and firing, the small explosion sent the jeep and the men within flying and flipping through the air. As they hit the ground, the tanks prepared to fire on them.

Kid Flash grabbed the blonde and ran off with her as Spider-Girl swung after them; "Sorry, they have bigger arrows." Spider-Girl said from above her as Artemis nodded and looked at Kid Flash, who held her in his arms as he ran; "Thanks." She said.

"Hey, no problem. Like I said to you both, good guy. Now, not to pry, but uh what's your name? Oh, and what's this whole 'killing us' thing?" He asked.

After finally losing the convoy, the trio of heroes came to a stop. Or in Spider-Girl's case, came to a fall... on top of Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Ow, what happened? Why did you fall on us?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's not my fault," She said, rolling up her sleeves and looking at a pair of cuffs on her wrists and opening a small compartment, "My web fluid dried out, meaning I must've been out here a while," She said, placing another capsule into the slot.

Kid Flash opened a compartment on his wrist to find nothing but crumbs, "Same here. Been out here for over twenty-four hours, otherwise my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

Suddenly, Spider-Girl's Spider Sense went off again, "Watch it!" She yelled, dodging out of the way as a young, shirtless man crashed into the ground, making a small crater.

He backhanded Kid Flash before charging the two girls, both of whom flipped away. Artemis drew and fired an explosive arrow which hit and had no effect whatsoever.

She fired two more as Spider-Girl tried to web him up. Nothing was working until a large missile flew in and exploded at the boy's feet. He cried out as they were all blasted away from him. He turned his attention to the tanks that had fired on him and with a huge leap, landed on top of them, ripping the gun off one and tossing it away.

The driver got out and fired on him which only served to piss him off, he seized the gun and threw the man out before ripping the whole top off the tank and throwing it into the other tank, and doing the same to the other one.

"Okay, whose side is he on?" Artemis asked.

"Not sure," Spider-Girl said.

"I don't want to stick around to find out? You two?" Kid Flash asked and they nodded as they set off again. They hadn't made it very far before they fell into a dune and found themselves being fired on by drones; "Get down!" Spider-Girl said as they all were narrowly missed. Artemis drew another arrow and took aim.

Then a voice in her head startled her, saying; "Don't worry I'm almost there!" The shock caused her to miss. "Did you just hear a girl's voice in your head?" She asked the others.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they aren't usually talking." Kid Flash admitted.

As the drones made another loop around to fire on them again, a green skinned girl with red hair appeared dressed in black and red with a blue cloak. She held out her hands and clapped them together, causing the two drones to smash together and explode in a shower of machine parts. Smiling satisfied, the girl glided down and landed in front of them.

"Uh, well J'onn, the costume looks familiar, but I am not so sure the new bod screams 'Manhunter', at least not in the way you probably want it to." Kid Flash said as Spider-Girl punched him in the shoulder.

"You know my uncle J'onn! Hello Meagan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Artemis, and you're Spider-Girl, Maria." She said, smiling at each of them.

"Wait a second, hold up, Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know our names?" Kid Flash asked.

"Your name's really Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Ohh." He sighed at giving away his identity but M'Gann quickly intervened; "It's okay. We're all Teammates. Friends. All of us. I made you cookies." She said, recalling an earlier memory.

"You know her?" Artemis asked, a slight edge of what Maria might've called jealousy in her voice.

"No, I swear beautiful, never seen her before in my life, at least not that I..." He started and M'Gann sighed; "You've all lost your memories too?" She asked and all three of them nodded.

They all looked over to where a black smoke cloud was rising into the air then turned away from it; "Come on. I'll fill you all in on what I've figured out as we go. Robin, Superboy, Wolf, and Scarlet Scarab all still need our help." She said as they started walking.

"Of course Robin, who, who, and who?" Kid Flash asked.

"Superboy and Scarlet Scarab, they're also our friends and teammates." M'Gann said.

"Uh, hey, is that Scarlet Scarab?" Maria asked as they reached to top of a dune and found a boy their age lying in the sand decked out in an armor that gave him a bug-like appearance.

"That'd be him." Megan said as they ran towards him.

* * *

 **-Scarlet Scarab-**

Carter had a headache, a really bad headache, which for him was a rare thing. Groaning, he sat up and found himself in a dessert and surrounded by people, and what he was pretty sure was a Martian girl who he couldn't help but notice was cute.

"Okay, where am I? Who are all of you? And what am I dressed in and can I keep it?" He asked, finally looking down at his armor-clad form, impressed by what he saw.

"Carter, are you okay?" A kind, female voice in his head asked.

"Ah, what the hell?! Voice in my head!? I'm going crazy like my uncle!"

"Carter, what's wrong? It's me, Scarlet," The voice said in concern.

"You sure this guy's on our team?" Kid Flash asked, "He seems like a total wakko."

"Of course, I remember him. You must be hearing your suit. It's sentient," M'Gann said.

"Sentient armor?" Carter asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'm sentient, Carter. I chose to bond with you about six months ago; we make a good team." Scarlet said carefully.

"Okay, okay, so we're all a team, I get that. So does anyone want to explain where we are, and also why?" Scarlet Scarab asked, getting to his feet and stretching.

"We're figuring all that out now actually, but we need to keep moving. We still have a few more team members to find. In the meantime, I'll fill you all in, and maybe you can see what your armor remembers." M'Gann said as they all set out again.

As they started talking again, Carter listened while also asking in his head; "Okay, so Scarlet you said? What can you tell me?" He asked.

"A little bit about the past, but nothing too specific. Whatever did this to you all took my memories of about the last week, I remember we agreed to join the team, and then it's difficult." She said.

 _'Well that's a start.'_ He thought to her.

* * *

 **-Superboy-**

Superboy, not that he would know to call himself that, was at present being held in place by metal ropes, four around each wrist, and each had five Bialyan military men holding them.

He roared in rage and wrenched his left arm forwards, sending the men on that side flying as he struggled with the other ones.

A few feet away from him, one of the military officers, turned to a cloaked man; "You must control his mind!" He said urgently.

The man stepped forward. He was a pale, bald man. His brain was visible though a clear dome over it, with some strips of skin over the dome. Three red lines were visible on each cheek. He wore a grey trench coat with a hood. Beneath the coat, he wore a black shirt and grey pants; "Doesn't seem to be much mind in there left to control," Psimon said in a heavy German accent.

"However... Be still." He said, holding out his hand to Superboy, who froze and then fell to the ground and Psimone smiled as they dragged him off to the testing facility.

* * *

 **-Wolf-**

 _'The desert is really boring, not that I expected it to be all that fun, but still something would have been nice.'_ Wolf thought to himself following the scent in the air. He stopped, the scent was nearby. As he approached a nearby dune, he saw someone his own age in a red and black costume with a dark yellow belt around his waist.

As soon as he sighted him, he turned around and Vincent saw the "R" just over his heart and it clicked; "Hey, you're Robin! Batman's partner, right?" He asked, putting up his hands to show he was not going to attack.

"Yeah, I am. And you are?" Robin asked cautiously as they approached each other.

"People call me Wolf, or at least they did at Xavier's. I'm Wolverines son. Look, are you having the same memory loss problems I am?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, last I remember it was March."Robin said seriously.

"Yeah, look I think we're a team, at least us and some others who I haven't been able to find yet. Yours was just the nearest scent I could find. I say we stick together, at the very least until we know what's going on." Wolf said, offering his hand for Robin to shake, which he did.

"Sure, why not, never hurts to have another set of eyes and ears after all. Come on, I was following a GPS signal I placed." He said, holding up his glove, which projected a map to them as they set out.

"What exactly is the signal leading us too?" Wolf asked.

"Not sure, but it's the only thing we have to go on for now, better than nothing right?" Robin asked and Wolf couldn't help but agree as they went, keeping their eyes and ears open.

After about an hour of walking, the duo was nearing the GPS marker location.

"I wish I could remember why I put this marker here," He said. As he did, he and Wolf were coming over a sand dune and saw what looked to be a small server bank in the middle of nowhere. As soon as they spotted it, the duo ducked against the dune, "Okay, I'm guessing that's why."

He started heading over towards the strange object and was about to touch it when Wolf found a scent he hadn't noticed before, "Robin!" He yelled when, all of a sudden, a troop of Bialyan soldiers came out of the sand.

"Her majesty wants them alive!" One of the men said in their countries native language.

"Oh good, they aren't going to try and kill us," Robin said, pulling out smoke bombs. "Well that makes things easier then," Wolf said.

"Right!?" Robin asked, throwing the smoke bombs down. In the cover of the smoke, both boys moved, taking out a few of the men. Robin flipped over the head of one man, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around quickly as Wolf sent two of them flying into the man. Robin landed in time to see Wolf slash cleanly through two guns and stab the men in the shoulder.

"Enough of this, open fire!" One man said and they all did. Robin flipped away as Wolf roared and charged the men. Just as he made it to them, a black blur ran across his vision as all the men lost their guns; "Thank you for the toys, gentlemen, but they aren't my style." Kid Flash said, tossing the guns away.

The three of them began to take out the remaining men. As Robin prepared to fight two of them, a red wave of energy blasted them backwards before a net closed around them and shocked them all into unconsciousness. Looking up, Robin found a scarlet and black armor-clad bug-like figure waving down at him.

Miss Martian sent several of them flying with one casual blast of her mind, and the last two, realizing just how outmatched they were, made a run for it, only for a green bola arrow and a shot of webbing to fly through the air, wrapping around their feet, binding together and causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. Artemis and Spider-Girl smiled from the top of the sand dune they stood on.

"KF! So good to see a familiar face!" Robin said, high-fiving his best friend; "Hey Rob. Memory loss?" Kid Flash asked.

"Six months, but I made a new friend. Why don't we hog tie these guys and compare notes." He said and after tying them up, M'Gann explained the situation to the best of her abilities.

* * *

"So then, we're a team?" Robin asked

"Yes. The seven of us and Superboy." Miss Martian said; "Oh, then this must be his?" Robin asked, holding up the shred of black cloth in his hands he had found earlier on.

"Yes, that's it, have you seen him?" She asked, taking it; "I did, but that was a while ago, and he was not in the mood for talking." Wolf said, remembering his encounter with who he now knew had to be Superboy.

"I think we did too, remember?" Spider-Girl asked.

"What? You mean feral boy? Some teammate, he attacked us." Kid Flash said.

"To be fair, he didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" Artemis pointed out, irritated.

"All I remember is Batman ordering radio silence." Robin said.

"I remember him saying we were headed to Bialya, a nation ruled by Queen Bee and not known for being friendly." Wolf said.

"Well, we clearly work for him then." Robin said.

"Hey, hold on, how do you guys know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash asked, tapping his chest symbol and jumping when his costume turned to it's usual red and yellow color scheme; "That is so cool!" He said, pressing it over and over and switching his suit as the others' suits stayed the same.

"We look ridiculous!" Artemis said before turning to Kid Flash; "Quit touching yourself!" She said and he stopped as Scarlet Scarab snickered a little as Kid Flash turned his suit back to black.

"Let's face it, we need our memories back. Until we get them we are all grasping at straws here." Wolf sighed. M'Gann bit her lip a little, but she could see no other way to get their memories back.

'To help my friends, and to help Superboy.' She thought, eyes glowing as she held out her hands and soon they all found themselves in a purplish void of sorts, images of several memories showing around them.

"I've brought you all into my memories to share what I've remembered so far, but I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole...if you open your minds to mine." She said, appearing in front of the others.

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked; "Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about that." Wolf admitted.

"No, I have no wish to intrude I just..." She started but Robin finished for her.

"You need to hack our minds to grasp what happened to us. I'm down. Lets go." He said.

"My mind is all yours beautiful, try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash said.

"Or underwhelm you. Why is no one just whelmed?" Robin wondered.

"Okay, but Scarlet and I ask that you stay out of what you don't need please." Scarlet Scarab said and she nodded.

Wolf and Artemis seemed more uncertain, but Spider-Girl and Kid Flash each took their hand and both of them sighed; "Last six months only." Wolf said.

"And only what you need." Artemis added and M'Gann nodded as mental hands reached into their heads and memories began to flash before them all.

Their memories began to zoom past them as one of their most recent memories flashed before them.

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what landed at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone."

he memories flashed again to all of them getting out of the bioship with Superboy setting down Robin's data bank and setting it up at someone's instruction. Then Artemis, Spider-Girl, Wolf, and Superboy were approaching the site from different sides; "The Bialyans control the site." Artemis' voice said.

Then they were back with the others as Robin pulled up his computer; "Jackpot! The site's lousy with Zeta Beam radiation!" Kid Flash said. As Robin typed away at the computer, "Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements in the tent." Robin said.

"Scarlet Scarab and I can check it out in camouflage mode." Miss Martian suggested as Scarlet Scarab nodded; "Good idea, go and maintain telepathic contact." Aqualad said, looking to Miss Martian.

"I will, Aqualad." She said and they all pulled out of the memory and as one said; "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked urgently; "I'm not sure. That's the last thing that I, or we, remember." Miss Martian said.

Kid Flash and Artemis realized they were holding hands and quickly let go of each other; "We landed twenty-four hours ago, if Kaldur's been wandering the desert for that long, well... that's not good for a guy with gills." Kid Flash said as Robin pulled up his map again.

"Now that I know to look for him... there, I found him, and he's close, but he's not moving." Robin said quickly.

* * *

 **-Superboy-**

Superboy found himself strapped to a table and being shocked at high voltage. Every time he was shocked, the whirring metal ball that was contained near him would rotate quickly as if itself were in pain.

"Raise the shock level to four." The lead scientist said and they did, forcing him to scream again as the ball rotated faster. When they stopped shocking him, the ball stopped moving as Psimon walked over; "Fascinating." He muttered.

* * *

 **-With The Team-**

They had all just arrived at Aqualad to find him laying on the ground, muttering in the Atlantean language and even looking a bit pale; "I can't restore his memories, not in this condition." Miss Martian said.

"He needs immediate re-hydration, call the bioship." Robin said hurriedly.

"It's too far out of range, but you can get him there fast." She said to Kid Flash.

"Not really, he's too heavy and I'm low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He admitted, pointing to Artemis, who huffed a bit before speaking; "Why not just levitate him back?" She asked.

"I can't, I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." Miss Martian said seriously.

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now." Kid Flash said and M'Gann bit her lip tensely.

"Go, get him." Scarlet Scarab said, looking to her seriously.

"Wait, what?" Kid Flash asked.

"She can go and get Superboy, I'll fly Aqualad and Robin back to the bioship and then we can come and get the rest of you, since I don't know how to fly it. Wolf and Spider-Girl still have enough energy that they can go with M'Gann to get Superboy and then we can use the bioship to help them if they need it." Scarlet Scarab said.

"That's actually not a bad plan." Robin said and before the others could respond M'Gann heard Superboy scream out in her head; "Superboy's in pain! We have to get going, now!" She said, lifting Wolf and Spider-Girl up and heading off.

"Be careful! We don't know what erased our minds! It could happen again!" Robin called after them before Scarlet Scarab slung Robin over his shoulders and picking up Aqualad before taking off towards the Bioship.

"There had to be a better way to carry me." Robin said.

"Maybe, but we are kind of in a rush here." Scarlet Scarab said.

* * *

 **-Miss Martian, Wolf, and Spider-Girl-**

M'Gann set them all down outside the largest tent in the camp. As they peered inside, they saw them electrocute Superboy. As he screamed again, they all rushed into the room. The Scientist and guards turned to face them. M'Gann, who was still cloaked, flew over and knocked them away from the console and powered down the shocks.

The other people in the tent were unable to see her, and were too busy with Spider-Girl and Wolf. However, one voice spoke directly to her; "Well someone's a glutton for punishment." He said and she turned to see Psimon smirking at her; "Phimon says: Forget." He thought to her.

* * *

 **-In M'Ganns Mindscape-**

She found herself in a large area, a jumbled mess of her memories and experiences; "That's it. Forget. Like before." Psimon's voice said from all around her.

"Before." She muttered as she flashed into what had happened.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

She and Scarlet Scarab glided cloaked into the tent; "We're in." They thought to the others.

"Be careful you two. Camouflage isn't invisible." Aqualad thought as they glided over and observed a large sphere being shocked by the assembled men and women. M'Gann could feel something; "It's a mind. And it's in pain! Hello, can you here me?" She thought, approaching it.

"I can. And an open mind can be a very dangerous thing," A voice said, "Psimon can't see you, Psimon can't catch you, but Psimon can make you all... Forget." He thought to her, sending a ripple of pain through the link to all of them, as there was a white flash and they all stumbled around, memories fading away.

 _ **-Flashback Ends-**_

* * *

She was back in her mindscape again, all the memories again beginning to go white; "No! I won't let it happen again!" She said as a giant version of Psimon's smirking head appeared.

"That's not really your decision to make, little girl." He said, blasting her with a beam of black energy.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Kid Flash and Artemis were walking at a slow pace through the desert sands, heading in the direction Robin and Scarlet Scarab headed. Luckily, the night air kept them cool. Suddenly, they heard a noise and ducked behind some rocks. Peaking out, they saw a small squad of Bialyan troops moving past them.

"We can't risk a firefight. Not in the state we're in," Kid Flash said, "I'm running on like an eighth of a tank."

"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis said.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" A voice said.

"Gah!" They gasped, turning around to find Robin and Scarlet Scarab standing there.

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" KF asked.

"Breaking radio silence," Scarlet Scarab said, a remote trigger made of his armor appearing in his hand.

They could hear Robin's mocking laughter suddenly play over the soldiers' headsets and the soldiers themselves looked down at their comms confused just in time to sight the flashbangs and smoke bombs at their feet as they went off.

"That'd be our queue; everybody on the ship." Robin said as the ship uncloaked and they climbed on board before taking off into the sky as they headed towards the main camp.

* * *

 **-MGann's Mind-**

M'Gann found herself holding back waves of energy from the giant Psimon head that just smirked at her; "You have potential, but you're to raw, to untrained, and not at all in my league." He said as the mouth opened up and Psimon came out, blasting her backwards.

* * *

 **-Inside the Main Tent-**

Chaos was the name of the game as Wolf and Spider-Girl battled the scientists and troops, getting closer to Superboy and Psimon, who simply stood staring at where they knew M'Gann probably was. Having seen a psychic battle before, neither were surprised when things began to rise into the air around them.

"This could get so much worse." Spider-Girl muttered to Wolf

"I know, but hopefully it won't get too bad." Wolf said and just as he said that, Superboy's eyes snapped open. He saw them, then looked over to where M'Gann was cloaked and then at Psimon and growled, his heartbeat picking up as the ball near him began to whir quickly and smashed free of it's restraint.

Wolf thought it would come after them, but it stopped just short of them, spun around, and smashed Superboy free.

"Well that was new." Wolf muttered as Superboy leaped up and tried to punch Psimon with all his might only to bounce hard off the barrier he had created. He slid back and accidentally touched M'Gann's leg.

* * *

 **-M'Ganns Mind-**

She was staring at Psimon when suddenly Superboy appeared beside her; "You're here!" She said happily as Psimon chuckled; "You sound so relieved. Is that mindless animal supposed to save your mind?" He asked.

"No, I save his." She said, pressing her forehead to Superboy's and restoring his memories in flash's of images, including one private moment between them and the mission they were on now and Superboy smiled; "Kick his ass." He said before fading.

"Yes by all means, kick my psychic ass." Psimon challenged.

-Superboy, Wolf, and Spider-Girl-

As Superboy returned to the land of the waking, he turned to see Wolf and Spider-Girl fighting off troops. As a few more came into the tent, the giant metal sphere slammed into them, knocking them out before beeping at him; "Uh thanks?" He said as troops charged in again and he joined his friends in the fight.

"Hey, so you have your memories back?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yeah, I do." Superboy said.

"Good to have you back." Wolf smirked as they fought.

* * *

 **-M'Ganns Mind-**

She fired several blasts of mental energy at Psimon who blocked and dodged them before blasting her with some mental energy of his own. SHe put up a barrier absobing his attack and hurling a blast of her own around it at him. He was forced to break off and back away. M'Gann took the opportunity presented to fly up and punch him hard in the face.

He stumbled glaring at her before turning into a giant firing a nother beam at her which hit her causing her to relive a more recent memory.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _M'Gann, and SUperboy stood in the living room of the cave staring at each other. She had just accidentally split food on him by overloading the mixer and was rambling as she tried to clean it off; "Sorry, sorry that was too much at once, too much at once! That's so me I uh..." She said pausing as their eyes met. For a second they simply stared at each other._

 _Then, they each moved forwards and their lips met in a brief kiss. It felt, wrong. From all M'Gann had read and seen of things on Earth, kisses at least romantic ones were supposed to feel special or some described it as magical, but this felt wrong to her like kissing a brother. Superboy must've felt the same because he pushed her away._

 _"Sorry, but that just didn't..." He said carefully._

 _"Feel right, yeah I got that feeling too. Maybe, we're better off just staying friends?" SHe asked smiling a little and he nodded smiling back at her; "Like siblings." He said and she nodded going back to cooking as he went back to TV._

* * *

 **-M'Gann's Mind-**

She came out of her memory in time to avoid another blast from the giant Psimon and multiply forming a circle of her around him as all of them fired on Psimon who screamed before spinning and taking out her doppelgangers. As he charged a large blast to fire at her.

* * *

 **-In the tent-**

As Superboy, Wolf and Spider-Girl continued to take out the troops that came in everything began to levitate in the air and soon Miss Martian and Psimone were surrounded be a small green tornado that was sweeping up everything in it's path. As the others were swept up in the spinning mass, Superboy leapt into it.

"M'Gann!" He called out reaching for her hand as he landed beside her as he took her hand he was once again beside her in her head. They were surrounded by a dome of her green mental energy blocking a giant Psimons blasts; "He's too strong." She said hesitantly.

"Your strong, and I'm stubborn, so together?" He offered and she smiled and nodded; "Together."

They both focused glaring at the giant Psimon; "Get out of my head!" M'Gann demanded as they sent a blast of energy at him, he gasped and screamed as he felt his mind nearly shatter was blown away and vanished from sight.

Back in the real world the tornado picked up briefly blowing the tent away and high into the air along with Psimon and all the equipment, but setting Wolf and Spider-Girl down beside Superboy and Miss Martian who had been in the center.

"Well, that was kind of fun." Spider-Girl said as Miss Martian got up slowly with Superboy helping her to her feet as the giant metal SPhere came over and beeped at them.

"So, can I keep it?" He asked the others who laughed as the bioship came gliding towards them over the sand dunes.

* * *

 **-Inside the Bioship-**

The others were worried as they approached where the small Tornado had been, Kaldur was hooked to a machine that was rehydrating him. None of them knew what to expect.

'I hope M'Gann's alright, the others too.' Carter thought to Scarlett.

"Relax, I'm sure their fine, especially M'Gann." She said and no sooner had she said it then M'Gann's voice came into his head; "She's right Carter, I'm fine and so are the others, thanks for your concern." She said and he blushed a little, as her vocie spread to the others as well.

"Guys, we're all good for pick up we have Superboy too!" She said happily as Aqualad shot up; "Who are you and how did you get in my head?" He asked as Artemis calmed him down a little.

"Hello Megan! Aqualads memories, I knew I forgot something." She said chuckling.

"Aw, Man me too, I forgot the souvenir!" Kid Flash huffed.

"Don't worry, I think we have that covered." Spider-Girl said as they all saw the sphere on approach; "Awesome!" Kid Flash said.

"You know, you should tell her how you feel Carter, I'm sure M'Gann would say yes." Scarlett said to him as they took off with M'Gann now out of their heads and Aqualad up to speed.

"I don't think so, her and Superboy seem to have a thing, and I don't want to complicate things, we'll just have to wai and see what happens.' He thought back to her as they all headed home it had been a long couple days and they all needed rest.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said above things are changing, and you will see more as the story gores on. That's it for the chapter! We hope you enjoyed it, leave a review, follow and/or favorite and we'll see you all next time!**


	6. Jail Break

**A/N: Hello everyone. So, this is usually a time where I (Batmarcus) try to be light and happy, or I attempt to be funny. However, I'm going to do that today because I can't at the moment cheer up. On the morning of the 16th I received an email from the mother of one of my best friends Stephanie or as she was known on this site; Better a Freak than a Fake an author I have written/was writing many stories with. In that email I was told that Steph had passed away that night. That hasn't been an easy thing to work through, for me or her family I actually don't think I've smiled since then.**

 **She was one of my best friends in the world, a truely one of a kind person and I can only hope that wherever she is now she's happy and at peace. It's thanks to MaxGentlman 1 that this chapter got done at all he got me to start writing again, helped take my mind off things and for that I am grateful and always will be.**

 **So I will post something on one of the stories her and I were writing together with a better update, but it goes without saying any stories she and I wrote or were writing are over now and apart from the update will not get another chapter. Prayers go out to her family as they try and get through this loss. I am sorry to have bummed you out, but I felt this was worth sharing.**

 **Thank you all for your time and please in spite of this enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **-New Orleans, 16:53-**

A battle was raging and several feet away Cat Grant stood with her cameraman reporting on the situation.

"This is Cat Grant, coming to you live from New Orleans' historic French Quarter. Where the Martian Manhunter and Superman are in mid battle against the so called "Terror Twins" who have been on a three state rampage through the south." She explained to the audience watching at home.

The cameraman zoomed in just in time to see Superman and the Manhunter catch the twins and hurl them down into a warehouse before flying after them.

* * *

 **-Inside the Warehouse-**

Both twins slammed through the roof and hit the ground hard as they slowly got to their feet, dimly seeing old Mardi Gras decor. Aqualad and Red Tornado came out and secured collars around their necks. They grunted as they felt their strength leaving them.

"That don't feel right. My strength. But I done just gone toe-to-toe with Superman," The boy said, confused.

"Congratulations." Connor Kent, aka Superboy, said, stepping out of the shadows looking just like the male twin, "That's more quality time than he's ever given me." He said as Ms. Martian stepped up to the girl and placed her hand on her.

"You got yer inspiration, Sister Tuppence?" Superboy asked in a perfect imitation of Tommy's southern accent.

"I believe I do, Brother Tommy." She said in a perfect imitation of Tuppence as she became her in appearance.

"Somebody tell me what's goin' on?" Tommy demanded extremely confused as Batman stepped out of the shadows behind their doppelgangers and placed collars of their necks too; "It's simple. They're under arrest." He said as the real Terror Twins were lead away quickly.

"Yeah, now lets just hope that our backup can get themselves in the same position." Connor said as they were lead towards the door by Superman and Martian Manhunter.

"Don't worry, they will." Batman said with confidence.

* * *

 **-Wolf and Jester-**

Wolf and Jester were currently racing away from the police on foot basically just waiting for other heroes to catch them, Jester laughing all the way; "See Wolfie? I told you it would be fun." She said.

"Did you have to blow up that parked car, and those drug dealers homes?" He asked as they rounded a corner.

"Meh, what I had to do and didn't have to do is very subjective. Besides, I'm fairly certain no one is dead anyways, and if they were it's just hardcore drug dealers. You all hired me in part to make sure we got caught and sent to the same place as your friends are going so we could help and that was the best way to get attention."

"You couldn't have waited until I was a little further away from the blast radius?" Wolf asked gesturing to his wrecked suit. The top half was nearly gone, and the mask was hanging partway off his face. There were also many small holes everywhere in the suit from the blast.

"Well, take that as a lesson. You need more durable suits, not that I am complaining." She said smirking as she stopped and faced him pressing her still suited body to his bare chest for a moment; "Besides, you know you had fun with me." She said leaning towards him as he smiled down a bit at her.

Before anything else could be said or done someone cleared their throat behind them and Jester huffed in irritation as they turned to find Wonder Woman and Iron Man both smirking a little; "It's time."Wonder Woman said seriously holding up the collars.

"You guys sure know how to kill a girls mood you know that?" She asked rolling her eyes as she and Wolf had the collars placed on them.

"Yeah? Well believe me, in this line of work, things like this seem to come up a lot to kill the mood." Iron Man said as Wonder Woman slapped him on the back of the head for the comment.

* * *

 **-Belle Reve Parish, September 16, 21:55 CDT-**

A police van, escorted by a police chopper, drove down the road. Its only source of illumination were the van's headlights and the helicopter's spotlights.

Superboy and Wolf sat quietly, their hands bound by high-grade handcuffs. Jester, now with her mask removed, just sat in her set with a grin on her face and quietly humming a tune. Miss Martian, still disguised as Tuppence, looked about the back of the van, seeing the two other people besides them.

Handcuffed in front of her was a boy with spiked white hair and pale blue skin, who was giving her flirty expressions, which made her cringe in disgust. The other prisoner was none other than Dr. Victor Fries, aka Mr. Freeze, who was currently in a full body restraint, strapped to the back of the van.

As she looked around, she thought back to the briefing for the mission at hand.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _She, Superboy, and Wolf stood in front of Batman, being briefed on the situation._

 _"This past Fourth of July, four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, Icicle Jr., and Killer Frost were all easily apprehended. Perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, a Federal prison made to house super criminals. The seventeen year old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility. And Freeze his cell in Arkham." Batman said._

 _"I sense a but or however coming along." Wolf said as Batman continued._

 _"But Freeze petitioned the courts to be declared legally sane, and Jr. sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve, which seems to have been the plan all along. I'm sending you all in to find out why." He said._

 _"Who inside the prison will know of their true identities?" Aqualad asked._

 _"In the case of Superboy and Ms. Martian, no one, we can't be sure that the staff isn't compromised." Batman said._

 _"And in my case?" Wolf asked._

 _"You are a mutant. As such, they won't be able to send you to an ordinary jail, I need you to get someone who can cause trouble and get you both caught and sent to Belle Reve where you'll serve as backup for them just in case, and you'll both be let out at the end." He said._

 _"Right, I know just the person. Let me go make a call, and I'm going to need some money to pay." Wolf said heading off._

 **-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

She exhaled as Icicle Jr. leaned over to Superboy still disguised as Tommy.

"Dude, your sister is sweet, how about you put in a good word for me, huh?" He asked only for the officer in the van to hit him in the chest making him sit back. "Sit down, we're here." He said as they all drove into the prison that looked like a modern day fortress.

They were all led, still bound, to a room. High above them, a woman's voice spoke.

"I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller." She said, stepping into the light to reveal a short, slightly overweight, African-American woman with black hair clamped back into a ponytail. She wore an unbuttoned navy blue suit jacket, a light-blue shirt underneath, a pair of brownish ear rings and a black tie. She also wears a knee-length navy blue skirt and black heels.

Jester perked up at this, "Oh oh oh! My mom told me about you don't you run The Sui..." She started before Wolf placed a hand over her mouth shaking his head slightly from side to side as Waller glared at her before continuing; "I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden, and you are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific meta and mutant abilities. No strength, no ice, no healing, so do yourself a favor young man, until it can be proven your just a 'victim of circumstance', keep the claws sheathed unless you want to bleed out." She said glancing at Wolf, a note of slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, in addition the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets one warning," She said, pushing the button in her hand as they all felt a jolt go through them and sank to their knee's; "If order has not been restored the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know. We Checked. No one has EVER escaped Belle Reve and no one ever will." She said as the man beside her cleared his voice.

"Right. This is Professor Hugo Strange. He is your Maiden Aunt." She said as the man came forward to show a Caucasian, bald, dark brown-eyed male with a lanky body. He sported a gray beard and wears small, round glasses with tinted lenses. He had a black turtleneck sweater and a gray suit.

"Actually I am the prison psychiatrist, and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation," He said.

"Yes, because we know you types are all about sincerity," Waller said sarcastically as they were all lead away to the main prison.

The four were lead down a hallway before being separated into two groups, boys and girls. Wolf, Superboy, Icicle, and Freeze were lead into the men's ward while Miss Martian and Jester into the women's. As the two groups walked, M'Gann's voice came to them through telepathy.

 _'Can you guys hear me?'_ She asked in there heads.

 _'Aw, how sweet, my other voices were getting lonely,'_ Jester thought.

 _'I can hear you to, M'Gann,'_ Wolf thought.

 _'Same here,'_ Superboy thought, 'but how? The collars-'

 _'Are programmed to inhibit Tuppence's super strength, not my psychic powers,'_ M'Gann explained.

 _'Hurray for loopoles!'_ Jester thought.

 _'Your strength though Connor.'_ M'Ganns voice started

 _'Isn't at Supermans level I get it.'_ He thought cutting her off bitterly.

 _'No that wasn't what I was going to say, I was going to say that your strength may actually be cut off thanks to the collars.'_ She warned.

 _"Sheesh, Supes, no need to be so rude.'_ Jester thought as she and M'Gann were put into one cell.

Superboy and Icicle Jr. were pushed into another; "I call top bunk!" Jr said excitedly.

Wolf was lead to another cell and pushed inside.

"Well, I got a new cellmate huh? Oh great, it's a kid." Said a man's voice and looking up he found a man with olive colored skin and a goatee staring down at him. He had brown eyes and hair and gave the appearance of a calculating individual. Hopping down, Wolf saw he was powerfully built and stood at about 6'1.

"Well then, welcome to Bell Reve, kid, name's Floyd Lawton, but most people call me Deadshot. Stay out of my way and follow my lead and you might survive this place Mr..." He trailed off.

"Vince, most just call me Wolf."

* * *

The next morning, the prisoners gathered in the yard. The yard was inside the building with the ceiling covered in special lights that simulated sunlight. The yard was also divided into two halves by a foot-thick wall of glass to keep the men and women separated. Superboy and Icicle Jr. were walking through the yard while Wolf tried to keep to himself, leaning his back against the glass.

Jester and M'Gann stuck together, carefully scoping out everything.

* * *

 **-Superboy and Icicle Jr-**

"Stick with me, cellmate, I'll show you the ropes." Jr. said confidently.

"Ah who you kiddin? You ain't been in Belle Reve before. You're liable to get me hanged with them ropes." Superboy said in his southern accent. Jr shrugged; "I may never have been incarcerated here, Tommy, but trust me, I know where of I speak. For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain, the big dog, the prison capo. My father." He said.

He indicated a man who appeared to be in his late forties and powerfully built, surrounded by several other men including Mr. Freeze. He had grey hair and beard and brown eyes. He wore the orange jumpsuit of a Belle Reve prisoner, along with the typical inhibitor collar; "That's your fa... I mean that's your Pa?" Superboy asked.

"Yep. Icicle Sr.. Reeks when your dad is The Man, you know?" Jr. asked.

"Believe me, I know." Superboy said as in the link Jester said; "Aw, their bonding."

"Stop taunting him." Wolf said through the link as Icicle Jr took a deep breath; "Well here goes." He said taking a few steps forwards before he was tackled from behind by a man Superboy recognized.

"Ojo, my friend Mi Amigo." Jr said carefully before Superboy grabbed Ojo off; "Get offa him!" He said before hitting the man hard in the face knocking him backwards. Several large men surrounded him; "Boy that was not wise." One of them said as they pulled Jr away.

Up with the guards the tweo watching the yard looked on closely, one of them pulled out the device that controlled the collars; but his superior held up a hand; "Nu uh, new fish need to learn." He said smirking down as they surrounded Superboy/Tommy.

The man who had spoken grabbed Superboy from behind in a full nelson; "Free shot Ojo." He offered and as Ojo approached his one mechanical eye widened; "Wait I know him, he's" He started, but using a move Black Canary had taught him Superboy sent the bigger man flying into Ojo knocking them down.

"Not wise at all." The big man grwoled before Ojo grabbed his wrist; "No don't you see, he's..." He started again before M'Gann screamed in his head; "He's Tommy Terror!"

"He's Tommy Terror" Ojo said holding hand to his head; "He's roadkill!" The man said running for him before a voice spoke; "Enough! The kids got guts, the kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son." Icicle Senior said as Jr was thrown beside him; "Great to see you too dad." Jr said.

"Get over here." Sr said and as they made their way over he spoke again; "Not you Terror, just Jr." He said and Superboy stopped and waited; he and Wold both tilting their heads and using their heightened hearing to listen in on the group.

"Alright Icicle, we're all here so now what?" Freeze asked.

"Now, we put the final piece's in place to bust every single con out of Belle Reve." He said smirking as Superboy and Wolf's eyes widened.

* * *

 **-Later-**

The hallways were an eerie quiet with all the convicts locked in their holding cells. That silence was interrupted by the sound of a laundry cart with a squeaky wheel coming down the halls from the laundry room. The prisoner delivering the new laundry opened a slot in the cell door and dropped in two fresh jumpsuits.

Superboy picked up the fresh clothes as Jr. sat up from his spot on the top bunk.

"You best put the new duds on, Terror. Sooner rather than later," He said, sounding cryptic as he took his jumpsuit and began changing.

 _'The break is coming, sooner than later.'_ Superboy thought to the others as he began changing as well; _'Got it, updating Aqualad now.'_ M'Gann thought.

Out in the cloaked bioship Aqualad got the message; 'Time to pull you all out call in the League and they can deal with this.' He thought to them as he went to uncloak however Jester spoke up.

 _'Hold on their fish boy! If we pull out now Icicle Sr would just postpone, after all we have little to no proof.'_ She said simply.

 _'She makes a good point, we need to figure out how they are busting out, if we don't they'll just try again when the cost is clear.'_ M'Gann thought as Superboy and Wolf both agreed as well; 'Agreed keep in touch then.' Aqualad thought to them before turning to Red Tornado;

"We remain on alert, but stand by." He sighed.

* * *

 **-Hugo Stranges office hours later-**

In a surprisingly relaxing room, with very comfortable chairs and zen foutain, Jester and Wolf sat beside each other and in front of them sat Hugo Strange who spoke in an even measured voice; "Here's my concern, both you have anti social and violent tendencies that are a roadblock to rehabilitation and are often the result of conflicts with the mother figures in your life Hmm?" He said.

"Nope." Wolf said.

"Not really, actually both of get along great with our mothers. Wolfies come other more shall we say personal demons." Jester said.

"Interesting care to expand on that?" Hugo asked.

"I would prefer she not." Vince growled at her as she stuck her tough out as Hugo spoke; "Rehabilitation requires open dialogue Mr. Howlett, please Ms. Wilson dear continue." He offered.

"Well I won't go into too much detail on what exactly happened, but what I will say is that he's been through a traumatic experience that when mentioned makes him go berserk. However, whenever I'm around him, he's as calm as a puppy. We were made for each other," She says with a dreamy sigh.

"When you say 'Made for each other', how do you mean?" Hugo asked.

"I mean the authors literally wrote us to be together," She explained as if it were no big deal.

"I'm sorry, authors?" Hugo asked in confusion.

"She thinks that we live in some world where we're all characters in a story, like a comic book or fan fiction," Wolf explained.

"Interesting why do you think that Ms. Wilson?" Strange asked turning to her again as she shrugged; "It's the truth, nothing more." She said as Strange wrote something on the paper and turned to Vince.

"Now then Mr. Howlett why do you think it is that Ms. Wilson has that calming effect on you?" He asked smiling only for Wolf to glare at him; "Because with what has happened to me it's rare that I trust or feel safe with anyone, she's a rare exception to that she gets me tp relax even in situations I shouldn't." He admitted smiling a little at her.

"Aw, thank you Wolfie." She said winking at him

"Exccellent you know I think we are making a real break through with you two." Strange said as he ushered them out.

* * *

 **-Prison Laundry/Shipping Room-**

Icicle Sr., Freeze, and one of his henchmen approached the back shipping area; "These arrived with the new set of prison Orange today." Icicle said as the guard stood in front of it making sure no one saw them as they pryed the large create open all them smiling; "Just the parts we need." Freeze said as they all smirked.

-Later Prison Cafeteria Mens Time-

The three criminals sat together watching the TV that was broadcasting the news; "And the man hunter from Mars has just beaten the Headmaster of the sinister HIVE." She said as they turned to each other.

"That accounts for every leaguer except for Red Tornado." Freeze said.

"Hardly matters, even if he does show up, he can't beat all of us." Sr. said.

Over at a table a little further from that group "Tommy", Jr., and Wolf all sat eating; "If you don, mind me askin why ain't you sitting with your pa?" Tommy asked.

"Because my Pa, only wants me around when I am of use to him I try not to live or die by his approval you know?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, tell me about your sister man." Jr said smirking.

"What? Ah, she's a pain. Why?" Tommy asked as Wolf also raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, she's hot! I mean you don't see it because your family, and he might not see it because she doesn't seem like his type, but I look at her and I can't help but think 'That chick gets me, and really guys that's all you need, someone who see's the psycho that you are...and likes you anyway." He said smiling before taking a bite of his food as both boys each smiled a little, and Jester briefly passed through Wolfs thoughts.

"Yeah, I get it, man your some kind of evil genius!" Superboy said smiling.

"Word." Jr said fist bumping with each of them as from his dads table Freeze suddenly shouted; "That's it old man I am done Genuflecting!" As he hit Icicle Sr with his tray knocking him to the ground; "Belle Reve needs a new top capo!" He shouted kicking him once before his collar activated and Freeze fell to his knee's groaning.

"This ain't Arkham Freeze. We don't put up with prima donna's. Take him to Waller!" The guard said as two others lead a still groaning Freeze away and Sr was helped up.

After the incident in the lunchroom, the cafeteria was dismissed. As the prisoners were heading back to their cells, Icicle Sr. pulled Jr. over to the side rather harshly.

"There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost," He whispered to his son. Hearing this, "Tommy" took the opportunity.

"'Scuse me, I couldn't help overhearing," He said.

"That'll happen when you eavesdrop," Sr. responded.

"Yeah, well, I can help. I got this mind link with my sister."

"I've read your stats, Terror. No telepathy, just super strength."

"It don't pay to advertise when their slappin' collars on everyone's necks. But we're twins, see? Got the psychic thing in utero. So you talk to me, I talk to sis, and sis talks to Frost." He explained like it was that simple.

Seeing no problem in Terror's logic, Sr. decided to go with it, "Okay. Send the message. It's going down now." He whispered to "Tommy".

* * *

 **-Wallers Office-**

Freeze was being lead to Wallers office where he found her and Hugo Strange waiting for his arrival, he stumbled a little and the guard behind him grabbed his back; "Move!" He said aggressively.

"You mean Freeze?" He asked unleashing a blast of ice and Freezing the man solid. Waller reached for the remote and activated his collar shocking him for a moment before he lifted his helmet froze it solid and broke it; "Too little, too late!" He siad

"We'll see! Activate lockdown code; Waller one!" She said and around the prison steel doors began to come down sealing off area's of the prison, she drew a gun pointing it at Freeze who iced it over as she fired sending the force through her arm and causing a bone to crack; "Stop, what do you want?" Strange asked helping Waller to her chair.

"Master control to all the collars." Freeze said reaching over and deactivating all the collars.

As the collars shut off around the prison, the first to feel the effects were those with Super Strength, who busted out of their cells and began to disable the guards and their posts, with people like Mammoth taking out the security turrets and Rhino helping the other prisoners out of their cells.

As the prison break was happening, Superboy and Wolf ran into the Icicles as they were getting suited up and destroying their collars.

"Strength and healing should be back, dudes," Icicle Jr. said.

"Oh, right," Superboy said as he tore his collar off his neck with wolf unsheathing his claws and slicing the collar off, any wounds healing instantly.

"How're things going with Frost?" Icicle Sr. asked.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

The prison break was going about the same on the women's wing as Killer Frost regained her powers and knocked over a guard.

"Please. I have a family!" The guard pleaded.

"Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way," Frost said as she formed an spiked mace made of ice. However, before she could kill the guard, the sound of a gun clicking was heard behind her.

"I have a healing factor, so I can survive being shot in the head. You, however, can't," Said Jester, holding a small gun to Frost's head.

"Where did you even get that gun?" Frost asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really. It matters very little." Frost said turning and blasting Jester with a wave of ice; 'Oh crap, should've thought this through a little better.' She thought through the link before going quiet.

* * *

 **-Mens side-**

Both the two boys felt her go quiet; 'Jester, Jester! Vanessa!?' Wolf thought panicking as she didn't respond, but M'Gann did; 'Wolf, they froze her, I can't get her out not without blowing my cover.'

'Damn it we can survive low temperatures for a long time but being directly frozen, I'm not sure how long she'll last! Hold on Venessa, I'm coming, I promise.' Wolf thought as Freeze, Sr, and Captain Cold began to Freeze the large wall, the backlash of all three villians using their powers Freezing several other things as well and dropping the temperature be several degree's and then allowing Mammoth, Rhino, and Croc punch through the wall.

"Genius, huh guys?" Icicle Jr said smirking.

"Oh, uh yeah right." "Tommy" said as Sr. came over; "Hey, Terror! Still in contact with your sister? Everything copacetic in chick central?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Tommy said.

"Well then, why are you three just standing around!?" He demanded.

"Sorry, we're on it dad!" Jr said leading the other two to a wall in the laundry area and freezing it over as Tommy and Wolf began to beat on and slash at it.

"This wall directly adjourns the Women's side of the prison. We work it from our end, Frost and her ladies work it from theirs and then we all walk out free together!" Jr said.

'Hang on, Vanessa, I'm almost there!' Vince thought hacking away at the wall alongside Superboy as on the other side the ladies did the same.

As this was going on, Hugo and Waller were trying desperately to stay warm in the holding cell they were thrown into. As they were shivering and shaking, Deadshot and Killer Croc stepped up to the bars, a smirk on both their faces.

"Looks like the shoes on the other foot now, eh Waller?" He asked.

"To bad you're not sporting the new uniforms we had smuggled in with the new prison orange," Croc hissed.

"Microtech thermal units that keep us toasty," Deadshot explained, pulling at his collar to show off the article of clothing.

"When this is all over, you'll BE toast, Lawton," Waller said angrily.

"When this is over maybe you'd like to be dead!?" Floyd asked reaching through the bars ad wrenching Waller closer to him; "Wait, Floyd don't do it, there are a hundered ways this could play out, and you know as well as I do that in all of them a hostage like Waller is more valuable alive than dead." Hugo said.

Lawton sighed shoving her back in; "Thank him Waller, man brought back my sense and just saved your ass. I have a little girl to get out for." He said walking away.

'We're almost there Vanessa, but we can't get you saved if we have to fight all the cons in Belle Reve.' Vince thought and through the link the other two agreed; 'Wait, I have an idea Vince follow my lead.' He thought turning to Jr.

"Aw, man just got word from sis, says the collars have turned back on in the ladies wing, could be coming on back here any second." He said in Tommy's voice.

"Man we better tell dad.' Jr said.

"Or, you could show some intiative." Tommy said and Jr smiled and with that the three of them set out towards the main officer control only to find it guarded by Hook, Sabertooth, and Ojo.

"Of course." Vince growled and Sabertooth smiled as Ojo spoke; "Freeze said no one gets in."

"Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?" Junior asked, only for Ojo to cross his arms.

"We don't have time for this!" Wolf yelled, drawing his claw and pouncing at Ojo, only for Sabertooth to grab him by the face.

Just as Sabertooth was about to tear into Vincent, Superboy ran up and punched Sabertooth so hard in the stomach, he let go of Vince and sent him flying into Oso and into the wall, knocking both of them out.

Just before Hook could attack, he was frozen in a block of ice by Junior.

"Y'all keep an eye on these three. I'll go and make sure those collars stay off," Superboy said, heading into the office.

"Can't you see you're being tricked, kid," Sabertooth spoke up, coming out of unconsciousness, "I know his smell, it's-"

Just before he could finish his sentence, Vince knocked him out with a hard punch to the back of the head.

Superboy cam back out; "Got fixed lets go." He said setting out as Wolf heard the collars beginning to turn on.

* * *

 **-With the villains-**

Just as they were freezing one of the last walls, everyone started to drop as their collars came alive with the lock down; "No we were nearly through! The greatest prison break in history!" Sr said.

"It is history so what do you think we do now?" Freeze asked as Sr ran over wrenched the door open and grabbed Waller from her cell; "Tell me how you did this or I sweart you'l Freeze for a millenium!"

"At which point you'll still be in Bell Reve." She said straight faced, he raised his hand only for Hugo to tackle him to the ground hitting his head on the back of the wall and knocking Sr out. Freeze sighed and set out; "You must be kidding." He sighed

Just as Superboy, Wolf, and Junior were about to break through to the women's wing, Freeze showed up along with Mammoth and Rhino.

"I went back to the warden's office," He said, "Hook was taken out by ice before their collars were reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time."

"What are you talking about? We stopped the collars from turning back on. And it couldn't have be Wolf over here, I had my eye on him the whole time. So I believe what you were trying to say is 'Thanks.'"

"Don't y'all remember what happened in the cafeteria?" Superboy said in his Tommy voice, "He's making a power play; trying to take your daddy's spot at the top."

At that moment, Freeze's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Traitor!" Both he and Junior said in unison as they fired simultaneous beams of cold at each other.

Mammoth and Rhino ran at each Superboy and Wolf, who split apart to dodge Wolf slamming his fist into Mammoths jaw and knocking him backwards into the large dent in the wall they had made, Superboy meanwhile grabbed Rhino by the horn and hurled him into Mammoth denting the wall further.

Freeze meanwhile was starting to overpower Jr; "Fool you can't possibly expect to beat me at my own game?" He said smirking.

"Hey, Jr. how bout you and me trade dance partners?" Superboy offered.

"Deal." He said slipping away and starting to Freeze Rhino to the ground away from the wall, as Superboy leapt high into the air and slammed his fist into Freeze's helmet breaking ir open as Wolf leapt onto Mammoths back and used his strength and metal skeleton to choke the larger man out.

"No! My suit I can't survive! Unless..." Freeze said before pointing his blast at himself and freezing his own head in a block of ice; "I've got my guy, but I'm not sure how long I can hold him." Jr. Said.

"Just keep piling on the ice, we can finish up!" Superboy said in his Tommy voice as he and Wolf ran at the wall and slammed into it finally breaking through the wall, they found Killer Frost standing there with Devestation, Tuppence", and Moonstone beside her. Moonstone looked surprised briefly to see Wolf, but schooled her face into calm again.

"Well, well it's the brother and of course the clown girls boyfriend, you want to share in her fate?" Frost asked turning to show them Jester still smiling and frozen in ice. Wolf gasped staring at her and then his looked of shock became one of anger, which quickly gave in further to rage as his claws slid out his own blood coating them as they stopped.

"That's it EVERYONE DIES!" He shouted before leaping forwards, Devastation headed in to meet him only to be met with both sets of claws to her right side popping out her back as Wolf growled in an animalistic roar and threw her at Moonstone who flew up to dodged only to be knocked down as M' Gann came out of her cover and attacked and Superboy charged at Frost.

Superboy dodged several of her ice blasts getting closer and closer, but then one came off like it was going to hit him. Wolf threw Devestation in front of it. blocking Superboy who used the now frozen villianess like a large rock and threw it at Frost. It hit her hard breaking the ice and knocking both women out cold.

M' Gann and Moonstone flew around the room exchanging blows. Moonstone fired a blast of energy at her her, but the young Martian dodged and used her powers to redirect the blast back at her hitting her hard in the chest and knocking her out cold as Wolf approached where Jester was frozen solid.

He looked up at her still smiling face with a sad look in his eyes, placing a hand on the block of ice.

"Hey guys, I took care of those animals. What was happening in he-?" Junior was saying before he cut himself off at seeing what happened to Jester and the saddened Wolf that stood before her.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, man," Junior said.

"Can you break her out of there?" Wolf asked Superboy.

"Not without shattering her," Superboy said, foregoing his Tommy voice.

"Wait, what happened to your accent? And who's the green... Wait... Oh, crap. Dad's gonna kill me," He said at realizing that he'd been tricked.

"You make a pretty good teammate, you should consider switching sides one day." Superboy said before gently tapping Junior on the head and knocking him out.

"M'Gann can you please get her out? Please maybe break the ice without breaking her?" Wolf asked desperately, she looked at her friend never having seen him so scared, or desperate; "Well yeah I can try." She said holding out her hands against the ice and focusing on the actions slowly the ice began to crack and then it finally broke.

Jester fell to the ground and Wolf was at her side; "Vanessa, please be okay."

She was silent, and Wolf's fear was growing.

"Vanessa, come on, you gotta be okay," He said desperately as he held her close to him a tear beginning to form at the corner of his eye.

"I think she needs CPR," Came a high-pitched voice seemingly from nowhere. Opening his eyes, Wolf looked down at Jester.

"Preferably mouth-to-mouth," The voice said, apparently coming from Jester, who was doing a terrible ventriloquist act, speaking out the side of her mouth.

Vince stared at her stunned before he broke out laughing as she opened her eyes smiling; "Come on Wolfie you had to know it takes a lot more than some ice to stop the amazing, incredible, beautiful Je..." She started before Vince moved forwards and kissed her, her eyes widened in surprise as he broke away from her blushing.

"I'm sorry I just had to do that it felt right and..." This time she cut him off sitting up with a wide smile on her face wrapping her arms around his neck; "That's not going to cut it bub, I have been waiting for this for years." She said before kissing him much harder than he had her pushing her tongue into his mouth and hmming happily.

"Uh guys you know we should really evacuate." M'Gann said chuckling even as Venessa let go of Wolf with one hand and held up one finger as if telling the Martian to wait just a second.

They continued making out as Superboy and M'Gann just stood there watching, feeling really uncomfortable.

"This is awkward," M'Gann said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes, yes it is," Superboy said, his face ever stoic.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

"Belle Reve will be fully operational by tomorrow. All prisoners are accounted for, save for The Riddler and Deadshot, who somehow managed to escape during the confusion," Hugo said as he took his place as the new warden of Belle Reve and taking a seat at his new desk, "Still, you must be disappointed," He said, looking straight ahead to the person he was talking to, who was apparently Icicle Senior.

"Me? After the risk you took smuggling out tech inside, you had nearly as much risk in th break as we did. It's a shame we got beat, but the main objectives were all reached Senior said shaking Hugo's hand as the man smiled.

"The Light should be quite pleased." Hugo said smiling.

* * *

 **-A Few Days Later Miles outside Happy Harbor-**

Vince stood leaning against a motorcycle, a silver briefcase beside his foot and staring out at the ocean, waiting he heard another motorcycle approach and smiled as Vanessa pulled up a black metal briefcase with her. She was dressed in black tight fitting pants, a red tank top, and black jacket her hair now in pigtails. She got off and ran over to him kissing him in greeting; "I'm never going to get sick of that, and neither will you." SHe said happily.

"Yeah, I don't think I will either, but on to business for a second here's your pay for helping us out in Belle Reve." He said handing her his briefcase to which she smiled; "Thank you very much and here's something from me and my family to you with a message from mom; "It's about damn time you treat my little girl right!" And end quote, go on open it! I want to see your face!" She said.

Curious he set the briefcase down and opened it up. Inside he found a suit that was similar to his, but also different and newer. It was a predominantly blood red suit divided up by a huge black X with full sleeves. Above where his claws came out were sheathes and it even had a pouched belt with a black X in the center he could keep other gear in if he needed, and his mask looked the same as his current one with slightly smaller ears.

Vince was impressed and it mush have show on his face as Jester smiled; "So you do like it then? You kept telling me how all your suits get wrecked so it's an Nth metal weave like my families suits. This thing can take a beating before it even looks dirty. And the mask can filter out toxins, just because they won't kill you doesn't mean they aren't an issue." She said.

"Thank you, all of you so much I don't know what to say." He said.

"Consider it a welcome to the family gift, see you tonight for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you then." He said as she gave him a quick kiss before picking up the money and speeding off with a laugh.

Vince went back to the Cave and tried on his new suit he had to admit it looked good, it fit him like a glove..."Wait, how did they get my measurements!?" He gasped.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your time, we hope you have a wonderful day or evening depending on where you are, and see you all next time.**


	7. Home Invasion

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Max and I's latest chapter of Young Avengers Evolved. We hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, we still don't own Marvel or Young Justice. We are excited for the second one's return to TV though.**

* * *

Carter Wilson satin the center of the training room legs crossed and eyes closed taking in deep slow breaths. Meditation kept his mind sharp, as his mentor had one taught him. He had not been forced to go to school, yet but they had made Superboy go so he was sure eventually they would get him to as well. He didn't feel it was necessary.

 _ **'They are just looking out for you, you know?'**_ Scarlet asked in his head.

 _'I know, but I still see no point.'_ He thought springing to his feet as she covered him and the walss began to fire stun bolts at him as he glided through the air dodging and using her weapons to take the guns out.

 _ **"They just want you to be able to do something besides live this life."**_ She said as they dropped to avoid one blast and destroyed the gun that had fired on them; _'You know who my family is Scarlet, this life is basically in my blood one way or the other.'_ He thought as they took the last gun out leaving them in silence.

 _ **"That's not necessarily true and you know it."**_ She said and he could tell if she had eyes to roll she would have.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not thrilled by the thought of school." He admitted after showering and getting dressed he decided to head out for Gotham, the team wasn't due to come in for hours, and he was bored. So he headed over to the teleporter and came out near Gotham theater and decided to go and see a movie.

A little while later he left the theater having seen two movies, he rushed out knowing that he was almost late; "Why did you let me go see that second one?" He asked Scarlet.

 _ **"Hey it's not my fault you don't pay attention! I decided to take a nap."**_ She said forming around him as he headed towards the teleporter to find Artemis and Robin getting ready to do the same as he approached he heard Robin speak; "Artemis!"

"Robin! Scarab!" She said clearly surprised by their appearance there at this time.

Robin smirked and spoke; "How random that your here in Gotham instead of Star City, you know where your uncle Green Arrow lives?" He said casually.

"Yeah, I'm ih here to see my cousin! Yeah she was in the state spelling bee, here in Gotham City." Artemis said.

"C-O-O-L." Scarlet Scarab said.

"Did she W-I-N?" Robin asked.

'N-O." She said a bit irritated.

"D-R-A-G." Robin said.

"Yeah, lets just got to the cave." She said pointing to the apparently out of order phone booth it was hidden as; "Ladies first." Robin offered.

"Your town. You Go." Artemis said and Robin shrugged getting in "Recognize Robin B-01." It said as he vanished.

Artemis sighed getting in after him; "Recognize Artemis B-07."

Scarlet Scarab climbed in after her; "Recognize Scarlet Scarab B-10." It said, but as he came out he immediately jumped to the right as Robin and Artemis both shouted "Get down!" He narrowly avoided a jet of fire.

. Artemis and Robin jumped back and met up with Scarlet Scarab as he readied his weapons to fight whoever had the gall to invade their home. The room was filled to the brim with smoke, but he could still make out two tall figures inside the black cloud.

"Will someone tell me who exactly we're fighting?!" Scarab yelled over the roar of incoming fireballs.

"No idea, but we're all sitting ducks next to these tubes! Head for the exit!" Robin yelled as he threw a couple of his explosive disks at the figures as he ran toward one of the hallways, closely followed by Artemis and Scarab. However, before any of them made it a few feet down the hallway, a wave of water headed towards them from the direction they were heading.

"Or not," Scarab said before the three of them were swept up in the wave, sending them hurtling toward one of the stone walls of the cave. Slamming into the wall, the wave subsided as the three of them fell to the floor, trying to get collected as fireballs rained down on them from above.

"Get moving, I'll lay down suppressing fire!" Scarab yelled as his arms switched to a pair of cannons and began to fire off a series of plasma bolts at their attacker.

The attacker fired another blast in response and the two treaded attacks, Artemis even join in firing a small explosive arrow only for all three of them to gasp as it became a tornado made of fire that charged them.

"Oh come on!" Scarab said incredulously as they turned and ran and it chased them through the gym Robin got on his comm; "Robin to team! Come in! Aqualad!?" He tried with no answer.

'M'Gann can you hear me? Are you there?' Artemis though also recieving silence for an answer. Fireball blasted out at them and knocked them all forwards they scrambled to their feet and ran again still being chased Robin tried more options: "Robin to Batcave. Override RG4. Cave calling League of Avengers H-O-J slash Watch Tower B01 Priority Ray!" He said as they went into the showers and all begain o turn them all on.

"Nothing the comm is down, locked at least the water is helping." Robin said.

"Scarlet can you get into our comms system and try to bring it back online maybe kick whatever blocking us?" Scarab asked his armor.

 _ **"Sure, but it'll take time, you'd only have the basic abilities and protection of me if you wanted me to focus solely on that."**_ She warned.

"Do it. I can handle myself while you're focusing on that," Scarab said.

 _ **"Good luck, Carter,"**_ Scarlet said as her voice went silent in his head, going through the base's code to see what's blocking their comms.

Just as she went offline, the water from the showers began to flow faster until the shower heads burst from the wall and began to flood the room.

"Well this isn't good," Scarab said as the room filled with water rather than flow out into the locker room, as if the entrance to the showers was blocked by an invisible wall.

Robin pulled out an expolsive device and planted it on the far wall and they all swam away from it as it blew and they flowed out into the hallway panting as they stood and started running again.

"We need to get lost!" Robin said as they ran into the kitchen/living room area and Artemis looked over the stove; "The air vent!" She said said.

"Perfect!" He said as they all climbed inside and Robin went over to a terminal on the wall before hand; "What are you.." Scarab started before Robin cut him off.

"Downloading cave blueprints, could come in..." He stopped as they all heard footsteps approaching; "Go, go!" He said as they all climbed up he brought up the schematics.

* * *

"Okay go left." He said and as they all did a jet of fire flew through the first vent they had been inside; "Way too close." Scarab said as Robin directed them to take the first right.

They did and came to a vent cover which Artemis pulled off and they slid down into one of the rooms that was filled with pipes; "This way!" Robin said leading them down a flight of stairs, as they made it down and across a platform fire shot from the vent and figure cloaked in the fire stood up.

It looked around as if not seeing them and then raised it's arm and shot fire upwards begining to blanket the whole rooms roof and turn the heat up to the point that several of the monitors began to blar and crack near them.

"That's not good." Scarab said as they ran with fireballs again being shot at them.

"That acess tunnel is near here somewhere!" Robin said as Artemis spoke up; "You mean this one?" SHe asked jumping down the two boys quickly followed as Robin planted another explosive blowing up behind them and cutting off their entry point.

Inside the tunnel Robin stopped; "Hang on! He said plugging hid gauntlet into the wiring; "Hacking into the caves motion and heat sensing to the enemy can't track us.

"Again, who is the enemy?" Artemis asked.

"Not sure, lets find out." Robin said.

* * *

So saying, Robin looked through the mainframe's files before pulling up some security footage from earlier today that showed Aqualad, Superboy, M'Gann, and the other members of the team in the hanger area with Vince and Conner working on their respective motorcycles.

"Torque wrench," Vince said as M'Gann passed him the wrench from the toolbox with her telekinesis, "Thanks, M'Gann."

"I've been meaning to ask you all. Are you having any trouble balancing schoolwork with your duties here?" Aqualad asked.

"Not really," Maria said.

"No," Conner said in an uncaring voice.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents, beautiful," Kid Flash flirted to M'Gann.

"Someone pass me a socket wrench?" Vince asked, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Do you think that Artemis will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Aqualad asked seriously and Artemis looked down slightly seeming a bit hurt. Suddenly a large rush of water came out in many different flows and hit them each. Robin moved to each camera in the hanger and each was taken out by the water.

"That's it all dead." He said and they both looked at him; "I mean the camera's, I'm sure that the others are fine, give me just a second and I'll find the fastest route to the hanger the other two nodded though both worried.

They all headed down to the vent and into the library; "There should be a secret passage from behind one of these shelves." Robin said carefully as they made their way through the place.

"Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, you should see the Batcave." Robin said.

"I have." Scarab said casually.

"I'll have to ask about that later. For now, we focus on getting through this alive," Robin said as they heard a rumble behind them. Drawing their weapons, Robin lead the other two behind a bookcase to hide. They began to hear the sound of clanking metal against the floor approach them. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"Artemis, Robin, Scarlet Scarab," The familiar monotone voice said.

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis said as she went out of cover.

"Artemis, wait!" Scarab whispered, but was too late to stop the blonde archer from coming out from behind the bookcase, only to find not Red Tornado, but another android that looked like he could be Tornado's brother. The android reached out to grab Artemis, but she was grabbed by a running Scarab, who, along with Robin, rolled underneath a table to escape this Red Tornado lookalike.

"Red yes, Tornado no." RObin said as they leapt up onto the bookshelves and another one came around the corner this one clearlt modeled after a female. They ran along the bookshelves as the female shot fire at them which they dodged as the sprinkler came on to dose the flames. They ran over and jumped down Scarab laying down more blasts as he went.

The water ose up and blocked the blasts, as the female pushed the shelves over towards them just before they got crushed Robin found the right book and pulled on it opening the passage opening long enough for them to get through before it closed keeping the bots put.

* * *

 **-Inside the Tunnle-**

The three of them ran down the hall as fast as they could; "Did either of you know that Red Tornado had...siblings?" Artemis asked after a pause.

"Nope."Scarab said.

"No, no idea." Robin said as they reached a four way hall Artemis grabbed each of them; "So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the Avengers, how're we supposed to beat two of him?" SHe asked.

"They are pretty user unfriendly." Robin said which didn't help; "Don't joke they.." Artemis started before a male monotone voice came alive in the cave; "Attention Robin, Attention Artemis, Attention Scarlet Scarab. You all have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

The three heroes looked at each other, worry etching their faces.

* * *

 **-Hanger-**

Inside the hanger, the team were being held captive by the two Red androids. Kid Flash, Wolf, and Superboy were being held in melted metal while Aqualad and Miss Martian were being held in a cage made of fire and Spider-Girl was being pinned to the wall upside down by her own webbing. Sphere would've helped, but it too was stuck inside one of the cave's walls.

The fire android turned up the heat on the fire cage while the water robot began to elevate the water-level of the hanger's docks. As Miss Martian and Aqualad grew weak from the heat of the fire, Kid Flash, Wolf, Superboy, and Spider-Girl struggled to get free of their bindings.

The water android merely looked at the struggling young heroes with an emotionless face.

"Nine minutes forty-five seconds," It stated over the caves intercom.

The water rose towards those trapped in the metal as he spoke, all of them trying and failing to escape the prison.

* * *

 **-With the other three-**

"Eight minutes." The voice said as they all ran down the hallway and took a corner; "We can acess the hangar from here." Robin said only for a rush of water to come at them from down the hall; "Or not." He added.

"Really wish you would stop saying that." Scarab said as they were all caught and submerged in the water, Robin thinking fast pulled a rebreather from his belt and put it in his mouth then gave one to Artemis. He swam to give one to Scarab, then noticed that the armor had formed rebreather over his mouth.

Before they could move more than that the male swam up from behing and grabbed Scarabs foot. He tried hitting it and was prepared to start firing on it when Artemis grabbed one of her arrows which were floatin all over the placef and stabbed it in the androids eye forcing him to let go. She held onto Robin as Scarab caught onto them as well.

When he was sure they were both on Robin fired a grappe up ahead of them and let it pull them all forwards leaving behind several bombs which Scarab set off with a blast of energy covering their trail and hopefully hurting the thing.

The trio resurfaced inside the hanger, taking in deep breaths when they did. However, before they caught their breath, Kid Flash yelled out, "Look out!" before a fireball landed in the water next to the trio, causing them to submerge once again to avoid being hit. They resurfaced next to Wolf, Kid Flash, and Superboy.

"You guys alright?" Robin asked.

"Forget about us, help M'Gann and Aqualad," Superboy said with a hint of worry for his teammates.

"Aqualad, how are you guys holding up?" Scarab called to the Atlantean.

"I fear that we won't last much longer. M'Gann's unconscious, but still alive for the moment," He called back.

Before they could ask any more questions, the female android began firing fireballs at them once again, causing the trio to submerge once more to escape the incendiary bombardment.

They all dove down swimming over to the platform where M'Gann and Aqualad were, but were cut off by the female as the male emerged from the water they were stuck between the androids on the steps; "Distract her!" Robin nsaid turning to the male and trowing two batarangs at it which bounced off on of them nearly hitting Kd Flas in the face.

Artemis and Scarab opened fire on the female to no effect. They both fired on them and the three were forced to dive into the water. Once submerged they found another ven and swam up it emerging in the vents again panting slightly.

"Okay, so what now?" Artemis asked

"We save them, that's how it works." Robin said.

"Yeah maybe that's how it's SUPPOSED to work, but those robots already took out our five SUPER POWERED friends!" She said.

"You seem distraught." Robin said calmly.

"Distraught!? M'Gann is dying! I'm down to my last arrow! And his armor only has some basic functions for the moment we have no super powers! Of course I'm Distraught!" She said.

"Well get trot! Or get dead! Because we are their only hope right now!" Robin said crawling on with Scarab nodding and following after him; "How can you both stay so calm?" She asked.

"In my case, training I've been doing this since I was eight." Robin said as Scarab shrugged; "I...have a interesting family, that I can also say training." He admitted.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis asked as Robin stopped an idea forming in his head; "Of course they are mostly machines and one electromagnetic pulse could shut down any machine in range, except Scarlet and maybe Sphere." He said.

"Well, that's great but do you have an EMP emmitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver!" She said.

"Fresh out, but I'll bet we can make one if only we could talk to KF, he's a whiz at this stuff." Robin said.

"I can walk you through it, he's not the only person who's good with science." Scarab said smiling a little; "There's more to you than that suit huh?" Robin asked.

"You have no idea, but for now we need to get to the Med Lab." Scarab said as the voice came on again; "Five minutes."

* * *

 **-Med Lab-**

A small panel opened in the wall of the Med Lab with Scarab, Robin, and Artemis crawling out of it. As they got to their feet, Scarab looked around.

"Find the X-Ray machine. Inside we'll find a vacuum tube called a Vircator that converts high energy pulses," Scarab said.

"I found it," Robin whispered as Scarab and Artemis came over to his side as he opened the panel to the machine and moved aside so Scarab could work.

"Good. Now all I need to do is reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directing outward."

"Which'll cause a ripple effect. Like dropping a stone into a pond," Robin surmised.

"If that stone had ten to the twelfth power of wattage, yeah," Scarab quipped, "Now all I have to do is hook it up to the cave's main generator... where is that exactly?" He asked.

"Near the hanger." Robin sighed.

"Okay then we are going to need to do this carefully, is there anyway you can get a hold of any of them?" Scarab asked.

"There's a comm in the shuriken near KF, Wolf and Superboy, they should be able to hear us and help." He said and Scarab smiled he had an idea.

* * *

 **-Hanger-**

"Four minutes." The male said as the three of them slid out of the vents near the main generator and Robin made contact with the trapped three; "Okay make with the distraction trust us please." He said the three boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey! Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion!?" Kid Flash called and Superboy smirked putting arogance in his voice; "Yeah and by the way worst death trap EVER! We can escape any time we want!" He said.

"Yeah, Kid here can vibrate his molecules out of here, before your binary brains can count to two! And you can't drown a Kryptonian they don't breath air! As for me with my strength and claws I'm a slash and a jump from the water." Wolf said.

"Cover us," Robin said as he grabbed onto Scarab and swung them both over to the generator.

"And as for Miss Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act," Kid Flash called to the androids as Scarab and Robin began hooking up the vacuum tube to the generator.

"Establishing connection now," Scarab said as he began to set it up.

"You guys have any idea how hot it gets in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her homesick!" Superboy said.

They plugged in the EMP and Robin began to rewrote the power, but it wasn't working andthen they sasw it at the bottom of the device; "The cercuits incomplete." Robin said.

"We need something conductable, a piece of metal or..." Scaracb started when Artemis suddenly shouted; "GUYS LOOK OUT!" They looked in time to see the mass of water coming towards themRobin was swept away but Scarab managed to shoot out a line and escape near Artemis who dreew an arrow and attempted to fire on the robots only for the female to shoot fire at them.

It ruined her aim sending her last arrow flying off far off the mark. Thinking quickly the two of them ran back and jumped into the vents. They were nearly fried by a blast of fire but managed to avoid it. Once they reached a hole they peered through in time to see Robin suspended in the water in front of the male robot.

Artemis gasped as they backed away silently.

She backed away holding her knee's to her chest seeming close to crying as Scarab sat beside her thinking; "We surrender, we die with the others, but if can find a way out, out of the cave out of the moutain, we can get help." She said starting to crawl as Scarab followed trying to calm her down until they both slipped and slid down a vent ending up in the trophy room.

"Who're we kidding? Best we can do is hide. Hope the League finds us before the redsdo or that Scarlet comes back to full function soon." SHe said sadly as the voice said; "Three minutes."

"we can't just leave them." Scarab said.

"We tried everything that we could, and then some hiding is our best bet!" She said going over to the trophy case and glaring at CHeshires mask muttering; "I know you understand."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _A young Artemis sat on her bed scared and fearfully watching her older sister pack a bag and prepare to run away; "We have to keep this family from falling apart." She said as Jade paused and glanced at her before speaking; "Toothbrush! Duh! Knew I was forgetting something!" She said going to their bathroom and putting her toothbrush in the black duffel bag._

 _"Dad'll come after you." Artemis said in a last attempt to get her to stay._

 _"Let him, I'll dissapear like the Cheshire Cat." She said gesturing to the Alice in Wonderland poster on their wall before heading to the door Artemis following her Jade stoppedn; "You should get out too. I'd let you come with me, but you'd slow me down." She said even though unknown to Artemis she was finding leaving her hard._

 _"I can't someone has to be here when mom gets out." Artemis said._

 _"Haven't you learned anything? In this family it's every girl for herself." Jade said leaving and closing the door behind her._

 **-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

Artemis walked up and picked up the mask as Scarab spoke; "Was I supposed to see something there?" He asked which she ignored.

"That may have been true for our family, but I found a new family. And here we're all for one and..." She started before the voice spoke again; "One minute."

"We need to out and at least try and save the others. Especially M'Gann." Scarab said as she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow; "What she's the one closest to dying." He said quickly grateful the suit covered his face so she couldn't see his blush.

"I think I have a plan." She said grabbing her arrow off the trophy wall and heading out; "Come on I'll explain on the way." She said.

* * *

 **-Hanger-**

The elevator doors opened, revealing both Scarab and Artemis, their hands before them, looks of defeat on their faces.

"We surrender. Stop the clock," Scarab said as he walked beside Artemis toward the Reds. As they did, they saw the boys and Spider-Girl be submerged by the water, an unconscious Robin lying to the side, and Aqualad and Miss Martian lying of dehydration from the fire cage. The two heroes soon found themselves standing before the Reds, who looked down upon the teenagers.

"Surrender your weapons," The male android demanded.

Just as it looked like the duo would surrender their weapons, Scarab turned his arm into a blaster cannon and shot the female android in the chest. Before the male android could react, Artemis drew the arrow from her quiver, ran up the Red's front, did a back flip, and shot the arrow at the generator's open panel. The arrow flew threw the air, spinning around a few times, before lodging itself between the generator and the vacuum tube, completing the circuit and activating a massive EMP, causing the two androids to spark and short out before falling to the ground in a heap.

The fire cage faded, and the water withdrew from the others as Scarlet came back in Scarabs head; _**"Carter what happened on minute I almost have the comms unjammed and then suddenly they are shut down."**_ She said worried and then she got the flashes of his memories; _**"Oh my goodness are you okay?"**_ She asked even as she ran a scan on him with the armor.

"Yeah, I'm fine Scarlet, Kaldur how are you and M'Gann?" He asked rushing over to them and kneeling beside laying her head in his lap; "I am fine and she breaths I think she will recover. What about Robin?" He asked seriously.

Artemis rushed over worried and then Robin coughed up water and began to breath; "He's breathing too." Artemis said smiling as Kaldur went to help get the three in metal up to the platform and Scarab flew down and began to carefully laser cut Maria free. A few minutes later they were all on the platform, Wolf, Kid Flash and Superboy still stuck in metal.

* * *

M'Gann to Artemis and Scarlet's amusement was sitting bridal style in Scarabs arms seeming just fine with where she was and in no hurry to move even though she had woken up as Robin spoke; "Yeah, so I figured my best chance was surrender. Pretend to drown before I really did; blacked out though." He admitted.

"M'Gann are you..." Scarab started and she smiled turning a bit red in the face; "I'm going to be okay." She said leaning a bit against him; _**"You should really tell her how you feel."**_ Scarlet said in his head.

 _'Now probably isn't the time soon though.'_ He thought as Kid Flash spoke up to Artemis who was holding a laser of her own; "Could you stop messing around and cut us free already!?" He demanded.

"It's not working genius EMP shuts down all machines, but Scarlet remember?" She asked.

"All machines present at the time." Red Tornado said coming back to the cave from monitor duty and looking at them all; "What has occured?" He asked.

"We had a visit from your family." Robin said.

"Your highly aggressive, very deadly, extremely nasty family." Scarab and Artemis added exchanging each line

"I was unaware I had relations." Tornado said walking over to the downed robots.

"Where were you?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor Duty at the Watch Tower, when it became clear that cave communications were down I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta Tubes were also nonfunctional. I trasported to Providence and proceeded here." He said examining them both and SPhere broke free and came over to Superboy and the laser started working again.

"The pulse has worn off!" Kid Flash and Robin said as they all turned to try and warn Red Tornado just as he touched the other two. He rose into the air eyes glowing red as he used his powers to suck the very oxygen from the room they each collapsed one by one blacking out.

"Scarab?" A calm, masculine voice asked from the darkness, "Scarab, are you alright?" The voice asked. Coming out of the darkness, Scarab woke up to find Captain America looking down at him.

"Ugh, my head," Scarab said.

"He's fine," Cap called out to the other members of the Avengers, who were helping out the other members of the Team.

"Scarab, what happened?" The Captain asked.

"What happened?!" Scarab asked incredulously, "The Reds happened! Tornado and his crazy-ass siblings!" He yelled before he noticed something, "Wait, where are they?"

"Gone," Robin said, just getting through talking with Batman, "All of them are," He said, an ominous tone in his voice.

* * *

 **A/N: ALright and that is where we end for now. We hope you liked the chapter leave a review if you would like and we'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to the latest chapter! We had fun with this chapter, and I am getting back to being myself a little more. So things are starting to look up. Thanks to Max for helping get me back to normal and get to writing him and others have been invaluable to me at this time not sure what I would have done without them and my family.**

 **Anyways we hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah we still don't own Young Justice or Marvel but Young Justice is coming back!**

* * *

 **-Northern India, Sep. 10 14:43 IST-**

The dense Indian jungle air was hot and humid. Calls of various animals could be heard all around the Gotham mayor as he and a couple of other men traveled through the dense brush. They soon came to a stop as Mayor Hill knelt down and inspected a set of tracks that they came across. Inspecting the tracks thoroughly, Hill Smiled.

"Indian tiger tracks, boys. I told you Hamilton Hill didn't need no superstitious guide to find big game. 'Devil Beasts,' he said. Ha," He said arrogantly as he and the other men followed the paw prints.

They soon came to a cliff where Hamilton spotted the tiger lying in a tree. The tiger and Hamilton's eyes met as he readied his gun. The tiger hopped out of the tree and walked a few steps before, from out of nowhere, three pylons rose from the grass and emitted some kind of energy, causing the tiger to roar in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"What the heck is that?" One of the other men asked.

"Who cares? I just made my quota," Hamilton said as he aimed his rifle at the downed tiger.

However, before he made his shot, a snorting sound came from behind the group of men. Turning around, the men were faced by what seemed to be a gorilla armed with a minigun. Seeing the beast with such a weapon, Hamilton gasped as the men dropped their rifles and tried to make a run for it as the gorilla opened fire on the group, roaring angrily as he fired a torrent of bullets at the men.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice September 23, 06:34 EDT-**

Green Lantern John Stewart had created a crane and was helping to load the caves new generator into place along with Shazam. Once they slide it into place the lights came alive in the whole cave signalling it had worked. The Avengers were still worried over what had happened with the Tornado siblings. And repairs were still going through.

As the lights came on, Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom began to sycronize the caves security protocals with the Watch Tower putting safe guards in place to insure that this would not happen again.

* * *

 **-In Main Hanger-**

The team all sat quiet and irritated with the whole situation as Green Arrow sat a bowl of pretzels in front of Kid Flash; "Thansk but no thanks." Kid Flash said seriously.

"Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin insisted as Green Arrow made to take the bowl away Kid Flash grabbed it; "Leave the bowl." He said.

As they all started to talk Scarab noticed a little ways away Aqualada and Batman were talking in hushed voices; "Scarlet, can you isolate that conversation for me?' He thought to her.

"I can, but do you really have to know what it's about isn't that a bit nosy?" She asked.

'Maybe, but I have a hunch this is something I should hear.' Carter thought he heard or rather felt her sigh before his hearing was focused on them.

"It was during the Taipei Mission with Red Arrow, Sports Master revealed the possiblity of a mole in the team and in light of the attack last night Tornado would appear to be the traitor, but whether he betrayed us willingly or was preprogrammed is still..."Kaldur said and then several thing happened at once.

"You knew!?" Superboy demanded bounding over and sezing Kaldur by his shirt glaring a hole in him as Scarab stood beside him also glaring; "That android and his crazy family nearly killed M'Gann and all our friends!" Carter said sounding just as angry as Connor as M'Gann flew over shocked by the out burst.

"What are you two doing!?" She asked.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor and said nothing!" Connor said before he was seized from behind thrown away from Kaldur by Wold who stood beside him now; "Calm down! I knew too." He admitted.

"You two knew?!" Robin asked.

"And didn't think to tell us?" Spider-Girl added, shocked that Wolf would keep something like that from them.

"We sought to protect the team from-" Aqualad began but was cut off by Kid Flash.

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might've saved our butts?" He asked angrily.

"M'Gann could've been killed," Carter said, glaring daggers at the mutant and Atlantean.

"That's enough," Batman said in his usual stoic and commanding voice, getting the team's attention. The team calmed down as they listened to their commander.

"With Red Tornado missing, the cave will now be under the watch of rotating supervisors. Shazam has volunteered for the first watch," He explained as the hero stepped up before the group.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," He said with a smile, though getting some odd looks from the team.

Connor and Carter stood beside Kaldur and Vince; "After we dismantle Red TOrnado the four of us are gonna.." Connor started before Batman came over glaring and speaking in the same calm commanding tone: "Red Tornado is a member of The League of Avengers, that makes him or responsibility, you WILL leave him to us." He said.

Neither Connor nor Carter seemed keen on this idea, but nodded reluctantly: "Good because I have another assignment for this team." He said as several newspapers came up on the holo computer for the whole room to see one showing a Gorilla with a mini gun. The other the Mayor of Gotham in bandages and his arm in a sling.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?" Kid Flash read confused.

"Is this really all he could find to distract us?" Connor asked lowly to Carter and M'Gann.

"Batman please you can't really be sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!" Robin said but Batman turned to him; "You should know by now Robin I NEVER joke about the mission." Batman said and Robin looked down nodding.

"Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." Batman said and he nodded as the others left and Kid FLash muttered; "Yeah you and "Your team". He said with sarcasm Aqualad sighed, but followed the others. Towards the back of the group Maria and Vince walked at the end.

"You knew there could have been, or I guess now that there was a traito and you didn't tell me Vince? Why, do you not trust me!?" She demanded sounding hurt for which he couldn't blame her, they had grown up together they were siblings in all but blood and he had only recently told her about Weapon X as well.

"Okay, let me explain at least to you." He said stopping so she did too until they were the only ones in the hall as the others headed towards the bioship and to gather supplies they might need; "Maria, you know it's not that I don't trust you, I trust you more than anyone else on this team and you know it." He said taking off his mask to look her in the eyes.

"Then why did you keep something like this from me?" She asked taking off her own mask and glaring.

"Because one Aqualad is the leader he thought it was what was best he wouldn't even have told me if I hadn't been there, and two if I told you what was the plan then? You'd be stuck where we were constantly wondering who could it be if there even was one it could just have easily have been a lie to make the team distrust each other. I'm already paranoid a lot of the time and this was stressful. I didn't want to add that stress and distrust to you until I was sure that there was a traitor. I'm sorry Maria, I really am please you have to trust me here because if I don't have you on this team, I don't know what I would do." He admitted looking her in they eyes.

She stared at him for a minute or two, and he thought that she was going to hit him, but to his surprise she hugged him; "Fine I forgive you okay, but don't keep something like this from me again okay? I want to help you out and I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong." She said.

"Deal, I'm sorry I kept this from you Maria." Vince said genuinely. SHe shrugged and pulled her mask back on before heading after the others; "Come on, we should get going, I get the feeling this is going to be a rough team day." She sighed and he nodded following her out as he slid his mask back on.

* * *

 **-Vehicle Hangar-**

They all boarded the bioship, the others all mostly glaring at Aqualad and Wolf, both of whom hadn't talked much. Sphere tried to follow Superboy on the ship and he held up his hand; "Nu uh, stay here." He said and it beeped and rolled away as he and Scarab boarded the ship after M'Gann.

Just before Robin and Kid Flash boarded the ship Shazam flew over and landed in front of them; "You're coming with?" Robin asked surprised and a bit irritated as the Demi God nodded; "Sure we'll have a blast." He said before boarding the ship.

Robin turned to Kid Flash as Shazam boarded; Translation he blames us for Red Fiasco, doesn't trust us." He said bitterly as Aqualad stopped beside them and Kid Flash glared at him; "It's a big club." He said before turning his back and boarding with Robin.

* * *

 **-Northern India, September 23 21:36 IST-**

The Bioship soon arrived in India. An opening formed on the underside of the ship as Artemis, Robin, and Spider-Girl dropped down and secured the perimeter as the ship landed, dropping off the other members of the team. As they came out, Robin and the others came back and reported that the area was clear.

"Switch to stealth mode and we'll review the mission parameters," Aqualad said, activating his suit's stealth mode as M'Gann and Spider-Girl did the same.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters," Kid Flash said indignantly.

"It's recon. We know what to do," Robin said in the same tone as Kid.

"Kid, Robin," Aqualad started but was cut off by Robin, who pointed an accusing finger at their leader.

"The three of us started this team because the Avengers were keeping secrets from us."

"Or did you forget that just like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash tacked on before he and Robin ran off.

"Come on, M'Gann I'll keep you safe." Scarab offered.

 _'Carter, listen your my...friend, not my keeper. Stop acting like a character from a seventies sitcom._ ' She said through a mental link sounding a bit irritated by his behavior even as a blush came to her cheeks as he spoke; "Okay, your right sorry I just want to protect you." He said honestly.

"Yeah like Aqualad and Wolf protected us!? Look I get what's going on here between you guys, but right now I'm not sure your protection or you patronizing is good for our health." Artemis said putting her bows end into his chest as she pushed him away, and she Miss Martian, and Spider-Girl all walked off in a group.

Superboy turned to Aqualad; "Why didn't you stop any of them!? You're supposed to be in charge!" He demanded.

"I am.." Aqualad started but Superboy held up his hand in the Universal stop motion before leaping off Scarab following him leaving Aqualad, Wolf and Shazam; "So did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" He asked

"No, the whole team is just too angry to listen." Wolf sighed.

Suddenly, Wolf perked up as he smelt something in the air and turned in the direction he sensed it.

"Something just moved away from us. Should I check it out?" He asked Aqualad, who looked to Shazam for some guidance.

"Who knows? Could be the gorilla we're looking for," He said with a shrug.

"Alright, go check it out, but be careful," Aqualad said as Wolf nodded, heading in the direction he picked up the scent.

Across the jungle, the team of young Avengers moved along at their own paces. However, little did they know, they were being watched by all forms of vicious monstrosities no man had ever seen. Soon, Aqualad and Shazam came upon a set of tracks that were surrounded by 5mm bullet shells.

"Well, it seems this is where Mayor Hill's 'monkey business' went down," Shazam said, "So at least we confirmed his story, right?" He finished, though not getting a response from Aqualad.

"Aqualad?" He asked.

"My apologies, Shazam," He said apologetically, "I am... plagued by doubts," He said, getting a confused look from the demigod, "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

He was cut off by a loud rumbling from the jungle.

The two of them circled around each other trying to figure out where exactly the sound was coming from, and then to thaei shock a Mammoth burst from the tree's and charged them. Shazam flew forwards to meet it. He hit it hard staggering the thing, but only for a moment as it grabbed him with it's trunk an threw him through some tree's.

As Aqualad stared it refocused on him and charged, He tried to avoid it jumping into tree's, but it batted him aside easily sending him crashing into Shazam only to see a Tiger staring at them it's eyes glinting as he noticed the collar around each animals neck; "That can't be good." he said as they attacked again.

* * *

 **-Superboy and Scarab-**

As Superboy and Scarab crept through the jungle they heard something near them; "What was..." Scarab started and then suddenly Wolves actual impossibly large wolves with Black and white coats leap out from around them and attacked. They started punching and kicking the massive beasts away as they tried to tear into them. Superboy noticed a lone white Wolf bigger than the others waiting and watching.

-Robin and Kid Flash-

Suddenly, the two boys were attacked by a flock of giant vultures. They swooped down and tried to grab them with their talons, only for the two of them to jump out of the way.

"I thought vultures only ate dead meat!" Robin yelled as he threw an explosive disc at the giant birds.

"Yeah? Well these are some pretty proactive scavengers," Kid Flash responded as they both made a run for it.

"Proactive and super-sized. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin asked.

"Kobra-Venom?"

"Yeah," He said as made another swoop at them.

* * *

 **-Artemis, Miss Martian, and Spider-Girl-**

The girls walked along a river when, all of a sudden, a giant alligator sprung from the water and grabbed Artemis by her quiver and pulled her into the water.

"Artemis!" Spider-Girl yelled as a second alligator sprung from the water and tried to bite down on her, only for it's jaws to be stopped by her spider-strength.

"I am in no mood for this! Miss Martian get Artemis,I've got this." She said throwing the gator away from her and getting ready as it attacked again. M'Gann dove into the water to see the other giant Gator trying to death roll Artemis show was struggling to remove her quiver. M'Gann swam over and ripped the strap off freeing her friend.

The gator finally noticed her and beelined for her. M'Gann used her powers growing two more arms and releasing a blast of mental energy sending it flying backwards and clearing the lake in that section of water so Artemis could breath again; "Okay nearly drowning two nights in a row is WAY less fun than it sounds." She gasped.

* * *

 **-Robin and Kid Flash-**

The two young heroes were running and leaping through the tree's doing what they could to take out the Vultures. Robin threw several explosives that knocked them all backwards and way from him. Kid Flash ran up two large tree's jumping back and forth between them before launching himself at the birds like a pinball and taking two of them out of the sky. As he ade a good rolling landing and kept moving.

* * *

 **-Wolf-**

Wolf had followed the scent fairly deep into the jungle he came to a clearing and realized that he had followed it right into a trap. He was surround by Lynx. But not just any Lynx Eurasian Lynx the biggest and deadliest kind and even then they looked too big to be normal and he noticed the red and black collars around their necks.

"Okay so, this isn't good." He said unsheathing his claws as they all roared and leap at him.

* * *

 **-Superboy and Scarab-**

Scarab and Superboy fought tooth and nail with the super-sized wolves. Superboy threw and punched the wolves away while Scarab launched them back with concussive blasts. When the last of the beta-males were done with, the duo looked up at the white wolf that looked down on them from his perch.

"Leave him to me," Superboy said sternly.

"But I can-"

"Leave. Him. To. Me," Superboy reiterated, his eyes like steel.

Just then, the alpha male growled and barked before charging at Superboy, who yelled a battle cry as he slammed into the white wolf.

* * *

 **-Wolf-**

Wolf was at present doing his best to injure the Lynx, but not kill them. The collars were a clear sighn that they were being controlled by someone or something. He had managed to slash through the collars of several of them, and as a result they were running away. Still a few remained. As he took down a few more, he noticed the largest and youngest one watching as they ran away.

"Listen, you are a beautiful Jungle cat, I don't want to hurt you, so come here nice and slow and we'll get that collar off you and you can go rejoin your friends." He said gently as he sheathed his claws and approached. For a moment it seemed to work the Eurasian Lynx approached him slowly and then a shock came from the collar.

Before he could get to it the Lynx roared and charged him; "Well guess the hard way it is." He sighed drawing his claws again and jumping at it as well.

* * *

 **-Aqualad and Shazam-**

They were back to back doing their best to fend off the attackers. As Shazam knocked one of them away the other knocked him to the ground from behind and Aqualad got a good look at the sparking collar. Drawing his water barrers he ran between the beasts feet wrapping one around the collar and pulling down ripping it off as he landed on the ground.

It fell off and the animal blinked before running off and away; "Remove the collar!" He called to Shazam fighting the other one.

"On it." He said flying past the trunk and tearing through the collar ther other Mammoth blinked and followed the first.

"Pretty sweet, figuring out the problem was the collars," Shazam said, landing next to Aqualad.

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may be at risk," Aqualad said, putting his finger to his ear and activating the com link, "Team, report status," He said, getting static and some feedback, making him recoil in irritation, "Com is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually," Shazam spoke up, "You let everyone split up before communications were set."

"They would not listen!" Aqualad exclaimed with annoyance.

"I guess. But, back at the cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"Because Batman is... Batman," Aqualad tried to counter.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined up with the Avengers, all Batman did was boss me around. And that's hard not to take personally. But, I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman takes command. He has to... for the good of the team. Thank you, Shazam," Aqualad said with an appreciative smile.

"Hey, Wisdom Of Solomon," Shazam said with a smile.

 _'Aqualad can you hear me?'_ Miss Martians voice said in his head.

 _'Yes Miss Martian report!'_ He said seriously as she started; _"Artemis, Spider-Girl and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, a lot like those used on convicts at Belle Reve prison.'_ She said as they were talking Shazam saw a Tiger with a collar watching them, before it set off into the jungle.

"Cool a Tiger! Be right back!" He said flying off after it; "Shazam wait!" Aqualad tried, but he was already gone; "Hey speed of Mercury." Aqualad sighed going after him.

* * *

 **-With Shazam-**

He followed the Tiger until it stopped turning to growl at him; "Easy their Mr, I bet you'd like good old Shazam to take that nasty collar off huh?" He said gently approaching the beast who seemed to be considering him before it's collar shocked it a little. Shazam fly closer and then three pylons rose from the ground surrounding him before letting off a sound that seemed to paralyze his whole body.

As he gazed up at the Tiger Gourilla Gorilla came down from a nearby tree and let out a roar.

* * *

 **-Aqualad-**

Aqualad was running through the tree's he had heard the roar from up ahead and picked up his pace; _'Miss Martian I need a telepathic link up to the team now.'_ He thought urgently there was a pause and then; 'Link Established.' She said.

 _'Should you really still be giving us orders, and should you really be following them?'_ Artemis thought immediately.

 _'Listen please.'_ Aqualad tried but Kid Flash spoke first in the link.

 _'Oh good Aqualads voice in my head I've so missed that.'_ He though sarcastically.

 _'Hey Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant Vultures, course since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves.'_ Robin thought angrily.

 _'If he did, he wouldn't tell you.'_ Artemis thought as she got her arrows from the water and strapped the quiver back on.

 _'Superboy, Wolf are you online or just pouting?'_ M'Gann thought.

 _'Hi there, uh he's otherwise occupied at the moment can he call you back?'_ Scarab thought watching Superboy still fighting the Alpha Snow Wolf; _'Yeah, I'm going to have to ask the same thing.'_ Wolf thought ducking the Lynx and kicking it away from himself.

 _'You know what gets me is how nonchalant they both are about not telling us.'_ Kid Flash thought.

 _'He should be totally chalant!'_ Robin thought.

 _'How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?'_ Artemis asked.

 _'Did he really think that you or I could've been the mole?'_ Said Kid Flash.

 _'We've known each other for years!'_ Robin tacked on.

 _'Trust is a two-way street. And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!'_ Miss Martian added.

 _'Not that we'd ever do that. Never.'_ Spider-Girl said.

 _'Enough,'_ Aqualad thought as his fingers tore into one of the pylons and ripped it from the ground, sending sparks flying, _'Shazam has been captured and we need to work as a team to save him."_

 _'Under your leadership? I don't think-'_ Kid Flash thought before Aqualad cut him of mid-thought.

 _'This is not up for debate,'_ Aqualad said in a stern and commanding voice, _'You all chose me to lead. When this mission is over and done with, if you wish to choose a new leader, I will gladly step down. But until that time, I am in command here.'_ He finished before throwing the pylon down with a grunt.

* * *

 **-Shazam-**

Shazam woke up drozy and strapped or rather bolted down to a metla table as the world came into focus he heard growling and saw a lot of medical equipment. The room was bathed in a purpleish light and he heard a males voice with a slight metalic French accent speak; "The brain enhancement of this Tigre already pays dividence no? For he has brought us a prize most glorious Le Shazam." It said

"Why can't I move?" Shazam asked.

"Is it not obvious? Your collar has been programmed to imhibit movement from the neck down, I have allowed you to retain the power of speach as your reactions will be most uh...instructive, during Le Procedure ." It said after a pause as a mechanical claw grabbed a small Buzzsaw.

"Le Procedure? What procedure?" Shazam demanded.

"I have often pondered the effects of your powers on the cerebral cortex, I long to see The wisdom de Solomon up close. Mesuire, Mallah Prepare for surgery." It said as the Gorilla came out dressed in a doctors uniform and grunted a seeming affirmative.

* * *

 **-Outside the Fortress-**

The Team minus Superboy and Wolf had gathered around the place they knew Shazam to be and were all scanning it carefully; 'I'll fly over.' M'Gann thought to the others.

 _'No wait don't.'_ Scarab thought carefully and Miss Martian seemed irritated; _'Scarab I can take care of my..'_ She started but he stopped her; _'No it's not that the field extends like a dome over the whole compound.'_ Scarab said his eyes scanning the thing.

 _'He's right, but the pylons are insulated meaning they will be hard to take down.'_ Kid Flash said.

 _'Yeah, but one good shock would cause a momentary gap.'_ Robin added scanning the field as Artemis added; _'I see a target!'_

 _'Then be ready to hit it! Be ready, all of you_ Aqualad said before leaping from the tree's and using the electricity that he usually used for his water barrers to make a small hole in the field; _'Now!'_ Scarab said as Artemis let the arrow fly, it went past Aqualad and hit the button disabling the field.

They all approached before seeing an abnormally large howler Monkey on top of the building it let out a shriek and suddenly the alarms went off and several more emerged from the building rushing towards them; "Kay so subtly is out." Spider-Girl said allowed as they all began to attack too.

Out from the wall, a security camera appeared. The camera fed onto a monitor near where Shazam, the owner of the voice, and Monsieur Mallah saw the team fighting off the howler monkeys.

"Go, Mallah. Deal with these intruders. I can handle Shazam's brain extraction myself," The owner of the voice said, positioning a scalpel over Shazam's forehead.

Nodding at the order, Mallah tore off his surgeon's uniform and left the room with a growl.

Meanwhile, outside, Aqualad and the rest of the team were fighting off the howlers when he noticed that they too were wearing inhibitor collars around their necks. Sheathing his water bearers, Aqualad grabbed the monkey and slammed it into the ground before grabbing the collar and tearing it off its neck. Free from the collar, the monkey retreated from the battlefield and into the jungle.

"Remove their collars!" He calls to the rest of the team.

"Sure, sounds easy when he says it," Robin said, his handful witha pair of howlers trying to claw his eyes out.

Artemis kicked one monkey away before firing two arrows and taking out the collars of the ones attacking Robin. As she drew her arrows again Robin threw two shuriken and took out two behind her as well.

JUst then the door opened and out came Mallah and it's Mini Gun. Miss Martian tried to sneak in past the Gorilla cloaked, but it grabbed her and threw her down; "Hey get your paws off her you darn dirty ape!" Kid Flash said running at Mallah only to bounce off at impact; "Really? A Planet of the apes line?" Spider-Girl asked jumping in and using her strength to knock Mallah back and grab Miss Martian away.

"I couldn't help myself." He admitted.

* * *

 **-Inside the Fortress-**

"You are not taking my brain." Shazam said even though he was in no place to stop it from happening.

"S'il vous plait Shazam do not struggle. Brain extraction is largely painless, but the benefits are enormous, just look what it has done for me.' The voice said coming out of the shadows showing a black and purple drone like body with a human brain on the top Shazam looked at him, then the device that was pointing at his head.

"That's not going to work on me." He said after some thought.

"Perhaps not, but it works on solid steel so I'll take my chances." Brain said and if he had had shoulders Shazam was sure he would have shrugged as he spoke again; "I'm told you have the courage of Achilles, no? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerablitiy instead."

"Hey, I didn't pick the powers." Shazam said as suddenly the Tiger leapt over him and knocked the brain backwards growling.

"Traitor! You will suffer for that!" The Brain said.

Just the, a remote came from out the side of The Brain's metal body and activated the shock collar around the tiger's neck, making it roar in pain as electricity coursed through its body. Just then, Mallah came crashing through the wall behind The Brain. Turning around, he was met by Miss Martian flying in, followed by the rest of the team.

"It's The Brain!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Duh, we can see it's a brain," Artemis said.

"Not a brain, The Brain," Kid Flash corrected.

"In ze flesh... So to speak," The Brain said, "Mallah."

Just then, Monsieur Mallah took out a remote and pressed a button, causing a set of pylons to pop out of the ground around the team before emitting the paralyzing wave, grounding and pinning the team.

 _'Miss Martian, Superboy, Wolf Now!'_ Aqualad thought. Miss Martian used her powers to levitate the control to her and push the button allowing them all to get to their feet again.

Then the wall behind Mallah exploded into dust and Wolf and Superboy stood flanked by the giant Arctic Wolf, and giant Eurasian Lynx they had each been fighting respectively, The animals moved first attacking Mallah and knocking it down as it stood again Kid Flash it a runnig drop kick to it. Mallah tried to blast him, but Robin swung in kicking the Gorilla in the face.

Miss Martian lifted it into the air and slammed it to the ground, it stood again aming for her only for Scarab and Spider- Girl to come rocketing into it's chest knocking it backwards. Superboy and Wolf came at it, but Mallah got a few shots off not hurting either of them really but knocking them backwards.

Robin and Artemis threw and shot at Mallahs ammo staggering the Gorilla. Meanwhile Aqualad blocked the Brains blasts, and made it over to Shazam and freed him; "Thanks, now one good turn deserves another." Shazam said breaking the Tigers collar as they all surrounded the two of them.

Mallah Growled at Superboy and the Artic Wolf; "Go ahead and try it, I hate monkeys." He said making Mallah growl softly.

"No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." He said deploying several impliments fro his body; "Au revoir, Mes amis." He said in a low voice; "Get Down!" Kid FLash shouted as they all prepared for something the lights went out and when they came back on the Brain and Mallah were gone without even a scent to follow.

"Wait so that big weapon thing...was a light switch?" Kid Flash asked confused as they all smiled in relief, the fight was over for now.

* * *

The team made their way back to the Bioship, with Kid Flash smiling while walking alongside Artemis.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"One word: Souvenir," He said, taking out Mallah's beret and putting it on.

"Two words: Gorilla lice," She said back before walking ahead, causing Wally to remove the hat in disgust.

Meanwhile, Aqualad and Shazam were removing shock collars from the animals. Aqualad removed the last of the collars from one of the howler monkeys before it ran back into the jungle.

"So you're sure that's the last of the collars?" Shazam asked the tiger, it growling in affirmation.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" Shazam continued, getting another growl from the tiger.

"Good boy. I'll be back for a visit sometime. I promise," He said as the tiger gave a nod and ran back into the jungle, "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny," He said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Wolf and Superboy were being cuddled by their respective animal partners.

"The rest of their packs are gone already. What do you think their still doing here?" Superboy asked as the wolf licked his face.

"I guess after fighting us to the death they've grown to love us," Wolf joked as the giant lynx rubbed itself against his chest affectionately.

"Can we keep them!?" Superboy asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not? The cave has the space and they seem really well behaved." Miss Martian said as Kid Flash came over; "Well first the Sphere and now this beast? You sure make a habit of picking up strays don't you?" He asked chuckling.

"Yeah, but maybe it's because he's such a stray himself." M'Gann chuckled as they all stared at the animals; "Well they are going to need names." Kid Flash said.

"How about, Wolf it'snsimple it's cool..." Superboy started.

"It's taken." Wolf reminded him rolling his eyes a little bit as Superboy sracstically said; "Oh yeah right!" Making them all chuckle a little.

"Yeah, how about Krypto?" Kd Flash asked and Superboy paused..."I kinda like it." He admitted.

"What about your new pet?" Kid Flash asked turning to Wolf who was petting the Lynx with a smile; "Not sure, but I know someone who's really good at this whole naming animals thing." He said smiling as the Lynx actually purred a little at him as they headed to get on the ship though Robin stopped them.

"Look I need to know, why did you guys keep the mole intel a secret?" Robin asked seriously as the rest of the team turned to face them all curiously. The two boys looked at each other then nodded.

"The source of the tip, was SportsMaster." Aqualad said.

"What? You can't trust him." Artemis said seriously.

"We didn't, it seemed possible even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information." Wolf said.

"And given how the mission went he nearly succeeded, but you both had to consider it also might be true." Robin said.

"Yes and as leader I did. In which case we had agreed that we did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad said.

"Hate to say it but...makes sense." Robin said smiling.

"I am still prepared to step down." Aqualad added seriously as Wolf spoke; "And I am ready to leave the team if you want." He offered.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as team leader and keeping Wolf on the team?" Kid Flash asked as all hands went up.

"Then I guess it's unanimous congratulations, see you all tomorrow." Shazam said; "You aren't coming back with us?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah, sorry gotta fly." He said taking off into the sky as they headed on board leaving M'Gann and Carter (who was unknowingly staring at the night sky) alone.

"Hey, Scarab, I was wondering... Why are you so protective of me?" M'Gann asked, a little nervously.

Scarab was silent for a minute as he tried to think up an answer before stammering a bit.

"Well I... I may... find you... attractive. Beautiful even," He said, looking at the ground nervously.

M'Gann gave a surprised blush at this revelation, but then smiled before leaning in a kissing Scarab on the cheek, surprising him and making him look at her. She gave the young man a soft smile as she looked in his eyes.

"Your not alone in that regard," She whispered before making her way back over to the Bioship.

 _'Told you so.'_ Scarlet singsonged in his head as he smiled and walked after her shaking off his surprise; "Hey M'Gann wait up!" He said as she actually giggled and stopped smiling at him; "Yes Carter?" She asked.

"Would you maybe want to go out when we get home and get some rest?" He asked and she smiled taking his hand; "You know, I think I'd like that." She said as they kept walking together, as they entered the ship they heard Connor speak;

"Actually you know I think he likes the name Alpha more." He said.

"Oh come on! That's so generic!" Kid Flash said seriously as they all laughed a little M'Gann made a seat appear beside her for Carter and they set off into the night sky, back towards home.

* * *

 **-The Next Day, New York Wilson Home-**

"Oh my goodness! He's so cute! Aren't you!?" Vanessa gushed petting Vince's new giant Lynx as her families Hyena's sniffed at it she had just been about to leave to look into contracts for her when Vince had arrived and as such was dressed in costume minus her mask and weapons.

The lynx nuzzled into her petting as she smiled; "Aw, have you named him yet?" She asked standing up and hugging Vince tightly being sure to make sure that they could each feel all of each other.

"No, that's part of the reason, I came to you I was hoping you could help me out with that, I can't think of a good name." He admitted.

"Hmm, what about Bubastus?" She asked after a minutes thought.

"I like it, what do you think boy?" Vince asked and the Lynx purred in affirmative; "Okay then it's settled, Bubastus where did you get that name anyway?" Vince asked.

"I read it in a comic once." She shrugged before smiling flirtatiously at him; "So, you know mom and dad aren't home want to spend some uh...quality time together?" She asked grinding against him a little and making him groan; "Come on my rooms down the hall." She said jumping up and wrapping her legs around him.

"I...we...ah what the hell?" Vince sighed and she smiled kissing him deeply as he walked them down the hall to her room leaving Bubastus and the Hyena's to get to know each other.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends this chapter. Now we all have a question for you can you name where we took the name of Vince's Lynx from? Leave a review if you can or want to guess at it or if you just liked the chapter. Thank you all for reading and we'll see you next time!**


	9. Biggest Battle Yet

**A/N: Welcome all to the latest chapter of the Young Avengers: Evolved! We hope you like this one, it was fun and challenging to write. We like it and hope you will too, things get just a shade darker and you'll see why later. We hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We still have no rights to Young Justice or Marvel, We do own the OC's though.**

* * *

 **-Metropolis October 1, 08:08 EDT-**

The city was it's usual bustling self this morning cars, gliding through streets and people walking on the sidewalk. As a woman walked her dog, it started barking at the ground, and then it ran as a large plant vine rose from the ground. People started to scream and run away as it sprouted large flowers which reached out and seized cars throwing them away and into buildings.

The suddenly one simply reached into the ground and pulled itself down simply resting there.

* * *

 **-Unknown Location-**

"Lovely, the test is a complete success, we may proceed as planned." Said a female voice.

"Yes we can, but we have operated in the shadows for far too, long I think it's time that the dark Avengers step into the light." Baron Mordo said turning to his fellow team members; In front of him stood two women and six more men.

The Joker in his classic purple suit. Poison Ivy in a green one pieced suit that hugged her body like a glove. Doctor Octopus dressed in a green and yellow suit his mechanical arms sticking out behind him. Then there was a woman who's entire being seemed to be silver and vlack even her hair this was Silver Banshee. Then there was a man a dark yellowish-green costume he had a set of vertically positioned tubes in his midriff. He wears a dark green helmet and goggles his face was gray, and appeared dehydrated The Atomic Skull. Then Black Adam stood in a black and Gold version of Shazams suit with no cape. ANd finally at the very end stood a young man with lite skina and dark black hair, a tribla style tattoo on his left shoulder and arm, dressed in black pants and a sleeveless grey shirt a black jacket over the top. This was Wolverines oldest son, Daken.

"Well, then this could be fun." Joker said starting to laugh.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, Oct. 1 18:13 EDT-**

Robin and Carter were busy having a sparring match. The two of them were almost even in terms of skill, despite Carter not using Scarlet in the fight.

"Gotta admit, you're not half bad, Scarab," Robin quipped, blocking a punch.

"Same to you, Boy Wonder," Carter said back with a smirk, leaning back to avoid a high kick.

Watching the two fight was Shazam and Zatara, both of them watching with interest.

"So we have no idea who trained him?" Zatara asked seriously as he watched the two's spar come to an end as they shook hands and the computer gave Robin the win with slightly more points.

"No, not really, why?" Shazam asked eating a candy bar and raising an eyebrow in slight confusion as Zatara turned to him and said in aserious tone; "Because he just kept pace with a boy who has trained under Batman for nearly nine years, I want to know who trained someone that well." He said as Carter went over and sat beside M'Gann who leaned peacefully against him.

"I think Batman and a few others know, but I'm not sure." Shazam said as Artemis and Kid Flash entered the room to join the others; "So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why is he still here? And why is he eating my snacks?" Kid Flash said pointing to Shazam who was now petting Alpha and Bubastus.

Before any of them could respond not that they knew the Zeta Tube went off; Recognize Batman 02." It said as Batman came out and got straight to business; "Computer, national news." he said as a feed came up immediately with Cat Grant in a street speaking to camera.

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve." She said as it showed a large plant attacking the city and destroying buildings as Superman, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, and two of the Green Lanterns fought it; "Despite the intervention of Superman and the League of Avengers there appears to be no end in sight." She finished

"So should we get out there?" Robin asked as Batman turned to them; "No, the League will soon have this situation under control that's not why I'm here." Batman said seriously before Sportsmaster appeared on a smaller screen; according to your Intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Cobra, which seems to be working with Hydra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to make Cobra Venom." Wally said.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army." Maria added.

"And upgrade Alpha and Bubastus." Vince said petting his Lynx.

"The brain also used inhibitor collars, like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'Gann added.

"Could it be possible that these plant things are also on Kobra Venom?" Carter asked, now suited up in his Scarlet Scarab armor.

"I had Iron Man run a spot analysis on a sample. The vine's cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant," Batman said as a hologram of the bade components of the plant were shown.

"Okay, that can't be just a coincidence," Vince said, looking to his teammates to see who agreed with him.

"Wolf's right. Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide," Aqualad said as Robin pulled up a holo-monitor and began typing.

"Exactly. It's become clear that our enemies have formed some kind of secret society," Batman said.

"What? Like a 'Legion of Doom?'" Wally asked with a smirk, getting a steely glare from Batman, "Shutting up."

"I fear that the attack on Metropolis is only the beginning," Batman continued.

"Got that right," Robin spoke up as he typed away at the holographic monitor and several other screens popped up around the main screen, "Plant creatures are popping up around Gotham, New York, Central City, Paris, Star City, Taipei, and-" He said before he was cut off by the screen turning to static.

"Dude, what's up?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's not me. Someone's splicing into the satellite signal. All satellite signals," Robin said back. Just as he was about to try something, the screen switched from static and changed to a shot of a man looking beaten and bloody, holding a piece of paper in his hands, nervously looking into the camera.

"Go on," A voice off-screen said in a sinister tone, "Read it."

"H-hello p-p-people, J-J-Joker here. Bringing you a-a m-message from the D-Dark A-Avengers," Said the man nervously.

"Nah ah, no stuttering. Remember what I said I'd do," The voice said in maniacal glee.

"Please don't," The man said, scared out of his wits.

"Knock knock," The voice said, a metallic knocking coming from off screen.

"W-who's there?" The man asked.

"The script," The voice answered.

"The script wh-" The man started to say before he was cut off by a bullet shooting him in the head, knocking him back in his seat and onto the ground.

"The script you should've read if you wanted to live! Hey!" The voice said in a song before letting out a maniacal laugh that both Batman and Robin knew all too well as the camera panned to the left, revealing The Joker's chalk-white face, red lips, and green hair as he knocked at the lens of the camera, his sadistic smile never leaving his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you a message from, pause for dramatic effect... The Dark Avengers!" He said with a laugh, panning the camera more to the left, revealing the rest of the team of super villains.

"Oh, that can't be good." Cater muttered to himself.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities, if you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion american Dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait..." Baron Mordo paused as the Joker brought the camera back to his face; "The more we get to have our...jollies." He said laughing again before the video stopped.

The second the video stopped Batman was on his comm; "Roger that tell the UN to prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that." He said seriously as Robin rewound the video and paused at the groupd of villians: "The Joker, Poison Ivy, Doc Oc, The Atomic Skull, Silver Banshee, Black Adam, and..." Robin paused as Vince growled the last name; "Daken."

"That's seven VERY heavy hitters, Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've face." Robin said.

"Well there's your secrest Society." Maria said lowly.

"Not exactly secret anymore huh?" Artemis asked; "Perhhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding it any longer?" Aqualad offered.

"Yeah, that was their mistake, but right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt!"Wally said.

"The League will be handling the plants, I have a different mission for this team." BAtman said and Wally sighed only for Artemis to hit his arm as Batman started again; "With the plants attacking so many locations at once there must be a central control center, your mission is to destroy it." Batman said simply.

"You know, what your really asking them to do?" Zatara asked seriously.

"Yes, I do they're ready." Batman said simply; "I trust that you are right my friend." Zatara said.

"Ready for what?" Wally asked getting hit by Artemis again; "Would you stop?" He asked.

"Earth to Wally if the big guns are fighting the plants, who do you think we're fighting?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to..." He started before she turned his head to the villian line up; "Ohhhh..." He said

"And I trust you can find the enemy or get in contact with Strange?" Batman said and Zatara nodded; "Of course, Mordo's involvement suggests sorcery may be a part of how the plants are controlled. Robin the holo map if you will?" He asked as Robin brought it up and he held out his hands: "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros." He said.

"There that is where you will find the Dark Avengers central control." He said.

"Coordenates locked in. Louisiana Bayou."Robin said.

"We are on our way." Aqualad said as they all headed out to get ready for the battle they were soon to face, Shazam following them before Batman spoke again; "Shazam. For this plan to work the entire Avengers must be seen fighting the plant creatures the three of us are needed elsewhere." He said.

Though he didn't like the idea of leaving the team to fight the Dark Avengers, Shazam gave a sigh before nodding to Batman.

* * *

 **-Gotham City, Oct. 1 19:49 EDT-**

Batman flew through the air in the Batwing, making a strafing run over one of the plant creatures before pressing a button on the flight stick, opening a canopy and releasing a powerful herbicide that began melting the plant creature. Meanwhile, Shazam grabbed the base of one of the creatures and pulled it up from its roots before flying into the upper atmosphere and trowing it in the direction of the sun, dusting off his hands afterwards. Zatarra, meanwhile, was flying on a disk made of magic as he pointed his wand at a third plant creature.

"Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc!" He yelled as fire erupted all across the creature's body. However, as it burned, spores began to pop up all across the monster before they exploded, releasing a green gas. Some firemen who were on the scene tried to run from the gas but were quickly caught in it. They first began to go into a coughing fit, which soon turned into a fit of laughter. They then grew grotesque smiles on their faces before falling to the ground. Dead.

* * *

 **-Louisiana Bayou-**

"Kobra Venom's got nothing on good old Joker Venom," Joker said with a light chuckle as he controlled the plant creatures, shown on a large monitor, like a marionette before Baron Mordo stepped up behind him.

"Both work well when put up to the test," He said with a smile.

"Yes, but we're putting considerable strain on my baby," Poison Ivy said, stroking one of the main plant's vines, helping to keep it green and healthy.

The others gathered around the plant as well Doc Oc made sure the technology in ti kept working and keeping the plant alive while Mordo flew up and used magic to help replenish the plant as well; "Do not worry Miss Ivy, we will keep her healthy and safe, but she needs more power. Skull?" He said turning to the other man who nodded.

He stepped up to the platform and blasted energy into the device in front of him, which sent power running through the tree causing it to sprout leaves and vines near instantly; "Interesting what a little teamwork can do." Daken said staring at the plant even as an alert went off in his ear; "We have company!" He said excitedly.

* * *

 **-Bayou Bartholomew, October 1 10:52 CDT-**

The team all sat silently waiting each going through everything they had brought or making sure that they were ready mentally as they glided over the Bayou preparing, Kid Flash noticed a duffle bag by Aqualads foot; "What's in the duffel?" He asked.

"Plan B." Aqualad said seriously.

"Criptic." Scarab said as Scarlet finished checking them both over and Miss Martain grabbed her head groaning; "You okay?" He asked.

"Dizzy." SHe said.

"Do Martians get airsick?" Robin asked and Kid FLash looked over; "She does look a bit greener than usual." He admitted.

"No, not me her." Miss Martian said; "We feel fine." Spider-Girl and Artemis said.

"No, not either of you her, the Bio-ship, she's trying to shield us but..." Miss Martains was cut off as the ship began to shake violently as they all heard a violent and haunting scream begin to wail through them, it shook every bone in their bodies and soon Scarlet too was starting to shake before it stopped and they were headed down towards the water.

'Scarlet are you okay?' Carter thought to her; "Yeah, I'm fine just whatever that was, lets try and avoid that it messes with me in a very bad way." She said.

"There, they are Adam if you would?" Silver Banshee said casually as she and Black Adam stared at the ship before he leap after the now visible ship.

Inside the Bioship, the team were recovering from their splash landing.

"Is everyone alright?" Aqualad asked the team.

But, just as they were about to answer, the ship was being attacked by the vine creatures, pulling it into the swamp. What was worse, a loud bang came from the hull of the ship. Suddenly, Black Adam tore a hole in the top of the ship.

"Gah! He's hurting her!" M'Gann said.

Thinking fast, Superboy leaped from his seat and punched the demigod dead in the face, sending him flying. However, the hole was still there and the ship was now submerged, causing the cockpit to begin flooding.

"No way! There's no way I am drowning three nights in a row!" Artemis said as she grabbed a rebreather from her belt and put it to her lips, passing one to Kid Flash as well.

"Uh wow thanks." He said seriously.

"Guys we kind of have a problem." Wolf said seriously and Kid FLash turned to him; "No really I hadn't noticed!?" He said sarcastically.

"No idiot! My skeleton is made of metal, I can't swim I'll just sink!" Wolf said seriously and Kid Flash nodded; "Oh right can one of you with Super Strength get that!?" He asked as Spider-Girl came over seized Wolf by the shoulder and dove under with him using her strength to get them both to shore as the other bailed out as well.

"She's in shock, she'll need time to recover, but she should be fine." Miss Martain said before the shrieking came again and they all fell to the ground staring at Silver Banshee as she stopped but they were still stunned.

"Banshee." Spider-Girl muttered.

"Silver Banshee, yes." She said smiling at the downed heroes, Superboy slowly got to his feet and jumped at her only for Black Adam to spring at him and punch him back down. Thinking quickly Aqualad used his water barrers and made a wave to knock the two villains backwards; 'Robin, Miss Martian, Spider-Girl dissapear. We will keep them busy fulfill the mission parameters!' Aqualad said through the telepathic link Miss Martian nodded and using her powers the three of them became invisible.

Just then, Black Adam flew in and struck Aqualad in the face and into a tree. Seeing this, Wolf and Scarab lunged and flew at the demigod only for him to grab them both and throw them into Kid Flash and Artemis.

Meanwhile, across the world, The League were dealing with the plant creatures as best they could. In New York, Iron Man, Captain America, Dr. Strange, and Wolverine were slicing, burning, and repulsing the creatures. In Taipei, Flash and Captain Marvel were dealing with a plant monster that was attacking a power plant. Flash dealt with the vines on the ground while Captain Marvel covered the air. Just before they were finished destroying the vine, the vine destroyed one of the plant's cooling towers, causing a meltdown to commence. However, before it could go nuclear, Captain Atom showed up and absorbed all the residual radiation.

In Central City, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were blasting their way through the vines in quick succession. Just then, one of the vines swung at Scarlet Witch.

"Wanda! Look out!" Quicksilver yelled.

Just before the vine hit, a portal opened behind her and out popped Vibe, who blasted the vine to bits before turning around and gave the girl a smirk before opening another portal and jumping through it.

Then they were each hit by a vine and everyone was back to fighting the plants again.

* * *

 **-Villians HQ-**

"Oh the poor heroes, no matter what they do it's never quite enough." The Joker said in mock sarcasm as he controlled the many vines; "You know it's rather impressive how you can juggle multiple senarios at once." Ivy said leaning against the large trunk of the main tree.

"Well, I've had preactice juggling my multiple personalities, schools out!" Joker said happily as he threw a bus off a bridge in central City with Scarlet Witch only just managing to stop it with her powers and set it gently down nearl the water safe and sound.

* * *

 **-Out in the Bayou-**

Silver Banshee, and Black Adam stared at the downed hereos they had before them and noticed quickly; "Three of them are missing!" Banshee said.

* * *

 **-Robin, Miss Martian and Spider-Girl-**

The three young heroes were walking through the Bayou making as little noise as possible; "I've blocked contact with Aqualad and the others, do you guys think we should maybe..." She started through the link, but Robin stopped her; 'Sorry, but that's not our gig this is.' He said pulling the leaves aside to show a large dome like building with a giant plant sticking out.

'Hello Central Control center. Looks like that plant works like an antenna for the other plants world wide.' Spider-Girl said observing it as her Spider Sense went off and she leap out of the way as vines tangled the other two up; "Well hello." Poison Ivy said stepping out of the shadows.

"And Goodbye." Daken added coming out of the tree's his black bone claws sliding out slowly.

"It's a little soon to say goodbye, we just got here after all." Spider-Girl said dodging a vine and using her web to yank it forwards smacking daken hard in the face and sending him flying into the tree's as Miss Martian used her mind to dissolve the vines around her and Robin before they all scrambled again.

"Sorry Boy Wonder and Brats, but I'm putting an end to your little recon mission." She said as Daken came out from the tree's to chase them along with her vines.

Meanwhile, Daken was chasing after Miss Martian and Spider-Girl as they both activated their stealth modes, causing Daken to lose sight of the two heroines.

"I may not be able to see you, but I can still smell you!" He yelled as he sniffed the air, chasing after their scent.

Back with The Joker and Atomic Skull, Joker was busy talking to no one in particular.

"You know, with this much power at my fingertips, some would call me a control freak. Others... Just a freak. Either works for me, hahahahaha!" The Joker said as he continued watching the monitors.

As he watched he moved the vines so that they knocked a man off of a balcony in Star City only for him to fall and land on giant Trampoline that was plastic man who smiled and gave a thumbs up before departing. Joker huffed and smacked a helicopter out of the sky, only for Icon and Rocket to show up saving all the people.

"These heroes keep ruining the fun." He sighed.

* * *

 **-With the Team-**

They all started to wake up a bit groggy noticing they were in a cage made of yellow energy; "They awaken." Black Adam said from below where he was holding up the cage as they flew through the air; "No matter this cage is impenetrable, even the Superboy cannot harm it." Mordo said simply as Aqualad growled.

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts!" He said trying to use his powers to break the change to no effect as Mordo chuckled; "Please Atlantian do not pretend you are in my league, so few are."

* * *

 **-With Robin-**

Robin was ducking, jumping and flipping through vines before one knocked him into the water, he stood shakily only to see several other vines rise just to be destroyed ans a cloaked Miss Martian spoke through the link; 'Robin she's made contact!'

 _'Artemis, or Spider-Girl?'_ He asked.

 _'Neither.'_ She said as above them the Bio ship flew past knocking Mordo down and causing the cage to fade as the others fell towards the Adam flew over catching Banshee as she fell; "Forget me I'll be fine deal with them."She said pointing to the others except Scarlet Scarab who was flying and had caught KF and Artemis and set them down.

As he landed a bit harder than he expected, Wolf looked up in time to see Daken running near him. With a growl he leap up and tackled him to the ground sending them both sliding down a muddy hill before coming to a stop.

"Long time no see." Wolf growled as they stood up and Daken smiled; "Oh yes, come on then oh favorite son, lets see what you've got!" He said as they both popped their claws and rushed each other.

Meanwhile, Scarab and Kid Flash stood back-to-back with Artemis and Aqualad as they were surrounded on both sides by Ivy, Adam, Banshee, and Mordo. Both Aqualad and Artemis went for their weapons, only to find they've been taken from them.

"Ugh, I feel naked, and not in the fun way," Artemis muttered as Ivy rose from the ground with the help of her plats.

"We'll have to make our own fun like we were trained maneuver 7."Aqualad said and Artemis nodded running over and stepping on his hands as he threw her towards Ivy, she spun in the air before kicking Ivy hard in the face sending her flying away. Kid Flash rushed Banshee who let out a shriek as he neared. He began to slow before Black Adam hit him away.

Banshee went to yell again before a red goo like substance flew and landed on her mouth; "Sorry, can't have that." Scarab said seriously, but she just smiled and let out a louder shriek knocking him backwards and pinning him against a tree as Scarlet started to go haywire; "It's her powers. I can't take it much longer." Scarlet said in his head.

She started to fade off him; _'Scarlet, Scarlet no hold on please.'_ He thought desperately to her as the armor began to fade more; _**"I'm sorry, Carter, I've only got enough for one more blast."**_ She said before his right arm became a cannon that unleashed a wave of energy at Banshee knocking her off her feet and farther away; **_"I need rest now..."_** Scarlet said, her voice fading as so to did Scarab's armor much to his horror.

Before more could be said Black Adam noticed something; "Where are Spider-Girl, Robin, and the Martian!?" He demanded as Ivy looked up in horror to see several blinking lights some held with web coming from the plant antenna; "My baby!" She said rushing towards it, but she was too late ans with a loud BANG the pant went up in smoke, the three young heroes standing in front of it.

"Timber." Spider-Girl smirked.

Ivy let out a roar and launched vines at them. Miss Martian flew out in front of them and stopped them with her mind before she was hit with a blast from behind by Atomic Skull as he and the Joker came out of the base; "Children? Children foiled our plan!? Inconceivable! Unacceptable! Retrobutionable! That last one isn't a word. Sue me, I like it." He said chasing after the three heroes as they fled to join the others on the ground.

"Kill them. Kill them all!" Mordo said as the fights escalated. Atomic Skull went after Miss Martian and Superboy was separated from Alpha by Black Adam, who slammed the young man into a tree hard. Banshee had both Artemis and Scarab, now dressed in normal clothes, on their knee's before her.

Miss Martian and Spider-Girl were fighting off all of Ivy's vines, but they just kept springing up to try and take them down. No matter how they dodged they couldn't get in close enough.

Daken and Wolf were slashing away at each other each blow becoming more and more vicious. Then Wolf Dodged a slash seized Dakens arm leap into the air twisting bringing Daken down to the mud as he snapped his arm in several spots using his legs and body weight. It would heal of course, but it would take a little bit. It bought him time to rush over to the other villinas as Daken called after him; "Not bad sonny boy!"

He ignored him and ran up a tree before leaping out stabbing and Mordo through the shoulder. The Baron let out a howl of pain and rage before turning on him, eyes glowing red; "ENOUGH!" He yelled, unleashing a wave of magic lightning at the others and taking them all to the ground, but Wolf he held suspended in the air; "You deserve something special." He muttered a few words under his breath and suddenly Wolf felt heat coursing through his being, unbearable, impossibly hot purple fire began to melt through his skin.

"Hellfire." Mordo said smirking as the metal began to melt off Wolf's bones and leak out anyway it could. Through his eyes, mouth, nose and pores. He began to choke on the Adamantium liquid and began to shake violently as things started to dim he was choking and overheating. His healing factor was nearly overload trying to fight the Adamantium in his bones and heal all the damage before he blacked out

Down Below, Aqualad saw what was happening and used his powers to deflect the lightning from himself and Miss Martian; "Plan B, now or we might be losing a few friends!"He said and she nodded calling the bio ship cloaked and letting it drop the duffel beside them and from within Aqualad pulled.

"The Helmet of Fate!" Mordo said in aw completing ignoring the shaking Mutant boy beside him as the hellfire kept burning through him; "Aqualad, NO!" Kid Flash yelled before Black Adam hit him, sending him flying into a tree as Superboy punched Black Adam and Alpha fought with Atomic Skull. Aqualad slid the helmet on and in a flash was clothed in Fate's gear.

"Mordo, you are mine!" Fate exclaimed like the angry deity he was.

"I do not fear you, Fate!" Mordo yelled angrily as he shot a stream of blue flame at the Lord of Order, only for Fate to fire a beam of energy that collided with the flames, overpowering it and slamming into Mordo, sending him colliding into the control center before the energy turned into a set of magic chains, binding the evil sorcerer.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Robin was getting back to his feet when he heard someone walk up towards him. Turning around, Robin was met with The Joker, who drew a switchblade and gave a sinister grin.

"Wonderboy, you are mine," He said in a mocking deep voice, letting out a laugh at his sarcasm.

He lunged at the Boy Wonder and swung his knife at him, only for Robin to dodge and weave around the swings. Jumping and flipping out of the way, Robin fell into a fighting stance as did Joker.

"I always wanted to carve this bird. Hahahahaha!" Joker laughed before running at Robin once again.

* * *

Back with Mordo, he struggled against the chains that bound him before shouting out, "Solvo quod reverto!" Breaking the chains into pieces before sending them back at Fate, only for him to create his ankh seal and absorb the chains before it disappeared.

"I have fought the likes of Doctor Strange for years, Fate! You have no chance against me!" Mordo yelled as he brought his hands together, creating a magic seal before thrusting his palms forward, launching a powerful blast of energy at Fate. Fate created an ankh shield with his magic, but the blast overpowered him and destroyed the shield.

Meanwhile, on the ground, when the lightning was off her, Spider-Girl stood, her legs shaking a little as she got to her feet. She saw Wolf fall to the ground several feet away. She made a run for him only for long mechanical tentacles to come rushing towards her from the side. Her Spider-Sense alerted her just in time for her to jump out of the way, somersaulting in the air and landing in time to stare at Doc Oc.

"First your father, and now you! Tell, me why can't you Spider's just leave well enough alone!?" He demanded going on the attack again and forcing her into dodging.

"Well, you know with you Otto it's just too much fun to ruin your day for us not to do it." She said jumping and landing on one tentical, running up it and kicking Oc hard in the face. The man flew a few feet away before his mechanical arms stopped him from flying. He lashed out again with them and she dodged shoot a web from her right hand and grabbing one of the legs. She leap over Oc's head and pinned it to the tree behind him.

He continued to lash out at her and she kept using her webs before at last she had Oc suspended several feet above the ground in a giant web cacoon; "And that ladies and gentlemen is why you never fight with blind anger, never works out." She said before rushing over to Wolf.

A Few feet away Ivy was using her vines to attack everywhere around her; "I may not be able to see you Martian, but maybe I can hear you scream!" She said.

"I can help with that one." Banshee said before stepping up and screaming loudly making Miss Martian fall out of the air clutching her head. And then suddenly Kid Flash ran past throwing the women off balance as he took a piece of Banshee's costume. With the opening ready made for them Artemis and Scarab leap in kicking the two villianess' in the face and knocking them into each other.

Artemis went over to Kid Flash and took the costume piece; "Hey that's my souvenir!"He said and she rolled her eyes a little; "Hold still." She said and made a sling for the arm he had broken when Black Adam hit him; "Thanks." He said sheepishly before Alpha was thrown into Artemis by Atomic Skull.

Artemis!" He said before he had to dodged the Skulls blasts as well.

* * *

 **-In the Air-**

Fate in Kaldurs body was battling Mordo; "Surrender, Sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order!" He said creating another ankh and trying to hit Mordo with it. Mordo dodged, appearing behind Fate and blasting him in the back. Fate righted himself in the air as Mordo shouted; "I can and will defeat you!" Mordo shouted.

Before he could say more, he was struck by green energy and knocked to the ground; "Not tonight!" Dr. Strange said, lowering his hand as he arrived at the head of several Avengers arrival. The distraction allowed Superboy to knock Skull out cold. Robin was dodging Joker's knives before they were knocked away by Batarangs and he looked up, seeing Batman standing beside Big Barda on a Green Lantern platform and glaring down at him; "Darling, you came!" Joker said smiling as they along with Shazam, Strange, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Hawkman and Woman, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel,Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Captain America, Iron Man, and Superman all landed.

"It's over." Batman said but before anyone could speak Spider-Girl called out desperately; "Barda!"

Turning around, Barda looked over to see that Spider-Girl was kneeling over Wolf, who now had the fire put out, but still had adamantium bleeding from his body. He looked like he was about to suffocate.

"Vincent!" She yelled, running up to Maria and her son before sliding in on her knees next to him.

"What happened?" She demanded from the wall-crawler.

"It was Mordo. He used some kind of spell to melt the adamantium in his body. He's suffocating on the liquid metal," Maria said, panicking as much as Barda was.

"Shit! Hold on, son. Hold on." She said carefully picking him up; "Nightcrawler, Wolverine I need you over here now!" She said as they ran over and she explained the situation quickly as her son was choking in her arms; "Logan you have the most experience with Adamnatium, what can we do?" She demanded.

"There's only one guy who can help us right now, much as I hate to admit it, Kurt take us to Magneto's base in the Savge Land. Now!" Logan said and Kurt nodded as a second later the four of them stood in a large room with Magneto sitting in a thrown like chair. He looked surprised when they showed up.

"Go and get Luara, and Maria and bring them back here." Logan said and Kurt nodded before teleporting away again as they turned to Magneto who spoke; "You two are the las people I expected to ever come to me." He said casually.

"Your the only man who can help my son Magneto, the metal that was on his skeleton has been melted by magic, he's suffocating on liquid metal it's leaking out of him." Barda said.

"So, you want me to use my powers to save him, by removing it?" He asked; "Your the only one who can in the little time we have, listen you and I don't get along we don't like each other, but this isn't about us, he's just a kid and he's been through enough already please save him, h doesn't deserve this." Logan said.

Magneto stared at them for a moment and nodded; "Alright, but I keep the Adamantium I take out. Lay him on the table." He said pointing to a metal table to his right. Barda ran over and gently placed her son down and got out of the way as Magneto held out his hands Nightcrawler appeared again with Maria who was white faced, and Luara Kinney aka X-23 or in this case Vince's big sister who was covered in plant goop.

"What happened to him?" Luara asked staring at her little brother with worry as Magneto lifted him off the table and began to siphon the metal out of him from every spot it had been leaking from already as they all watched and Maria explained everything. Barda was growing more nervous the more metal came out of him.

Until at last after a solid minute and a half Vince took in a deep rasping breath and stopped shaking as his breathing began to mellow as his healing factor kicked in faster than it had in a long time and the burns and holes began to heal as Magneto took the last of the metal out and set him down.

"I took all of the metal from his skeleton, except for what was on his claws, his healing should be even faster with less Adamantium to constantly fight off, and his speed and agility will likely double if not triple." He said.

"So he'll be a bit more like me then?" Luara asked and the older man nodded; "Exactly. Though he has gone through a great shock he'll be out for at least few hours." He said.

"Thank you." Logan said.

"Think nothing of it, I have always said that we all should be allies not enemies, maybe this will go into helping with that." He said as Barda picked Vince up again and Kurt took them all away.

* * *

 **-A Few Minutes Earlier Bayou-**

Right after Nightcrawler vanished with the small group Batman turned to the other villains looking at the m questioningly and they all raised their hands up knowing they were vastly outnumbered and out classed even Daken who loved to fight wasn't dumb enough to fight them all; "I got to the Wolf boy. Another day will come." Mordo said.

"Another...Another day!?" The Joker said laughing; "There won't be another day, not for any of us!" Joker said still wearing the gloves that let him control the plants. They rose up and released Joker gas spores; "Joker toxin SPores don't breath!" Batman said punching Joker out cold before Fate rose into the air; "Fear not!" He said creating an anc that sucked away the gas.

"Fate has intervened!" He said as they all stared at him as he glided down; "How could you let Kaldur put on the Helmet!? What were you thinking!? Nabu, will never release him now! Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever." Kid Flash sighed sadly. Fate stared at them and then to his surprise took the helmet off.

"Nabu let you go!?" He asked smiling.

"He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello." Aqualad said smiling a little til Nightcrawler came back with a girl they had all never seen before. They didn't get to meet long as she just said, "Spider-Girl, come on." And she fan over and they were all gone again.

"Is Wolf..." Aqualad asked carefully.

"We don't know yet." Superboy said.

"Oh, The little brat will survive he's a scrapper just like his dad." Daken said smirking

Batman growled as the League closed in around them and Batman addressed the team; "All of you head back to the cave, we'll send word on Wolf when we have it." Batman said and they all nodded, reluctantly boarding the bio ship and taking off.

"Carter, what happened to Scarlet?" M'Gann asked staring at him with worry as he sighed looking worried; "I have no idea to be honest, she said that it was something in Banshee's screech was getting to be too much for her and then she fired off one last blast and just stopped." He said sounding seriously concerned.

"Yet even after she went down you still kept pace as well as you could. Impressive." Robin said.

"Thanks, remind me to tell you why later." He said as they headed into the cave in the ship as they all got off they found Logan, Maria, and Kurt all waiting for them in the hangar.

"So, he's okay right?" Artemis asked worried.

"Yes, Vince is alright he's still out cold but he'll be fine." Logan said before explaining the whole situation and finishing as the girl they had all seen earlier came out and they finally got a good look at her. She had lite slightly tanned skin and jet black hair. She wore a grey and black midriff exposing leather shirt that covered her shoulders, black gloves that come up to her forearm and had sheathes over where her claws come out, gray and black leather pants, with black boots similar to the one's Wolverine wore, and topped off with a black domino mask that made her eyes appear red which she took off as she neared them.

Aqualad felt his heart rate kick a little, but said nothing as she stopped beside Logan; "He's awake. He says he wants talk with you and Barda" She said as Kid Flash approached; "Hello gorgeous and you are?" He asked.

She smirked a little; "Luara Kinney, Codename: X-23, Vince's big sister, and not interested. So do yourself a favor and shut up if you want to still be a man after this." She said smiling sweetly as he backed off and Logan laughed before heading for Vince's room as he shouted; "Oh, and Scarab, Batman and Iron Man will be here to examine your armor see if we can figure the issue."

* * *

 **-Vince's room-**

Logan entered the room to find Barda sitting in a large chair beside Vince's bed where VInce was sitting up looking tired, but otherwise okay; "Hey kid, how you holding up?" Logan asked taking the other chair beside his bed and smiling.

"I feel lighter than I have in a long time." He said chuckling a little and getting a smile out of them, which was nice as he sighed; "So, what no Adamantium in me anymore?" He asked.

"Not completely, it's still in your claws he says that you'll heal faster now and you know you'll move faster and have more agility, Luara is going to have to teach you to fight a little more like her now. You'll be okay now though." He said and Vince nodded before turning to them; "Thank you for saving me." He said.

"We wouldn't have been able to without Kurt and Magneto." Barbra admitted; "I'll have to thank them each when I see them then, but right now I have a question for you guys, and I hope you can answer it." He said seriously looking at them both as they nodded and he sighed before carefully saying: ""When I was fighting with Daken, he kept calling me variations of 'son'. At first I thought nothing of it just trying to get under my skin, but there was some kind of weight behind it."

Logan and Barda sighed, they knew this conversation would have had to come at some point, but after had been done to Vince in the past they had put it off, now though there wasn't a way to avoid it without insulting the boys intelligence; "It had a weight to it, because biologically speaking Daken is your father." Logan said and Vince's jaw dropped.

"So...so you mean you two aren't my parents?" He asked stunned.

"No, we are in every way that matters Vince, we took care of you, raised you taught you, you are our son in every way, but biologically." Barda said.

"So, then who's my mother?" VInce asked still stunned; "So far as we know it's Moonstone." Logan said.

"I... I just don't..." Vince said, completely lost for words.

"Vincent, we-" Barda started but Vincent held up a hand.

"Just... leave me alone for the time being," He said in a low tone.

Looking at each other, Barda and Logan nodded and got up from their chairs and left the room without another word. A minute after they left, Vince let out a growl and slammed his arm into the cave wall, bloodying his hand before it healed a second later.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, Med Lab-**

Carter was at present laying on a table as Batman and Iron Man ran scans on both him and Scarlett who had still yet to say or do anything. As they completed the scan and compared it to the data they had on her Carter sat up; "So, any luck?" He asked hopefully.

"Not really, see the issue is this isn't Earth tech, so it's a little hard to read, but we can't force her to come back on though she isn't what we would call off." Iron Man said.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked confused.

"She's basically gone dormant she's not shut down, she may be going through a type of update or evolution on herself triggered by Banshee's shriek. She could be back online in anywhere from hours to Months possibly years. I'm sorry." Batman said as Carter sat there stunned; "So what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"If you still want to be a part of the team you can stay here and be a tactician when they are in the field or you'll have to learn to do things without her until she comes back online." Batman said seriously

"Right, uh can I have some time to think please?" Carter asked and both men nodded not before reminding him to get some sleep at some point. He sat their for a while his mind going crazy; "I should have protected her, I let her down.' He thought bitterly; '

You know she wouldn't see it that way and doesn't want you to beat yourself up.' M'Gann said in his head as she came into the room and sat beside him.

"I...I don't know, I just after everything she did for me I couldn't even avoid who she asked me to avoid." He sighed hanging his head; "I just feel like I could...I should've done more to avoid Banshee and she'd be safe now!" He said hitting his leg hard. M'Gann grabbed his arm to stop him from doing it again and grabbed the side of his face so he was looking at her again.

"Carter, listen I know this is hard for you but beating yourself up isn't the answer, they said that she would recover all you can do is wait, things will get better even though it doesn't seem like it for now. You'll still have all of our friends and you'll always have me." She said before pressing a brief kiss to his lips and pulling away.

"Come on we all need some sleep she said getting up holding his hand and leading him out of the room.

Batman watched the whole thing, and sighed as did the other adults, this had been very close and the team had nearly lost two of their own in this battle.

'This is the hardest lesson to learn, but at least they made it out okay. For now they deserve a break.' Batman thought to himself as he went to meet Robin by the Zeta Tubes to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends one of the longer chapters we have written in our stories. We said it would get a shade darker and it did without going too far for now. Also we hope you liked the surprises of this chapter! Leave a review follow or favorite, and we'll see you all next chapter!**


	10. Family Affair

**A/N: Hey everyone welcome to chapter 10! We hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: We still do not own Young Justice, we do own the OC's featured though.**

* * *

Far beneath the surface of the park, a sof electical whirring came filling the room with a low buzz as two men worked on four large Red and Gold Andriods as one of them a man with lite skin dark hair and mustache spoke;

"When the prodigal son returned, his father saw him and had compassion, and ran and embraced him. For this his son was lost, and is found. You are the prodigal son Tornado and I rejoice at your return. And I think you for making our little family reunion possible. Now of course, you mush have many questions? No? Oh of course how could I forget your voice box is offline." He said taking a step so he now stood above Red TOrnado directly.

"Your eyes and ears though, they still function perfectly. As does the prodigious mind I built for you all those years ago, and really what else matters?" He asked walking away from the near disassembled Red Tornado.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice October 10, 16:58 EDT-**

"Pineapple Juice!" Shazam said handing a glass of the stuff to Kid Flash who sat in a chair his arm wrapped from the fight against the Dark Avengers. He took a large slurp then sighed in satisfation.

"Ah, just what the doctor ordered." Wally said leaning back in his chair feet up.

"Hows the arm doing Wally?" Shazam asked.

"Hurts a little nothing a little Nachos won't cure." He said casually as Shazam flew away to get some.

Meanwhile off to the side the rest of the team were having sparing matches, Spider-Girl vs Wolf, Robin vs Artemis, Aqualad vs M'Gann, Scarab was still in the workshop though what He was making they were not sure yet. Artemis got under Robins guard and managed to throw him away from herself. M'Gann landed a solid hit on Kaldur.

Maria ducked under Vinces claw slash which was faster than it had been before. SHe sprang backwards and slammed her feet into his chest knocking him down and landing on him; "I win!" She said smiling only to see Vince was not, and she sighed as she got off him.

Ever since the last mission Vince hadn't smiled in fact he had barely said anything to anyone, and had completely ignored both Wolverine and Big Barda when they had come back to talk to him or try to. After she got off she went over to where Black Canary was calling and end to practice.

"Good work. All of you. This has been a very productive week." She said.

"Yeah, for everyone but Kid Malingerer." Artemis said as nearly all of them smirked at Wally; "Hey, arm broken in combat against the Dark Avengers here!" He said holding up his arm in the cast.

Before anyone could argue the logic behind his laziness, the Zeta Tubes activated.

 _ **"Recognize: Zatara. One-one."**_ The computer said as the magician walked into the room before activating a holo-monitor and typing something on the holographic keyboard.

 _ **"Access granted. Recognize: Zatanna, Zatara. A-03. Authorization: Zatara. One-one."**_ The computer listed off as the Zeta Tube activated once again and in stepped a young black-haired girl about fifteen or sixteen years old wearing a black private school's girl's uniform.

"Zatanna this is the team. Team, my daughter Zatanna." Zatara said as M'Gann flew forwards; "Hi, my names..." SHe started before Robin ran in front of her; "Robin!" He said before clearing his throat.

"I mean, uh I'm Robin heh. She's M'Gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, Vince, and Maira. And Carters in the workshop." Robin said pointing to each of them all of whom waved or smiled except Vince who was still sulking and Maria who seemed mad at Robins behavior towards Zatanna.

"So, are you going to join the team?" Robin asked but Zatanna stepped forwards; "Let's not get ahead of ourselves! This is strickly a visit though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something I feel Zatanna could benefit from." He said turning and starting up a conversation with Black Canary while M'Gann brought them all into a mental link.

 _'Does anyone else feel like we're still on probation with Zatara?' She asked._

 _'Not just Zatara, I mean really think about it, why's Shazam still around?' Connor asked._

 _'Because, we like having him around.' Wally added._

 _'You just like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot.' Artemis thought smirking at him._

 _'And your point is what exactly?'_

 _'It's like a bad flashback it almost makes miss when we had Red Tornado as a supervisor.' Vince thoughtflexing his feet which for some reason was beginning to feel stiff_

 _'Yeah at least he trusted us.' Robin thought though this seemed to put Connor in a rage as he thought; 'Sure you miss those days IF you ignore that fact that we never should have trusted him! He was a traitor! That machine nearly got all of us killed!'_ He thought before Zatanna stepped up.

"Are you guys having a phyche conversation?" She asked seriously glancing from one face to the next; 'Oh she is perceptive.' Vince thought through the link as they all stared at Zatanna who spoke up again;

"Because I can't decide if that's cool or really rude." She said as the two adults looked at them all eyebrows raised and Connor cracked; "Alright fine, we were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the Avengers haven't told us anything." He said sounding irritated.

"I'm going to go check on Carter." M'Gann said heading to the workshop as Black Canary spoke up; "The Avengers are searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator professor T.O. Morrow."

"Yet you've found none of the above." Robin said

"Tornado is the League of Avengers' problem, not yours. The Team is not to pursue this." Black Canary said finally.

"Why don't you take Zatanna on a tour of the cave?" Zatara suggested before him and the team saw that she was gone. Looking around, they found her sitting down and petting Alpha and Bubastus.

"Oh, you're giving a tour? Cool." Shazam said somewhat excitedly, flying into the room with a plate of nachos, Alpha standing up and running towards him in hopes of getting some.

"Actually, I was hoping you could take Alpha outside," Superboy spoke up, "He could really use the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure, I can do that. Come on, Alpha!" Shazam said excitedly as he went toward the exit of the cave, still carrying Wally's plate of nachos.

"My nachos!" Wally said, only to be grabbed by Vince as they all headed for the cave's kitchen when Bubastus tried following them.

"You go with Shazam and Alpha too, Bubastus. We'll be okay," Vince said, petting his giant lynx's head as it turned around and followed Shazam and Alpha.

* * *

 **-M'Gann and Carter-**

Carter stood in the work shop, where he had spent most of his time since Scarlett went down. He was working on a white and black suit, when M'Gann came in covered his eyes with her hands; "Guess who?" She said.

"Oh, I know this one, Robin right!?" He asked sarcastically making her laugh a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he turned to face her holding her around the waist; "You're a sight for sore eyes M'Gann." He said smiling and moving a lock of hair out of her face as she blushed happily.

"Well then, glad that I can make you smile." She said before kissing him deeply both of them pulling each other closer; "So, whatcha working on?" She asked when at last they separated for air and she looked over his shoulder at the suit.

He let her go and turned back to it as he picked up the tools he had been working with earlier; "I'm designing a new suit and identity to go by while Scarlet's rebooting. I can't stay in the cave, not while all of you are doing the heavy lifting. It's just not me." He said.

"Yeah, I sort of figured you'd want to get back into things. Does, this suit have a name yet?" She asked as he finished the device he was working on and slide it into a silver utility belt.

"Yeah, it does and it's all done. Might as well see if it fits." He said smiling.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

The Team had just entered the base's kitchen when Zatanna came up beside Robin dressed in a purple tanktop and white pants.

"Wait, when did you...how did you even..." Robin stammered before she cut across him; "We're not REALLY taking a tour are we?" She asked.

"No, we're hunting down that Robot." Superboy said seriously looking to Aqualad who nodded; "Yes we are."

"Oh wow, outlound and everything." Zatanna said smirking at them as Maria spoke up; "So what about new girl?" She said glaring just so slightly as Robin still seemed to have googly eyes for Zatanna as he said; "I'm sure she won't tell."

Zatanna smiled; "I can't tell, not if you all kidnap me." She said and Artemis smiled; "Oh she is going to fit in great!" She said.

Jun 2"So, wait what about M'Gann and Carter, I mean they deserve to be a part of this too." Wally said seriously; "Don't worry, we're here." Carter said and turning they all found M'Gann approaching with Carter beside her except he had a new suit.

He wore a mostly Black armored full Body suit, but it had a white chest, collar and shoulders. In the center of the chest was a half moon insignia, around his waist was a silver-white utility belt. His boots were black with white soles. He wore black gloves with silver-white fingers and over them scolloped silver-white gauntlets like Batmans. Over the top of all this he wore a silver white hooded cloak, and they could seein his hand a black full face mask with white eyes.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked.

"I like it! Looks cool!" Wally said examining it before changing at super speed into his costume.

"Yeah, not bad. Nice to meet you by the way I'm Zatanna." She said offering her hand which Carter shook; "Carter Wilson, or I guess in field now Moon Knight. Now what's this I hear about robot hunting?" He asked looking around.

Moments later they were all in the Bioship and taking off into the sky.

They all sat, now all fully dressed in costume (other than Zatanna). As they flew away though, Black Canary's voice came though the comm; "Mgann, the bio-ship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnapping Zatanna," M'Gann said before quickly adding, "To show her Happy Harbor of course. Be back soon!"

"Roger that, have fun." Canary said before cutting out the comm. Once he was sure that Canary wasn't there anymore, Robin spoke up.

"Okay, so Batman is the world's greatest detective and he's searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location." He said.

"So then, if we're going to do better we need an illogical solution; a truly dumb idea." Spider-Girl said and Kid Flash then noticed they were all staring expectantly at him as if waiting and he smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do have one." He said.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Inside the lair of Dr. T.O. Morrow, his assistant activated the two other androids while Morrow worked on Tornado.

"Look, Tornado, your brother and sister are back online. Soon we'll have you back up and running too. Maybe even turn your voice box back on, as soon as I'm done downloading and copying your memory files. In the meantime," He said with a pause as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the immobile android, "Let me tell you a story."

"Once upon a time, there lived a brilliant scientist who dreamed of creating his own superhero to infiltrate and destroy the Liberty Society. His first creation was... Red Torpedo, Hero of The Ocean Deep! A machine programmed to think he was a man. Unfortunately, that programming was crude. Torpedo never quite fit in. Your eldest brother was a failure."

"However, the scientist believed in his plan, and tried again. Your sister debuted as Firebrand, a much-loved and admired heroine!... If only she hadn't been so damn heroic."

"But, our intrepid scientist did not quit and would not falter. This time, the android would know that he wasn't human. This new approach worked, and Red Tornado, the robot hero, was born and inducted into the Liberty Society. The scientist believed he had finally triumphed! Unfortunately, the android's original heroic programming and Pinocchio-like desire to become more human caused him to betray his creator, his father." Morrow said with a hint of venom in his voice before taking a breath and sighing.

"Still, the scientist refuses to give up," He said, as he got up from his chair and walked over to Red Torpedo and Firebrand and looked between the two red androids.

"The scientist may want to stop talking in the third person." He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **-Belle Reve October 10, 18:35 CDT-**

"Warden strange owed us a favor for stopping last months prison 's given us five minutes with you." M'Gann said glaring at Professor Ivo as the others stood off behind her and Superboy and Wolf stood beside her at either side.

"Spill Ivo! How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds!?" Superboy demanded.

"Now why on Earth would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo asked pretending to be politely confused by them asking him at all. Kid Flash stepped up; "Because, and here's a truly dumb idea, you're Morrows biggest competitor in the evil android game, who better to keep track of what he's up to and where?"

"Ah, I see your point, so allow me to rephrase; Why in the world would I twll you where to find Morrow?" He asked.

"He knows, do what you must." Aqualad said to Miss Martian, who's eyes began to glow. Ivo however leaned back in his chair and laughed; "Oh please, as if I've never faced a telepath before," He said casually, but then Wolf stepped up.

"Alright then, we'll try it my way," he said, grabbing hold of Ivo's collar and slamming him against the wall and smiling; "I'm going to count to three, and then I won't give another chance." He said resting his fist under the old mans chin.

"One," He said, popping a claw that took off some of Ivo's hair on the left side of his head.

"Y-you wouldn't," Ivo stammered.

"Two," Wolf said, releasing a claw on the other side of the now terrified looking man's face as it took some more hair off.

"You can't," Ivo stammered and before Wolf could say three, Zatanna stepped up stood beside Ivo and spoke quickly.

"Llet su erehw worroM si!" Ivo's eyes went wide and he started talking so fast it was astounding:

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park 100 meters south of old faithful!" He said before snapping out of it immediately and covering his mouth like a child who spoke a swear in front of its parents.

"Wait! What just happened?" He asked as the team, suitably impressed, left the room. In his office, Hugo Strange glared at the screen. This wouldn't do at all.

* * *

 **-T.O. Morrows Lair-**

"Download complete all Tornados memories and analysis of the Avengers League is copied. Now, time for the upload." Morrow said lowering a lage metal bed to the ground in front of him as he smiled over at his three other creations

"First though introductions! Red Torpedo, Red Tornado, Red Inferno...I like that name so much more than Firebrand. Meet you brother Red Volcano!" He said pulling off the sheet to show another android like them, but more powerful looking. And he had a large triangle with a dot in the center on his chest and forehead and crack looking like magma all over his body..

"This red won't bother with infiltrating the hero's he'll just destroy them, with the help of your memories Tornado. Finally the scientist has built an android that transcends the need to be human." Morrow said taking the activation control off the panel; "No more Pinnocchios." He added activating Red Volcano who sat straight up.

He got to his feet turned to Morrow and seized him by the arms crushing the control and lifting Morrow up by his arms; "Hello Father." He said in a deep threatening voice.

"Son! Your hurting me." Morrow gasped out as Volcano started to pull.

"Yes but pain is so human, and per your programming I've transcended any concern for humans." He said ripping Morrows arms off to reveal not blood, bone and guts, but circuits and wires as the Android fell to the ground; "No more Pinnocchios." Volcano said

Volcano looked down at the Morrow android and then to his torn off arms.

"His son was lost - son was lost- lost- lost- lost-," The android repeated, its voice becoming ever more distorted before Red Volcano brought his foot down and shattered the android's robotic skull before turning to his siblings.

"Were any of you aware that father was an android?" He asked, only to receive silence from his fellow robots.

"Father, you were right," He said, throwing the androids severed arms to the ground in annoyance, "Humans are annoying," He finished.

* * *

 **-Bio ship-**

"Block out all external communication. Soon Canary and Zatara, Batman too I imagine, will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time." Aqualad said seriously.

"Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here..." Robin said chuckling as he nervously addressed Zatanna, who smiled as she spoke; "Why? Be as chalant as you like." She said and Robin's grin grew as Zatanna heard Spider-Girl growl slightly in irritation and frowned before Artemis, sensing a fight, stepped in.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport use to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis listed off as Zatanna took over.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy, and it usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will." Zatanna sighed.

Superboy finally spoke his tone full of anger; "What's our ETA to Yellowstone!? I am way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor." He growled.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asked as Superboy turned to him in anger.

"Aren't you!?"

"I am not convinced; and even so, that makes him but the victim of his creators programming. Certainly he deserves the chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be." Aqualad said.

Superboy stared at him then turned to face the front more calmly.

"That was a little bit low." Wolf said and Aqualad could see the same tension in his shoulders as Superboy for a moment.

* * *

 **-Morrow's Lair-**

Red Volcano stood before his siblings and looked at them while speaking.

"Father has implanted me with all your memories and his own. Though he left out the bit about him being an Android, he did share his vision for our future." He said going over the nearby computer and bringing up a simulation.

"There is a semi-dormant super volcano beneath Yellowstone. Father gave me the power to activate it in three stages. The eruption will decimate the planet, killing millions, and trap the rest under an impenetrable cloud of ash. While humanity struggles to survive, we four shall build a red army, to make this Earth a Red Planet!"

Just as Volcano finished telling his plan, a phone on a nearby worktable rang and automatically answered.

"Ivo to Morrow. Thomas, are you there?" Dr. Ivo's voice said on the other end of the line.

"I'm here, Anthony. What do you want?" Volcano said, toning down his voice slightly to sound more like Morrow.

"Reluctantly, to warn you. The children have learned of your location. I do not believe they've told their elders and betters. But they are on their way."

Volcano turned to Red Tornado. If they could convey emotions, Volcano would have a sinister smile on his face.

"Perfect," He said.

* * *

 **-Yellowstone National Park October 10, 20:22-**

Miss Matian brought the bioship down into the park and they all stood up; "Stealth mode." Aqaulad said as they all activated their stealth tech and Zatanna opened the ship door for them to head out; "I recoomend you stay behind." Aqualad said.

"Is that an order?" Zatanna asked smiling and he shook his head; "No you must do as you see fit."

"Good." She said before speaking Latin and transforming her clothes again she now wore a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

"Wow." Was all Robin could say as they set out into the forrest not knowing that they were being watched closely over camera by Red Volcano; "Prove yourself a loyal red brother, kill them for me." Volcano said turning to Tornado.

-Outside the base-

Robin brought up his glove computer and scanned the area; "Well Ivo was right somethings down there!" he said as they moved forwards however the wind around them picked up and blew them all backwards.

Looking up they saw Red Tornado above them his arms folded. He unfolded them and held out his hands surrounding them all with Red Torando's as Miss Martian called out to him in desperation; "Why Tornado!? Why are you doing this!?" She asked, and got no response but for the Torando's to get closer.

'Message received?' She asked through the link and Superboy and Wolf nodded; "Who cares why!? Nail him!" Superboy said as they both rushed in; "Superboy maneuver seven!" Wolf called out and Superboy stopped lowering his hands and nodding as Wolf ran right at him and Superboy launched him forwards his claws unsheathing from his hand as he neared Tornado in the air.

Tornado suddenly moved forwards slamming his fist into Wolfs face and sending him flying backwards, into Superboy and through a few tree's. Artmis, Moon Knight, and Robin launched explosives at him he used his wind to send them flying back knocking the three out. Wally growled; "Hey your're not the only spin doctor around here!" He said spinning and creating another black tornado of his own.

While he was seemingly distracted Miss Martian flew at him from behind and tried to hit him only for Tornado to catch her arm and hurl her into Kid Flash knocking them out too. Zatanna ran forwards and tried stammering out a spell through the wind but before she could he grabbed her by the throat and choked her out.

As Red Tornado hovered admiring his handy work Red Volcano's voice spoke out from behind him;

"Quite the performance brother, but we both know that's all it was." He said rising a rock in front of a sign in the dirt Red Tornado had written that said; PLAY DEAD.

"I have all of your memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. Iknow your next move before you do." He said raising the sign into the air; "Blowing a message into the sand?" He said patronizingly before throwing it at the young heroes who were getting to their feet. Wolf, Aqualad and Superboy all leap into the air and sliced through the bigger chunks of rock.

Mid sized chunks still flew at the others who were forced to duck dodge and use M'Ganns powers to stop most of them. One of the large rocks impacted in front of Zatanna.

 _'Zatanna?'_ Robin thought through the linked minds.

 _'I'm good but Red Tornado is getting away!'_ She thought watching as Tornado flew away.

 _'Is he abandoning us!?'_ Artemis thought as they all moved towards Volcano; _'No I don't believe it.'_ M'Gann thought with finality.

Kid Flash ran up the side of the perk Volcano had and tried to attack him, but Volcano dodged and slapped him away; "You stand no chance against me humans!" He said.

"We're not Human!" Miss Martian, Superboy and Wolf said together as Superboy threw Wolf, while he and M'Gann leap and flew at Volcano as well.

"Apologies, I suppose the properly inclusive term is...Meatbags!" He said making large stone hands that smashed the three of them in between the hands mid flight

He then turned his attention to Aqualad, Artemis, and Spider-Girl, who were charging at him below. Volcano waved his hand and the earth suddenly fell out from under the three heroes, creating a giant crevasse. Acting quickly, Spider-Girl grabbed a hold of Aqualad and fired a web-line while Artemis drew and fired a grapple arrow and the three of them swung out just as the crevasse closed behind them.

Landing on the ground, they turned around to find Robin running up an incline and throwing a birdarang at the towering behemoth of bolts, only for Volcano to grab it in his hand, not even looking. However, it suddenly blew up in his face (Literally). Unfortunately, that did absolutely nothing, for as the smoke cleared, it showed a completely undamaged Volcano still standing tall.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move, Meatbags," Volcano said, his monotone voice somehow conveying a voice of arrogance.

"Nrut ekoms dilos dna revoc sih seye!" Zatanna yelled as a layer of smoke suddenly turned solid and wrapped around Volcano's eyes like a blindfold.

"Tornado never knew my moves." Zatanna said.

"Yeah, and I bet you've got some good ones." Robin said and she glanced at him; "Sorry that may have come off a little too Wally." He said

She giggled; "I don't mind, but we should talk later." She said as Volcano blasted through the maeterial and made magma start to shoot up from the ground. The Eath beneath them began to shake.

* * *

 **-In Morrows Lab-**

Red Tornado had hooked himself to the computer so he had a way to talk. As he finshed he felt the fortress shake. He turned to his other two siblings; "We must stop him." He said simply.

"Why? Once we believed we lived, now there is only Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Why should we help save humanity when we are no longer human?" Red Inferno asked

"The premise of your question is flawwed. You were never human, but you were heroes." Red Tornado said simply looking at them as they glanced at each other as well.

Meanwhile, outside, the team was having trouble maneuvering around the molten lava that now littered the battlefield. As they fought, Kid Flash talked through the psychic link.

"He's activated a Stage 2 volcanic eruption. If it gets to Stage 3, kiss the hemisphere goodbye!"

"When in doubt, hit him from all sides!" Wolf thought as he and Superboy leapt at Volcano. Superboy was caught by Volcano and swung around like a ball and chain before being thrown into Wolf, sending them crashing into the dirt.

Miss Martian cloaked attempted to use her powers to mentally pull Volcano off of his platform. He however used his powers to cause a jet of hot air to burst near her feet spraying her in the face.

"M'Gann!" Moon Knight growled running towards her only for Volcano to jump in front of him, and smack him hard sending him flying away as he grabbed M'Gann. However Volcano then noted three devices placed on his arm which burst freezing Volcano's arm holding M'Gann into a solid mass.

Zatanna spoke in Latin using her powers to create doubles of Kid Flash who all ran at Volcano from different sides. He used rocks to smash them away, but the Real Kid Flash came in from behind grabbing M'Gann and shattering Volcano's icy arm to pieces as he ran her over to the group.

When he made it there a large jet of water flew in and knocked Valcano into the lava.

"Nice hit!" Robin said to Aqualad.

"The hit, was not mine look!" He said pointing as Red Torpedo stood beside them blasting Volcano again

Volcano shielded himself as best he could with his one remaining arm. He rose himself up out of the Lava only for Red Tornado to come speeding in smashing through the platform and knocking him back into it. As Volcano stood and tried to make his way out again Red Inferno came flying in blasting him again and again with fire before flying into him.

"Sister! Brothers! Stop!" Volcano said, struggling to push her back. Red Torpedo came speeding in using water and grabbed Volcano around the neck dragging him into the lava as Inferno did the same with his remaining arm. As He struggled to make his way out of the lava, Tornado came in and slammed his feet into Volcano's chest helping to hold him down.

Volcano looked around at his three siblings holding him down in the Lava as they all started to melt away; "Father would be so dissapointed." He sighed as he shut down beneath the lava. Red Tornado was sinking into the lava, only for Superboy to leap in bouncing off the Rock near him and getting Tornado out and back to the others, Tornado's legs were partially melted, but he seemed alright other wise.

However they all felt the Earth rumbling beneath them as the Volcano prepared to erupt; "Tornado listen we're on the verge of a stage 3 super Volcano eruption! There's no coming back from that! We need to vent pressure fast!" Wally said.

"Yeah, but the ash cloud would bring on worldwide nuclear winter, unless you divert it!" Moon Knight said seriously and Tornado nodded to them.

"Triangulate around the pressure Locus!" Kid Flash said as Robins holograph came up.

"Got it! There, there, and there!" He said highlighting each spot on the map.

Artemis and Moon Knight fired and threw the explosives where needed venting out the pressure as Tornado took to the air. Soaring above the cloud he started to create a vaccum funneling the cloud past the atmosphere and into space allowing it to dissipate. They all watched in relief as the Volcano died down and the ash was gone.

"Yes!" Wally said happily as Tornado landed near them seeming tired as he could be but alive.

* * *

 **-A Short Time Later, Morrow's Lab-**

Moon Knight and Robin were currently working on Tornado on an operating table, working to get his voice box back online.

"Aaaand done. You should be good to go now," Moon Knight said as Red Tornado's face plate lowered back into place.

"Yes, I can speak again. Thank you," The crimson robot said gratefully.

"You were willing to sacrifice your life to save the planet," Aqualad spoke up.

"The planet would've survived. It was humanity that was saved, though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day," Tornado responded, sounding a bit sad at the loss of his siblings.

"Yes they were." Vince agreed from where he sat off to the side flexing his feet in his boots again. They felt so stiff, he was beginning to worry a little since things didn't usually effect him this long.

"My point is, that you were never the mole, never a traitor." Aqualad said seriously and Tornado nodded.

"No, I left to protect you all from further attack and to find my creator Morrow." Tornado said simply as Wally found a hand and several other spare parts for the Reds.

"Cool souviner!" Wally said as Robin and Moon Knight went through the parts; "Hey Reddie! We can rebuild you! Better than you were before!" Robin said holding up several different types of legs.

"I do not believe I should be repaired." He said.

"Why did you volunteer to become our den mother anyways?" Superboy asked seriously as he turned to face Tornado.

"I was the pragmatic choice really, I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live. The perfect fit." He siad as though it were obvious.

"Yeah, but what you do have is advance A.I programming designed to learn, adapt, and evolve!" Wally said as he picked off a finger on the spare hand he was holding.

"Hello M'Gann! You wanted to become more human!" M"Gann said.

"Yeah and you couldn't do that with the Avengers, their stiffs a lot of the time well, except maybe Iron Man." Artemis said.

"Yeah, you sure aren't going to learn emotions from Batman trust me." Robin said smirking.

"Then the cave was not only a proving ground for us, but for you as well." Aqualad said.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly I believe I have come to care about you all." He said honestly and they all smiled.

"See? Practically a meatbag already." Superboy said smirking.

"Which reminds me," Tornado trailed off.

* * *

 **-Belle Reve Prison, Hospital Wing-**

T.O. Morrow's young assistant stood over a hospital bed with a sad look on his face when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see Red Tornado standing before him.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt him," Tornado said calmly as he walked up to the hospital bed and looked down at its occupant: A very old man with a mustache breathing through an oxygen mask.

"He was evil. But T.O. Morrow is still my father. I will care for him... It is the human thing to do," Tornado said, his voice sounding sad at seeing his creator in such a state.

* * *

 **-In the bio ship-**

As the team sat in the ship and Robin leaned forwards and tapped Zatanna on the shoulder; "So good kidnapping?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah, best ever." She said smiling; "First of many I hope?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, assuming my dad doesn't ground me for life, but Robin listen. I am kind of in a sort of on again off again things with a friend of mine in the magical community, a thing that I am trying really hard to keep on. Sorry, but I really want things to work there. Besides, there's a girl who's really into you." Zatanna said glancing at Spider-Girl who smiled a little greatfully at the magic user.

Before anymore could be said Vince shouted out in pain; "What is it!?" Aqualad asked seriously.

"I think I just sprouted new claws." Vince said pointing at his feet where sure enough a claws was coming out the top of each foot; "That's unexpected." Wally said.

"We'll call the league when we get back and have someone look at this." Kaldur said and Vince nodded staring at his new claws and noting a glint of silver at the bottom.

 _'Odd.'_ He thought.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile, At The Cave-**

"She's grounded for life!" Zatarra yelled in anger. "'They're good kids, Giovani.' 'Don't worry, Giovanni.' I swear, she is never joining this team!"

Just then, Shazam walked into the room with Alpha and Bubastus, all three of them completely soaked with rain.

"Are they coming out to play or what?" Shazam asked as the Team pets shook off the water.

Just then, they heard the door to the hangar open and the Team conversing amongst each other. However, when they entered the room, their faces grew awkward at seeing the angry faces on the adults.

"Uh, hey, dad. I, uh, had a lot of fun out in Happy Harbor," Zatanna said with an awkward smile.

Without saying a word, Zatara marched up to his daughter and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You are grounded until I say so! That means no fun, no sneaking out, and DEFINITELY no seeing those Solomon and Strange boys!" Zatara said firmly, leading her to the Zeta Tubes and activating the transport.

 _ **"Recognize: Zatara. One-One. Recognize: Zatanna, Zatara. A03."**_ The computer listed off before the duo disappeared in a flash of light.

Once they were gone, Shazam walked up to the Team with an irked look on his face.

"That was so not cool leaving me hanging out there! I was waiting out in the rain for ten minutes before coming back inside!" He said like a disappointed ten year old.

"We are sorry about that, but we found Red Tornado and we saved the world from a Volcano."Kid Flash said awkwardly.

"You all have some major explaining to do." Black Canary said seriously, before hear a slight clank with each step Wolf took forwards as he neared her; "Yes we do, but can I please call my sister and Beast, there's been a recent change I need some help and explanation on." He said pointing down to his new claws.

"Right okay, you go do that. The rest of you explain." She said as Wolf made his way to the comms.

* * *

 **-Half an hour Later Medical Bay-**

Vince sat on the examining table as Beast double checked the scans that he had done of Vince when he got there. Luara was walking him through sheathing his new claws; "Okay, just keep your foot straight and flex the same muscles you use to curl your toes slightly." She said.

Vince nodded and his new claws slid back into his feet; "Guess your skeleton wasn't done growing before it got coated in Adamantuim huh?" She asked sitting beside him and Vince nodded he seemed stressed and she hugged her little brother.

"It'll be alright, I know that you've been through a lot lately but you have people here for you okay?" She asked and he nodded; "Thanks Laura." He said hugging her too.

"No problem, we'll have to take a trip back to Magneto see if he can coat those new claws for you." She said smiling.

"Actually, I don't think that will be necessarry. At least not if these scans are right." Beast said speaking for the first time in a while as he turned to the two.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked.

"It appears that your healing factor has warped both your body and Adamantium. It see's the lack of Adamantium coating all of your bones as an injury, or an illness, and is correcting it, in a fascinating way." He said.

"When you say facinating I hear worrying."Vince said.

"Not at all, it's using the metal that coats your claws as an example and it's producing the metal in your bones, basically it's re-coating your skeleton in Adamantium, at this rate it should be fully coated in just a few days." He said.

"Seriously?" Vince asked stunned.

"Yes, but it's odd, it seems like it will be more like a regular skeleton and less like a coating this time around. Durable as your old Adamantium, but you'll still likely retain your new found speed and agility at least to some extent." He said.

"Wow, can nothing be simple?" Vince sighed.

"In our lives is it ever?" Luara asked hugging him againas he pinched his nose and sighed.

46m ago"Come on, it's time for bed. Tony and Batman want you guys to run a new training sim tomorrow," Laura said, patting Vince on the back and leading him out of the med bay.

"Alright then. Thanks for the help, Hank," Vince said, waving goodbye to Beast.

"Anytime, Vincent," Beast said, waving in return.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! We hope you liked it, leave a review follow or favorite if you want. See you all next time!**


	11. A Plan Gone Wrong

**A/N: Simply put, this is going to be a fun one, but dramatic so we hope you like it! Also we know fast update right?**

 **Disclaimer: Not really needed anymore this is chapter 11 and you know where you are.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

High above the Earth, just past the moon, a large alien ship headed towards the blue planet. However, as it neared the Earth, two bright green lights came from the Earth's surface and headed toward the alien craft. It was the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Jon Stewart, closely followed by Batman in the Bat-Wing.

"Deploying camera sensor units," Batman said, deploying a pair of satellite cameras. Hal and Jon then flew up to the alien ship then Jon used his ring to amplify his voice.

"Attention, you have entered Earth space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning," He said in a very commanding voice. The alien craft did not give an answer however. Instead, after a few seconds of silence, it charged what looked to be a cannon and fired a yellow beam of energy at the two Lanterns. They tried their best to block the blast with a pair of shield constructs, but the beam proved too powerful as the shields were destroyed and the pair of guardians were completely vaporized.

"Code Red! Full offensive deploy!" Batman exclaimed as he opened the Bat-Wing's bay doors and Superman, Shazam, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, and Iron Man leaped from the bay and flew at the ship, ready for a fight.

They flew towards the ship at high speeds but just as they got close enough it fired beams at them. Iron Man and Superman were vaporized first. The others managed to dodge a few but the, Shazam and Captain Marvel were taken out next, then Manhunter and Atom. Batman flew his own ship around managing to doge several blasts before his ship was clipped.

The cockpit ejected Batman in a smaller craft. As he gazed up at the ship he saw it was flanked by other smaller ships. One of them flew up and vaporized him.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, October 16, 16:01 EDT-**

As Red Tornado and the team gazed at the monitors Zatara came up on a another one; "Tornado, did you..." He started but the android cut him off; "Yes Zatara we saw. Celestial Defenses have failed. Initiate all Terestrial measures." Red Tornado said and Zatara nodded.

"See you in the field." He said and his comm shut off.

Tornado turned to them; "I must join the Avengers, we will protect the Earth at all costs, but should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." He said and they all looked at each other before turning back to him; "We stand ready." Aqualad said.

* * *

 **-Some Time Later-**

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live! The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global onslaught to Central City!" A young woman with long ginger hair reported in front of a cameraman. Just then, one of the smaller spacecrafts vaporized some running civilians and were headed toward the reporter when Flash quickly ran in and grabbed Iris and ran her out of the way.

"Tropsnart siht namaremac ot ytefas!" A man's voice yelled from a distance as the cameraman was about to be vaporized by a pair of ships. Suddenly, the cameraman found himself on the roof of a tall building where he stood before Zatara and Flash, who had just dropped Iris off.

"You should both be safe here. At least for now," Zatara said.

"Thank you, uh, Flash and Zatara," Iris said to the two heroes awkwardly before Flash ran off and Zatara created a floating platform and flew off.

"Denny, you okay?" She asked turning to her camera man who nodded giving the thumbs up on camera she smiled a little and cleared her throat; "As you can see, The League of Avengers is attempting to hold the line." SHe said as the camera panned over to civilians on a roof of a burning building.

Just as Flash got there a ship flew by vaporizing the whole thing; "No!" Iris said stunned as unknown to most she had just watched her husband die she never saw the ship flying towards them from behind her, until her camera feed cut off. The anchorwoman, was shaking with fright but turned back to the camera.

"I'm sorry we're experiencing technical difficulties from our central city feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another Avengers contingent is having a bit more luck." She said.

The camera cut to the Hawks and Doctor Strange flying around taking out a few ships before they were caught in the blasts and vaporized too. Down at Roof level, Black Canary let out a shriek that destroyed a few of the ships and Green Arrow and Hawkeye stood back to back letting off explosive Arrows and destroying several ships. Then one got in close and in a flash of light all three were gone.

The camera came back to the blonde anchorwoman who let out a sigh seeming to be trying her best not to cry; "Ladies and Gentleman we've lost Black Canary, Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Dr. Strange, and the Hawks. Other Heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Giant Man, Wasp, Icon, Atom, and Aquaman." She said sadly.

* * *

 **-Smallville, Kansas-**

Wonder Woman caught one of the ships with her Lasso of Truth, swung it around and slammed it into another ship, destroying them both.

"Wonder Woman! Behind you!" Red Tornado's voice called out. Wonder Woman turned around just as an alien ship fired its cannon at her. She tried to block it with her bracers, but was ultimately vaporized like the others. Red Tornado looked on in shock before flying out of the way as the alien mother ship made its landing right in the center of the small Kansas town, destroying most of it.

"This is Red Tornado calling the cave. I fear that I am all that remains of The Avengers," He said through his built-in com link.

"RT-" Robin started but was cut off as Tornado too was vaporized by a ship.

"We are Earths heroes now." Aqualad said seriously and Superboy turned to him; "So, what are we waiting for a theme song?"

"A strategy. Earth weapons are ineffective." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, and it's been made tragically clear that a direct attack is basically a suicide run." Wolf said seriously hanging his head.

"Robin if you would?" Spider-Girl said as RObin pulled up a satellite image of the globe; "Okay so here's where the aliens are now." He said pulling up a map of the globe showing mostly red in a lot of the land masses.

"What, did this one get lost?" Superboy asked pointing to a lone dot in the artic; "That's Supermans fortress of solitude!" Robin said zooming in on the dot.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Superboy said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, and it's power spource must have attracted the aliens attention." RObin said.

"Yeah, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Spider-Girl added.

"Must be some fortress." Superboy said bitterly.

"Connor..." M'Gann said in a comforting tone.

"No, it's okay I guess there's a lot about Superman that I'll never know. Well, now anyway." He sighed.

"So then, we target the lone alien ship, find out everything we can?" Moon Knight asked.

"Exactly, we go break it down, build more! Hit those ugly aliens with their own Mojo!" Kid Flash said before Artemis elbowed him in the ribs hard; "Martian and Kryptonian in the house." SHe reminded as he looked over to them.

"Uh right, sorry, not like all aliens are automatically ugly." He said.

* * *

 **-Fortress of Solitude-**

A lone ship stood in the middle of the arctic wasteland, just floating outside Superman's fortress.

Artemis and Spider-Girl now dressed in Artic camouflage gear used cover and took position for herself not too far from the ship, keeping her bow at the ready. M'Gann claoked flew up from behind the ship and used her powers to rip two pieces off the ship; "Communications and propulsion disabled." She said through the link.

Quickly Artemis and Spider-Girl leap out and Fired Artemis Arrow hit first creating a solid foam which was then wrapped in several layers of webbing; "ET's are sealed inside." Artemis thought to the others as they both dodged the blasts and resumed cover.

From the water beneath them, Aqualad leap out landing on the ship and cracking the ice beneath. As the ships cannon turned to face him Superboy, Wolf and their respective pets jumped out attack the cannon and making it's shot fire harmlessly into the sky. Robin and the others came pout with Robin landing beside the cannon.

"Identifying weapons structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here, and here!" He said pointing to each one as Superboy and Wolf held the cannon up M'Gann blew the links as indicated. WHat none of them noticed were the two mall hatches open up and the weapons feedback prepare to fire.

Alpha and Bubastus, both heard the sound and acting quickly jumped up and knocked their masters away as the weapons discharge fired and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Alpha, Bubastus." M'Gann thought through the link stunned at the loss.

"There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry," Robin thought.

"... There's nothing we can do for them now," Wolf said indignantly.

"Let's go," Superboy added as he held up the cannon and Wolf drew his claws before slicing through the spine-like connection to the ship. Superboy, still holding onto the cannon, leapt onto the Bioship while Miss Martian put her palms to the hull.

"Rerouting systems to integrate new weapon into the ship's bio-matrix. Gonna need to decamouflage for a few minutes," She said through the mental link.

"We may not have a few minutes," Moon Knight said as he pointed to the ships that had just flown overhead.

"Miss Martian, open fire!" Aqualad commanded.

"I can't. Weapon systems are offline to integrate the new cannon, which I can't fire either!" M'Gann said in a panic.

"I'll handle this! Everyone get inside! I'll cover you!" Moon Knight yelled telepathically as he drew some shurikens from his belt and threw them at the ships, which exploded on impact. One ship crashed and blew up completely, but the other ship merely crashed and skidded into the ice. Just as Moon Knight was making his way back to the Bioship, the alien craft's cannon turned and set its sights on the young hero.

"Moon Knight, behind you!" M'Gann said quickly through the link.

Just as he was turning around to throw another shuriken at the ship, the cannon fired and vaporized him just as he reached into his belt.

"Carter!" M'Gann screamed in shock and horror.

"No! Carter!" Artemis called out firing an explosive arrow and blowing up the weapon that had taken out their teammate before Aqualad rushed out; "In the ship all of you!" He said using his powers to launch the ship up with a blast of water which he had turn to ice and impale the ship. As it exploded they all boarded the ship.

Inside the ship the flight was off. M'Gann was crying steering the ship without actually paying much attention, Kid Flash and Artemis were both beating themselves up; "I should of gotten there sooner, I could have gotten off an arrow before the ship hit him." Artemis said.

"Don't beat yourself up Artemis, look at me. With Flash gone I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive and I didn't even start to move before they got him." He muttered punching the console in front of him.

"There will be time for us all to morn later. Right now we have a job to do, defend the Earth, and insure that Carters sacrifice was not in vain." Aqualad said.

"Back to the cave?" M'Gann asked speaking in a tone of someone doing their best to push away their sadness for a time.

"No, to the Hall of Justice. The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them, that there is still hope." He said as the others nodded and they flew off.

* * *

 **-Hall Of Justice-**

A unit of American soldiers, armed to the teeth with tanks and AA guns, stood outside the Hall of Justice, preparing to fight any and all alien crafts that come near them. Suddenly, a trio of alien crafts were spotted heading toward the Hall. The leader of the unit, a dark-skinned man wearing a black trench coat and an eye patch, pointed at the oncoming threat.

"Now, open fire!" He yelled as the soldiers let loose with their weapons, firing everything they had at the alien crafts.

They may as well have tried throwing rocks for all the good it did them. The ships dodged and weaved through the blasts and fired their own blasts destroying the tanks. As they neared the cloaked Bio ship came in above them and Superboy dropped out and landed on one ship puching it so hard it fell from the sky.

Before the other two ships could fire, M'Gann fired on them with the new cannon destroying them in an instant. As Superboy came in on skidded to a halt and moved no more as the others landed beside him in the ship and the soldiers cheered.

"See? It is Superman! I told you he wouldn't leave us!" One man said nudging his friend with his elbow.

"I don't know, he seems a bit young and where's the cape?" The other man asked.

"I'm not Superman!" Superboy said.

"Right, now kid it doesn't matter, you wear the S and you got the job done whether you are SUperman or not the enemy won't care, I'm Nick Fury SHIELD Commander." He said soluting them.

"Aqualad, League of Avengers. We'll help you salvedge as many alien cannons as possible, then we can start taking back what is ours." He said seriously.

A short time later, the Team stood inside the Hall of Justice, Superboy, Spider-Girl, Wolf, and M'Gann looking at some of the now ruined statues that once stood tall inside the Hall.

"It's hard to believe they're all gone," Wolf said, sounding forlorn.

"Mom, dad, Shazam, Flash, even Superman. All of them, gone," Spider-Girl said sadly as Robin put a hand over her shoulder in comfort.

M'Gann flew up to the destroyed statue of her uncle J'onn, placing a palm on the cracked and damaged stone.

And then she felt a ripple in her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she flew up and away from the statues remains. She then used her powers to lift Manhunters head and reveal the Martian Manhunter benear the rubble. Alive and well.

"Uncle J'onn! She gasped smiling and flying towards him before Aqualad stoood between them; "Check his mind make sure he is who he appears to be." He warned as she did.

"It's him and he's alive!" She said as Wolf sniffed the air and nodded as well as she helped him up.

"How though!? We saw you, and Superman and everyone vaporized." Superboy said.

"Yes I remember but I cannot remember how I survived or arrived here." He said warily.

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you!" M'Gann said.

"Scarmbling your brains along the way!" Spider-Girl said

"My mind is a clouded," J'onn said, rubbing his head as if he had a headache, "I feel that I had something very important to tell you."

"Hello, Wally!" Kid Flash thought through the mind link, "Come on!" He said quickly, running outside.

Artemis and Robin met him outside where he stood beneath the Bio Ship.

"I have a theory, but I'll need you to scan the cannon to make sure," He told the Boy Wonder.

Robin nodded his head as he activated his gauntlet computer and began a scan of the cannon when something caught Kid Flash's eye and he smiled.

"Right there! See? It's giving off Zeta Beams, the same stuff that powers our Zeta Tubes! This thing doesn't vaporize, it teleports!" Kid Flash thought excitedly.

"That means Moon Knight's alive!" Artemis thought with as much excitement.

"Maybe, but-" Robin thought but was mentally cut off by Wally.

"No maybes! They're all alive!" He said pointing at the screen before turning around and hugging Artemis with excitement. He then let go before coughing awkwardly at his sudden action.

"That must've been what you wanted to tell us!" M'Gann said smiling up at her uncle, before he could speak Alien ships arrived and started firing on those outside the building. The took cover where they could; _'We're on our way.'_ Aqualad thought to them.

 _'Negative we can't win this! Miss Martian camo the bio-ship.'_ Robin thought, but just as he finished the ship was struck by a blast and vanished. Inside the building both M'Gann and J'onn were thrown off their feet as the ship was taken out. Miss Martian stood tearing up just a little; 'That didn't feel like a zeta beam." She said

 _'We're falling back!'_ Robin said as he, Kid Flash, Artemis, Spider-Girl and Nick Fury plus the soldiers rushed into the hall of justice; "Damn, we're stuck." Fury growled only for Aqualad to open up a doorway to the main library; "Maybe not, we can transport everyone out if you can grant us access to the tubes!" Aqualad said looking to Martian Manhunter.

"I can only send one person at a time." He said.

"Send Director Fury and the soldiers first." Aqualad said.

"Belay that order! You kids are the Avengers now, you are assets we cannot afford to loose!" Fury said in a tone that left no room for argument, they all sighed but nodded as they sere granted access and filed in one by one.

Just as they started entering the Zeta Tube, the walls blew open and alien crafts started firing on the soldiers as they layed down suppressing fire. However, some debris from the walls fell on one of the soldiers, crushing his leg. Just as Kid Flash Zeta-ed to the Cave, Superboy ran up to the soldier and lifted the debris off of him before carrying him over to the Zeta Tube.

"He goes next," He said.

"Fine, then you," Aqualad replied as the computer scanned the soldier.

"Private Jason Bard. USMC."

"Can you make it?" Superboy asked.

"Sure, Superman," Jason said as he enter the Zeta Tube.

"I'm not-"

 _ **"Superboy. B04,"**_ The computer said before Superboy leapt into the tube.

As the soldiers and Fury held off the aliens as best they could, each of the others managed to slip through until at last it was only Aqualad, and Martian Manhunter along with Fury and a few troops left. As the craft fired ad took out two of the remaining troops Fury and his other trooper fried at the ship drawing it's attention.

In a flash of light they too were gone and Aqualad made a decision; "They need you more than me! Go!" He said shoving Manhunter into the Zeta Tube as he was blasted away soon after.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice-**

"Our next mission is clear, if we believe the aliens are really teleporting their victims..." Robin started.

"We do!" Kid FLash cut in.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is the mothership atop what used to be smallville." Robin said bringin up an image of a giant many leveled ship before turning to Martian Manhunter; "Ring any bells?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry." He said and Robin nodded before turning to the others; "Superboy, Wolf you'll create a destraction."

"No way! He's offering you both as sacrifices! Aqualad would never do that!" Spider-Girl said as M'Gann nodded.

"I know your right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself. A mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy and Wolf are the most likely to be precieved as threats, motivating the aliens to deploy." Robin said.

"Worst case their teleported inside and we save them along with Carter, Kaldur, and all the others." Kid Flash added.

"It's okay, I'm in it's...it's what Wolverine would do." Vince said removing his cowl and nodding to Spider-Girl who hugged her brother figure knowing she couldn't stop him now he'd made up his mind.

"I'm going too, it's what Superman would do." Connor said seriously and the others nodded.

"If your really going to do this, then I have something that I feel you all need to see." Manhunter said and going over to the computer he hit a few keys and pulled up a program and a video of all their mentors even Superman and a few other Avengers began to play.

Batman spoke first; "If this video is being played for you all, then the Avengers have fallen. While we hope this is never the case we have prepared for it." He said.

"Before that, we wanted to say how proud we are of all of you, you've done well and truly are on track to become the heroes we all thought you had the potential to be." Spider-Man said.

"We know you'll make us and the world proud." Superman said.

"When we first put this team together it wasn't just because we wanted a more covert team though." The Flash said.

"We put this together because you all, had the potential to be better than we are, better heroes for the world." Green Arrow said.

"We brought you all together, because you are going to succeed us if we have fallen." Batman said as several costume tubes rose up from the floor as Batman spoke again; "One last thing." He said as to their surprise those of them that wore masks took them off to look into the camera again.

"Dick, I just want you to know I'm not good with emotions, but I'm so proud of the young man you've turned out to be. I'm proud that you didn't become lost to your own darkness like I did, I know you can and will be a better man, and I'm proud to call you my son." Bruce said.

"We're very proud of our daughter too, you've really come into your own." Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel said with her arm around Spider-Man's shoulders as they both smiled; "Never forget with great Power comes Great Responsibility. And wherever we are now, we will always love you Maria." Peter said.

"Runt listen, I know there's a lot we never told you, and we should have, but just because we aren't your father and mother doesn't mean we aren't your mom and dad." James said as Barda came over smiling no matter what you are still our son and we are still both very proud of you, we love you Vincent." She said.

"Wally, I know that at times I may not have been one hundred percent honest, but as a mentor, a hero, and an Uncle I couldn't be more proud of how far you've come. I know you'll run even farther." Barry said.

"You all are the Avengers now, so hold your head up, fight on." Green Arrow said

"And win because we know you have what it takes." Superman said as the others all nodded and the video ended the pods opened up.

Inside they all found suits like their mentors and/or family, but resized and redone to fit them all. Robin had actually taken off his mask and was fighting back tears just like the others as he stared at his Batsuit.

"I think the world needs a message." Vince said after a long pause his own eyes a bit red as he looked at the Wolverine suit. The others all nodded.

"But first lets suit up." Dick said seriously.

After the Team geared themselves up for the fight of their life, Spider-Girl, Kid Flash, Robin, and Wolf were delivering a speech to those out there that could hear them.

"And though we know that all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope," Spider-Girl spoke into the camera that was broadcasting their message to the world.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as at least one of us is willing to fight," Wolf said, now geared up in his new costume.

"It doesn't matter how many of us fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bare, to defeat the enemy," Wally said, dressed in a red and yellow version of his outfit like The Flash's.

As he said this, other heroes arrived through the Zeta Tubes. There was Red Arrow and Rocket, Tula and Garth, Zatanna, and two new young heroes that the team had not met before that came with Zatanna. One was wearing a tan trench coat, white dress shirt, blue tie, black pants, and black converse sneakers, the other was dressed in a long red and yellow coat with a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget that the Earth will never surrender!" Robin exclaimed.

"Lets go get this job done." Vince said as he and Robin pulled on their new cowls and they all set off for battle.

* * *

 **-Outide the Mothership Night Time-**

Robin was staked outside the ship M'Gann beside him and the others behind them; "Hey stay close to J'onn hies still a bit." He held up his hand in the motion for off. M'Gann nodded.

"First team deploy!" Robin said and Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter took to the sky cloaking themselves and slipping past the outer weapons. They held hands and carefully slid through the wall of the ship and waited; _'Ready and in position.'_ Miss Martian thought to the others.

 _'Be careful both of you.'_ She warned Superboy and Wolf who both nodded. Robin gave the signal and Superboy threw Wolf before leaping after him. They both landed on the ship and started tearing into two of the cannons being careful not to disconnect the power as they lifted them up.

"Alright you glorified trespassers! Want to see how a real alien and a Mutant fight!?" Superboy demanded as they opened fire on the other cannons taking them out.

As expected the alien ship opened up hatches releasing several ships into the sky; 'Now or never!' Superboy thought to the others. Kid Flash ran at high speed Robin on his back and then took a giant leap and landed in the ship as Artemis and Spider-Girl webbed in after them, they all found cover in time to avoid a departing ship.

Robin looked out from behind the cover they took and saw that the coast was clear.

"Way's clear. Go!" He said as they all ran and took cover behind a pillar before they could be spotted by some kind of drone. As they stood behind the pillar for cover, Maria's Spider-Sense went off. She quickly turned around to see a drone behind them. Before she could react, a console was slammed into the drone, crushing it.

The rest of the team turned around to find the Martians uncloaking before Robin nodded to everyone and they continue on their way.

* * *

Outside Superboy and Wolf continued to use their own cannons on the alien ship, until finally one made it in close and fired a blast at their feet knocking them backwards they both managed to spring up and prepared to attack before Superboy was blasted in the back and vanished. Wolf turned growling and leap at the ship only to be blasted himself except when the smoke cleared his Adamantium skeleton fell to the ship with a CLANG!

Inside the ship Miss Martina swayed; _'No, their gone!'_ She said through the link stunned as she fell to her knee's.

 _'Don't worry we'll find them all soon enough I know it.'_ Kid Flash thought.

 _'No, my mind is cleared now the disintegration beam is just that, there is no one here to save our mission hold no purpose.'_ Manhunter said through the link.

 _'No, that can't be your wrong!'_ Artemis said angrily.

 _'He isn't I've been scanning for league and team signals since we got inside. They're not here, our friends and loved ones are gone, but our missions still holds purpose to destroy this mother ship.'_ Robin thought to the others before proceeding onward. After a pause Spider-Girl wiped away her tears and Kid Flash punched the wall in frustration before they followed.

They all crept into the largest room they had yet seen. It was expansive and covered mostly by a red and gold sphere. As they took cover Robin thought to the others; "This is the power core, we blow this and the whole mothership goes up in flames.'

They nodded and crept closer to it, as they landed near the center, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis felt the tug of gravity pulling them towards the core, at high speed something they knew they wouldn't make it through at least not at that speed. Fortunately Robin and Artemis pulled grapples and slowed their decent into it.

As a drone approached where the grapples had made contact, Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter smashed it to pieces. The world seemed to turn so now they stood on even ground right side up with their teammates dangling below them. Miss Martian used her powers to lower all of them down safely.

Landing on the surface of the core Robin pulled the bandelier from around his chest and layed them flat on the surface. They were all bombs, Kid Flash and Artemis both noticed; _'You knew.'_ Artemis said surprised.

 _'You knew from the begging why we were really here.'_ Wally said it was not a question it was a statement. As Robin looked at them from beneath a Bat Cowl, they knew they were right, but all Robin thought to them was; 'Four minutes. Let's go.'

M'Gann and J'onn used their telekinesis to raise the four heroes back up to them before flying back to the way they came in. They then started running for their lives as the clock ticked down.

 _'There's the exit! We're gonna make it!'_ Wally thought as he sped up but skidded to a halt when the hanger doors closed on all of them.

 _'Perfect,'_ He thought before turning around to see a bunch of drones headed right towards them, charging their cannons before firing at the heroes.

"Get down!" Maria yelled, grabbing hold of Robin while Wally grabbed Artemis and they all ducked behind cover.

 _"Thirty seconds and counting! Manhunter take Miss Martian, and get out of here!"_ Robin said through the link up.

 _'No! We won't just leave you!'_ M'Gann said.

 _'That's an order now go! We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors!'_ He said and Manhunter nodded before phasing through the ground with his niece. When he was sure they were gone Robin held up the timer showing fifteen seconds left. In that instant it became clear to all of them, they weren't going to get out of this one.

They all exchanged a nod and leap out from cover charging the robots; "Hey, hotshot, if I don't get to see you again, I just wanted to say.." Artemis started looking to Kid Flash before one of the robots got her.

"Artemis!" He screamed as they ship went up in flames around them all.

* * *

 **-Outside the ship-**

M'Gann and J'onn came out of the ground staring at the wreckage of the ship and the rising smoke cloud.

"Don't...don't tell me the mission was a success, the price was too high." M'Gann said starting to cry again before another Mothership came down from the skies.

"No. No. No. No. We have to get out of here now!" She said.

"No, we have to end this now!" J'onn said before turning his hand to a spears head and stabbing M'Gann through the heart. She gasped in shock as the world faded around her, only to find her self sitting up suddenly back in the cave. Confused she looked around to see her teammates all of them sitting up as well.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, Oct. 10, 16:21 EDT-**

"You're all alive!" M'Gann exclaimed in happy surprise at seeing her entire team alive and well.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked J'onn as he rubbed his head like he was having a migraine.

"The exercise, it all went wrong," J'onn said, being held up by Batman and Tony.

"Exercise?" Robin asked confused and rubbing his head.

"Try to remember." Tony said to them gently.

"What you all experienced was a training exercise." Batman said carefully as they were all looking at him, except for Wolf he noticed who was petting Bubastus with his back to them.

"Manhunter physically linked the ten of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in, what you didn't know was it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished. the scenario was designed to grow worse." Batman said as they all took it in.

"Still you all knew that none of it was real including the deaths of the entire League of Avengers." Tony said

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Alpha and Bubastus were disintegrated before your eyes. However, all that changed when Carter died. Though consciously M'Gann knew it was not real her subconscious could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too." Martian Manhunter said as they all looked to M'Gann again except Wolf who had now stopped petting Bubastus.

"I..I'm...I'm so sorry." M'Gann stammered.

"Hey! This isn't her fault! Why didn't any of you stop the exercise!?" Carter demanded as Superboy nodded.

"We tried, but M'Gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Carter who should have awakened upon his death, was so convinced he had passed that he slipped into a coma. I realized that I would have to rest control of the situation from within, but upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly and remember why I was there."

"And at this point you didn't consider calling in other psychics? You know; Professor X, Emma Frost, Rachel Summers, hell even the Stepford Cuckoos?" Maria demanded as Bubastus came over to her and nudged her hand. She started to pet him and then she heard him whimper; "What's the matter boy?" She asked as J'Onn resumed his story.

"The death of Aqualad, Superboy and Wolf helped, but only when the mothership exploded and Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Spider-Girl were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock M'Gann out of the exercise, before your coma's became permanent."

"My apologies I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous...so damaging." He added before stumbling a little only for Red Tornado and Batman to catch him.

"As bad as all that?" Batman asked.

"Perhaps worse." Martian Manhunter added.

"Yet this isn't what troubles you?" Red Tornado asked.

"Make no mistake my niece is untrained, and cannot be held responsible for this...for our debacle." J'Onn said.

"No one blames her, but clearly we underestimated her abilities." Batman said.

"You understate it! In terms of raw power she has the strongest telepathic mind I have encountered since Jean Grey. And stronger by far than my own." He said staring at his niece who was now being held by Carter as she cried into his shoulder.

However M'Gann wasn't the only one crying, nor was hers the only mind he felt jumbled. He turned his head in time to see Wolf was sobbing almost as hard as his niece was his head in his hands and if his mind was any indication the young mutant was having a mental breakdown as at last the complex events of his life plus this finally caught up with him as Maria tried to calm him down.

"What have we done?" Tony muttered to the other adults staring at the two sobbing teens and the others all of whom seemed depressed.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, bit of a downer note to end the chapter on, but next chapter will be a little more uplifting. Thank you for taking the time to read this please leave us a review, favorite ot follow if you want and we'll see you all next time!**


	12. Recovery and Self Discovery

**A/N: Hello all welcome to chapter 12! Not an action packed chapter, more short character bits after last chapter! We hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimed, you all know who owns what.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, October 23, 17:21 EDT-**

The team all sat in silence in the living room and kitchen area, none of them smiling all of them there. All except Vince who hadn't left his room much since the exercise had ended a week ago. M'Gann was slowly stirring a bowl full of dough without really thinking, the others were just staring off into space.

In the main arrival/training room Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Iron Man all stood watching the team on the monitor and Vince via the monitor in his room where he simply sat curled up on his bed.

"Recognize, Batman 02." The Zeta Tube said as Batman came in and stood beside them; "How are they?" He asked looking at the youths on screen.

"How do think they are Bruce?" Iron Man asked with a note of bitter sarcasm in his voice as he looked to Batman.

"I am still shaken by what we all wrought. I can only imagine how these youths fare" Martian Manhunter said gesturing at the camera's.

"I know our virtual reality simulation went...badly, but I had hoped that the team would have rallied by now." Batman said as the others stared at him with skepticism, and in Tony's case disbelief.

"Trauma tends to linger. As I know, you are aware of my friend." Manhunter said seriously.

"Exactly! And because of us, those kids all expierienced what it was like to die!" Iron Man said angerily and Batman nodded knowing what they meant; "This is outside what anyone on the Avengers can deal with, but I know someone who can help. Just be ready because she is going to be angry." Batman said going over to a comm.

* * *

 **-Twenty Minutes Later-**

 _ **"Recognize Emma Frost X-Men Authorization 04"**_ The Zata Tube said as Emma appeared.

Angry Tony mused, may have been understating it, she looked ready to kill as she stormed over to them, and after what they had done he could hardly blame her as she shouted out: "DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU ALL MAY HAVE DONE!? WHO'S IDIOTIC IDEA WAS THIS, AND WHY SHOULDN'T I REDUCE YOUR MENTAL CAPACITY TO THAT OF A TWO YEAR OLD!?"

"Emma, listen, we thought J'onn could handle it. Telepathy is whole deal after all." Tony tried reasoning.

"Well when there's a problem of this magnitude, call in the professionals!" Emma yelled.

"And you didn't call Charles or myself why!? You have satellite comms and Teleportation! Two minutes at most it would have taken to contact us!" She demanded.

"We didn't want anyone else involved. We wanted this kept with the League." Batman said firmly.

To his surprise Emma slapped him hard across the face; "Well, I hope your proud of yourselves you mentally scared ten teenagers, and forced two of them into mental breakdowns. And people say I'm too harsh with my teaching methods." She glared at them all before sighing; "Okay, okay so I'm going to go try and clean up your mess. I'll need to see them one at a time. As for Vincent, I need you to call a few people for me." She said.

Once they were in the process of calling those people Emma took up in a small room with a small waterfall fountain on the wall and several comfortable chairs, as well as a fridge of food.

"Alright, send in Superboy first please." She asked.

* * *

Conner walked into the room dressed in his usual gear with a stone-like face as he sat down in the chair across from Emma. Things were quiet for a few seconds before Emma, knowing that she'd need to be the one to start, spoke first.

"I can only imagine how devastating it was. Losing your friends, in essence your family, convinced all the time that it was all completely real," At this, Conner clenched his fists, "I'm sure it must have been horrible for you," She said, not getting an answer from him, only getting him staring at the floor.

"I get it. You're Superboy. You're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability," She said before Superboy shot up and lashed out at her.

"You don't know what I feel!" He yelled before walking toward and out the door.

"Conner!" She called after him but he was already down the hall and turning a corner.

* * *

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples, this was going to be harder than she had thought which said a lot as she was expecting this to be difficult. Superboy was clearly going to need more time. So she'd give him some time and try again, as she heard him pull out of the garage.

"Okay, so that was difficult." He sighed to herself again, he would open up in time maybe after he saw that is friends had all gotten help and felt better for it.

She grabbed a comm just as Batman said; "Superboy just left the cave."

"Yes, I'm aware he's a stubborn young man opening up isn't exactly his strong suit. I think he'll be okay if you just give him time. Don't force him back, he'll come back when he wants to. Until then, can I see Carter please?" She asked.

"Sure." Batman said.

* * *

About five minutes later Carter walked into the room dressed in Black pants, and a white shirt. His head bowed as he sat in front of her; "Look, I know what your here to do Miss Frost and I appreciate it, but I don't think there's much if anything you can do for me. I don't really need help." He said stubbornly.

"Oh, is that right Mr. Wilson? And tell me, why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because my death might have kicked things I was comatose the whole time! I missed out on all the fun of forgetting it wasn't real, I don't need a shrink session." He said sounding bitter.

"If that's true, then why did you come in here at all? Why not just send someone else in?" Emma asked calmly.

Carter opened his mouth and then paused before he sighed; "Okay so, I feel bad. I feel terrible, I just...I feel like if Scarlet had been online if I hadn't gotten her shut down, none of this wouldn't have happened and M'Gann wouldn't..." He stopped and was biting back tears.

"You feel responsible for all of this?" She asked and he nodded sadly.

"Carter look at me." She said gently and after a moment he did; "It wasn't your fault, you didn't set up the simulation and you did everything that you could have done. As for Scarlet, she'll be back online one day you just need to be patient. Your team see's you as a friend and a valued teammate. You are an impressive young man, and people need your help."

"So maybe your right I just...feel so useless. I feel like without Scarlet I'm not good for the team, that maybe they'd be better without me." He admitted slumping in his chair.

"That simply isn't true, your friends would be devastated if you left them how they took your death is proof enough of that. With or without Scarlet you are an asset to the team, you just need to get used to working without her again until she comes back on. Learn your limits once again, you can get through this." She said encouragingly.

Carter sat for a moment thinking before he nodded; "Okay, so maybe your right maybe I just have to figure myself out again without Scarlet. I can do that it'll just be hard to do."

"Anything worth doing usually is." She said smiling as he stood up; "Go on, figure yourself out but don't rush it or you'll get hurt." She warned as he headed out.

* * *

After a few minutes, Aqualad had come into the room his costume on and sat down. He seemed sad, but he was definitely more open than either Carter or Superboy.

"I supposed to be the general, but I acted like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader," He told the psychic with a sad tone in his voice.

"Who would you recommend to take your place?" Emma asked.

Aqualad was silent for a moment as he thought before speaking, "Artemis and Carter are too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash and Spider-Girl are too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Wolf and Superboy carry to much anger."

"Making Robin the logical choice," Emma surmised.

"Yes, but I...I cannot shift this burden to him, not yet, he's technically the youngest of us all." Kaldur said and Emma shifted slightly in her seat; "Kaldur, your all young and you need to remember that you need help too." Emma said gently.

Kaldur didn't look up so she kept speaking; "You know what I've learned since becoming a leader of the X-Men?" She asked and he looked up carefully waiting for her to continue.

"I've learned that as a leader in a time of crisis, you will have to make the hardest decisions knowing what's on the line. I've learned that in making those decisions things don't always go the way you thought, or wanted them to go. Most importantly, I've learned that you can't keep beating yourself up for your mistakes." She said looking him in the eyes now.

"That is the hardest thing that a leader can do, however it can be done. I want you to think here you did what you thought was the right thing didn't you?"

"Of course, but it didn't work out I failed the team." He said.

"Not every choice will work out Kaldur, you understood the risk and made the call you thought was best. No one holds that against you, no one blames you at all, and they all believe in you as a leader. I have a recomendation, just keep being team leader, and if after some time you still feel the need to step down then you may, but don't let this one decision keep you down. We have all made bad calls in the field Kaldur, all you can hope to do is learn from them." Emma said seriously.

"I suppose I will have to hold off on my resignation." He said seeming a bit more confident and Emma smiled; "I was hoping you would."

"Thank you, Miss Frost. You've given me much to think about," Kaldur said, getting up and shaking Emma's hand.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Emma," she replied with a warm smile.

* * *

She smiled a little so far other than Conner things were going well. She reached over into the minifridge beside her took out a water and drank. Her mind briefly drifted to the to the others, she knew that Vince, and M'Gann were going to be harder to help than the others. That was part of the reason she was waiting to talk to them last.

"If those idiots had just called when things started to go wrong last week, none of this would have to be done at all." She muttered to herself. Before she could get too caught up in her anger, the door opened again and Maria walked in, wearing a Green tank top and black pants, and seeming cautious of her.

 _'Well, the girl has inherited some of her fathers mistrust of me.'_ She thought while outloud she said; "Ah, Ms. Parker, please have a seat."

Maria made her way over to the chair that Kaldur and the others had sat in before; "So I suppose I should get this out of the way and say I don't trust you fully." Maria admitted.

Emma chuckled; "Yes, I had gathered as much dear, but this is what I'm good at, that's why Batman called me in. Granted he should have long before now, but can't correct that. I'm just here to help. So say what you want to say no matter what or don't say anything. Either way I will help you and keep anything you say to myself or those only you want told."

"You promise me that?" She asked seriously and Emma just nodded smiling pleasantly as the girl before her seemed to think over what she wanted to say.

After a while it just seemed to spill out of her in a jumbled mess; "Icouldn'tsaveanyone!" She said and Emma raised her eyebrow; "DO you maybe want to try that again a bit slower?" She asked carefully.

"I couldn't save anyone! All my friends died in front of me, and I couldn't save any of them! Carter, Kaldur, Conner, Vince, especially not Richard. I just feel like if my parents or even one of them had been there, they would have found a way, but I just failed." She sighed.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You all made a choice to fight and sacrifice yourselves to win the day. It was no one's fault," Emma said soothingly.

"I couldn't save them though, we're a team we're supposed to be there for each other and yet I couldn't save them. We all did I just...I don't know, I feel like a failure." She admitted.

"You are not a failure young woman, you are impressive and talented. You can't save everyone, sometimes not matter how strong you are, or how hard you fight, you won't save everyone, you can't. Even the Flash has failed to save some and he can run through time itself." Emma said.

"Yeah, good point." She admitted.

"I try to make nothing but good points. You need some time to relax, young lady you all do take some time and enjoy life. Realize that while you may not save everyone it makes you no less a hero."

Maria was silent for a moment before a smile crossed her face.

"Thanks, Emma. That really helps me," She said, getting up from her seat and reaching out her hand to shake with the psychic's. Emma shook it in return.

"It's not a problem. It's what I'm here for," She said as Maria walked out the door.

She stuck her head back in; "You'll be able to help M'Gann and Vince right? I mean we all took it hard but those two are...different." She said carefully

"I can't promise anything... But I'll try my damnedest to help all of you kids. Vince and M'Gann especially."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. I'll send Artemis in, in a minute," Maria said with a smile before leaving for good this time.

* * *

After a few minute the blonde archer entered the room dressed in a white tank top, brown jacket, blue form fitting jeans and black heeled boots. and took her place across from Frost; "Listen, Ms. Frost I appreciate what you want to do here, and I am a big fan of yours, but I'm not really all that traumatized. I mean I've seen death before and unlike most of the others, I was dead for like five minutes. I really don't need help." Artemis said.

"Oh really? So your too tough to need help?" Emma asked smirking as she tilted her head to the side.

"Whatever maybe." Artemis said though she saw her hand twitch a little, and leaned forwards in her chair; "Okay, you don't want to talk about the deaths in there, then for a second here lets talk about what you were going to say to Wally before you were disintegrated?" Emma said calmly as Artemis' eyes widened.

"Y...you know about that?" She asked.

"Yes, I know everything that happened in there, but your avoiding my question, tell me what did you want to say? How do you feel about the Speedster?"

"Wally? He's a narcissistic joker who takes little to nothing seriously," Artemis said seriously, looking Emma in the eyes.

"Really? Is that all that you think of him?" Emma asked with a small smirk. Artemis seemed to close up a bit at her question before looking away, giving a soft smile, and blushing a bit.

"And I guess he's... Kinda cute," She said in a near mumble.

"Oh, so that's what's under the surface. You don't want to admit that you like the boy, but because you thought you were going to die you wanted your feelings to be out there?" Emma asked her smirk still in place.

"Maybe, but I'm not telling him anything on this world." Artemis said firmly.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because he's a dickhead." Artemis said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really...a cute dickhead, but still a dickhead." Artemis said.

"I still think that you should tell him, because if you don't you never know some other girl might ask first, and then where would you be?" She asked seriously.

"Please, M'Gann's got Carter and I'm pretty sure Maria's crushing hard on Robin. I'd say I've got plenty of time to figure myself and this thing out," Artemis said with a smirk of her own.

"True, but you never know what could be happening in his life outside the team. " Emma reminded smiling at the girls confidence in herself.

Artemis' smirk faltered slightly; "I hadn't considered that." She said her mind clearly shifting into thoughtfulness before Emma's eyes.

"You should, after all you don't want to miss your chance, you never know how much it could mean to your life. Maybe things will work out for you and maybe they won't if you wait too long to try you'll never know."

Artemis thought for a moment and smiled; "Okay, so you've given me a lot to think about ms. Frost, but why do you care so much?" The younger blonde asked standing up.

"I care because I want to help you all get back to being yourselves. You've all been off for the last week. I want to fix that and to make sure your alright." She said casually.

"Well...thank you, I appreciate what your doing." She said before leaving the room.

* * *

As Artemis left the room, she ran into Wally, (who was eating a bowl of popcorn), on her way down the hall.

"You're up, West," She said with a smirk as she left and Wally entered the room and taking a seat in the chair opposite Emma, munching away on his snack.

"So you're Kid Flash. Can I call you Wally?" She asked politely.

"You can call me whatever you like, beautiful," He replied with a flirty grin.

"Wally, then so how are you feeling?" She asked as he kept eating away at his popcorn.

"I'm alright, the others are down and I understand why, but I've only been down because they all are. SInce you showed up they've all been getting better, so thanks for that." He said cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Emma asked carefully.

"Yeah seriously."

"So, you want me to believe that after everything you went through, up to and including your own death from firey explosion, you're peachy?" Emma asked with a serious note of skepticism in her voice.

Wally ate another bite of popcorn before speaking; "Well, I'm uh...fairly certain I never used the word peachy, but yeah I think you got the gist." He said shrugging.

"Uh, huh so you really have no interest in confronting the extreme self loathing and blame you felt for not saving Carter, or how angry you got right before the explosion when Artemis died?" Emma asked causing him to choke a little

"I, um, I'd... rather talk about you, babe," Wally stuttered out, putting on a facade of coolness.

"Wally, you're in denial," Emma said plainly and straight to the point.

"I'm completely comfortable with that," He replied, going back to munching on his popcorn.

"Fine then, if you don't want to discuss it then like Connor I'm not going to force you to, it's a waist of both our times. You can go, will you please send in Richard?" Emma asked as Wally rose and nodded heading out still eating his popcorn.

 _'That boys going to have to confront any issues he has eventually, hopefully he won't bottle them all up too long.'_ She thought just as Robin walked into the room dressed in a blue jacket with a black shirt beneath it. Blue Jeans, and black shoes with black sunglasses on his face. He sat down, but didn't say a word.

* * *

"Richard, listen I know that you must be hurting but you need to talk." Emma said gently. Robin chuckled not mockingly but sadly.

"Hurting? Try traumatized, I finally become the leader and what do I do? I wind up sending all my friends to their deaths." He sighed.

"Look, I know what I did what I had to. But I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge. But not anymore. And that's not even the worst of it," He said sadly, his hands between his legs and looking down, "You can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room," Emma replied in an empathetic tone.

"I always wanted, expected to grow up and become him," Dick continued, "And the hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him, the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I don't wanna be 'The' Batman anymore."

Emma sighed but spoke carefully: "I understand, and you need to know that you don't have to be. You and Bruce, are very different people. You don't have to be just like him becacuse you aren't him your not Bruce Wayne, your Richard Grayson, maybe the time has finally come for you to embrace that, and be your own man." Emma said gently.

"I'm not really sure how to go about that." He admitted.

"Start off small, but never forget you don't have to be Bruce, and between you and me he doesn't want you to end up like him either." Emma said.

Dick sighed and leaned backin his chair; "Okay, okay maybe your right this will take time though. I'm still going to work with the team."

"That's a good thing teams are good for each member, just take it slow and figure out what kind of man you want to be alright?" SHe asked seriously and Dick nodded.

"After all, you are what you choose to be," Dick said with a slight smile.

"Exactly," Emma replied with a smile of her own.

"Thanks, Emma. You given me a bit to think about," He said finally before getting up from his seat and shaking her hand.

"I seem to be doing that a lot today, now could you please get M'Gann in when you have a chance and myabe go and join Carter in his training?" She asked smiling a little as Dick nodded and headed out.

* * *

Emma sighed; _'Alright, that's everyone except the two who need it most. Might as well start with the girl who's powers I can help with the most.'_ She thought before leaning back in her chair and waiting patiently. After about ten minutes M'Gann came in wearing a light purple T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband were a light purple.

"It was all my fault, hello Megan. Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about?" She asked her skin becoming Caucasian as she spoke.

"You've turned white." Emma said carefully and M"Gann gasped as she stood up staring at her hands; "No! OH, you meant Caucasian." She sighed in seeming relief which Emma took a mental note of as M'Gann spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm fine being Megan, but I can't be trusted to use my other powers." She said sadly as she sat back down in her chair.

"M'gann, you're a Martian. But most of all, you're a telepath just like me. Refusing to use your natural abilities is like hiding who you truly are. Though your powers can be a great danger, they are also an amazing gift. I've had my powers since I hit puberty, and though they were difficult to control at first, I learned how to master them. Now look at me, I'm a certified Psychologist, I'm a teacher, and the current leader of The X-Men," She said proudly with a smile, though that didn't seem to do much for M'Gann's mood.

"M'Gann listen to me please. You can learn from what happened. You just need more training and practice until you can regain control, and regain your confidence." Emma said and theis seemed to get to the girl a little.

"What if I offered to train you? I have the experience and I know how you feel, plus I am more adept than most of the other telepaths on the planet. I can teach you control and even some new tricks."

"You would really do that?" M'Gann asked hopefully.

"Of course. We psychics stick together," Emma replied with a smirk and a wink.

"I...I don't know what to say, ma'am. I'd love to, if you really think that I'm worth the time and effort that is." M'Gann said now seeming somewhat excited at the prospect and, Emma noted significantly happier.

"I think that you are the perfect student for me M'Gann, and please call me Ms. Frost Ma'am never really was appealing to me. So, do you really want to start training with me? I warn you I can and will be a difficult task mistress. I will train you to what I feel is the best that I have to offer you, and I will expect excelence." Emma warned.

M'Gann paused for a moment and then nodded looking excited and determined making Emma smile all the more, she had a feeling she would like this girl; "Very good than Ms. M'Orzz welcome to my world, we'll work out times over the next few days, but for now why not go enjoy yourself? Relax, go out, maybe spend some time with your boyfriend?" She said winking as M'Gann went a little red and nodded.

She stood up and actually hugged Emma, not a long hug, but a hug was not something Emma often got; "Thank you so much Ms. Frost!" M'Gann said before darting out the door and out of sight.

Emma smiled for a second before sighing and standing up, now it was time for what she felt was going to be the hardest one of all. This was partly because she kew Vince was stubborn enough that he wouldn't leave his room.

* * *

"Are they here?" She asked stepping out of the room she had interviewed the others in and turning to Batman who nodded; "Yes and while I get the point of two of them are you sure she can be trusted?" Batman asked.

"I am, because I know how much he means to her." Emma said as the door at the end of the hall opened to revel; Wolverine, Big Barda, and standing between them dressed in a red tank top and black formfitting pants and shoes Vanessa Wilson aka Jester; "So, what happened and where's my Wolfie!?" She demanded.

The four heroes, or three heroes and as she put it the worlds best looking merc, stood outside of Vince's room for a minute before Wolverine knocked on the door.

"Go away," Vince called out, his voice muffled from the door.

"Vincent, it's us, Barda and Logan," Barda called through the door but didn't receive any answer. Just then, Jester got an idea.

"Well if you're not going to open up, I guess I'll just have to huff and puff and blow the door down!" She said with a wide grin.

Vince seemed to pause for a moment and they actually heard a kind of chuckle from within before he spoke: "Vanessa, how did you even get in here, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"How I got here is obvious, I am amazing, and I was invited." She said and then her voice dropped to a tone of concern; "As for why I heard you were depressed, and I really want to help we all do, so come on open or I really will blow the door down." She warned.

There was a pause and then the sound of buttons being pressed, as the door finally slid open. Vince sat on his bed arms folded and looking slightly surprised to see them all. As they looked around they noticed claw marks all over the walls and back of the door. As far as Emma could tell at some point the boy had gone from sadness to rage and back again.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Vanessa asked running over and jumping onto the king sized bed and hugging Vince.

"I suppose not, but I know you well enough to know that you probably have some C4 to actually blow my door off." He said glumly not hugging her back; "Ah, you know me so well!" She said happily.

"Vince, you can't stay in here and shut out the world." Emma said as she and the other two adults sat at the other end of the bed.

"Yes I can, and why shouldn't I? The world just seems bent on making things worse for me, at least if I stay in here things can't keep happening." He said bitterly.

"Look, kid... Vincent," Logan said, using Vince's first name to show that he was taking this seriously, "We know that you've been through a lot but-"

"A lot? A lot?!" Vince shouted, turning toward Logan, "I've been dealing with more than a lot lately. I nearly choked on my own metal bones, found out you two aren't my parents and my real parents are a couple of psychopathic super villains, and, to top it all off, I felt what it was like to have my best friends die in front of me and be disintegrated molecule by molecule!"

He paused huffing and then sighing; "And that's only the recent stuff, I just...I just don't know what to do anymore." Vince sighed in defeat.

"So you think that hiding from the world is the best idea? That's not you, you can't hide here forever. You know that you can't." Vanessa said seriously.

"I just want things to stop surprising or hurting me lately." He admitted.

"That's life though Vincent, it's a series of ups and downs through out. I mean for example look at all that Logan has been through. He hasn't given up, nor has her father and both are men who certainly could have long ago." Emma pointed out.

"Exactly, and besides you don't have to keep this all to yourself. You have all of us and any time you need to talk. Listen I know we should have told you the truth and sooner, but no matter what your still our son." Barda said gently as Logan nodded.

"Just because of who your parents are doesn't mean you'll end up like them. Your a great young man better than either of them."

"I don't really know that though. What if I do? What if I'm not good?" Vince asked only to be shocked when Vanessa slapped him across the face and smiled; "Are you kidding me, your nothing like them apart from being much cuter, your a better person." Vanessa said shifting so she now sat on his lap and looked him in the eye.

"First of all, nearly dying and feeling what it's like should just make you value things even more, your friends risk their lives all the time without healing it should change nothing. Second, your a great person, it's part of what I love about you." She said smiling.

"It's part of what we all love about you Vince. I know what you've been through we all do, but I know you can get through this and you have all of us when you need us." Barda said.

"Don't hide kid, the only way to get through this is to face it with your friends and family by your side alone if you have to, but take it from me I tried to hide once, it only makes things worse. You need to learn to live with it." Logan said.

Vince sat silent for a minute and then looked past Vanessa to Logan and Barda; "Why didn't you ever tell me who y real parents were?" He asked.

Barda sighed; "We were going to Vincent, I swear, but then Weapon X got a hold of you and after all that, we felt it was better to put it off a little while, but then well you know." She said sadly. Vince sighed again and then nodded; "Yeah I understand." He said before getting up and hugging them all.

"Thank you, all of you." He said and he smiled for the first time in a while.

"No trouble, now you should get a shower young man you don't exactly smell great." Emma said and he laughed and nodded.

"Let's go then!" Vanessa said taking his hand and going for the door only for Barda to stop her.

"He'll shower alone, I'm still getting used to you two being a couple lets not press our luck hm?" Barda said as Vanessa huffed but nodded.

Just then, Red Tornado walked by the room and saw that Emma was inside.

"Ah, Miss Frost, Superboy has returned and he wished to speak with you. He seems in a better mood than he was this morning," The android stated.

"Thank you, Red Tornado. I'll be with him shortly," She said with a nod as Red Tornado went on his way.

* * *

 **-A Few Minutes Later-**

Superboy sat across from Emma with a look on his face. Not anger like this morning, more like sadness.

"Whenever you're ready, Conner," Emma said.

Superboy took in a deep breath before letting out a tired sigh.

"You wanna know what I'm feeling? Then here's the ugly truth: I wasn't devastated," Conner revealed, "Even with Superman, Tornado, Wolverine, Iron Man, hell, the whole League dead, even though I didn't save Alpha, watched Carter and Kaldur die, and die with my team, I felt... at peace."

At this, Emma's eyebrow arched at this revelation, though she didn't say a word and let him continue.

"See, when I first opened my eyes in that CADMUS pod, there's been one thing I've wanted, and feared. And that's to know what it's like to be Superman. And now I know. And I was... Happy. Everyone I care about dead or traumatized, and I'm happy. How do I get past the guilt of that? How do I live with myself?" He asked as his head hung low.

Emma leaned forwards and placed a hand on the young mans shoulder; "For that Conner there are no easy answers,but what I can tell you is that admitting to this is the first step. However many steps come after this, I will help you through." Emma said seriously.

"You will?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." She said smiling a little.

* * *

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Dick and Carter had just wrapped up their sparring session and bowed to each other as M'Gann and Maria approached them; 'YOu can do this, tou can do this he's just a guy.' Maria thought to herself as M'Gann and Carter left leaving her and Dick alone.

"Hey, Richard can we...I mean I want to talk to you." She said nervously; 'Off to a terrific start.' She thought sarcastically to herself

"Sure, what's up, Maria?" Robin asked with a kind smile.

"So, uh...you seem happier, I mean I guess we all are, but it's nice to see you smiling again." She stammered and hed laughed.

"Yeah, I'm working on that but thanks it's nice to see everyone cheering up a little after all that, Ms. Frost does great work. You are looking happy again too." He said as he cleaned his sunglasses.

"Well thanks so listen I wanted to know uh...maybeyoudliketogooutsometime?" She said her words tumbling out so fast it sounded like one really long gibberish word and Richard looked confused.

"Okay, so lets try that again, maybe in a language I understand?"He asked chuckling as her face went redder and she took a breath and gathered her courage again.

"Alright so listen I like you, like a lot and I was wondering if you'd give me a chance and if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" SHe asked forcing herself to look him in the eye

Dick went a little red in the face at this revelation before calming himself quickly and smiled.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," He said with a smile.

"Really?! Great! When and where?" She asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"How about Friday night? I know this great karaoke bar in Gotham that a friend of mine dragged me to once but ended up enjoying," He replied.

"Sounds great. Can't wait!" She said happily.

"Right well, see you then I gotta go make sure things are ready." He said giving her a brief hug before he left the room.

As soon as she was gone Maria leaped into the air; "He said yes!" She said excitedly.

* * *

 **-In the Mission Room-**

All the adults, Wolverine and Barda included stared at the many cam feeds of the kids and were happy to see the kids were all bouncing back to being themselves. They were smiling and laughing again.

Tony sighed and smiled over to Emma; "Thank you, I don't think we'll ever be able to thank you enough." He said seriously.

Emma headed to the Zeta Tubes stopped and looked back at them all and spoke in cold tone; They might be better for the moment, but they're going to need more than just one session, and when they want one contact me. Now, J'Onn we need to work out when M'Gann's training times with me will be, and Tony I'll send you the bill." She said smirking as she vanished.

"Wait why me!? You've got just as much money!" Tony said looking to Batman who shrugged and actually smirked as they headed out to meet with the team.

* * *

 **A/N: So ends chapter 12! We hope you liked it! Leave a review, fav, or follow if you want. See you all next time, and get ready for some new characters.**


	13. All Hallows Eve

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 13! We hope you love it! Also before you read please note that Michael (who you meet in this chapter) sounds like Matt Ryan, and Ryan Strange (again you'll meet in the chapter) sounds like David Tennant.**

 **Disclaimer: I really need to stop doing these, you know who owns what. We own the OC's only!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, Oct. 31, 19:34 EDT-**

Halloween night. All Hallows Eve. By any name, it was a time for fun, mischief, and above all, candy. But to the residents of Mount Justice, it was a well-deserved night off from the whole hero gig. Wally, currently sporting a Teen Wolf outfit, stood in the center of the main room of the cave where he gave out a playful howl, hoping to get Alpha to join in. Unfortunately for the teenage speedster, the mutated wolf simply settled down for a nap, completely ignoring the hero.

"Really? You're not gonna join in at all?" Wally asked the now sleeping wolf.

"Wally, stop torturing him," Conner said as M'Gann helped out with his mummy costume, which was just some bandages.

"There we go," M'gann said, putting the finishing touches on costume, which honestly wasn't that impressive.

"M'gann, stop torturing him," Carter's voice came from the hallway, dressed in black pants and a white gi with black slip on shoes.

"Lookin' good, Wilson. Who're you supposed to be?" Wally asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm Bruce Lee," He said before doing a high kick that looked like it was gonna hit Wally right in the face but ended up stopping short by an inch, "Yeah, that's right, that's my foot in your face," He said with a smirk before lowering his lef back to the ground before going over to M'Gann and hugging her.

"You look great, Carter," She said with a smile.

"Thanks. So, you going as my favorite Martian?" He asked her before she stepped away.

"Actually," She said as she stepped back. Her clothes and skin started to morph. Her clothes and skin became snow white in color and her clothes became tattered and torn. Once done morphing, she presented herself as a corpse bride, even giving a snarl like a zombie.

"Whoa, not to sound like Wally here, but seriously eat my brains anytime." Carter said and M'Gann giggled before pressing brief kiss to his lips and leaning into him as Shazams voice came out; "Great minds think alike." He said.

He stepped out to show that he was still in full costume though with his face painted expertly like a zombie; "Shazam, you look great! Are you going to a party too?" M'Gann asked and his eyes widened.

"Oh well yeah I'm going with, I mean you did invite the whole team right?" He asked.

"Yeah, all of them plus Zatanna, and Vanessa will probably show up with Vince so we'll all be at the dance, you won't have to worry about us you can just go enjoy your party." M'Gann said as the Zeta Tubes went off;

 _ **"Recognize Artemis B07, Zatanna, Zatara A03."**_ It said as both girls stepped out Artemis dressed in a modern vampire Queen costume and Zatanna as a Witch.

"Oh hey Zatanna, you look great." Artemis said

"Thanks you too." The young sorceress said smiling as they walked over and noticed the others; "Oh look zombie Shazam, that's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party? Because dad didn't mention it." Zatanna asked.

"No, no, no, no see I.." He paused looking around before sighing, you know what I'm going trick or treating!" He said flying over to the Zeta Tube; "And I'm not sharing my candy." He said before vanishing.

"Well...that was odd." Carter said

"Yeah..." Zatanna said seeing Wally going over himself very carefully and making sure h looked alright. "Wally? What's up with you you seem so nervous."

"Well, I am I'm meeting this girl M'Gannset me up with there her names Linda Park, and I was hoping too impress her with my costume." He said smiling before turning to Carter and having him check his fake hair in the back. Zatanna giggled but stopped as she saw Artemis glare at Wally and then turn and walk away to the Zeta Tubes.

She ran after her; "Artemis I'm sorry, I didn't know how you felt about...wait! The dance!" She said carefully.

"Not really in the mood anymore, though a quiet evening at home with mom doesn't really sound all that appealing." She said and Zatanna smiled; "Well there is another option" SHe said before going into an incantation and changing them both instantly into their hero costumes.

"Girls night out." She said smiling and Artemis smiled as well nodding before saying: "Manhattan sound fun to you?"

"I'm in." She said as they headed to the garage and each rode a motorcycle into the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

 **-Happy Harbor, 20:15 EDT-**

"Too bad Maria couldn't make it," M'Gann said as the Team entered Happy Harbor High School's gymnasium where the Halloween dance was in full swing with thumping music and colorful lights. Vince and Vanessa arrived shortly before they arrived at the high school. Vanessa was going as Juliet Starling from the game Lollipop Chainsaw, sporting a purple cheerleader outfit and holding a fake chainsaw with hearts in the center of the blade with her hair done up in pigtails while Vince was going as Van Hellsing, wearing a black wide-brim hat and long cloak-like trench coat. When they entered the gym, Superboy gave an annoyed look when he saw the other dance goers.

"You gotta be kidding me," He said, seeing that most if not all of the party goers were dressed as superheroes and villains from The Joker and Whiplash to Iron Man and Red Tornado.

M'Ganns friends noticed them, and dashed over. The girl in the lead dressed as Black Canary spoke up first; "There you are Megan, you look amazing! Who did your makeup?" She asked as M'Gann blushed as Mal came up to Connor and lowered his shades.

"Burn victim?" He asked.

"Nah, Mummy. You?"

"Superman, done right.' He said cooly showing off his suit which was red pants, black and gold boots, a long sleeved blue shirt with the S shield and a black leather jacket.

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Connor said as Vanessa giggled at the irony that only she could understand. M'Gann, made introductions; "Right this is Wally, Vince, his girlfriend Vanessa, and my boyfriend Carter." She said as they all waved.

"This is Linda." She said pointing to the Black Canary dressed girl who winked at Wally which made him smile; "Karen, Mal and..." Megan stopped as she noticed the one dressed as Batman was on his phone looking at it urgently and typing away.

"Ignore Marvin, he thinks we're being invaded by Martians." Linda sighed and Marvin looked up; "Hey I never said that! It's just reports are all over the interwebs, and I'm not the only one getting em." He said and as if on cue everyone else's phones started going off as the story showed up.

"I mean Martians aren't invading, it's just a prank gone viral right?" Marvin asked.

"Of course it's a prank, ever here of Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile." Said a young man dressed as Dethstroke.

"Of course not." M'Gann said as her friends all chuckled a little.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile, at Mount Justice-**

"Jarvis, secure the room," Tony ordered as he, Batman, Red Tornado, Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Robin sat in the room that Emma had used as a therapy office a week prior.

"Secured," The AI said politely as Batman stepped forward.

"Alright, I'm gonna cut right to the chase. Do we believe that there is a traitor on the team?" He asked seriously.

"I believe that there is none," Aqualad said, stepping forward.

"When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside sourse he was merely sowing decent." He added.

"Exactly, his intel could have easily come from comparing notes with the other villains working for the Dark Avengers. Plus think about it, if anyone on the team was working with those creepoids..." Robin started.

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them." Aqualad finished.

"I'm not convinced. Sure you two and Kid Flash are all above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrows niece." Red Arrow said seriously.

"What?" Aqualad asked surprised.

"Well yeah in fact she's related to..." Robin began before Batman put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head; "Enough, Artemis' relations may indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to her secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon, Connor could be the mole and not know it." Batman said as Red Tornado bowed his head a little.

"And then there's Carter, apart form the scarab he has being an unknown entity that could mess with his head, we now know who raised and trained him, knowing that man it could be Carter too." Tony pointed out

"And what about Miss Martian? I mean she is Manhunters Niece, but he told Black Canaray he had a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'Gann was five months ago when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth." Red Arrow added.

"This changes nothing. I have fought side by side with these people none are traitors." Aqualad said folding his arms as Robin leaned back in his chair, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **-Manhattan-**

Outside the New York Museum Of Fine Art, a squad of police cars and a few ambulances were parked outside the entrance. Apparently a few officers, a detective, and the museum curator had been attacked less than an hour ago. Through the crowd of officers and paramedics in the area, there were four people that stood out among the crowd.

They had yet to notice each other yet though the two young men were having a conversation with each other. One was wearing a tan trench coat, white dress shirt, blue tie, black pants, and black converse sneakers. The other was dressed in a long red trench coat, with a gold lining along the edges and sleeves with a black shirt, black pants, and black boots.

The two were arguing a little;

"See I told you we should have put up magical protections for the freaking sword of Beowolf." Said the young man in the red trench coat as he examined the scotch marks on the wall, his hands glowing green as he scanned them.

"In my defense what were the odds that a ghost or demon was going to show up looking for it?" The young man in the tan coat said his voice holding a slightly Irish accent.

"Are you kidding that happens with literally EVERY artifact we find, do you not remember the incident with the spear of destiny!?" The other boy asked looking to the other teen as though he'd gone mad.

"Oh come on are you still on about that, it was only like ten fire demons and I said I was sorry!" The other boy said, sounding both tired and defensive.

"I almost caught fire, so I probably will keep bringing it up for at least another week." The other boy said shrugging before Zatanna ran over followed by Artemis, who stopped as Zatanna approached the two young men.

"Seriously, do you two ever stop arguing?" She asked giggling.

"Well I'll be, the great Zatanna Zatara in the flesh. How've you been, beautiful?" The boy in the tan trench coat said with a smirk as he he walked up to the young sorceress and, to Artemis' surprise, gave Zatanna a kiss on the lips, one that she gladly reciprocated.

"Ugh, get a room, you two," The boy in the red coat said with a small sneer, to which the other boy just flipped him the bird, not breaking from the kiss.

"Okay, time out, very confused girl here. Zatanna, who are these guys and why are you swapping spit with one of them?" Artemis asked, which made Zatanna and the boy break from their kiss before Zatanna turned to her friend.

"Oh, right, sorry," She said bashfully with a small blush before gesturing to the two boys, "These are two of my best friends in the magical community. This is Michael Solomon, apprentice to John Constantine."

"You can call me 'The Hellblazer in Training'," Michael said with a charming grin as he shook Artemis' hand.

"He's also kinda my boyfriend," Zatanna tacked on with her blush grower brighter before gesturing toward the other boy,"And this is Ryan Strange, son of Doctor Stephan Strange, the Earth's other Sorcerer Supreme."

"Nice to meet you," He said, giving Artemis a firm handshake, and blushing just slightly she noted to herself he was handsome.

"Nice to meet you two, to be honest I...didn't know that either of those two had apprentices or sons." Artemis admitted shaking his hand and looking between them all; "Also, boyfriend!? You have a boyfriend!?" She asked.

"On and off for the last year or so." Ryan said and Artemis noted there was a slightly bitter tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I told Robin back when he was hitting on me, I wasn't lying." Zatanna said blushing; "Perfect, just perfect everyone I know is all happy and coupley." She said with a slight huff.

"Yeah join the club we've got jackets." Ryan said before going back to scanning the burns; "So, what do you guys think it is?"

"If we had to guess so far smart money's on demon, or demonically possessed human." Michael said.

"Yeah, and now what ever it is, is running around with an ancient, and powerfully magical sword so we should probably go and look for that." Ryan said stepping over two unconscious police officers and heading for the door.

"Uh are they going to be okay?"Artemis asked.

"Them, oh yeah they'll be fine they were getting in the way of our investigation, so we put them to sleep they'll wake up in an hour or so no harm done." Michael said as they headed towards the bikes only for them to explode and knock all of them backwards.

"No, no Harm much still to do." Said a voice as a young man stepped out of the fire and stared at them all. He had long brown hair and green eyes. His complexion was extremely pale, and he had a muscled body and four long claw marks on his face. He wore a gray trenchcoat with torn shoulders, blue jeans, black boots, and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. He also had a glowing sphere on his left pectoral.

"So demonic human it is then." Ryan muttered as they all stood up.

"The its cannot escape Harm," The young man said as he walked toward the group of young heroes.

"Escaping wasn't our intention," Artemis growled as she drew some arrows from her quiver and fired them at the man, but he simply drew a longsword from a sheath that looked like a human arm and slashed the arrows in two in mid-flight.

"Arrows do not impress," He said in an unimpressed tone.

"Alright then. Taeh pu sih nopaew!" Zatanna yelled backwards. Suddenly, the young man's sword began to glow like a hot iron, yet it didn't seem to do anything.

"Neither does its magic. Both must do better, or suffer harm," He said with a malevolent look in his eye that was borderline insane.

"We get it, mate, your name's Harm!" Michael said in annoyance.

"Your ridiculous attire and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow, Zatara, Doctor Strange, and The Hellblazer John Constantine. Harm will study these four to learn how to kill their mentors," Harm said, pointing the Sword of Beowulf toward the heroes.

"Oh you did not just threaten my dad!" Zatanna said in anger, "Tcartta sih drows!" She yelled as Harm felt like his sword was trying to be wrenched from his hands, but his strength was surprising as he held onto the sword like a vice.

"It wants Harm's sword? Very well then," Harm said before pulling the sword back before throwing it as hard as he could at the young sorceress.

"Zatanna, get down!" Michael yelled, tackling Zatanna to the ground, the sword just barely missing her head.

Ryan just barely managed to dodge himself the sword cutting slightly into his shoulder before it stabbed into the brick behind him; "Big mistake harmster!" Artemis said firing two arrows at blinding speed he caught them and threw them back at her. Rayn moved tackling her to the ground as they blew up where she ahd been.

"Okay, so he's good, for now I vote running." Ryan said as they all looked up to see a little girl dressed in all white waving at them to follow.

"Okay, fine but just to regroup." Artemis said seriously as they mad their way over to follow. Rayn turned grunting slightly, but held up one hand going through a few motions before stopping with his fist closed as a dome of concert wrapped around Harm, in addition to Michael using a spell of his own to make fire wrap around that.

They all bolted away and found that the girl had vansihed only to see her on the top of a Fire Escape where she dropped a ladder down for them; "I like her already." Zatanna said.

"Do we know who she is?" Ryan asked seriously.

"Do you really care right now!?" Michael demanded as the y followed the girls upwards; "No." He said.

Once on the roof, the group found the girl standing in the middle of the rooftop.

"Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" Zatanna asked the little girl.

"Secret," She answered.

"Sorry, that's not gonna cut it, love," Michael responded.

"Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?" Artemis asked quickly.

"Secret," The girl repeated before pointing behind them just as Harm made it to the rooftop.

"At least they make the hunt interesting," Harm said, his face twisting into a sinister smile.

"He's fast, I'll give you that," Michael taunted with a smirk as Harm slowly approached them.

"Run!" Zatanna yelled as they started to make a break for it, though not before Artemis shot an arrow at a water tower, punching a hole in it and causing water to spill out toward Harm in a huge wave.

"Aqua in glaciem frigore!" Michael yelled as the water suddenly froze solid into ice.

"Where on Earth did little miss Secret go?"Ryan asked as they bolted towards the edge of the building to see her a few roof tops over and down.

"Okay, neat trick, lets go!"Michael said as they all made their way ot the edge and jumped over, Zatanna turned her heeled boots into flatsas they jumped.

"Oh man I love you in heels." Michael said smirking.

"I know, and believe me their cute, but not exactly condusive for running." SHe said chuckling a little.

"Is now really the time for you two to hit on each other?" Ryan demanded as they went.

* * *

 **-Happy Harbor-**

The dance was now in full swing and then the lights and music went out plunging them all into darkness. There were gasps, yells, and groans as the emergency lights came one bathing the room in red.

"Relax everyone it's probably a blown fuse." The teacher said even as people's phones began to go off again; "Says here Martians have taken New Haven and Providence." Mal said.

"Sightings in Happy Harbor too." Linda said from where she'd been dancing with Wally.

"Guys, guys it's a Halloween cliche." The teacher said.

"Meaning that it happens a lot?" Karen demanded.

Then the intercoms went off and an official sounding voice spoke: "Attention homeland security, advises everyone to stay in the gymnasium, this is not meant as any comformation of an alien invasion." It said

This of course got, people freaking out, and reacting in different ways Wendy seemed frightened just slightly, Mal seemed ready to fight off the aliens and Kerry just seemed angry at the whole idea of aliens.

 _"Maybe we should contact the cave?"_ M'Gann thought to her friends briefly having a flash of the disastrous training exercise before going through a drill Emma had taught her and calming herself down so she could think clearly.

 _'Hold on.'_ Superboy said through the link and he used X-Ray vision and his Super Senses to look all around the room as Vince cocked his head to the side and also listened, between the two of them they both heard Marvins voice speaking through a device as the official sounding voice spoke again;

"For your own safety remain inside!" He said before taking the device and mic away from his face.

"Best Halloween prank ever!" He chuckled to himself and Connor and Vince smiled to the others; "Nothing to worry about, but want to have some fun?" Vince asked as Connor smirked as well and the others all looked interested.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

As the four heroes ran across a rooftop, a bolt of orange lightning struck in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks and turn around to see that Harm was catching up to them. Artemis was just about to fire an arrow when Harm, quick as a flash, threw a dagger at her, just barely missing her face but cutting her bowstring.

"Hold him off while I restring," Artemis said quickly to the others as she took out a bowline from her pouch.

"On it," Zatanna said as the three of them got into stances.

"Llaberif!" Zatanna said backwards as she fired a fireball from her hands and colliding with Harm, knocking him back.

"Ignescunt et ardent!" Michael recited in Latin as an explosion of fire engulfed Harm.

"Zawierać piekło!" Ryan exclaimed in Polish as a barrier appeared around the inferno and contained it.

For a second they all thought it had worked, until the sword of Beowolf burst from the done they had created creating a blast that knocked them all backwards. All three of them hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"You alright love?" Micheal asked Zatanna as they all got up staring down Harm; "Yeah, I'm fine but this guy is strong." She said.

"Yeah, no one worry about Ryan, I'm doing just fine." Ryan said his tone slightly bitter his hand glowing blue as he healed a cut on the back of his neck that was bleeding. Zatanna and Michael looked over at him clearly a bit surprised and concerned but he waved them off; "Forget it." He muttered

Artemis ran forwards and she and Harm exchanged a few shots with each other before stoping with her crossbow in his face and his sword resting near her neck; "You want to play without the toys?" Artemis challenged and Harm smirked.

"It tries to bate harm, make harm weak, but harm has no weakness." He said shething his sword and taking off his trench coat ready for a fight. She smirked and put away her crossbow before running at him again.

Not matter what attack she tried Harm seemed to dodge and block her with ease; "So unfocused. It struggles with inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting itself. Harm does not fight his demons, Harm embraces them." He said knocking her back.

"Would harm, please shut up!" SHe demanded attacking with renewed vigor.

While the fight was happening the three magic users approached Beowolfs sword. Zatanna tried to pry it out, but instead the sword shocked her and sent her flying backwards again ans she screamed in pain.

"Zatanna!" They all shouted leaving Artemis open for Harm to slap her in the face and send her backwards; "And it cares about others another weakness." He said smirking as he put his coat back on.

"Okay, I've had enough of your mouth!" Michael said dashing forwards and resuming Artemis fight with him.

As Michael threw punch after punch, Harm easily blocked and countered blow for blow before punching Michael so hard in the face it seemingly broke his nose, causing blood to spill out of his nostrils.

"The sword rejected its impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure," He said as the group recovered from Harm's attack. Zatanna turned her head and then spotted the little girl from before beckoning them her way to a different rooftop.

"Look, it's Secret! She hasn't led us wrong so far," She whispered as Artemis took out an arrow from her quiver and broke the tip before throwing it at Harm's feet where it activated, creating a smoke cloud as they made their escape. Harm merely waved his hand and moved the smoke out of the way, looking around to see where the heroes had gone and spotted them jumping across a rooftop to his left.

"The its think to escape Harm, but draw near to home. Such considerate its," Harm said before following after them at a leisurely stroll.

After jumping to a lower rooftop, the group found themselves with no more roofs to jump to and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"It's times like this moment here where I wish dad would've given me the Cloak Of Levitation," Ryan thought aloud, looking over the edge of the roof.

"Don't worry, we can just zip line over to that magic store," Artemis said, taking out her hand crossbow. However, before she could fire the line, they all dodge out of the way when another bolt of orange lightning crashed into the edge of the roof, knocking them back. Turning around, they saw Harm jump down to the roof they were on with a look of anger on his face.

"This can be no coincidence. They alight on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm, now!" He demanded, pointing the sword at them.

"Wait, this is your place?" Artemis asked in surprise.

"No more games!" Harm yelled, slamming the sword into the ground, sending a bolt of energy through it and electrocuting the young heroes. Just before they passed out, they looked up and saw the little girl standing behind Harm.

* * *

 **-Happy Harbor High-**

Three Freshman dressed as Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman poked their heads out of the gym and looked around. After a moment they headed out only for Marvin in his Batman costume to stop them.

"I have orders to keep everyone inside, or do you Freshman want to be Martain chow?" He asked they all turned a little red and headed back inside and Marvin laughed to himself it didn't last long.

"That martians are coming! The Martians are coming!" A voice said from beside the gym and turning he saw Megans friend Wally running towards him a look of panic on his face. Before Marvin could speak Connor and Vince spoke up; "Look out they have disintegration rays!" They called out as Wally vanished in a puff of smoke and a large monster came out of the smoke.

"Marvin run! We'll hold it off!" Vince said seriously as he and Connor ran forwards. The martian lifted it's hand and classically tossed the two boys to the ground then into the wall then sent them skidding to Marvins feet. He screamed and ran for the gym, as the others all stood up smirking as Vanessa and Carter came out from behind her cover putting away her smoke bombs in a purse.

"Come on we do not want to miss this." Connor said.

Marvin burst through the doors to the gym screaming; "Martian are invading!"

"Chill Marvin we all got the news." Wendy said.

"No! Before it was all a prank I was pulling, now it's definitely real! The Martians just killed three guys!" He said.

"Which three guys?" Megan asked.

"Those three guys!" He said pointing and then pausing as he saw Wally, Vince, and Connor all standing there smirking.

"Wait! I...uh...oh." He stammered looking at the other kinds who were glaring at him.

"Marvin!" Linda said angrily.

"Trick or Treat?" He said awkwardly.

* * *

 **-Manhattan-**

Darkness. That was all Michael could see as he awoke from his unwanted nap. As he looked around, he tried to move but found himself bound to a chair with rope. He tried to move when he heard a groan from behind him.

"Zatanna, Ryan, that you?" He whispered, turning his head to look behind him when he saw long blonde hair on his shoulder, "Artemis, are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked blearily.

"The its deign to awaken," Came Harm's voice from the shadows before a television set turned on to static before showing a camera feed of Zatanna and Ryan tied to each other with Artemis' crossbow aimed at their heads. Harm then stepped out into the light of the TV set.

"The its will tell Harm their secrets or their partners will pay the price." He said walking around them; "How did the its know of Harms home?"

"Why don't you ask your partner! She lured us here!" Artemis said.

"Harm has no partner, Harm is pure and works alone." He said seriously glaring at them.

* * *

 **-Zatanna and Ryan-**

Zatanna and Ryan found themselves tied back to back in chairs. As they looked around they found themselves in a large room decorated like a younger girls room. Zatanna tried to escape, but their mouths and hands were bound making that not an option as the girl from before came out towards them. Zatanna tried to struggle away but to her surprise the girl removed the tape over her mouth.

"Ow. Evomer epor." She said asn the rope freed them both as Ryan ripped the tape off his own mouth.

"Okay, so what is your deal kid? First you lure us into a trap then you free us?" Ryan asked confused.

"Secret." The girl said and they both sighed and looked around, as they searched Zatanna found a framed picture of what looked like a less pale Harm with a little girl by his side.

"Hold on is this your room? Do you live with this nut job?" Zatanna asked.

"Sec.." She started.

"Secret, right naturally." Ryan said rolling his eyes as Zatanna set the photo back down and they made a paln seeing Harms camera.

-Artemis and Michael-

"The its seem genuinely convinced Harm had help, perhaps the other its..." Harm started then froze as he saw Ryan and Zatanna free and grabbing Artemis' crossbow.

"No!" He said running across the hall and attempting to slash them both only for the illusions to fade away to hs shock. Across the hall they had free'd Micheal and Artemis and now all four were making a beeline down the hallway. They saw Secret and Artemis raised her crossbow only for Ryan and Zatanna to stop her.

"Wait!" Ryan said.

"Why? She's his partner."

"Then why did she help us?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know..." Artemis started.

"Secret," Michael added casting a concerned eye over his girlfriend before they all heard the crackle of energy and looked up the stairs to see Harm blade raised.

"Look out!" Michael said tackling the girls down as the blast went off and hit Ryan in the shoulder sending him flying backward as it impacted against the shield he had managed to throw up to block most of it in time. As the smoke rose up in front of them they all made their way further down the hall Ryan clutchin his arm a little as it burned.

"You alright?" Michael asked as they went.

"Why do you care?" Ryan growled out slightly sounding so much like his father when he was mad that it gave Zatanna and Michael pause as they ran through the kitchen.

"Come on keep moving I have an idea!" Artemis said opening the oven and turning on the gas as they ran out the oter door and down another flight of stairs. Harm came into the room and Artemis fired an arrow at him which he caught as she jumped down the steps she was near.

Harm noticed the open oven, with running gas, as Artemis' arrow caught fire; "That little..." He growled before the explosion went off

Outside, the group came out of a set of cellar doors to what appeared to be the backyard. They caught their breaths for a moment.

"Think that stopped him?" Ryan asked as he but a hand to his shoulder wound.

"What the bloody hell do you think, Strange?" Michael asked as he wiped away the now caked blood from his nose with his arm.

As they looked around the backyard for a way out, Artemis noticed a plank of wood in the ground over recently moved dirt and soil with flowers placed on the mound. Noticing this as well, the others walked over to the mound and looked at the plank of wood, which apparently had writing on it.

"'Greta Hayes: Beloved Sister,'" Zatanna read aloud when, suddenly, a ghost rose from the grave, startling the young sorceress, sorcerers, and archer before it took the form of the young girl that's been helping them all night. Staring wide-eyed at the girl, Michael stepped forward.

"This is your grave. This is your secret. This... is you," Michael said, a look of sadness in his eyes and a hint of understanding in his voice. Greta merely looked down, as if bowing her head.

"A ghost. An actual ghost," was all Artemis could say at the sight before her.

Michael then knelt down a bit so that he was eye-level with the ghost girl and looked her in the eyes.

"How did you die?" He asked her.

She held up her hands and an image appeared floating above them; "Harms dagger." Ryan muttered a tone of disgust in his voice.

The door behind them burst open in a shower of magical energy and wood as Harm came out glaring at them; "They defile Harms Holy Place!" He growled.

"We defile it!? You did this to your own sister!" Ryan shouted glaring at harm who smirked back at him.

"Your proud, your proud of this, and you had the gal to write beloved!" Artemis demanded.

"Not gal, truth. She was the only thing Harm ever cared for the only thing keeping Harm from purity. Greta had to be cut out! Excised like an infection!" He said simply.

As his sentence finished Greta rose up from her grave and stared at Harm who gasped before smirking; "Ah, it casts another illusion spell." He said.

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows the its can't cast spells without speaking." Zatanna said smirking as Greta walked towards Harm

"You were wondering how we found this place. Face it, Harm, your secret's out," Michael said with a look of anger clear on his face.

"No! Harm's heart is pure! Harm's not sorry! I'm not!" Harm yelled, pointing his sword at the ghost of Greta, only for her to walk straight into the sword and continue through it, unphased by the sword passing through her chest. Greta then stopped in front of her brother and reached out her hand until it reached into his chest where the glow was coming from and clutched onto something, causing Harm to grunt in pain as she pulled out an orange ball of energy. Harm stumbled forward a bit before watching as Greta clenched her hand into a fist and the ball of energy dissipated.

He fell to the ground surprised but stood up and made to hit them all with the sword only for it to drop to the ground, Harm unable to lift it. The sheath with the hand on the top gripped his wrist forcing him to let it go as well as they flew together and fell to the ground.

"Fine, I don't need the sword!" He growled lunging at them with the dagger only for all of them to dodge; "So unfocused, it can't fight us while fighting itself." Artemis qouted back to him before kneeing him in the jaw.

He stumbled back only for Michael to catch him twice int the ribs, and then Ryan rammed his elbow hard into Harms jaw. Artemis jumped over them and spiining kicked Harm hard in the face knocking him out.

"parw mih pu." Zattanna said and his coat became ribbons which bound him tight.

Staring at her brother for a moment, Greta's ghost went and stood on her grave sight before staring at them all; "We'll make sure you receive a proper burial." Michael said.

"We won't forget you Greta." Zatanna added and she smiled at them all; "Secret." She said fading back into the ground.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister. I mean if my..." Artemis started but paused.

"Your what? Artemis talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried obviously, it's better to bring them into the light." She said gesturing to Greta's grave. Artemis sighed but spoke calmly: "I don't have any secrets."

"Well then, other than a few bumps and bruises, I'd say this wwas a successful night." Michael said wrapping an arm around Zatanna who smiled a little; "Yeah, I'd say so." She said before kissing him.

While they were doing that, Artemis noticed Ryan stare at them a look of slight anger on his face as he turned on his heel and began to walk away without saying a word.

Before she could ask him what was wrong however, they all heard the sound of sirens coming their way.

"Sounds like the police are coming," Michael said.

"Well we did kinda blow up the kitchen," Zatanna responded with a small smirk.

Just as they were starting to get ready to leave the area, Ryan passed by a hole in the fence and spotted something.

"Hey guys, come check this out," He said, pointing at the hole. The others came over and looked through the fence and were somewhat surprised by what they saw: A neon sign for the magic shop Abel's House of Secrets. Only the only part of the sign that was lit up was the word "Secret".

"Must've been the last thing she ever saw," Artemis said, sounding sad at the thought.

"Poor girl." Michael sighed.

"Yeah, that must have been terrifying." Ryan said before leading the way out of the yard without glancing back to see if any of them were following at all.

Artemis ran after him leaving Zatanna and Michael a ways behind to celebrate it what appeared to be continuing their nonverbal celebration of victory.

"Hey, Ryan wait you look a little down, what's wrong you want to talk?" She asked carefully as Ryan stared at her and sighed; "No...maybe, yeah I guess I could do with talking to someone. I just I mean..." He sighed and glanced back at the other two and Artemis got it.

"You like Zatanna don't you? Like more than a friend I mean?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do but she choose my best friend, and their happy so I feel bad about complaining at all I just, I feel jealous and angry all the time and when their around each other it feels like...like I don't matter like I'm a third wheel or an unnecessary person. And I still like her, he's still my best friend,I just don't know what to do." He sighed

"Yeah, I get what your going through there, but it's okay your a great guy from what I've seen and I'm amazing we'll both be okay and besides the future is impossible to predict, who knows maybe they'll each come around or maybe we'll both find other people. Bottom line, we can't really sit around and mope all the time, we're better than that." Artemis said smiling and feeling a little better as Ryan smiled too.

"Yeah, maybe." He said as they approached the Zeta Tubes.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways then," Michael said.

"I'll see you later, Michael," Zatanna said, giving him a small hug.

"Sooner rather than later I hope," Michael replied with small smirk.

"It was nice meeting you two," Artemis said, shaking the two sorcerers' hands.

"You two, Artemis," Ryan said with a smile as the two girls entered the Zeta Tube and teleported before the tube was covered up. As the two magicians walked away, Michael put his hands in his coat pockets and smiled as he looked up at the night sky.

"We're gonna have a hell of a time explaining this one, eh, Ryan?"

"Yes."

"Yes you both really are." Said two voices from behind them and both boys froze before turning and finding Doctor Strange and John Constantine, cigarette in his mouth, both standing behind them.

"Oh, uh, hi dad." Ryan said awkwardly as both boys shifted a bit.

"You cause an explosion?" Stephan asked tiredly; "And fought a demon?" Constantine asked taking a drag off his smoke.

"Well, actually it was just a crazy guy who killed his sister. But hey, we got the Sword of Beowolf back!" Michael said holding up the sword, still firmly in it's sheath.

Both the adults sighed; "Okay, come on, we'll talk about this over food; I'm starving." Constantine said and together the four of them walked off, Michael and Ryan fist bumping behind the adults.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends chapter 13! We hope that you enjoyed this chapter so far! Enjoy your day, leave a favorite, follow or review please and we'll see you next chapter!**


	14. Split

**A/N: Hello eveyone! We want to welcome you to the 14th chapter! This is one we really loved writing. We hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: You know by now who owns what.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Roanoke Island November 5 19:46 EDT-**

Clarion the Witchboy walked through a highly deserted area of the island surrounded be nearly dead tree's. He glanced around then looked down to his cat; "How about here?" He asked in a bored voice. The cat meowed happily and jumped down from his arms.

"Finally!" He said pulling a golden jewel from the pocket of his jacket he set it point down so it stood and held up his hands red energy glowing. At once lines began to trace out from the jewel creating a pentagram, surrounded by several circles with ruins in various languages around them. Taking his place outside the last circle and at the tip of on of the pentagrams corners he smiled.

"Alright then, lets get the old band back together! Wotan! Blackfire Thorn! Felix Faust! Baron Mordo!" He said as each of them appeared at one of the other pentagram tips; "Too, Bad Dormmamu or Trigon couldn't be here, but oh well. Now lets put on a show!" He said before leading them all in a chant in a long dead language as the circle began to glow brighter around them.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, November 5 19:47 EDT-**

The team plus, Zatanna, Michael and Ryan were all unloading the bioship. M"Gann hovering her boxes as the boys all carried theirs out of the ship.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asked.

"Everything, on your ludicrously long list Batman." Ryan said setting his box down as M'Gann spoke; "Plus groceries!"

"Cookie fixins!?" Wally demanded excited.

"Snickerdoodles." M'Gann said smiling; "Babe, you rock my world." He said smiling

"Down, Wally," Carter said as he passed by, carrying a heavy crate.

"It's good to have you back, Zatanna. And it was nice of Batman to allow Michael and Ryan to visit as well," Artemis said with a smile, "So does this mean you're joining the team?"

"I don't know. Zatara's just so overprotective. Just getting him to let me visit involved a whole day's wheedling. Sometimes, I just wish he'd give me some space."

At those words, a bright flash of white light appeared from nowhere. When the light died down, Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatarra were all gone, as if they had vanished into thin air.

"Dad!" She gasped looking around for him, but finding nothing.

* * *

 **-Fawcett City November 5, 18:47 EDT-**

Billy Batson stood on his family's apartment fire escape watching other kids play, when he heard the news anchor and headed inside to catch the report: "And in other news, today in Fawcett City Shazam defeated an attack by the creatures known as Ibac and Sabbac." She said as Billy felt his hair get ruffled by his uncle.

Before he could say anything there was a bright flash of light and his Uncle was gone; "Uncle Dudley!" He gasped looking around the now empty place; "Don't know which of my enemies is behind this, but I know a job for Shazam when I see one! Sha.." He started and then paused when he saw the anchor was gone.

"Whoa, looks like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing." He sighed before hearing a car crash into a pole. Turning he looked out the window to see two kids as just barely avoided being hit by the now vacant car.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked and the girl nodded but said in a panic: "Yeah, but forget about me! Where's mommy!?" She demanded.

"All the grown ups are gone, and Shazam's a grown up, if I change I could vanish too! Okay, need a new plan." He sighed.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice-**

"We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym," Wally said over the com link while Robin and Zatanna looked over any info they can on the holo-monitors, "Any luck with-"

"No, I'm not getting any contact from The Batcave, The Hall of Justice, Avengers Tower, The Watchtower, or any adult hero. Not even Red Arrow," Robin replied.

"Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out," Wally said before ending the transmission.

Just then, Michael and Ryan came walking into the room.

"You two have any luck?" Zatanna asked.

"'Fraid not, love. Can't reach Chaz or John," Michael said.

"And I can't get a hold of my dad either," Ryan added.

"Seems both The House of Mystery and the Sanctum Sanctorum are both compromised as safe points. I've been checking the internet as well. While traditional media is offline, social media is reporting the same exact story: Every adult eighteen or older has disappeared. Whatever kind of magic is doing this, it's crazy powerful," Zatanna said, slightly worried.

"Yeah it is and we need one of you to help find the source." Robin said

"Uh, me how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Zatanna asked; "I pulled this footage of your dad helping to find the Dark Avengers for us last month." Robin said pulling a video that showed Zatara using a location spell.

"Okay so you may not be aware of this Birdy, but the words are only part of spells." Michael said seriously.

"Yeah the rest takes, time training and we might not be at the right level for this." Zatanna sighed.

"Look I know this can be hard, but try and stay whelmed, we'll find your dad, Batman, his dad everyone, it's what we do." Robin said smiling at the others as they all went to work.

* * *

 **-Happy Harbor November 5, 20:19 EDT-**

A three year child was crying in the back of a car that had hit a pole. Superboy leapt over and pulled the little boy from the car. As he picked him up the boy noticed the S shield on his chest and touched it smiling and pointing at his own sweatshirt that had a Superman symbol on it. Superboy couldn't help but smile at that.

Meanwhile, at the high school, M'Gann had just stopped a pair of taggers from spray painting a wall of the school when Wally ran up with a young boy of about two or three years old drinking from a sippy cup. Upon entering the gymnasium, they found Artemis trying to entertain the children with kids' songs, but kept mixing up the lyrics. When she spotted M'Gann and Wally, she got up and went over to them.

"You call home?" She asked.

"No answer," He replied.

"You know you could Zeta there and check," Artemis suggested.

"I've been gathering up kids all day, I don't think I need to see another empty house," Wally said, sounding forlorn when the gym doors opened again and in walked Conner and Carter bringing in three more toddlers.

"Found three more," Superboy said as he carried one in his right arm while the other hung from his left bicep.

"Aww, you both are great with kids you know?" M"Gann said as they set them down.

* * *

 **-Fawcett City-**

Billy Batson was sneaking towards the fence carefully looking around he slipped into an alley way and into an abandoned photo booth; "Shazam 1-5! He said, but nothing happened.

"Shazam, 1-5 Emergency override H0-J priotiry red!" He said and at last the machine scanned him; **_"Not recognized access denied."_** It said and he sighed again without transforming he couldn't use the Zeta Tubes.

He got out and started to walk, trying to think of a new plan. As he passed a TV shop the static cleared and standing there were Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Wolf.

"Attention, children and Teenagers of the world This is Aqualad, and these are my friends Robin and Kid Flash."

"We're using Avengers League Tech to cast a stream to all TV's, Radios, Computers, and Smart Phones on the planet." Robin said.

"We know you must be sacred and angry, we know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild, but please stay calm." Wolf said.

"We will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now the oldest among you must step up." Kid Flash said.

"Take care of your younger siblings, take care of kids who have no one." Robin said.

"Protect them. It is up to you." Aqualad added as Billy set out to the airfield; "It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the cave no matter the risk." He said going to climb the fence before seeing the open gate door; "Also good." He said hopping down and running in.

As he entered a room he found a seventeen year old girl watching the broadcast as Aqualad said; "Please help in any way you can."

"Which is how exactly?" She asked as he stood in the doorway; "Well that depends, do you have a pilots license?" Billy asked as she turned to face him.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice-**

Wally stood staring at the Helmet of Doctor Fate, as Kaldur entered the room; "I finally got through to At lantis, no adults there either." He sighed.

"So, just how desperate are we?" Wally asked before gesturing at the Helmet; "I mean this thing could definitely come in handy."

"Yes, it could but we both know that anyone who dons the helmet and allows Nabu to posses him, may never be released from being Doctor Fate." Kaldur said seriously and Wally nodded thinking back on his short time with the Helmet.

"So then...not that desperate?" Wally asked.

"Not yet." Kaldur said nodding.

"Guys, I...I'm ready to try my fathers locator spell." Zatanna said from behind them now dressed in her full costume with Michael and Ryan at her side they nodded and together they met the rest of the Team minus Spider-Girl who was helping to take care of the little kids.

Zatanna stepped up and cast her fathers spell holding out her hands and a wand it zoomed in the map; "Coordenance locked! Roanoke Island! You did it!" Robin said smiling.

"Of course she did, she's amazing." Michael said smiling and kissing her lightly.

Artemis looked over just in time to see Ryan roll his eyes and look away before walking towards the bioship and then it clicked in her head why those two would do things like this in front of Ryan, if it was hurting his feelings.

"He never told either of them." She muttered. looking back to the couple as they backed away from each other.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Amber said as she flew the small airplane with Billy in the passenger seat.

"I know I don't look like much, but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help," Billy explained.

"Well we're almost there. Should arrive just after midnight, on my birthday," Amber said, looking at her watch, to which Billy's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you telling me you turn eighteen at midnight?" He asked, looking at her only to find an empty pilot's seat.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Billy said to himself.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, Hours Earlier-**

"Cookie Fixin's?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Snickerdoodles," M'Gann replied.

"Babe, you rock my world."

"Down, Wally," Carter joked, passing by with a crate of groceries.

"So does this mean you're joining the Team?" Artemis asked as she and Zatanna helped move some boxes.

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna, old friend," Batman said to Zatara, "Does this mean you'll let her join the team?"

"I don't know. Zatanna's just so... my only child. I wish I could get used to the idea that she's, well, growing up," Zatara said, sounding slightly sad at the idea.

Just as he said that there was a flash of white light and all the kids vanished Zatanna included; "Zatanna!" He gasped over the next few hours chaos reigned as it quickly became apparent that all people younger than 18 had simply vanished as if they had never been there at all.

* * *

 **-Gotham City, 22:07 EDT-**

Outside STAR Labs an angry mob had formed with Jim Gordon and the GCPD standing between them as a muscular blonde man stepped forwards; "Those eggheads in there know what happened to our kids! Hell for all we know they're responsible! Make them tell us the truth!" He demanded pointing at the cops who raised the riot shields as the people charged the man smirked and slid back his job done.

"People of Gotham! Rest assured that the greatest minds on the planet are working on this and only this! We will get back your...our children, but violence, will not bring them back, so all you're doing is creating a dangerous detraction from what matters here tonight!" Gordon said through the mega phone.

As the civilians and police fought no one noticed a man dressed in a white lab coat walk casually out of the building. He strolled off to the side and got into a car with the blonde man who had started the riot.

"Did you get it?" Sportsmaster asked smirking.

"Of course I did." Riddler said smirking right back as he held up the briefcase.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice-**

Zatara stood staring at the Helmet of Fate and pondering as Batman entered the room; "So, how desperate are we?" He asked seriously.

"I've informed the Watchtower you located the focal point at Roanoke, but the rest of the team is deployed to avert the chaos; "Tornado, Strange, you and I are on our own."Batman said seriously as they both stared at the helmet.

"I would do anything to get my daughter back." He said sadly.

"Yes, but you and I both know that there are many ways for you to lose her." Batman reminded him and Giovanni nodded; "So not that desperate...not yet. You say the entire League is unavailable?" He asked.

"Except perhaps, Shazam he's missing." Batman said.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

A figure in a dark blue cloak stood in the center of an annihilated forest, as if the entire area was in the path of a wildfire. The figure took out some chalk from its cloak and began to draw a form of magic circle around her. As she worked, she spoke.

"With this, I'll finally be free from his clutches. No longer will I be his slave," The figure said with a feminine voice.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Billy Batson was freaking out as he tried to steer the plane; "I can't. If I say it, then I'll be an adult, and maybe disappear forever. Shazam may have the courage of Achilles, but Billy Batson... Has the courage of Billy Batson," He said with a serious look, "Shazam!" He yelled as lightning struck the plane.

Shazam appeared in mid air and caught himself; "Hey! I didn't disappear!" He said only to hear yelling bellow him; "Amber!" He gasped flying down and catching the young woman as she fell. After setting her down he headed to the cave.

 _ **"Recognize Shazam 1-5"**_ It said as he Zeta'd in; "Okay guys I'm here to..." He froze at seeing Batman and Zatara; "Your back! Is it over? Where's the Team?" He asked hurriedly.

"Haven't you heard!? Every child in the world has..." Zatara started indignantly , but Batman stopped him; "Wait, Shazam where have you been?" He asked.

"I was...on a world without grown ups! Holly molly there are two worlds!" Shazam said shocked.

"Two dimensions one for adults, and one for children." Batman said seriously.

"And you can travel between them?" Zatara asked.

"I think...I know that I can!" He said smiling before yeeling out "SHazam!" There was a flash of light and suddenly he found himself standing in front of the team as well as Solomon and Strange; "It works!" He said happily as the team rushed over.

"Where did you come from, who are you!?" Aqualad asked.

"Quick! Read my mind!" He said turning to M'Gann who obliged and then gasped; "He's Shazam!"

"Yeah and I'm speedy Gonzales, look just because he believes he's Shazam..." Wally started off in a sceptical tone of voice before Billy cut him off; "Wally, I'm hurt do I really have to bring you Nachos and Pineapple Juice to get on your good side?" He asked stopping Wally mid sentence.

"So, yeah that's him." Artemis said.

After explaining the situation to the team, both the team and the Avengers came up with a plan to have Shazam be the messenger between the dimensions so that they could come up with a plan together.

"There will be threats in both dimensions, and we may not be familiar with our opponents," Batman said to Shazam.

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated, simultaneous assault," Aqualad told Billy.

"Exactly. Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast and disrupt their efforts," Strange agreed with Shazam's message.

"And hope that the two dimensions merge naturally back into one," Ryan said.

Zatanna and an Zatara were each hoping beyond hope that this would be the case. Michael came over and warpped his arms around Ztanna's waist; "Relax love, it'll be over soon and then you'll see your dad again, like nothing ever happened." He said kissing her cheek as she smiled a little.

Ryan again just sighed and headed for the Bio ship. Artemis came to a decisoon as she watched him leave. She turned and went to the couple; "Hey I know you two are a couple and all, but could you maybe tone it down a little?" She asked.

"Wha, why you getting jealous?" Micahel asked sarcastically kissing Zatanna's cheek again.

"No, I'm not but he is." She muttered pointing over to where they all just barely saw the hem of Ryans coat whip around the corner and Michaels face fell a little as Zatnna asked: "What do you mean?"

"He never told you two, but he had..has a crush on you Zatanna." Artemis said.

"What! But then why didn't he ever say anything?" She asked.

"Because, we got together...and he wanted us to be happy...that's just like Ryan." Michael sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he now realized what watching them together must have been like for Ryan; "Damn it." He sighed.

"Just thought you both should know and maybe tone it down." She said before heading out.

* * *

 **-Roanoke Island-**

Clarion stood with his familiar, Teekl, on his point of the pentagram. Teekl leaped down from his master's shoulder and Clarion looked around before spinning on his heel and creating a red energy shield to block Robin's disks and Artemis' arrows. He looked down at the projectiles with a sinister smirk.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked.

He let loose a blast of red lightning knocking them backwards, Kid Flash, Wolf, Aqualad, and Superboy all tried attacking from all sides only for a field to spring up and knock them all away from Klarion. Zatanna tried a spell but it bounced harmlessly off the field.

"Baby Magic." He said before flicking his fingers casually and sending her flying backwards.

"Well, nice to see your ego still intact Klarion." Ryan said as Klarion turned to face him and Micahel and smiled' Well, well if it isn't Ryan Strange and Michael Solomon, my two favorite playmates. I must say I'm impressed, I thought Solomon would have gotten himself killed by now." Kalrion said casually excited.

"Still kickin, still better lookin than you, tell me were ya tryin to steal Wolverines hair or was that just a coincidence?" Michael asked as he and Ryan each threw fire and lightning at Klarion who sent it back at them with a flick of his fingers knocking them down.

"You know Solomon that's what I like about you, your like a slinky, not really good for anything, but you can't help but smile when you watch it fall." He said chuckling before looking to Ryan; "And Strange, still not playing with your darker side? That's a shame you'd make a perfect lord of chaos." He said.

Rather than respond, Ryan hurled more spells at him.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

She had finished the symbols around her in the five circles that spread out around her, she began to chant softly to herself as the circle began to glow gold. Soon she'd be free, where she would go she wasn't sure, but it had to be better than here. Anywhere would be better than here.

"Soon." She uttered as the light got brighter.

* * *

Back with the Team, Wally ran up to Artemis' side.

"Listen, when Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat," He told her quickly as she looked at the cat.

"Good, was never much of a cat person anyway," She said as she strung an arrow and fired it at the familiar.

As the arrow flew through the air, Klarion spotted this and waved his hand, turning the arrow into a ball of green string.

"Hehehe, why don't you show them what the familiar to a Lord Of Chaos can do, Teekl," Klarion said, waving his hand once again, causing his cat to transform into what looked like a mutated Saber-Tooth Cat before it started swatting away the young heroes like they were cat toys.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the adult's dimension, Shazam landed in front of the pentagram and faced off with the four sorcerers. Before they could attack the magical being, Batman landed on the opposite side of them, running at them while throwing some Batarangs at Faust, who ducked under them before casting a spell that caused a tree to grow underneath Batman, trapping him in vines and branches.

Just as Mordo was getting ready to cast a finishing blow, he heard the all too familiar sound of Zatara's Sdrawkcab Cigam. Acting quickly, he turned around and created an energy barrier to block a fireball that was thrown at him.

Dr. Strange took the opening while they were distracted flying high into the air and calling upon lightning to strike them all. The four adult sorcers were all struck by a continuous stream of lightning. They all screamed out in pain only for the jewel in the center to glow and absorb the lightning. Strange and Zatara took note of that as Batman broke free, and Red Tornado came down and started blasting them with his wind.

As Shazam punched through several large rocks being hurled at him, he went to charge in, but Zatara came over; "Shazam wait! That mystic Gem Amberjin Berdu. It's the conduit of this sorcery." Zatara said.

"Without it, nothing can keep apart two worlds mean to be one." Dr. Strange added.

"Got it, I'll tell the Team. Shazam!" He said vanishing.

* * *

 **-Kids dimension a few moments ago-**

The jewel in the center of the pentagram let out a chime and glowed blue and Klarion looked at it and then at the team; "So you found a way to team up with the grown ups? Teamwork is so overrated." He said before unleashing the lightning stream on them.

It slammed into Robin and Artemis knocking them backwards and unconscious for a moment. Aqualad managed to absorb it with his tattoo's and Michael and Ryan each threw up a magical shield. M'Gann and Zatanna hung back trying to think of a new strategy and Kid Flash was knocked backwards.

Then as Aqualad began to cry out in pain there was a flash of lightning and Billy Batson appeared; "It's the..." He started before Miss Martian covered his mouth.

 _'Don't shout, I've linked you telepathically with the others.'_ She said in his head.

 _'That is so cool! I mean it's the gem in the center of the pentagram destroy it and we win.'_ He thought to the others.

"That's all I needed to hear." Zatanna said before waving her hand and revealing the Helm of Fate that she had disguised as a rock.

From the other side Ryan saw her reaching for it; "Michael!" He said before nodding to the other side. Michael's eyes widened; "No!" He called out.

"Go! I've got this Ryan said expanding his shield to over Michael as well. The other young man nodded making a break for Zatanna to stop her before it was too late.

Ryan felt himself getting weaker and closed his eyes before letting a little anger in as his eyes became black with red cat like slits in them; "That's it embrace your dark side Strange!" Klarion said excitedly just as behind him Zatanna went to slide on the Helm of Fate, only for Michael to grab her by the wrist.

"What on the many Earths do you think your doing?" Michael asked seriously.

"It's the only way right now, if one of us put on the Helm and becomes Fate we can end this quickly, and then the world will be righted!" She said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Yeah, at the cost of that person possibly being stuck as Fate forever! I won't let you do that to yourself!" He said.

"Well you have a better idea!?" She demanded.

"No, but remember I said I wasn't going to let you do it. Just remember you are one of the best parts of my life love." He said smiling before his other hand came up and knocked the Helm out of her hands. With a quick spell he knocked her back and caught the Helm, sliding it on. There was a flash of light and Michael stood clad in Fate's outfit.

"Klarion!" Fate declared loudly in his deep, booming voice, "This ends now!"

Klarion laughed at this, "Were you so desperate to beat me, Michael, that you resorted to using Nabu?" He yelled before firing light red fire at Fate, only for Fate to counter with a beam of gold energy in the shape of an ankh.

'Billy, tell Zatara and Strange, now!' M'Gann said telepathically.

"Right. Shazam!" He yelled, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Back in the adult's dimension, Batman managed to free himself before throwing some Bat-Bombs at the tree that held him, blowing to smithereens.

"He did what?!" Doctor Strange asked in surprise.

"That stupid boy! Go back and tell-" Zatara tried to say before Shazam interrupted him.

"No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you two can help him. Keep them busy, I have an idea," He said before flying higher into the sky, "Speed Of Mercury! Power Of Zeus!" He proclaimed before turning around and flying at the ground in a corkscrew, drilling into the earth.

* * *

In the kids dimension Klarion began to throw exploding blasts of energy at Fate who dodged and weaved through them with casual ease and kept blasting away at Klarions field. The others of the Team had regrouped along with Ryan and resumed their own assault on Klarions field.

Kid Flash zoomed off waiting for just the right time as they hammered away at the filed Fate faded from Michael for a second causing him to fall, only for Fate to resume control and Klarion laughed; "See! When the worlds divided the Helm did too! Your not all here Nabu, and your losing grip on that poor soon to be dead chump! He sacrificed himself for nothing."

"No Witchboy, Fate decree's his sacrifice shall not be in vain!" Fate said before launching more powerful blasts at him as the others kept hammering away and Ryan and Zatanna let loose massive blasts of magical energy and the field started to go down.

"No, No no!" Klarion roared out as Fate fired an Ank that bound Klarions head and arms in place and Ryan and Zatanna bloacked his mouth.

"Kid now!" Aqualad said as Kid Flash rushed in and grabbed the jewel throwing it to Fate who caught it.

* * *

In the adult dimension Shazam came up from the ground, grabbing that jewel and throwing it to Doctor Strange. In both worlds they each went through the same chant and as the gem in each world shattered the worlds remerged into one. In another dimension the girl finished her chanting and the golden light enveloped her and the quite suddenly she found herself falling through the air and landing on someone who grunted as she did so.

As the two worlds remerged they all looked on surprised as a girl clad in violent seemed to appear from nowhere and fall to the ground landing on Ryan.

"Huh, girls falling from the sky, and apparently they don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to, oh well." Klarion said his mouth now free thats to the girls appearance breaking Ryan's focus he snapped his fingers and the ank vanished.

"It was fun while it lasted Teekl." He called out and the giant sabertooth beast that had been fighting Superboy and Wolf looked over and ran towards him turning back into a cat as he leap into Klarions arms; "See you later armadillos, unless I see you first." He said laughing as he jumped into a portal and vanished.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Wally asked, running up to Fate.

"To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified. He cannot be contained," He said in a voice of indifference. Upon landing, Fate looked around to see that Batman and Shazam had tied up Wotan, Mordo, and the others while Robin, Wolf, and Artemis were recovering.

"Did we win?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, but at a cost," Aqualad said, gesturing toward Fate.

Zatanna then marched up to Fate and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Release Michael now, Fate! Or so help me-!" She demanded but was cut off by Fate.

"'Or so help you' what?" He asked in an almost mocking voice.

"I'll take it off myself!" She yelled, "Evomer eht temleh!" She recited, but nothing happened.

"Esaeler leahciM morf s'etaF lortnoc!" She yelled, but nothing happened again. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she walked up to Fate, face to his chest and banged her fist on his chest in desperation.

"Esaeler ym devoleb," She whispered as she sobbed tears of sorrow.

"Let him go!" Ryan demanded.

"No." Fate said calmy turning to him; "Hear what the Helm wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate, and the boys natural affinity for the mystic arts makes him the perfect candidate." Fate said.

"No! You can't do that!" Wolf growled.

"He has his own life to live!" Ryan added.

"Kent would never allow you to do this!" Wally added.

"Kent Nelson did object strenuously, so I released his soul to the next life, he is gone." Fate said looking to Wally as Doctor Strange sighed, fighting Fate or arguing with him would achieve nothing there was one way out of this and only one way.

"Take me instead." He said stepping forwards and moving Zatanna aside gently into her fathers arms as he continued:"My skills are already at their peak, my body is physically stronger better to withstand the strain of your power. Besides, you and I have been having this argument for decades Nabu, the world needs us both so why not become one and the same?" He offered much to Ryans shock.

"All true, but if I take off the Helm, what guarantee have I that you will don it Stephan Strange?"

"My word." He said before making a magical oath to put on the Helm once Michael removed it. Fate stared at him for a moment then reached up and removed the Helm releasing Michael. Zatanna ran over hugging him tightly as Strange took the Helm.

"Wait! Dad Don't do this! There has to be another way!" Ryan said pushing past his friends.

Stephan smiled at his son and removed the Cloak of Levitation and the Eye of Agamotto and handing them to his son; "There's not, I gave my word magically binding. Take these, I won't need them anymore. Just know that I love you and I'm proud of you no matter what." He said before draping the claok over his son and hugging him tightly.

"I love you dad." Ryan said sadly.

"I love you too." He said before turning to the others; "Take care of my boy."He said.

"You have my word." Zatara said as Stephan nodded letting go of his son. With a final smile he slid the Helm on his head and Fate stood before them all before turning to the bound sorcerers; "Leave these to Fate." He said flying up and vanishing with them all and leaving the others all standing sadly.

Zatanna stepped forwards; "Ryan, I...I'm sorry I never should've brought the Helm of Fate along." She said setting a hand on hish shoulder only for him to shrug it off and turn to glare at her tears still fresh and unshed in his eyes.

"No, you shouldn't have! And he never should've put it on, because now my dads stuck with Fate forever!" Ryan said turning his glare to Michael before turning his back on them all.

"Stay away from me. Both of you stay away from me." He muttered lifting off the ground and simply flying up and waiting until it was time to go and keeping his back turned on them all and making Zatanna hang her head.

"So, what about her?" Wally asked looking down to the girl who had fallen from the sky.

"We take her back to the cave until she wakes up and then we ask questions." Zatara said casting one last glance at Ryan before picking up the girl and setting her inside the ship.

* * *

The trip back to the cave was made in mostly silence, no one knew what to say reall and Ryan refused to speak at all to anyone. As they landed he held out his hand and levitated the girl to the infirmary, as Zatara had said to do.

As he walked he finally got to look at the girl she was slender in stature, yet had an almost athletic build a bit like Artemis, she had light skin, her thick hair was cut short stopping at the base of her neck and had violet color to it with red tips. She wore a violet and light blue suit with long sleeves and, violet thigh high boots Over the top of all this she wore a violet cloak that had blue feathers along the top half. Holding the cloak together was a large gold brooch with a red Ruby center, that matched the belt she wore a long her waist which was made up of several smallter ones.

All in all she was odd, even if she hadn't fallen from the sky on top of him, as he set her down in the infirmary he scanned her. She pulsed with energy from a darker dimension that he couldn't really place. He felt a kind of link to her he couldn't explain either. He sighed and sat down as Zatara came in and started checking her over as well.

"Well she's alive and at least mostly human, also incredibly magically powerful. No telling how much power she could posses down the lne." He said.

"Yeah, I got that any idea where the weird energy is coming from? Or where she's from?" Ryan asked.

"It's hard to tell, could be a few of the darker dimensions, we can ask her when she wakes up." Zatara said before turning to him; "Ryan, if you want to talk about things..." He started but Ryan held up a hand.

"No, right now I really don't." He muttered sadly and Zatara nodded wondering if Batman could still get a hold of Emma Frost if the need arose. Before he could say anything more there was a groan, as the girl began to wake up, and the others all filed in.

"Hmm, where... Where am I?" She asked as she tried sitting up, her eyes closed and holding her head with her left hand.

"You're somewhere safe. You're in a place called Mount Justice; in the infirmary," Batman explained.

Once she opened her eyes, her vision was foggy but soon cleared to see the group of heroes before her. She was shocked at first to see all of these people in strange costumes, but soon calmed down once she saw that they were human.

"Who are all of you?" She asked her tone serious and almost scared.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you we're friends, we just want to talk." Batman said.

"That didn't really answer my question." She said bluntly scooting away slightly as Ryan sighed stepping forwards; "You're right it doesn't my names Ryan Strange nice to meet you." He said offering a hand for her to shake, and after a moment she did smiling a little; "I'm...Raven or that's what I've always been called."

"Nice to meet you Raven." Ryan said before making introductions of everyone spending the briefest time on Zatanna and Michael, after that she turned back to Batman; "Alright, so I guess you had questions?" She asked carefully.

"Yes we do, where are you from and how did you get here?" Batman asked

"... That's a bit of a long story," Raven said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, you can take your time," Ryan said.

"... Greed, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth... My sin is Pride," She said, confusing the heroes, "It was a gift from my father, the demon Trigon."

"Wait hold on, Trigon like the lord of Under Deminsion is your father? So your part demon?" Ryan asked and Raven nodded.

"Yes, I am long story short my mother...made poor decisions in her youth. She joined a cult that was dedicated to him on this Earth, and when they summoned him partially at least he killed them all and impregnated my mother resulting in me his only daughter. He decided that she should raise me, and then he'd kill her when the time was right. She ran to a sorcerer in this world named Stephan Strange, who sent her to Azarath." Raven said.

"Huh, dad never told me this story." Ryan muttered he supposed now there would be a lot his dad wouldn't be telling him.

"He's your father!?" Raven asked breaking off her story and actually sounding excited as she turned to Ryan.

"Yeah, he is, but he's...away for now." Ryan said carefully.

"Well, I'd love to meet him someday, it's thanks to him that mom and I were able to train with the monks of Azarath. They helped me fight his influence, but eventually he managed to get there, and to save them all I went with him. That's how I ended up there and I kept trying to escape him, I just managed it today. I thought I was heading to Azarath, but something about your world drew me here in the middle." She said.

"So, can you get to where you wanted to go or are you stuck?" Michael asked.

"I'm not sure see traveling dimensions is trickyI don't even know that I would have made it to Azarath at all the way I was going." She admitted.

"It's true, not even I can perfectly travel between the worlds." Zatara admitted.

"So then why not stay here in this world I mean? Maybe we can get you wehre you wanted to be later?" Zatanna offered

"I don't know, I don't want to be a burden on you all, and it could catch my fathers attention." She said carefully, but the others smiled a little at her; "It would be not trouble at all, we have more than enough room." Zatanna said.

"And we have more than enough heroes should the threat of demonic invasion arise. Besides, you look like you could use some friends and where else would you go? Attempting a dimension jump would take time research and energy anyway." Ryan said.

"You make a solid point. I...I guess if your all sure that I won't be a burden I can stick around for a while, who knows maybe I'll be able to be a help to you all." She said smiling a little softly as she looked at Ryan.

"Perfect, you can stay with me at the Sanctum Sanctorum, next to Fates Tower it's the most magically powerful spot in the world." Ryan offered, but Zatara stepped forwards.

"Actually I think it would be best if she stay here, that way The League can keep a better eye on her just in case." He added and Batman nodded; "She's still relatively new that would be the better option."

"Alright then, if that's what you all think is best then I guess she stays here." Ryan said not really in the mood to argue the point.

"Wait, so you don't live here?" Raven asked sounding somewhat dissapointed that he didn't.

"No, but I promise to visit often, after all we part demons gotta stick together." He said smiling as her eyes widened; "You mean your, like me?" She asked.

"Yeah, though my comes from my mothers side of the family, I'll tell you about it sometime, but for now it's been a long day. I'm gonna go home." Ryan said and Raven could feel a great sadness coming from him, but also knew he didn't want to talk so she left it for now.

"Alright then, M'Gann will you show Raven around and get her a room?" Batman asked and the Martian nodded leading Raven out as everyone else started to get ready to go to their own homes or rooms.

* * *

Once they exited the infirmary, Michael and Zatanna looked to one another before nodding and going in the direction they had seen Ryan go in. They turned the corner and found him in the hangar, standing in front of the now dormant Bioship. The duo walked in with Michael speaking first.

"If you're trying to make off with the Bioship, I don't think you'll have much luck," He said with a halfhearted smirk.

"Go away, Michael," Ryan said quietly.

"Ryan, whatever is bothering you, you can tell us," Zatanna pleaded, "We're your best friends."

"Go away Zatanna," Ryan said in the same tone of voice that he had barely spoken to her in earlier.

"Look mate, I know that this is really rough for you, but you need to talk and like she sai we're your best friends." Michael said carefully until Ryan turned and glared at them both anger having risen up again to the point that his eyes had become the black red cat like slits again and his voice had a slightly demonic tone to it.

"My best friends huh!? You mean the ones who weren't even aware of how I felt over the last year? The ones who seemingly stop caring about me when they're around each other!? Oh! I got it! How about the ones who lost me my father to the Helm of Fate, even though they KNEW that they shouldn't have messed with it!? What great friends both are what would ever do without you?" He said sarcasm and rage dripping from his every word and actually making them both back away.

"I said stay away from me. So both of you do me a favor and stay away from me, before you manage to hurt me some other way!" He finished stomping away and pulling a sling ring from his pocket and using it to open a portal to his home. It left them alone staring at where their friend had been.

"This isn't going to be an easy fix." Michael sighed as Zattanna shook her head tears showing in her eyes; "No it's not." She muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah so that's the edn of this chapter! The world now has only one Sorcerer Supreme technically speaking...anyway we hope you liked it! Leave a review, fav, or Follow if you want and we'll see you next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	15. More Than Meets the Eye

**A/N: Welcome all to chapter 15! So yeah this one took us a while, but we can explain! We took a break and worked on solo stories and you know..live our lives. So yeah, we're back and we hope you like the chapter, it's not the longest but a fair ammount happens in it so yeah...enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As evicenced by the announcement of season 3 we don't own Young Justice because if we did we wouldn't have skipped five years and this would be like season 4 or 5 they just announced. We also don't own Marvel, we do own the many OC's in this story!**

* * *

 **-Mount Justice November 22, 09:42-**

Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen exited the Zeta Tubes and approached the waiting Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Black Widow; "We came as soon as we got your message." Dinah said.

"What's the trouble?" Oliver asked.

"There's something you both need to see." Batman said bringing up a video of Black Canary sparing with Carter. She dodged and kick and swept his legs out from under him knocking him down; "Almost had me there Carter." She said smiling and helping him up: "You deserve a reward." She said before kissing him shocking them both.

"Dinah!" Oliver gasped.

"Freeze Playback. That never happened!" She insisted.

"You need to keep watching Resume playback." Batman said and the video replayed as Canary pulled away from Carter she turned to a smiling M'Gann who leaned against him; "Freeze Playback." Black Widow said sounding irritable as Oliver began to crack up.

"Don't you laugh! She, and He and Oliver this isn't funny!" She said angrily turning to him as his laughter stopped; "Right, right of course not." He said getting himself under control.

"Please understand, on Mars this is a common game, my people all shape shift, but also read minds, so no one is ever mislead, and I am certain Carter knew he was with M'Gann from the very first."

"We're not on Mars J'Onn!" Dinah said.

"No...but my niece does not understand things are different on Earth." He said carefully.

"Then I'll make her understand." Dinah growled lowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in M'Gann's room, she was laying on her bed in her human disguise watching a laptop that was playing an old sitcom. As the show played, it showed a teenage girl with red hair, and looking surprisingly like M'Gann, walk down some stairs.

"Hello, Megan!" The teenage girl said before a laugh track played. Just then, a knock came at M'Gann's bedroom door.

"Hold on a sec!" M'Gann said quickly, changing her skin from Caucasian to green, "Okay, you can come in now," She called out as Dinah entered the room.

Dinah then spent a fair amount of time explaining what was wrong with what she had done; "So you can see that among humans that game could be really hurtful." Dinah finished.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." M'Gann said hanging her head and sounding sad and ashamed of herself as Dinah put a hand on her shoulder: I'm not upset...anymore, but please M'Gann from now on just be yourself." She said.

"This is myself!" She said suddenly very defensive as she hugged herself; "This is who I am." She muttered hugging herself a little surprising Dinah before she could speak more Batman's voice cam over the cave comm.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Wolf, Moon Knight, Miss Martian report for mission briefing." He said and she nodded heading out.

"When they got there they found Batman waiting with a picture of a tough looking man in his early forties with a large beard and dark skin dressed in a black suit; "This is Rumaan Hrajavti, the democratically elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair and wise leader." He said showing video of the man shaking Bruce Wayne's hand.

"Sure any friend of Bruce Wayne's." Kid Flash said as Batman continued; "Five days ago however he allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya Queen Bee." Batman said.

"Not a fan." Wolf muttered as Superboy nodded.

"Few are, but he now backs her faceless claim that the two nations used to be one in ancient times and has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Querac, after which he says he will step down and leave her to rule." Batman said.

"And the Quracis are okay with this?" Superboy demanded.

"Hardly, they're well aware of Queen Bee's oppressive regime, but Harjavti has silenced the press, silenced all ligitament protest and invited the Biayalian military to enforce marshal law.

"Queen Bee must be controlling him, doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Robin asked

"And some women, but not long distance, and we have confirmation she hasn't left Biaylia something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, your team leader." Batman said

"Promotion. Sweet," Kid Flash said, raising his hand to get a high five but was ignored as Robin stepped forward.

"What? Me? W-what about Aqualad?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice," Batman said simply.

"Great," Robin groaned.

"Dude? Totally left me hanging," Kid Flash complained, his hand still raised.

* * *

A few hours later thanks to the bioship's speed they were arriving at the border of the two nations; "We're here, a boarder that Bialya is in the process of scoffing at." Moon Knight muttered watching as tanks and troops tore through a barbed wire fence.

"No opposition." Wolf growled lowly.

"Guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya."Superboy added; "Maybe, but I wouldn't expect resistance here it's an animal sanctuary." Robin said looking at his gloves display.

"The Logan Animal sanctuary?" Miss Martian asked.

"You've heard of it?" Robin asked surprised as Moon Knight scanned the area Knight Vision and zoom on the area and saw a crowd of sacred Buffalo running toward towards a woman and a child.

"They caused a stampede with civilians in the way!" He said.

"I see them, a woman and a small boy Superboy said looking over to where Moon Knight was; "We have to help them!" Miss Martian said.

"We're way off mission here, but deploy! Stealth mode only we don't want an international incident." Robin said as they all nodded.

As the tanks were rolling thorough the cloaked ship blasted the ground near one setting it off course so that it hit another and both stopped as still cloaked the ship glided by. Before the troops could move Robin and Moon Knight covered the area in smoke and along with Wolf knocked several of them out before Kid Flash ran by and stole all the guns knocked a few more out.

Over to where the mother and son were tending to a downed animal they saw the heard of wildebeests coming for them too close to avoid the braced only for Superboy to drop down in front of them grab the nearest beast by the horns and slam it into the ground. The other animals simply ran around the obstruction.

The scared animal they had been tending too leap up and ran into the Beasts but was lifted out and glided above until they had all passed.

"Are you all okay?" Wolf asked as He Robin, and Kid Flash stopped behind them and the boys eyes widened; "Mom! Mom! Mom! We we're just saved by Robin, and Kid Flash!"

"Well, Superboy, Moon Knight, Wolf, and Miss Marian helped." Kid Flash said.

"We've diverted the rest of the troop around the sanctuary you should be safe." Robin said as they set the animal down and a still cloaked M'Gann landed behind them all.

"Yeah, coast is clear, Miss M. You can de-cloak now," Kid Flash said as M'Gann hesitantly de-cloaked herself, showing her face to the boy and his mother.

"You may have made things worse. Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they just wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them may have made us a target," The woman said, a tad annoyed.

"Mom, uncool!" The boy groaned.

"I apologize. I should be thanking you. This is my son Garfield and I'm-"

"Marie Logan!" M'Gann exclaimed in excitement, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!" She said before calming herself, "I, uh, I've admired your stance on animal rights for years," She said awkwardly.

'Haven't you only been on Earth six months?' Carter asked telepathically in confusion before they noticed that the wildebeest that Superboy downed a few minutes ago was now limping.

"The onyx we were treating is sick and I think you may have injured this wildebeest," Marie said, petting the animal.

"Uh, sorry?" Superboy said awkwardly, not sure how to feel about that information.

"I suppose it was unavoidable, but both will need to go to our clinic." She sighed.

"The boys can do that! You and I can uh, fix your fences." Miss Martian suggested hurriedly blushing a little; "I don't know that's not exactly our... " Robin started before M'Gann turned to him and Garfield turned to his mother; "Please Robin?"

"Please mom?"

They both sighed; "Fine." They said together.

"Yes!" M'Gann and Garfield said together as they all set out.

* * *

 **-Manhattan November 22-**

Meanwhile Artemis found herself walking the streets of Manhattan with Zatanna and Michael all of them dressed in civilian clothes; "So remind me, why exactly do you two need me here?" She asked turning to the young couple.

"Morale support Ryan hasn't spoken to us since the whole Fate incident, and your my best girl friend, plus you care enough about Ryan that you can't tell me you aren't at least a little worried, he's left his house maybe once, to make sure that Raven girl was okay, but hasn't left his house in nearly a month since." Zatanna said.

"Yeah and it's not like Ryan to stay so quite for so long, he hasn't even gotten in touch with us to yell at us." Michael sighed; "It's really hitting Michael worse than me and that's saying something he and Ryan have been friends for years now, even before they started investigating magic together." She whispered to Artemis.

"Okay, fine so I do care about him he's a really nice guy, but I don't know how much I can help." Artemis admitted blushing a bit.

"Something is better than nothing." Michael said stopping in front of a seemingly destroyed large building.

"He lives here?" Artemis asked skeptical.

"Yeah, it appears this way to outsiders who he doesn't want to enter or who are threat it can also shift between worlds and vanish. I can't get through the wards are too powerful to simply break. Ryan! Come on mate! You can't stay shut up in there forever! We all need to talk! Now let us in please your making me look off my rocker!" He said.

There was a pause and Artemis had the sense of being scanned by something after a moment there was a sound like a lock being opened and the front door which was covered in tape saying Condemned swung open on it's own showing nothing beyond.

"Well, he's going to let us in then?" Artemis said stepping forwards as the other two followed.

"Like he said something is better than nothing at least it's pro..." Zatanna stared hopefully but stopped when she tried to walk through the door and couldn't even though Artemis stood on the other side.

"Hey, uh, Ryan, the barrier's still up for me and Zatanna," Michael said awkwardly, pushing against the barrier to the house, "Come on, Ryan, this isn't funny," He said before starting to bang on the barrier now, "Let us in, you self-loathing prick!"

In response the door swung closed with a sharp snap stopping inches from Michael's face; "Okay so he's still angry with us, but it's a little less." Zatanna said and Michael sighed.

"He let Artemis in though, maybe she can get him to talk, or let us in. It would at least be something all we can really do now is wait." He sighed snapping his fingers and making cozy armchairs appear for them to sit in.

* * *

 **-Inside-**

Artemis had seen the whole thing and found herself chuckling just a little as light slowly came into the room like a sun rising. She turned and found herself standing in a large living room area comfortably furnished and Ryan sat on a couch facing her surrounded by books. He looked bad, like he had barely slept at all since they had last seen him.

His hair was a mess, his skin seemed paler and there were large bags under his eyes he spoke and his voice was horse from lack of use; "Hello Artemis, your looking well." He said smiling halfheartedly.

"You look awful." She said walking over weaving between books to get there; "Have you slept?"

"Yeah, no...when I can or have to I've been reading dads extensive library, looking into everything that I can, and there's nothing I can do Artemis...I can't get the Helm of Fate off him, i f there is a way it's not here!" He said throwing a book away from himself.

Artemis reached out and took his hand which was shaking; "I'm sorry Ryan I wish there was something I could do." She said.

"Thanks Artemis, but there's nothing really that any of us can do. I just...I just I want my dad back." He said and suddenly he started crying, as if all he'd been holding back was finally coming out. Artemis hugged him and let him cry into her shoulder, this was going to take time, and she knew it; _'I will help though.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **-Back in Qurac-**

Garth had lead them all back to his and his mothers home, Wolf seemed to be bouncing on his feet as if he had a ton of pent up energy that was dying to get out.

"Dude are you okay?" Kid Flash asked as a monkey snatched his protein bar; "Yeah I'm fine, it's just everything's so...fresh and bright I feel so...excited I guess is the right word!" He said before running off after some animals.

"Is he going be okay?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, his family just has a...bit of a wild side to them." Moon Knight said carefully feeling a slight twinge of pain in his back as the monkey jumped off Superboy and landed Garth's shoulder.

"Keep that thing off me I hate Monkeys." He said before the monkey threw the protein bar at him.

"Guess Monkey hates Superboys." Robin said smirking; "Be glad it was just a protein bar." Kid Flash muttered as they all entered the house.

"So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom huh?" Garth asked as they entered and sat on couches and looked to the boy; "What do you mean?" Moon Knight asked

"I mean that she looks just like Marie, you know except greener." He shrugged.

"She does?" Kid Flash asked.

"Duh! Especially when mom was staring in Hello Megan!" He said as though it were obvious.

"Wait, that's a show? I just thought it was something that she said all the time?" Kid Flash said confused.

"Yeah it was on the show,it came out way before we were born only one season, you can't even find it online, I know mom keeps a tape of it somewhere." Garth said starting to dig through the tape collection

Meanwhile, out in the field, M'Gann helped set up a row of fence posts by slamming them into the ground before tying the barbed wire around each post with her telekinesis.

"Well you're certainly a time saver," Maria said as she went over to the end of the fence and began clipping away at the excess wire.

"What was it like, you know, being Megan?" M'Gann asked a bit excitedly as Maria worked.

"Being Megan? I don't know. I was young. It was fun, I guess," Maria said, not really that interested in talking at the moment.

"Remember that time you were supposed to make cookies for the bake sale but you thought it'd be faster to make one giant cookie and-" M'Gann said before Maria cut her off.

"Listen," She cut in, "Hello Megan was just a job. Heck, it was less than that. It was a pay check. The person you saw on TV isn't who I am," She said seriously, causing M'Gann to frown sadly.

* * *

 **-Back At The House-**

"Ta-da! Hello Megan. The pilot episode," Garfield said, showing them the VHS tape before blowing off a bit of dust before inserting it into the VCR.

"Wow, you still have VHS?" Kid Flash asked, "Where do you keep your Walkman?"

"Wait! Aircraft, headed this way!" Superboy said causing the others to spring to their feet and get ready; "Gar, stay put." Robin said lowly as they all ran outside, but they had made it three steps out when the pain in Carters back suddenly faded and a voice he hadn't heard in awhile rang out worth out loud and in his head at least that's what he suspected as the others turned to look at him.

"Updating process complete, bonding process reinitialize." It said as from his back the Smooth Red and Black armor covered his person and he smiled as it finished.

'Scarlet?' He asked in his head.

"Carter! Your alright! Oh thank goodness! I'm sorry I've been down so long, but magics really do a number on me, or did hopefully with this update that won't happen again." She said.

"Yeah I hope not.' He thought to her as M'Gann and Marie arrive

"She's back online!?" M'Gann asked excitedly, but before he cold answer her they all heard the planes flying in from the west and could see them in the distance as they opened fire.

"Get down!" Superboy called as he and Scarlet Scarab got in front of the drones' line of fire and blocked the bullets with their body and a shield respectively. After the drones flew overhead, Maria looked to the two young heroes.

"Where's my son?" She asked in worry.

"I told him to stay inside," Robin said quickly.

"He's eight! He doesn't do orders!" She exclaimed.

As if to prove her point there was a shout from behind them; "Mom! It's okay! I got all the animals out!" Garfield said smiling as he opened the barn door however one of the drones opened fire blowing up the giant propane tank beside the barn and sending the boy flying high into the air.

"Garfield!" Maria called out and Miss Martian rushed forwards and caught the boy in the air. He groaned and slumped against her as she lowered to the ground and handed him to his mother.

"I told you there would be consequences!" She said to Robin.

"There always are, come on lets get him inside." Robin said as they and Kid Flash headed into the house Superboy Scarab and Miss Martian rushed to meet the three drones flying in sequence. Superboy leap up and smashed through a drone. Miss Martian crushed one with her mind, and Scarabs arm became a gun as he blasted the last one into ash.

 _"Scarlet?"_ He thought to the armor as they headed down.

 _'Yes Carter?'_ She asked.

 _'I missed you.'_ He said as they rushed into the house, and he could feel what he knew to be her smiling; _"I missed you too."_ She said.

As they all gathered in Garfield's room Maria started checking him over; "He's in shock, he needs a blood transfusion now. Is either of you O Negative?" She asked looking to Robin and Kid Flash who were closest.

"No."

"Sorry." Kid Flash said.

"I'm not either. It's the hardest to match I had a supply in the clinic." She sighed.

"I can run him to the nearest hospital!" Kid Flash offered; "Nearest Hospital is nearly half an hour away at your top speed." Robin said.

"Longer by Bio-ship, and I'm AB Negative." Scarab said examining his own holo map.

"He doesn't have that much time. What's Superboys blood type?" She asked.

"He's Kryptonian, even if we could puncture his skin we have no guarantee that his blood wouldn't just make it worse, and Miss Martian..." Scarab was saying as she walked in; "Might be able to help." She said.

They all turned to her eyebrows raised; "My shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level, I think I can morph my blood to match his." She offered.

"Please, try." Maria said desperately and Miss Martian nodded: "Okay, but I'll need to concentrate not distractions." She said taking some of Garfiled's blood as Maria practically shoved the boys out of the room and shut the door. Miss Martians eyes glowed green for a few minutes as she focused and slowly the glow turned red.

"I'm ready.' She said confidently.

* * *

Outside the room, Carter, who had Scarlet retract the helmet part of the armor, looked at the door with concern etched on his face. After a minute, he turned and went to the living room where he found Robin sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, talking to the others.

"And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow, subjecting all of Qurac to this danger!" He said, rubbing his temples to try and calm his nerves, "KF, can you find the news station?"

"Sure. Which remote is it?" He asked, fiddling about with all the different remotes.

He clicked one and the TV came on only for Wolf to jump backwards as a large early eighties style theme started to play loudly hurting his extra sensitive hearing.

"Hello, Megan!" It opened up with as it went through the song they all noticed a lot of similarities to the main character and a M'Gann; "Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Superboy offered.

"That's a lot of coincidence then." Wolf said now actually rolling on the floor as he found holding still challenging right now as Megan met her boyfriend Carter, which of course made their Carter huff and turn away from the screen.

'I'm sure that there's ore to her liking you than you name." Scarlet said in his head as M'Gann came out into the living room.

"It's done." She said as Kid Flash barely managed to change to news before she looked up.

"Is that Harjavti?" She asked

"My fellow Quracis, Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac," Harjavti said during a press conference being broadcast on the news. While the leader of Qurac was giving his speech, Wolf got back up to his feet and cleaned out his ears when he noticed something on the TV.

"Hey, that guy in the back. I know that guy," He said with a frown as he recognized the man on the screen.

"Me too," Carter added.

"Well we all should. That's Psimon, the psychic we fought the last time we were in Bialya," M'Gann said, "He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be working with her to control Harjavti now."

"I still remember the headache he gave me when he brain blasted us," Kid Flash said, rubbing his head at the memory.

"Don't we all." Carter muttered lowly.

"We have to get Harjavti away from him." Robin said and the others nodded and Maria came out; "I think it worked, Garfield's stable." She said sounding relieved.

"Good, because we have our mission." Robing said as they set out.

* * *

 **-Dhabar November 23, 22:11 UTC-**

The large regal looking palace was surrounded by Byalian troops, the team had had to move very carefully in stealth mode and cloaked to get into the vents of the place. Robins scoop came down and looked all around the main office; "He's alone.' Robin thought through the link to the others and quickly and quietly they slipped into the office.

They headed over to Harjavti and he stirred; "Where's my daughter, wheres Psimon?" He asked groggily.

"Forget about him we need to get you out of here." Robin said but as he did Biyalian troops came in wielding large weapons.

"well, well American heroes, here to assassinate the president, too bad we arrived to late to stop them." The general said smirking as a cloaked Miss Martian slipped behind them.

"Carter those weapons are Apokalyptian." Scarlet said in his head as Superboy said the same through the link.

"Then they use them to kill Harjavti, we get blamed and Queen Bee, get to rule Qurac. From up around the president." Robin said through the link.

"I found Psimon!" M'Gann thought to them before flying off cloaked.

"Wait!" Robin thought too late.

"I'll get her!" Superboy said.

"No! The mission is Harjavti." Robin said and the other nodded turning to face the troops.

M'Gann flew down a few hallways before landing carefully in a large theater like room. Still cloaked she looked around in each direction only to be blasted off her feet by a psychic blast. As she hit the ground Psimon walked onto the stage.

'Tsk Tsk, am I the only one who learned anything form our last encounter?" He asked in her head as she stood shakily on her feet.

'Did you not think that maybe if you could sense me I could sense you too? Or that this time I'd be ready to use your greatest fear against you?' He challenged still in her head as he stopped in front of her; 'Psimon says, show me who or rather what you really are.' He thought smirking and sending a wave of energy outwards.

'No, No, No! This is who I am!' M'Gann thought, but even as she said it her shape became different that of a grotesque monster with pale as death white skin, long limbs and a hunchback, a shark like face complete with teeth she screamed and it came out as a monstrous roar.

Looking down at her form, she couldn't help but feel afraid at seeing herself like this. Then, her fears were worsened when she heard a voice in her head.

'M'Gann, we're on our way!' Carter said before he and the others felt a horrible pain in their heads before collapsing to the ground. Psimon looked to the Martian and gave some light applause.

'Psimon says, smartly done,' The psychic thought, 'Brain blasting your own teammates. I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your good friends. Well, actually I did. But you needn't have bothered, it's all being recorded for posterity," He thought, showing a row of monitors that showed M'Gann's White Martian face.

'No!' She screamed mentally as she blasted him with a wave of psychic energy, only for Psimon to block it with a mental barrier.

'Ah, ah ah' I didn't say Psimon says.' He thought before blasting her with energy that sent them both flying into her mind, they landed in a desert area M'Gann found herself back in the form she usually presented herself in except a blue and white variation of her costume. Groaning she looked up.

Psimon was smirking at her as he spoke mentally; 'Come now, we both know that's not who you really are. Must you even lie to yourself in you own mind?' He said mentally.

"It's not a lie! This is who I am!" She declared blasting him with mental energy for which he put up a barrier without moving; 'Wow, and they say I'm pathological.' He sighed blasting her with her own energy and his sending her flying.

'Off our game are we? Why don't we dig a little deeper and see what you're really afraid of.' He said delving into her mind until she found herself back in her white Martian form in a black void. As she stared ahead she saw all her teammates gasping and backing away; "Keep away!" Wally said.

"Ah, well of course friends and teammates retreat from you in fear." Psimons voice said as the found herself staring at a giant Black Canary, Batman, Iron Man, and Red Tornado; "You should have told us the truth." Canary said.

"I don't know how we can trust you now." Batman said as they faded.

"Oh and then kicked off the pep squad?" Psimon asked his voice mocking as a giant version of her uncle appeared: "I'm sorry M'Gann but there is no place for you on Earth anymore." It said disintegrating as she found herself alone on Mars; "Oh and banished to Mars too!?" He asked.

'No please stop!' M'Gann pleaded.

'Yet that's not even the worst of it, is it?" Psimon asked as Carter appeared before her a scowl of anger and loathing on his face; "Love you, I can't even stand to look at you. Stay away from me monster!" He said raising a cannon arm to blast her as he backed away and vanished and she fell to her knee's sobbing.

"Oh what you wouldn't do to prevent that now, right?" Psimon asked

M'Gann began to run through an exercise Emma Frost had taught her; "Remember in your mind, no one else truly has control. If someone tries to take that from you, then you need to know how to make them regret they ever even tried." Emma's voice rang out from all around them.

M'Gann stood up her mental form becoming her usual form her face cold as ice itself as she spoke facing Psimon; "The first step is to take away the idea of a level playing field." M'Gann said raising her hand eyes glowing and blasting Psimon's mental self backwards. He tried shielding but this was more concentrated it shattered his barrier and took his mental limbs off.

"After that, the easiest way to make someone regret is to expose them to their own greatest fears." M'Gann said delving into his mind and forcing him to see his greatest fears and worst memories; He was young and his family was abandoning him, Queen Bee was declaring him weak and failure banishing him from her forever, he sat kneeling and begging being looked at as nothing more than a joke by the heroes.

Soon Psimon was reeling away from her his mental from no longer had arms or legs as M'Gann stood before him in a giant form.

"Now, come on dear we...we both know you don't want to do anything you'll regret." He said his voice a feeble imitation of it's former confidence ans M'Gann sent a disgusted look down at him.

"You don't know me at all!" She declared blasting him with raw energy as his mental self screamed and vanished.

* * *

 **-Sanctum Santorum-**

Inside the magical home Artemis found herself, in a room. Or Ryan called it a room, she was still trying to wrap her head around it. They sat on a mountain above a large lake and simply watching the sunset there.

"So, this is all just a room in your house?" Artemis asked stunned.

"Not exactly, but also kind of see the room can sort of switch between different spots on the Earth or in other worlds, this is where I go when I need to calm down and relax a little." Ryan admitted, his eyes still red from crying earlier as she sat beside him.

"I can see why you would, it's really peaceful." She said they sat in silence for a moment before Artemis spoke again; "So listen, I know you're mad and I get why, but you really need to talk with Michael and Zatanna they miss you, and they really do care and feel bad about everything." She said.

Ryan sighed and nodded; "Yeah?" He asked sounding slightly bitter still, but she could hear less bitterness and anger behind it.

"Yeah they do, with the jealousy thing, they didn't know how you felt about Zatanna and with your dad...you know that they never meant for any of that to happen, it's just what happened, one day you can free him. However you need your friends and they really love you like brother. This silence isn't good for any of you." She pointed out scooting closer and turning his head to look at her.

He sighed, but to her relief nodded; "Yeah, deep down I knew that. I just...it was all so much you know? And I had held the crush in for a year or so, and it all just boiled over." He said.

"I know, but you can fix it you all can just talk to them and work it out." Artemis said.

There was a long pause and then; "Okay then, you can tell them I'll talk, but not today I'm way too behind on sleep, and you have to come too, I'd just feel better if you'll be there too." He admitted and she smiled a pink.

"Okay, I'll be there." She said and he smiled turning back to watch the sunset. She found in watching him that she liked it when he smiled, it was reassuring and oddly calming to her. She found herself unconsciously leaning against him. The cloak moved wrapping around them, and it was in that moment the peace of the moment broke and she stood up pink in the face and heart pounding.

"So, uh now that we have that sorted out, you guys let me know and I'll be there yeah?" She said.

"Yeah right of course, I...I'll walk you to the door." He said standing up red himself and walking her to the door.

"Thanks." She said and to her own surprise she gave him very brief hug before heading out.

"You should have stayed docile! You made the whole thing awkward!" Ryan reprimanded the cloak which fluttered indignantly.

"Don't you flutter at me like that, I didn't need you to try and make a move!" He said heading to his room.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Artemis exited the Sanctum to find Zatanna and Michael sitting in comfortable armchairs outside. When they saw her they both sprung up; "Well love any luck?" Michael asked.

"Yeah he says he wants to talk to you guys, but not today and only if I come along too." She admitted.

"Well, that's something at least, but why you?" Michael asked.

"He said he'd feel better if I was there is all." She said keeping the heat from her face.

"Did, he now?" Zatanna said her mind going a mile a minute as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Yeah, he did so what, it's not big deal." Artemis said.

"Right of course, well if he's not going to come out we might as well get dinner if you two are up for it?" Zatanna asked and the other two nodded and followed her lead to a Diner.

As she left though Artemis had to admit she was looking forward to seeing Ryan again, smiling a bit to herself she hurried to catch the other two as they had sped up their walk.

* * *

 **-Qurac-**

The team awoke with headaches from the brain blast they had received. As they woke up, Carter found M'Gann standing over him with a small look of worry on her face.

"Carter? You okay?" She asked as the boys got to their feet.

"Ugh, and there's the headache," Wally groaned.

"Psimon?" Robin asked.

"He brain blasted you. I managed to stop him," M'Gann said, looking over to Psimon, who was lying on the ground with a blank stare on his face and drool coming out the corner of his mouth, completely brain dead.

After taking care of Psimon, they all went back to the president of Qurac and came up with a plan.

-Qurac, presidents home yard-

Queen Bee had stepped out of her ride only to find herself met with several troops and military vehicles; "Ms. Bee, the president will not be seeing you today." A military woman said stepping up to her.

"What do you mean he won't see me!? He invited me!" Queen Bee said indignantly.

"Not of my own free will no! But now that I am free of your minions thrall the Quraci people will never suffer your tyrannical rule!" He declared and the people cheered as Bee retreated to her car;

"Mark me Hrajavti, you will suffer for this Qurac will be mine!" She said before being driven away.

-At The Presidents Office-

The team that had come and the president stood around and waited. The door opened and in walked Queen Bee, who quickly became M'Gann who smiled.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that, but I couldn't think of another way to convince the people that Queen Bee was behind this." Robin said lowly.

"Dude! Saving a country and Scarab got his armor back! Pretty big wins for your first term as leader." Kid Flash said smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah, thanks." Robin said smiling a little as they all set out to go back to the Logan home.

* * *

 **-Logan Home, Later That Day-**

"And I assure you that the Wayne Foundation will do everything that it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac," Bruce Wayne said to President Harjavti in a meeting being shown on the news. Garfield turned the TV off before Wally spoke.

"Well, Bruce Wayne got here pretty fast," He said, giving his friends a knowing smile since they all now knew Bruce's identity as Batman.

"Hey KF, aren't you forgetting something?" Wolf said in a surprisingly good mood.

"Hello Megan!" Kid Flash said like M'Gann does before speeding over to the TV cabinet and grabbing the Hello Megan tape before going over to M'Gann and holding it before her.

"Something you'd like to explain to us?" He asked the Martian.

They were all looking to her eyebrows raised and curious and she sighed;

"Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me, but I started watching the broadcasts my Uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw Hello Megan something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood." She said pausing and smiling to Marie.

"So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I choose you...well Megan." She said smiling.

"Which begs the question what do you really look like?" Robin asked as they all looked to her she stood up and shifted her form all her hair receded, her freckles vanished as did her eyebrows to be replaced with ones more like her uncles with her completely bald.

"Huh, Bald M'Gann...still hot." Kid Flash said smirking.

Carter walked over and took her hands; "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me." He said said and she backed away becoming her usual form again.

"I do it for me, this is who I am. On the inside, please don't be mad." She said turning to Marie who smiled.

"Mad, how could I be? I'm honored M'Gann you saved my sons life. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree, your family." She said and M'Gann ran over and hugged her; "Thank you, you can't know what that means to me." She said happily.

-Later that night-

The team was getting ready to leave, the others were amusing themselves by watching Wolf who was still highly excitably running around and playing with large cats. M'Gann had decided to go in and check on Garfield and say goodbye. She gently pushed the door open;

"Garfield?" She asked and then gasped as the light shined to show Queen Bee sitting on the bed beside him; "Shh, you wouldn't want to wake him or I might have to order my little thrall to hurt himself." Queen Bee said.

"M'Gann's eyes glowed green and Bee held up a hand: "As he has already been told to if anything happens to me." She said and M'Gann dropped her hands.

"Good, now about your performance a bit over the top to be sure, but then you don't have as much practice being me as you do at being Megan." She said shocking the Martian further as Bee smiled; "Yes dear I know and unless you want them all to know too, especially your little boyfriend you'll do as I say."

M'Gann stared at Garfield then out the window where the others were and hung her head nodding.

* * *

 **A/N: We hope you enjoyed it, and we'll see you all next chapter! Leave a review, follow or favorite if you'd like to!**


	16. Announcement!

**Hi everyone! So we have some pretty important news reguarding this story. Due to finding a few inconsistencies in this story and wanting to fix the story from top to bottom, we have decided to rewrite the story.**

 **We also thought of a few things we wanted to add and also expand upon that needed to be introduced sooner.**

 **Now I know what your think; "Ugh, a new version!? That could take forever to come out with a first chapter!"**

 **However no it won't because I am publishing it on my profile literally after this not goes up so, yeah go check that out please it has the same title with v2 at the end! Hopefully you all come over to enjoy the new version, thank you so much for reading!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
